


A Sketch of Illness

by pillage_him_satanael



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternative Universe -Kaiba & Atem & Malik & Yami Bakura Are Cousins, Anxiety Attacks, Atem Is Not The Spirit of The Puzzle, Card Games to Save the World, Depression, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mai Valentine is the Same Age as The Protagonists, Mana & Atem Are Siblings, Mental Health Issues, Mutou Yuugi-Centric, Post-Duellist Kingdom AU, Protective Nerd Squad, Sennen Items | Millennium Items, Yuugi Has Anxiety
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-06 09:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 100,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11033481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pillage_him_satanael/pseuds/pillage_him_satanael
Summary: Atem had plenty of experience with drawing, at least, in terms of a deck of cards. Art…not so much. His first class at Domino High is just that, yet, as far out of his depth as he is, it's the least of his worries when he meets Yugi. On the surface, he appears as any regular student, but beneath that, there's a chilling darkness that even Yugi himself isn't completely aware of, one Atem could only associate with the Millennium Items. The only issue is, he can't figure out how someone as bright as him could ever get his hands on something so catastrophic.





	1. An Interest in the Subject

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugi's gifted with a new year, new classmates and a new mission –survive the day.

"An interest in the subject; something you want to say definitely about the subject; this is the first condition of a drawing." - Walt Stanchfield

* * *

 Perhaps a towering, fire-breathing dragon being the last image his dreams gifted him with before sunrise wasn't exactly the greatest omen that Yugi could've kick-started the school year with, but it was certainly interesting.

Blearily, he opened his eyes, the last remains of smoke and fire fading from his mind as he returned to the real world. As his room came into focus, he smiled faintly at the vision he'd been given during the night, the sight of him and Joey facing off against creatures both had seen countless times in their favourite pastime –Duel Monsters.

It certainly wasn't the first time that the game had entered his dreams before, but this particular imagery had most likely stemmed from the lengthy conversation he and Joey had spent hours with the previous night. The topic of focus happened to be an old martial arts film they'd promised to watch together.

Apparently a promise that was months in the making was a promise, even if that meant one they'd fulfill over the phone, late at night, while each of them were at their respective homes. It had held not a single dragon, yet he dreamt of battling nothing but them.

Maybe it was due to Joey deciding a finishing move in the film should have included fire…

Gentle knocking on the door momentarily distracted Yugi, a voice sounding from behind it, "Yugi, it's time to get up." His Grandpa was checking he'd actually woken up in time. He was thankful someone was making sure he hadn't slept through his alarm with the false pretence that there were still a few more days left of the Christmas break, like he wished. "Breakfast is on the table waiting, so I'll be setting up shop if you need me."

Fighting back a yawn, Yugi sleepily replied, deciding as he did that even if Joey was one of his best friends, they hadn't made the wisest of decisions the previous night. Especially not since the first day of the eleventh grade was the next morning. But they'd promised each other they'd stay up and watch it together while providing commentary over the phone. And, as the hours drew on into the early morning, the two had gotten quite…passionate.

He wasn't even sure if that was the proper word for it, but after a sugar high hit he'd started getting far too invested into it for his own good, especially with the heated arguing about some guy's character development from a cliché tragic childhood.

It involved Joey refusing to take this into account, having the balls to call said character a jerk and Yugi's ascend into shouting, as if a raise in volume would prove his point.

As he reluctantly got out of bed, a place he'd spent most of the Christmas break if he wasn't with his friends, he thought to the point the worst of the arguing began. It was during the main antagonist's backstory, something they decided to debate about and continuously replay just to argue their different points with evidence to back them up.

"Fine, go to 42:29, and you'll see the goddamn face he makes! That obviously means that he was fine with breaking that guy's face! He was an asshole from the start, case closed." Joey had boldly shouted at him, while Yugi had retorted…a little hotly, much to his embarrassment as he reflected on the matter.

Maybe lack of sleep, nerves for the next day, sugar rushes, and their tendencies to become far too emotionally invested in any media they watched together had been a bad combination. Oh, and the fact that Yugi had become incredibly fond of said character.

He didn't mind at all, overall the night had been hilarious, paired with Joey's bad villain impressions and the debate points that bordered on hysterical with the flawed logic both used.

He smiled at the memory as he opened his closet, finding it odd to settle back into the usual before-school routine after so long. Hearing his relative's footsteps fade downstairs, he began rifling through the various attire hung up, seeking out his uniform and beaming at the familiar royal blue fabric once he found it.

It'd been a while since he'd worn it, especially after Téa had staged something of a minor intervention due to his apparent habit of wearing it even when school wasn't in session. It'd somehow become his signature look, in a way, since he was seen in it so often, yet Téa decided that he needed to find something better to wear.

Cue the long, drawn-out shopping trip she'd dragged him, Joey, and Tristan on, using the excuse that all of them needed to expand their wardrobes. All in all, it had been a fun day, one he looked back on fondly with the spontaneous modelling on Joey's part as he turned a change room into a runway, and the dancing Tristan had busted out with. There was way too much potential blackmail footage on Téa's phone as a result of that day, especially after Tristan somehow convinced Joey to attempt to waltz with him.

Yugi moved to take his phone off charge, glad he'd remembered to plug it in once it'd gone flat following the end of his and Joey's five-hour call. Allowing a few moments for the device to power up, he headed downstairs, hoping as he headed towards the kitchen that his promised breakfast hadn't gone cold in his absence from the table.

Fortunately he was greeted by nothing short of a warm, beautiful meal, his Grandpa apparently having gone all-out just to start off the school year on a high note. Finding a sticky note attached to the side of the plate topped with a generous amount of steaming bacon and eggs, he saw his Grandpa's less than neat handwriting awaiting him, wishing him luck and confidence for whatever future awaited him once he stepped out the door.

"You spoil me too much, Grandpa," Yugi said fondly, smiling at the messy little sketch of a waving Kuriboh underneath the message.

He made a mental note to thank him properly for the extravagant breakfast come afternoon, and dug in. After unlocking his phone, he found that he'd been messaged twice from Tristan, once from Joey and Ryou each, and thrice from Téa. Taking a sip of his drink, he opened Ryou's first, smiling softly at the simple 'Good Morning! :)' he was greeted with, immediately typing back an equally as gleeful reply.

Joey's texts consisted of him simply complaining about the school year beginning and his own lack of sleep, while Téa's each held far too much enthusiasm about classes starting. Honestly, he wasn't sure how she was so pumped when he found himself full of nerves.

…And Tristan's texts consisted of a screenshot of the cryptic messages Joey sent him during his and Yugi's conversation the previous night, and a cautious questioning of the blonde's sanity. And, just now, Yugi's own mental state as well. Stifling laughter, Yugi sent an apology the best he could, promising to explain later while appointing Joey's large intake of Grape Fanta to be the main cause of his strange reasoning that night. It'd wronged them all before, rather harshly if memory served, so he was certain his friend would understand.

And, in all the greatness that was his friend Tristan, he simply accepted that. He didn't seem too eager to dwell on this topic, and Yugi couldn't blame him.

After tucking his phone away and washing up, he found that maybe falling into his everyday routine wasn't as strange anymore, not since he'd gone through the same thing each year. The thought brightened his spirits, after all the normal occurrences that had come with his routine each morning had such consistency that he'd been lulled into having a strong sense of security that nothing would ever change. Domino City, after all, never had much change about it, something strangely comforting to some, including Yugi himself.

Domino High was just the same. Students came and went, and that was a given, but the overall atmosphere didn't shift. Due to all of this, the now eleventh-grader went about his day just as he had with all the others, bidding farewell to his Grandpa before departing, just as he'd always done. He hoped that he hadn't sounded too tired, knowing of the sour reaction he'd receive if the elder found out what he'd been up to the previous night. After a few moments he met Téa outside, following their pattern of either walking to school, or catching the bus together, conversing about the New Year as they went.

The ordinance of which the day had slowly progressed made him believe that this Monday would just be like the countless others he'd gone through this year.

Maybe Domino High's latest additions would change that just a little.

* * *

It was strange that Atem found himself feeling quite at home inside an unfamiliar room, but after countless visits to the Principal's office in his time as a student, whichever school of choice he was forced to attend, the overall atmosphere of superiority was well known to him. Malik and Bakura were as comfortable as could be sitting either side of him, having stayed quiet as Domino High's Principal ran them through everything expected of them, from classroom behaviour to how they presented themselves off-campus. The cousins had replied when prompted to, but other than that, acted somewhat respectful until they were bid farewell as the man in charge left them alone.

Atem was playing with one of his sleeves while Malik and Bakura entertained themselves with critiquing the office as they waited for someone to come and retrieve them. A kick he got out of all of this was the fact that he found himself already quite fond of the new uniform. The royal blue of the fabric was pleasing to the eyes, at least that much was true, but the design of the jacket was by far way more stylish than anything else he'd been forced to wear. It reminded him of a few of his favoured jackets, in a way, and it was easily the most comfortable uniform he'd ever had, even if he'd only spent the last half hour wearing it for the first time.

It didn't provide much amusement, but he and his relatives had been assured their wait would be a short one, for whom exactly, was a mystery.

The three jolted slightly at the door swinging open without warning, having not expected the abrupt force it was apparently pushed with, staring blankly as a woman cheerily strode inside. "Hello, hello, hello, darlings!" Something about he seemed to set Atem's teeth on edge at the far too eager greeting, her painted lips quirking into a smile that seemed almost false at the wideness of it. "I've been waiting to meet the three of you for quite some time!" The adult moved to the front of the Principal's desk, leaning back against it to survey the new students in her care, clasping her hands together in glee as she did. "It's lovely to meet you, darlings!"

He'd only heard the name fall from this stranger's mouth twice so far, and had already decided he was sick of the sound. As she went on to introducing herself in the most flamboyant way he deemed possible, with large gestures and a chipper tone, Atem found himself oddly reminded of Maximillian Pegasus, of all people, when he accompanied his cousin Seto to a business meeting that had creeped the both of them out to the extreme. The simple mention of the man's mannerisms sent a slight shiver down his spine. What he wouldn't give to forget the sound of _Kaiba-boy_ falling from the mouth he so desperately wanted to knock the teeth out of. What he wouldn't give…

"I'm the guidance counsellor here at good ol' Domino High," the woman, whom he now knew as Ms Matsuo, was saying once he zoned back in, fake blonde hair swishing around her full cheeks, "so I'm the one who cares for the ones like you that walk through our front doors." Her tone dropped into something more condescending, then, as if she were speaking to small children, "I'm the one who cares for the troubled youths that join our little family and sets them back on the right path."

Troubled youths. Atem couldn't help the snicker that escaped at the choice phrasing, trying to pass off the noise as a cough when Bakura busted out into a fit of loud laughter beside him, clutching at his sides. He made no effort to compose himself, frame shaking in his hysterics, even as their apparent counsellor cleared her throat, not seeming amused at his reaction. Malik had a hand covering his mouth, and Atem could see by the slight tremble of his shoulders and the faint tears in his eyes he was struggling not to respond similarly.

"I don't see how this is funny, boys," Matsuo said, her smile wavering just to the point where it seemed more like a grimace. "After hearing of your records and how your violent ways had you three expelled, I think we have a very serious case to deal with here."

"We prefer the term 'psychotic tendencies', really." Bakura managed after taking a breath to calm himself, a few more chuckles bubbling out of his system before it was over.

Malik and Atem exchanged glances and the former covered his face with his hands while the latter withheld an amused smirk. Honest to the Gods, he was pretty damn pleased with himself and the fact that he'd convinced his parents not to show up today. He wasn't exactly sure how they'd take this show with the way it had begun.

Or Ishizu, who'd even offered, bless her kind heart, to bring them in today and help them get settled in since she was in town. Atem had quickly dismissed her concerns, reinstating that fact that each of them were in the eleventh grade now, and could surely handle themselves. She was always busy with work to begin with, and constantly fretting over the three 'troublemakers' as she'd dubbed them.

However, by far, Ishizu was his favourite cousin, so he'd assured her that he appreciated the concern. Odion happened to be a close second though.

"Nevertheless, I have already planned how you will reinvent yourselves." Matsuo said brightly. "Firstly, you'll be attending weekly sessions with me..." She began, the three boys letting out groans in unison in response, "and secondly, you've all be enrolled in my art class," She continued, smiling as their eyes widened in pure horror, "where you'll be able to express your harmful emotions and tendencies in a beautiful way."

A few moments passed before the hysterics broke out, the teacher before them seeming once again unfazed by it, even as Malik grasped hold of Atem and hid his face in his cousin's shoulder, laughing so hard that tears began staining his jacket. Atem gripped onto Malik in return, hysterical to the point where the sounds coming from his throat seemed barely human, and Bakura's laughter was cut off once he found a way to choke on air, which only increased the amusement for his family.

Only after the teenagers seemed to be on their way to calming down, did Matsuo return to what she was saying. "Art is truly therapeutic; I'll have you know," She carried on, "some artists find it easier to express what they're feeling through creation than words."

That was when the smiles truly died on their faces, and Malik spoke in a frightened whisper, "Oh Gods," his eyes went wide, "you're actually serious."

"That, I am." The counsellor nodded, pleased with the realisation. "But you needn't worry, as you won't be alone. I'll assign someone to be your guide, and they'll be responsible for showing you around and getting you to class on time." Then, she beamed at them. "Hopefully the four of you will get along fine."

Atem shook his head in dismay at this, leaning back in his seat. "Then may the Gods have mercy on his soul." He muttered, glancing from one cousin to the other. "I feel sorry for him already."

* * *

"What are you thinking about?"

Téa's innocent question startled him, breaking Yugi from his train of thought and promptly crashing it into the station from whence it came. He blinked a few times before turning to her, replying, "Classes, actually." It was a simple summary of the chaos raging inside, varying from hundreds of possible worst-case scenario kind of outcomes of class arrangements to simple annihilation of Domino High's entire student body as a result of fire-breathing dragons.

 _Huh_ , Yugi figured absent-mindedly, _maybe I'm not over that dream just yet. Maybe it's because the dragons were pretty cool. Yeah, that must be it._

He noticed the expectant look he was receiving from his childhood friend and decided that elaboration was most likely what she was looking for. "I want us all to be in the same class this year, you know?" He reasoned. "Because Duke and Mai both transferred late in the year, they were kind of lost since none of us were with them. It'd be nice if all of us were together."

"Yeah, it really would be." Téa seemed to share his wishes, beaming at him with sudden hopefulness. "That's why we're all meeting here, right?" She gestured to the courtyard they stood in, which was slowly filling up with students heading into the main building or waiting outside. "So we can all find out our classes together, as a group. It's better that way."

"Mm-hmm." Yugi nodded, jolting when a pair of arms fastened themselves around his neck, whatever he was about to say cut off with a noise of surprise bubbling up instead. He knew there was no reason to be alarmed, however, not if Joey and Tristan's laughter coming out of nowhere was any indication, or the fact that the hold was loose enough so that it wouldn't cause him any pain. On the other side, it was also too firm for him to even attempt to escape; something that he knew from experience wasn't exactly an easy feat. "Joey," he grumbled, half out of annoyance, half out of amusement, "you could've just said good morning or something."

"You know this is my favourite way of saying good morning, little buddy," Joey beamed, looking down so their eyes could meet, ignoring Téa when she started to scold him as if she didn't exist, "I'm not sure if we got anywhere near enough sleep for whatever crappy day we have in store for us today."

"That's our fault though, isn't it?" Yugi laughed, letting out a soft sigh of relief as he was released, features brightening as Joey pulled him into a hug instead for a proper greeting. Téa, who'd placed her hands on her hips and had been verbally tearing Joey apart only moments ago, relaxed at the sight, however still muttering something under her breath about how he treated Yugi.

Tristan laughed and rolled his eyes, and she smiled when Joey bent his legs in consideration for Yugi's height in comparison to his own, the sight making their friends laugh. Watching the two embrace was something that always brought amusement to onlookers, seeing how one had to bend down while the other stood on the tips of his toes just so reaching each other was a little easier.

"So why do you two look like you didn't sleep at all?" Téa asked once they broke apart, the question spoken with an underlying tone that bordered on motherly which made the two flinch just for a moment. Her eyes narrowed at this reaction, and Joey realised he wasn't out of the woods at all. "And what exactly did you stay up doing all night long?" She folded her arms over her chest and Tristan held up his hands in a state of surrender when his other friends looked to him for guidance, wanting nothing more than to stay out of this mess.

"Well, you see," Joey dredged up a sheepish smile, starting to sweat slightly at the fierceness of the glare he was receiving, "as the birthday boy, I decided that the night before school should be spent…having fun?"

Téa's eye twitched. "Joey, I'm not sure if the concept of time is entirely lost on you," She said, "but it happens to be the 27th today. Your birthday was on the 25th, you know, two days ago." If looks could kill, he'd be dead. "Do you know what that means?"

"Uh…" the blonde glanced at Yugi for assistance, but he was cowering behind Tristan from the storm that was currently brewing, and kindly leaving him to fend for himself. "It means I'm sixteen?"

"It means you can't use that excuse anymore!" Téa snapped. "Even so, you used all of your 'birthday rights' up a couple of minutes into the party we threw for you!"

"That is true, dude." Tristan supplied, chuckling when Joey angrily demanded to know what side he was on.

"Anyway," Téa continued, "You two aren't doing something like this again anytime soon. Look at you, you're exhausted! You should've gotten a good night's rest like the rest of us, knowing that we started school today!"

"Wow, who died and happened to make you overbearing tyrant?"

Colour exploded across Téa's face in embarrassment at the new voice, and she turned, stuttering, "M-Mai?" She blinked, startled, "When d-did you get here?"

The oldest of the group and by far the most daring, Mai came forward. "A few minutes ago." She said sweetly. "Just in time to see you start tearing into poor Joey over here. I couldn't interrupt a show while it's in session."

Yugi laughed despite himself, and Mai's attention was now focused on him, and he let out a small yelp of surprise when he was promptly dragged out from behind Tristan, who also happened to be his shield from Téa at that point. "Good to see you, Yugi!" She cheered, gleefully pulling him into a hug that escalated into her lifting his smaller frame into the air with apparent ease, a sight that caused their friends to burst into a fit of laughter. "I've missed you, short stuff!" She spun the two of them around jokingly, both laughing freely as they clung to each other, the close friends happy to see one another after their time apart.

He beamed up at her once she lowered him back onto the ground, blushing faintly with a little embarrassment at the show even though he knew it was all in good nature.

"Why does Yugi get all the love 'round here?" Joey teased, folding his arms. "It was my birthday a few days ago, you know, the one you missed."

"Don't get your trousers in a twist, I have your present." Mai gave an exaggerated roll of the eyes before a little twinkle caught them. "Speaking of presents, who got you that darling little charm here?" She reached forward to clasp hold of the chain around Joey's neck, fingering the Red Eyes Black Dragon charm that Yugi had ordered custom-made months in advance. It was easy to tell the item was expensive from the jewels the figure sparkled with, and the careful craftsmanship it was made of. She arched a brow, knowing real gems when she saw them glittering in the creature's eyes, "Must've cost a fortune."

Yugi wore a sheepish smile when Joey proudly told her who had been the one to give it to him, and Mai circled her gaze back on him. It'd taken quite a sum of allowances he'd saved up months back when his Grandpa used to pay him for helping out in the Game Shop. After a while, he'd insisted that he didn't need it, especially when the shop suffered through a rough financial patch they hadn't really recovered from yet. But the happiness the gift had brought his best friend was enough for him. He wasn't aware of its real value, but was incredibly touched all the same, and that was worth all of it.

"My, my, Yugi," Mai hummed, stepping towards him to gently punch his shoulder with a joking smile, "don't tell me you spent all of your life savings on this, kiddo,"

"It wasn't that expensive," He mumbled, grinning softly, "and hey, sixteen is kind of a milestone."

"It's a milestone for Joey, alright," Tristan teased, "who would've thought he'd survived this long without someone killing him out of annoyance?"

"You wanna say that again, pal?" Joey snapped, raising a fist that Téa angrily pushed back down, hissing at him to cut it out.

"Well, you lot certainly haven't changed since the last time I've seen you." Mai mused fondly, smiling in amusement. "So we're still waiting on the other two, I see? I expected the lateness from Duke, but definitely not from Ryou. He has a thing for organisation, doesn't he?" She directed her question to Yugi, who knew the soft-spoken boy the best.

Yugi offered a shrug in response. "Ryou's seeing his dad off again this morning, so he'll be meeting us inside a little later. He didn't want us to wait out here all morning." He replied.

"That's right; Ryou lives alone because of that, doesn't he?" Mai nodded in understanding. "Well, when his folks are all over the world. Let me say, all of that travelling sounds fun, but for work? No dice."

"Speaking of dice, look who decided to finally show up." Tristan said, drawing their attention to Duke, who was jogging up to them with an apologetic smile. "Someone's a lil' late to the party."

"I slept in and had to catch the next bus," Duke said, slightly short of breath, running a hand through his hair to tame it, "sue me."

"I would, dice boy," Tristan said, grinning, "but I can't afford taking your ass to court." The two shared a laugh, bumping fists in greeting before Duke turned to address the rest of them.

Then, as a group, they headed inside to see what was in store for the year to come.

* * *

 

"No way, Yug'! We were battling dragons in my dream too!" Joey's enthusiasm on the matter seemed contagious, as all of their friends were grinning at him as he spoke. Yugi beamed at this, knowing that the idea would entertain his best mate, who continued on with eagerness, "It was so sick, y'know, except for the part where the fire came in. Don't get me wrong, that was pretty badass, but not when everything just burst into flames."

"Oh, dear," Ryou murmured, having just been caught up on everything, seeming concerned at their tales.

"If you two both had dreams about stuff spontaneously combusting into flames," Téa said somewhat warily, "I don't see why you're so hyped up about it. I mean, isn't that kind of a bad omen?"

"I dunno what you're on about, Téa; it was just a dream." Joey beamed. "Unless it saw the future, because after that I had another where we got pizza delivered in the middle of class! And you're shitting me if you don't think that's the greatest omen ever."

As everyone cracked up at the thought, Joey turned just to Yugi, grinning broadly as he said under his breath, "And we were heroes in your dream too, weren't we?"

The joy bubbling through the smaller boy seemed to fade just slightly at that statement.

"Yeah…" Yugi didn't add the part where Joey had almost been burnt alive, it didn't seem too important. It was just a dream after all; there was no reason to dwell on the distressing parts. Especially not when he was watching his friend start to excitedly explain how many slices of dream-pizza he'd consumed in his dream, and Yugi couldn't fight the smile that formed at the sight. One that stayed as the conversation moved onto a different topic, and then another after that.

The seven students were all still riding on a high, having found that just as they'd hoped, they'd been placed together in the same class. This year, Duke and Mai had joined them, unlike the previous where they'd both been sorted into one of the others because Class 1-A had been full. It'd been quite a scene, how they'd huddled in a vague sort of circle in the hall, hunched over leaflets before erupting into cheers.

And Yugi couldn't help that pride that he'd felt after seeing Seto Kaiba's name near his own. Maybe their conversation in the days following Christmas really had gotten through to him.

"How about that for a good omen?" Mai had teased Téa during the walk to their shared homeroom, where they each currently resided.

Yugi was smiling at each of his friends, arms full of cans as he returned to the classroom after volunteering for a vending machine run. "I still can't believe you managed to convince Kaiba to come back." Joey said as he took a seat beside him once passing out the drinks. "If KaibaCorp goes down the drain 'cause he's not there 24/7, he better not get mad at you, Yug'."

"He didn't let it get affected before, did he?" Yugi replied, passing him a can of Grape Fanta. "Here, have some sugar. We're going to need it after staying up all night."

"You always know what to do, Yugi." He leant down, snagging an arm around his best friend's neck, grinning. "This is our year, little buddy. I can feel it."

* * *

"This will be interesting." Atem said to his cousins as they headed off to their first class, keeping his voice low so their self-appointed counsellor wouldn't hear them. Regardless, she seemed to be in her own world, humming cheerfully as if she were on some strange high that never faded. "Of all things to start the year off with, we begin our first day with an art class." He snorted, shaking his head as Bakura glared at the woman with nothing short of immense hatred.

He found the display amusing; momentarily taking his mind off the idea of the sheer embarrassment they would face in the near future open entering the classroom. He could only imagine a room full of girls with actual talent laughing at them. What others thought didn't bother him often, but it'd still be an unpleasant experience.

"And out of all the psychos we get to teach this Ra-forsaken class," Bakura muttered in reply, narrowing his eyes, "we get her."

"Could be worse." Malik wore a careless expression, giving a light shrug of his shoulders. "We could've gotten stuck with someone in a higher authoritative position or something, and that would've meant getting expelled within the hour."

"I don't think Mother would appreciate that at all. Father would personally murder us." Atem nodded his head once in agreement, but then rolled his eyes. "And that's a good point, Malik. As if this woman has any power here anyway. She seems insane to me."

"I think the word you're looking for might be drugged," Bakura interjected, "I want whatever she's having, because no one is this goddamn happy on a Monday morning. Especially not on the first out of many hellish days in a school year."

"Christmas is nothing but a distant memory." Malik sighed woefully. "I can't believe we missed our first homeroom because of her."

Said woman lead them into a classroom and turned the lights on, greeting them with rows of tables and stools surrounded by cabinets lined with paint and bookshelves filled with texts entirely made for references. The three students coughed at the dust filling the air as she started pulling sheets off of the canvases that decorated the walls, some which in Atem's opinion ranged from the abstract work of a three-year-old to the nightmares of an asylum escapee.

He eyed some of the works somewhat warily, awkwardly edging towards one of the tables to take a seat when he and his cousins were instructed to.

Bakura grimaced at some of the sketches he found, muttering something about the lack of talent the school apparently possessed, while Malik complained under his breath about dust and allergies.

Then, their attention was drawn towards the doors as other students began pilling in. Bakura glared at whoever dared to make eye contact, Malik and Atem giving half-hearted waves and smiles to those they received. The three weren't too impressed by what they'd first seen once everyone settled down, murmuring to each other their shared opinions, disinterested in Domino High as a whole. The girls around them seemed plain, superficial even as they only gossiped as they strode past, and Atem couldn't help but feel disappointed even after how highly his little sister had spoken of the school.

"I've never felt more out of place in my entire life." He muttered to his cousins. He wasn't wrong, he'd never felt more awkward than he did in this current moment, completely out of his element in all forms.

Just as he finished, the door creaked open once more, and he only felt nonplussed as someone not so ordinary walked in, all pale, gentle features and strange, almost artistic hair that slightly mirrored Atem's own. He nudged Malik to draw his attention to the stranger, even though said male was already staring, holding his breath when their eyes met, seeing the softest shade of purple in those bright irises of his.

He could only hold the boy's gaze as he moved towards their table. _Today might not be so bad after all…_

* * *

 

Yugi's expectations for the day did not include meeting his doppelganger. He was only vaguely aware Ms Matsuo greeting the class, finding himself staring blankly into dark eyes that held his own, even as he came out of his shock and began moving. After all, where the other boy was sitting, with two other newcomers either side that he just noticed was the desk he and Téa had been sitting at for the entirety of the previous year.

So, he sat down across from his lookalike and found upon closer glance that maybe they weren't so similar after all. Up close, his new classmate seemed much more mature in his face, his features sharper, far more striking than his own. He possessed the same blonde fringe, yet his bangs were more electric, shooting up like lightning against the dark black that framed them, and even then where Yugi's hair was lined with purple, his was lined with red.

That brought Yugi back to his eyes, which were trained fiercely on his own, and they were narrower than his own, fiercer.

Yugi blushed when he realised he was also being analysed, quite intently at that, zoning back into reality as Ms Matsuo's voice reached his ears, explaining the plans for the lesson. He looked back towards her, listening in to find that they'd simply be exploring their art styles, something they'd improve on over the following months. He breathed a little easier at that, it was an easy task, and maybe his heart would settle over it.

His attention focused down on the paper in front of him once it was distributed, but then redirected back to the stranger sitting across from him when he was hit over the back of the head by one of the boys sitting beside him, who told him to stop staring. Yugi looked to him, abruptly realising that the hot-headed student had startling similarities to Ryou, and that was when he decided that he probably wouldn't cope throughout the rest of the day at this rate.

"Now that you stopped staring at him like a serial killer," the third boy grinned, lilac eyes darting from Yugi to his lookalike, "introduce yourself, for the love of the Gods,"

"Right, sorry." He met an apologetic smile. "My name is Atem, and these are my cousins, Bakura, and Malik." He gestured to both in turn, each giving a wave. "And, as you can most likely tell, it's our first day here."

"Welcome to Domino High, then." Yugi smiled in return. "I'm Yugi Mutou. It's nice to meet you." He held out his hand, feeling the greeting was a little too formal, even for his own standards, when Atem took it to shake. "So, I'm guessing you've met Ms Matsuo already?"

"You bet we have." Malik leaned closer, lowering his voice. "Is she high or something?"

"Nothing's been proven as of yet." Yugi couldn't help but laugh at his words; starting to sketch on the paper they'd been given. "She's a little strange, sure, but she means well-"

"Alright, cut the crap," Bakura interjected, seeming almost unimpressed, "you think she's insane too, don't you?"

Yugi gave a bit of a wince at that. "Well, she's kinda…obsessed with looking after students…"

"We gathered that," Atem laughed, "come on, Yugi, I'm sure that's not it."

The smaller boy gave a small sigh, deciding to elaborate. "Um, like, she's kinda overbearing and…well, honestly it seems to scare some of the younger years." He tried to place it nicely, but he saw no way that was even possible, giving the three, who were listening intently, a sheepish smile. "And…for whatever reason, she focuses most of her attention on our year."

"You're fucking with me." Bakura hissed under his breath, letting out a low sigh of annoyance at the shrug that Yugi gave, showing that he'd accepted his grade's fate long ago.

"We haven't really been the best-behaved students over the past few years." the smaller teen sighed, averting his gaze to focus his attention instead on his sketch. "A lot of trouble's been stirred up because of some of the worst, anything from vandalism to straight-up fist fights in the corridors, you name it." He started adding more detail to the creature he'd created, knowing he most likely sounded far too casual while speaking about such acts, but they were of natural occurrence since Ushio showed up. "Last year, one guy sent a few students to hospital because they went to the Principal about him, and they never came back. No one could blame them."

He gave a slight shiver at the memory of passing Ushio in the aftermath of that, keeping his head down like he was told to once he caught sight of the blood staining the thug's uniform.

_You see what I did to those guys, Mutou? The same that'll happen to you if you decide to talk. Well, it's not like I need to threaten you; no one knows better what I'm capable of, right?_

"What I'd give to meet that guy. Sounds like good ol' Ushio." Bakura whistled, and Yugi's hand stilled mid-sketch, something Malik and Atem both raised a brow at.

"What do you mean by that?" Yugi struggled to keep his voice steady, continuing his work after a moment passed. "You know him?"

"Yeah, I do. Ushio knew how to have a party." Bakura chuckled. "Is he the guy stirring up all the trouble here?"

"Um…yeah, he is." Yugi swallowed hard, his grip on his pencil tightening.

"We'll have to go find him, then." Bakura said, sounding far too cheerful at the prospect for Yugi's liking. All he felt at the mention of Ushio was an overwhelming sense of anxiety from too many encounters with him. That was why he focused his attention on what he was creating, just not to think back to his darker times with the thug. It was he barely heard Bakura's next question, "So what are you good at? Painting or some shit?"

"Huh?" Yugi looked up, processing the query. A moment passed, Bakura staring expectantly at him while Malik busied himself with surveying the other students and Atem entertained himself by colouring his cousin's nails with a careful touch so he wouldn't notice. He'd made impressive progress too. Violet eyes met crimson and Atem held a finger to his lips for a moment, ever so casually smirking at him, and Yugi fought a smile the best he could.

Then, Bakura cleared his throat and he remembered that he'd been addressed, attempting to stop the corners of his mouth from quirking upwards in amusement. "Oh, uh…" He fidgeted absently with his hands, a nervous habit he'd never been able to rid himself from, looking down at the drawing he'd started. "I can't really paint to save my life, so it's just sketching for me."

"You're doing better than any of us," Malik murmured, resting his face in his hands, studying Yugi's work once he resumed it. "None of us have any talent in this department to begin with, so I have no idea how we'll pass."

"You can say that again." Atem agreed, not looking up. "I'd daresay no one in our family possesses an artistic bone, but Ishizu's made some impressive paintings over time."

"That's true. Ishizu, my sister," Malik added context for Yugi's benefit, "she paints sometimes. Not very often, though. She's always busy."

"Well, I'm sure you'll find something. We've got a whole year ahead, after all." Yugi replied, fighting a smile as he dared a glance back towards Atem's craftsmanship. "Maybe Ishizu could help you out?"

Bakura went to say something in reply, but whatever it was, he'd never know, as it was cut off with a cry of outrage. Somehow, Atem found himself distracted at the sight of Yugi trying not to laugh at the scene, something he found incredibly adorable, and slipped up, resulting in the spreading of permanent marker across his cousin's thumb. Bakura looked down instinctively in response, eyes wide with rage as he saw what had been done. Atem began laughing, clutching his sides at the expression of horror that had crossed Bakura's face, too hysterical to properly defend himself from the flurry of punches he was abruptly being attacked with.

Malik was too amused at the sight to attempt to pull them apart, but did so only after Matsuo shouted at them, something about violent tendencies and potential expulsion on their first day that Yugi didn't quite catch.

Bakura delivered one last blow, angrily crushing his elbow into Atem's ribs before settling back down. Atem's laughed sounded half like a wheeze, and his half-assed apology did absolutely nothing to calm down his cousin, so he didn't bother any further. He and Malik high-fiving didn't aid his mood either. If anything, it only made it worse, especially after Bakura's scratching at the marker did nothing helpful.

Yugi wasn't sure how to handle it, and before he could say anything, Atem interrupted him.

"Whoa, that's amazing," Atem said as he snatched the paper out from under his hands, staring at it in some form of awe, his features brightened with a smile. "I didn't know you were drawing the Dark Magician…" He looked up, dark eyes crinkling at the edges, "you play Duel Monsters?"

"Y-Yeah," Yugi averted his gaze, bashful at the compliment, "the Dark Magician's my favourite card."

"I'll be damned, he's mine too." Atem was smiling at him for a few moments, and then the cheery mood was once again over as Bakura promptly lost his patience.

Yugi wasn't exactly sure how it all happened, but one moment, he was in his classroom and in the next, he was being dragged out into the hallway by his jacket.

Oh, and his alleged kidnapper, someone he'd only just met, was demanding an escort to the nearest bathroom.

* * *

"Fifteen minutes into our first lesson." Atem said, seeming more thoughtful than anything as he and Yugi stood side by side outside the men's room. Bakura was inside; attacking his nails with an excessive amount of hand soap, something that Yugi hoped would work for Atem's sake. He smiled as Yugi looked towards him, adding, "That's one of the quickest times I've pissed him off to that extent."

"You coloured his nails with marker." Yugi said, meeting his gaze, biting his lip in order not to smile at the memory of Bakura's expression. "He can't be that mad, right?"

"Bakura has a very short temper, if you haven't noticed, so Malik and I try to have fun with it." Atem smirked, leaning up against the wall. "Once Malik and I gave him an address to a BDSM club and told him it was a new nightclub where we had set up a date for him." He chuckled at the memory, while Yugi gaped. "He went there expecting to meet a girl and wasn't impressed when he met a guy who started treating him like a submissive."

"Oh my god." Yugi breathed, eyes wide as Atem snickered at the reaction. "How did you even survive that?"

"Not easily. It was the most pissed off I'd ever seen him." Atem grinned broadly. "He practically kicked the front door off its hinges and starts attacking us with a riding crop he stole from the dominant at the club!"

Yugi was laughing at this, torn between concern and amusement all the same.

"Apparently joking about him becoming a dominant made it worse." Atem grinned. "But hey, he deserved it. He drugged the two of us once and we woke up outside a sex shop on the other side of town. Down an alleyway."

Yugi just stared at him, nonplussed, and then Malik burst through the bathroom door, stumbling to a stop in front of them.

"Ah," Atem mused, "there's our peacekeeper."

Malik's head shot up and he glared right at him. "I'm not the one who gave him a surprise makeover!" He snapped, "He's going to kill you tonight."

Atem wasn't fazed. "I doubt Father would allow murder under his roof. And it's just marker, he'll get over it."

"Then you go and calm him down." Malik retorted. "He's already scared the only kids that were in there enough to have them sprinting down the hall. Try not to die."

"I'll try not to." Atem flashed them both a smile, heading inside with a sense of confidence, exiting not thirty seconds later, beaming all the same. "He's busy right now."

Yugi did a quick survey of him. "Did he throw hand soap at you?"

"You could say that." Atem shrugged, beginning to work with the liquid now staining his jacket. "Bakura's a little…upset at the moment." He said, trying to rid of the larger pink globs dampening the fabric.

"That's not the word for it." Malik sighed, running a hand over his face before he snickered softly. "Of all the things you get him pissed off about…"

"Hey, you threw a fit when he got paint in your hair."

"That's because it was paint and it was my hair, you idiot!" Malik retorted. "You weren't exactly happy when he did the same to you, but yours isn't platinum blonde!"

"And that's because my hair has enough colours in it, it doesn't need any more." Atem replied evenly. "And is this an argument about what type of hair is harder to get paint out of, or about which is worse to get paint in?"

"You both are taking this really calmly." Yugi said, both turning in his direction once he did. "Ms Matsuo threatened to suspend you on your first day." His eyes widened in concern. "And we just stormed out mid-lesson!"

"Well you're an unwilling hostage, so you're fine." Malik replied, glancing to the bathroom. "And I think she'll try counselling us instead...but I don't know what's worse."

"Maybe being expelled on your first day." Yugi mumbled under his breath, Atem's lips quirking into a smile at the comment.

Three heads turned in the direction of a door slamming open. "Remind me to kill you once there aren't any witnesses, Atem." Bakura grumbled as he strode into the hall.

"I'll be sure to do that, don't worry." Atem gave a quick glance to the other boy's hands. "Maybe once your new nail polish fades away."

"Can we head back now?" Yugi asked hurriedly, looking thankfully at Malik as he pulled Atem out of harm's way. "You know, before you all get suspended or expelled?"

"Fine." Bakura sighed, his attention abruptly refocusing. He gazed at Yugi with sudden interest, making him uneasy until he presented a verdict, "Holy _shit_ you're short."

Yugi's face flushed red and he ducked his head in response, hearing Malik snicker as he asked how Bakura couldn't have noticed until now.

"Hey, don't insult his height," Atem inputted, smirking once Yugi met his gaze, "it's adorable." He laughed at the sight of the boy blushing even brighter, continuing, "At least he isn't freakishly tall like someone we know. He's, like, a goddamn stork."

At Malik and Bakura's laughter, an image of Kaiba came to mind, but Yugi dismissed it as they headed back towards class, praying that they wouldn't be in too much trouble by the time they made it there.

He glanced back to them, a slight uneasiness settling in the pit of his stomach the moment he remembered he still had an entire day to go through.

First period hadn't even finished yet.


	2. Using Body Language

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaiba's focused on the not-so-distant past, a time of darkness Yugi desires to forget.

"Drawing gestures is like using body language - it requires the context of an entire situation (story) to be thoroughly meaningful." - Walt Stanchfield

* * *

Returning to class with ten minutes to spare of the forty minute lesson provided Yugi with knowledge of three things.

Firstly, due to the behaviour of Domino High's latest additions, they'd be receiving punishment during first break in the form of ' _therapeutic guidance_ ' in Ms Matsuo's words. According to her, it was a light sentence, but the three strongly disagreed. Secondly, he found out that he shared most of his subjects with the cousins, and thirdly, he'd be their official guide, a 'buddy' in Matsuo's eyes, so he'd be responsible for showing them around and escorting them to classes.

If he went by first impressions, he was certain this would all end in sure disaster. After all, the only things he truly knew about the Sennen boys was that in the past they had sent each other to BDSM-themed clubs and left one another drugged on the doorstep of a sex store for their own amusement, and those weren't exactly flattering features.

And as that was all he had to go on at the moment, it left Yugi a little more than concerned.

He'd returned to his desk just as the three were whisked up to the front to receive a lecture, staring blankly at the empty seat beside him, which was usually occupied by his childhood friend. Téa barely caught him while leaving homeroom, explaining hurriedly that she wouldn't be joining him for the first period of the day. With the frantic pace of her words, he did all he could just to understand before she had disappeared down the hallway, headed to the Principal's office with a nervousness in her steps.

From what Yugi had managed to gather, she needed to pay a visit to Mr Iwamoto in regards to an opportunity he'd apparently found for her, and he could only hope it had something to do with the dancing programs the two had spent the end of the previous year pouring over. They had searched for what felt like forever for something that would help her earn more experience, but couldn't find anything remotely close to Domino. Many of the ones they _did_ favour and actually _were_ in neighbouring cities required her to be sixteen and over, so by August 18th this year, she'd be eligible.

With a careful glance towards Ms Matsuo to confirm she wasn't looking his way and wouldn't confiscate his phone, he unlocked the device and started scrolling through his contacts. He had a nagging feeling his new classmates had some sort of connection to Kaiba, and there was only one way to figure out if that was certain or not.

Yet once he found the billionaire's number, he burst into laughter after seeing what it was listed as. He few heads turned his way at the abrupt outburst and he lifted a hand to his mouth to muffle the snickering, in disbelief at what it was. In late December, Joey had swiped his phone for the sole purpose of amusing himself with changing the names of his contacts, and Kaiba's had been one of them.

Yugi had forgotten to go back and change it due to his and Kaiba's infrequent level of contact over the holidays, so for the past two months his number had been saved under _Blue Eyes White Douchebag_.

Only after composing himself properly did he start typing.

/

**Direct Message: Blue Eyes White Douchebag, 9:27am, Wednesday**

**Yugi:** Do you know anyone named Atem, Malik, or Bakura by any chance?

 

**Direct Message: Blue Eyes White Douchebag, 9:28am, Wednesday**

**Kaiba:** I'm concerned as to how you know, but unfortunately I do.

 **Kaiba:**  Unfortunately, they're my cousins. However I'm yet to see scientific proof on the matter.

 

 **Yugi:** Your cousins?

 **Yugi:** Well, they kinda just transferred to DH. And they're in our class.

 

He watched three little dots appear on the screen, appearing and disappearing in rapid succession, as if Kaiba was struggling to figure out how to respond. 

 

**Direct Message: Blue Eyes White Douchebag, 9:30am, Wednesday**

**Kaiba:** You said earlier you had art, right? My classroom is across the hall from yours.

 **Kaiba:** Meet me in the hall now.

/

Yugi chanced a quick glance towards his supervisor, who was still conversing with the Sennen boys, reprimanding them, in all actuality. Somehow the three didn't seem all too fazed at being chastised to such a severity, regardless of how terrified the rest of the students seemed, and Ms Matsuo was too focused with them to notice one of her students sneaking into the hallway.

In fact, it wasn't the first of times he'd done it; Yugi could remember clearly slipping out of class from time to time throughout the previous year to see his friends. The reasoning for it usually ranged from Joey and Tristan storming or being kicked out of class and in need of a cooldown before returning, or for an emergency in their group.

As for Kaiba, Yugi had never needed to go to such an extent to see him, but it was rare for him to initiate a meeting between them, so he took the opportunity as it was presented.

 _First time for everything_ , he mused to himself, approaching the taller student with caution as he exited his own classroom. Yugi presumed it was under the pretence he was using the bathroom or something of the like, and took a deep breath once noticing the anger in his expression. It wasn't unusual to see that emotion in Kaiba, but it was still unpleasant to deal with each time. He barely made it to his side before he'd started to rant.

"The hell do you _mean_ they're here?"

 _Hello to you, too_ , Yugi thought, unsure on how to answer such an obvious question. "They just transferred here and wound up in my art class." He said, glancing back towards the classroom. If he listened hard enough, he could still hear the counsellor going off. "Ms Matsuo assigned me to be their guide until they get settled in, that's all I know."

"Leave it to them to forget to give me a warning." Kaiba muttered, shaking his head. "If anything, those idiots probably thought it'd be amusing to just show up and see my reaction."

Yugi wasn't sure what to say to that, he only just found out Kaiba even _had_ cousins.

" _Christ_ ," He continued on, the anger in his voice a little more than startling, "if I'd known at least a few days in advance _maybe_ I could've had enough time to mentally prepare myself for putting up with them."

"W-Well, they won't be in _all_ of your classes," Yugi attempted to brighten his mood, knowing he was probably failing from the get-go, "I'll sort through their schedules, if you'd like?"

"That would be helpful, yes." Kaiba nodded, taking a deep breath to compose himself. "Anyway, there are more important matters at hand that I'd like to discuss with you." He looked down at Yugi thoughtfully. "I don't care if you have to ditch them in the cafeteria or something, do what you like, but you and I are meeting on the rooftop at first break. _Alone_."

His tone left no room for argument, and Yugi felt unease pool in the pit of his stomach. He had a feeling he knew exactly what he wanted to talk about, but it was a topic he wanted to stay as far from as possible.

"Okay." He answered instead, absently touching the space where his Puzzle used to rest. "How have you and Mokuba been, by the way? Since…you know…"

"We've gone through worse than dealing with a freak like Pegasus, I assure you." Kaiba muttered, but then his eyes seemed to soften, just slightly. "We're doing alright. And Mokuba _did_ love the gift you got him for Christmas. He wanted me to thank you."

Yugi couldn't help but push his luck, smiling gently. "And yours?"

Kaiba snorted a little, smirking despite himself. "Unexpected, I'll let you know. But, I can appreciate something well-thought out. And I know when something is custom-made, Yugi."

His rival laughed. "It's hard to spoil the Kaiba brothers, you know. I did my best."

"Well, I admit you succeeded. And I'm sure you got the gifts from us?"

"Yes, I wanted to say thank you in person!" Yugi suddenly gushed, eyes bright with joy. "You got my absolute gaming _idol_ to sign an un-released copy of my favourite video game _and_ the most expensive headset and controller in the world! How am I supposed to beat that?"

"We'll find out by Christmas this year, won't we?"

Yugi pouted slightly. "That's just unfair…"

The bell rang, signalling the end of their conversation, for now at least.

Kaiba seemed irritated by this, glancing back towards his classroom. "I'll see you in English." He muttered. "If those idiots give you too much trouble, just drop them. I'd do it in a heartbeat."

Yugi grinned at that.

* * *

"All things considered, I found that to be completely and utterly _worth it_." Atem beamed.

"You're saying this _before_ we have the 25 minute counselling session." Bakura grumbled. "Let me know if you change your mind after that."

"I'm just happy that you all survived." Yugi mused, snickering as the others laughed. "She was really going off at you guys for a while, there. I was worried I wouldn't see you again."

"You talk about not seeing us again," Malik said, teasingly arching his brows, "but _you're_ the one that snuck out during it. Have we got a troublemaker on our hands?"

Yugi blushed. "I'm not a troublemaker; I just went to have a conversation." He playfully rolled his eyes. "With your cousin, no less. He's not happy you didn't tell him you were enrolled here, by the way."

"You told Seto we were here?" Atem asked before finding himself concerned with another matter. "You snuck out of class to talk with Seto, of all people?"

"You disappoint me." Bakura sighed theatrically. "Seto's corrupted you, hasn't he?"

"That depends on your definition of corruption." Yugi grinned, slowing to a stop in front of their classroom, nudging open the door. "Anyway, try not to get into another fight with our teacher this lesson, okay?"

"He's got attitude." Malik said to Atem in approval, his cousin nodding his head in agreement.

"I like his attitude." Atem replied, smirking as he followed his lookalike into the room. "I hope it stays."

"So, uh, welcome to Ancient History!" Yugi did a little spin in the centre of the room before smiling at them, clasping his hands together. "By the way, Bakura," He rocked back and forth on his heels, chuckling. "If you think Atem and I look alike, I can't wait for you to meet Ryou."

"Please tell me there aren't three of you." Bakura looked between them both with a little desperation in his voice. "I don't deserve to suffer that much."

"No, that's not it." Yugi grinned widely. "Ryou's name happens to be Ryou Bakura, and he looks like he could be your twin."

Bakura's eyes went wide, and Atem and Malik immediately started laughing. "Holy shit!" Malik cheered, clapping his hands together. "This day gets better and better!"

"Since you're saying that just as I walk in, I'd have to agree."

Atem turned towards the sound of the voice, gaping slightly at the girl that walked in, strutting up to their group and placing a hand on her hip. She smirked at them, fluttering her lashes, and he knew he was staring since she didn't look like a high school student. Maybe it was the height, or the confidence she seemed to hold, he wasn't sure. But he met another pair of violet eyes for the day, and was shaking another hand.

"Mai Valentine." Mai introduced herself, smiling at him before she turned to Yugi. For a quick comparison, he found himself favouring the shine of Yugi's eyes for a moment before he was listening to them interact. "Mind telling me how you and Ryou found some twins for the day, hun?"

Yugi laughed at that, and Atem smiled at the sound. "I'm just as confused as you are, Mai. This is Atem, Malik, and Bakura." He gestured to each in turn. "They're also Kaiba's cousins. Weird, huh?"

"You're telling me." Mai was staring at them like they'd all grown extra heads. "I didn't even know dragon-boy had any relatives besides Mokuba." She looked down at him and grinned. "By the way, you better be in Legal Studies! We got Yamashita this year!"

Yugi's face lit up. "I am! Did you join, too?"

"You bet I did." The two shared smiles before glancing towards the sound of the door sliding open. Then, Mai cheered, "Ryou, come meet your twin!"

And the boy Atem now knew as Ryou stood in the doorway, his eyes wide as Bakura wore the same expression.

This was the greatest first day he could've ever dreamed of having.

* * *

Now that class was underway and introductions were a thing of the past, Atem found that he was already growing quite fond of Yugi Mutou and his friends. Or at least the few he'd met so far.

To his disappointment, they were sitting in the row directly behind them, so his brilliant idea of getting to know his apparent guide had now been thrown out the window to his left.

As he leant forward, propping his head up in his hands, he found himself listening to the three students converse amongst themselves. From what he had heard, he could tell that they were close, watching how naturally they seemed to act around one another.

He rolled his eyes when Malik whispered that he was eavesdropping, knowing he was doing just the same, now that class had begun. There wasn't much else to amuse themselves with, for Atem was only half-heartedly listening to the introduction their teacher was giving, and for some reason his speech was accompanied by a PowerPoint.

It was dull as anything, and a quick glance to his left proved that Bakura had completely zoned out, as his gaze had been focused on a poster on various historical figures for what felt like eternity. He couldn't remember the last time he'd seen his cousin blink.

Launching into light, introductory coursework was easy enough, but the lesson ticked by slowly and Atem wasn't able to engage in any worthwhile conversation with Yugi like he'd wanted as Mrs. Iwasaki wanted a quiet lesson. Apparently for her that translated into silence. _Grand._ He hadn't had the chance to go over Yugi's schedule as thoroughly as he'd looked through theirs, so he wasn't sure what other classes they shared for the day.

He hoped Ancient History and Art weren't the only ones. Two in a row was a pretty lucky start, so he hoped for the best. Maybe his winning streak would continue.

Once the bell rang, he felt almost desperate to leave, falling into step between Ryou and Yugi as they headed towards their lockers.

Only once everyone had placed everything away did his guide let up to where they were going next, smiling, "So, normally as a part of Monday protocol, we'd have Assembly now. But, since it's the first day, it's our entrance ceremony. It'll probably just be the Principal welcoming us to the New Year, all that kind of stuff." Yugi was beaming as he beckoned them to follow him once more.

"Don't forget all of the extra-curricular he's so fond of." Mai added, looking towards their new classmates, "And since you're new, you might not know, but Domino High is filled with clubs, so if you're ever looking for something to do…"

"Oh, that reminds me…" Yugi brightened up with a sudden recollection. "These three are on probation under Ms Matsuo's supervision, so part of their 'good behaviour' includes joining a club. Getting involved with their peers and all that."

"Ugh, don't remind me." Bakura seemed almost repulsed at his words.

"You only have to show up once a week." Ryou cut in, trying to lighten his sudden sourness. "And you can get that out of the way on Wednesdays. That's when we have the last two hours of the day to be with our clubs."

"The second and third years can join the study clubs." Yugi piped up. "So you can have those spare to do homework…or take a nap or something."

"Now you're speaking our language." Malik grinned. "So, what clubs did you do last year?"

"All of us were in the drama club." Mai's smile was dazzling, and her two friends immediately tensed up at the mention. "We thought it'd be fun to try our hand at acting, and let me tell you, that was an _adventure_."

"Oh my god, we're not talking about that." Yugi flushed, covering his face. "We are _not_ talking about that."

"I guess that's a story for another time, then." Mai snickered, lacing an arm around the small boy's shoulders, pulling him against her side. "Don't get all upset, hun. You were the star of the show, after all!" She cooed at him, only causing more colour to rush to his cheeks, and she laughed, teasing him further. " _Aw_ …someone's embarrassed…"

"Mai, leave him alone," Ryou sighed, fussing about them in a fashion Atem could only describe as _motherly_. He laughed at the display, especially at Mai's relentless joking, something that only ceased once they entered the auditorium, which was slowly filling with students. A large number of parents were making their way in as well, and Atem wondered if Yugi's parents were amongst them, as well as all of his friends'.

He had assured his own not to make an appearance, and as he looked around at the extravagant setup, he was thankful they wouldn't be here.

"Now time for you to meet everyone _else_ ," Mai beamed, leading them through the crowd, "I bet you three are going to fit right in here…"

"Joey! Tristan!" Ryou suddenly shouted, reaching his arm up to wave in order to grasp someone's attention. "Over here!"

Two boys jogged up to them next, and Atem found himself and Bakura suddenly being gaped at for the third time in a morning. It was amusing, in all consideration, at the blonde's staring. Then, he presented his verdict, "Ryou, Yug', neither of you told me you had a twin!"

"I don't." Both replied simultaneously, exchanging glances once they spoke. The two shared smiles at the jinx before turning back to the blonde, who was now introducing himself as Joey. His friend, Tristan, apparently, was now calling over two more of their friends, and Atem felt his head spinning already under the amount of names he was struggling to remember.

He barely caught the names that sounded like Duke and Téa over the sound of other students chattering away before everyone was starting to settle down and Yugi was trying to do the same.

"Look, I'll do introductions later, okay?" He cut in, a slight anxiousness to his tone. "Can we just sit down already? We aren't even halfway through the day and these three already have a lunchtime detention-"

"Lunchtime _counselling session_." Bakura interjected, moving towards the seats where Yugi gestured for them to take, his cousins following suit either side of him. "Honestly, I'd prefer the detention."

"Ah." Joey winced in sympathy. "With Matsuo? Yeah, might wanna be careful with her."

"Thanks for the heads-up," Malik gave a half-smile, "but Yugi over here has given us a little rundown already."

"We'll give you the full story in second break, then." Tristan said. "For now, we have to get through this."

Yugi relaxed slightly as everyone took their usual seats, falling into the placement they'd somehow organised last year. It hadn't even come up in conversation between them, but after Tristan had taken an aisle seat towards the front where their year had gathered, the others had followed suit. Joey had joined him in the row shortly after, standing at his right, and then Yugi and Téa had sat down as well. Ryou came at the end of the line after just catching up, and it'd been like that for the entire year until Duke and Mai both transferred in the second semester and started another row behind them.

Yugi found it was almost like clockwork; how the Sennen cousins fitted in so easily after Mai like they were made to take those placements. As a hush fell over the crowd of students, he leant back, glancing over his shoulder to see Mai and Atem talking quietly before falling silent as the Principal moved up to the microphone.

With a loud, booming voice, Mr Iwamoto did his standard welcome to a crowd of new and old faces, introducing faculty members individually, some which Yugi recognised and a few he didn't. He began to explain where certain areas were for new students, including important buildings such as the Main Office or his own in case anyone got lost, and then moved onto his expectations for the New Year. Yugi smiled as he listened to the encouragement for everyone to try their hardest to become engaged with their peers and studies, just as Mr Iwamoto always did.

He was a firm believer in teamwork amongst those in his care, and always made time to visit every club just to see how everyone was going. He was truly someone you could count on, and Yugi admired him for that.

"Now, for the benefit of those that are only joining us today…" Mr Iwamoto's eyes seemed to shine as he gestured to the projector screen behind him. "I have a presentation prepared to show just what you can become involved with at Domino High!"

That cued a swell of music as a slideshow began to play, and Yugi grinned happily at the images that flickered across the screen. It started at the very beginning of the previous year, with the welcoming festival Domino High always held within the first few weeks. He saw 1-A gathered together for the first time, before Joey and Tristan had even started properly speaking to him and Téa.

Joey nudged his arm, snickering at an image several photos along that depicted the four of them laughing, covered in paint after working on a sign they'd made a little later on for a sports carnival. It was one of the first photos taken of them as a group, as friends, and he felt Téa gently squeeze his hand at that, a soft smile on her face. He squeezed back, a little choked up at that just at the mere thought of how far they'd come as a group with such a rough start.

Then he saw a picture of his whole class dramatically posing at that same carnival, dressed up as dragons as their theme, and he couldn't help the bubble of laughter that came from his lips at the sight of it. Especially with Kaiba scowling, hiding himself away in the back row, his face flushed with embarrassment.

As the images continued on, showing scenes throughout the year, Yugi could relate some to both good times and bad. He could trace one photo of him, Téa, and Miho to a day a large part of their class had gone out into town of a day and had a great time. Then, he could connect a photo taken during one of their drama rehearsals to a day he'd had a bad fight with his mother which resulted in him staying the night at Tristan's.

But overall, the slideshow reminded him of good times, and he smiled when he saw Ryou begin appearing more and more often, and when Duke and Mai both showed up towards the end.

Then his face grew hot as images of the play showed up, including photos of _him_ on stage for the whole school to see. Téa was beaming proudly beside him, of course, after all she'd been the one to convince them to watch one practice, and that was where it all started. Somehow it'd escalated from Yugi simply reading lines on behalf of a classmate that didn't show that day to him being one of the main roles.

It'd been some of the most embarrassing weeks in his whole life, if he was completely honest, and the stress caused by his immense stage fright had sent him spiralling into more bouts of anxiety than he could count. For that part, Téa, thankfully, had felt absolutely horrible, seeing as she was the one who always helped him deal with his anxiety attacks and had done for several years.

Yet, even if it did help with some of the worst of his lack of confidence, he was still certain he'd be upset with her for quite some time dragging him into that play.

It was only after the music faded out and lights came back on, marking the end of the slideshow, that he realised he was still holding onto her. Téa's fingers had settled comfortably in his own, and he didn't feel the need to break the contact, nor did she. However, at the uneasiness in his chest, that same ugly feeling that would come and go whenever it pleased, he looked to her and realised that she was trying to comfort him.

As always, she saw the little subtle signs that signalled his anxiety, for whatever cause, and acted to calm him as quick as possible. He dredged up a weak smile, hoping the gratitude he felt shone through. Téa only returned it, tightening her grip on his trembling fingers in a gesture of assurance.

As they both faced the front, returning their gazes to their Principal as he continued with his speech, she rested her head on his shoulder, and in turn he leant his own against hers.

Joey noticed their position and naturally gave Yugi's free shoulder a gentle squeeze upon realising the reasoning behind it.

Behind them, Atem arched a brow, pursing his lips at the display between Yugi and Téa. It held a suddenness he didn't quite understand. He'd barely been introduced to them, and had no idea of anyone's true bond to one another in this group he had infiltrated for the morning. They could be the best of friends or even in a long-term relationship for all he knew.

 _Then again_ , he mused to himself, _every single thing about these people is a mystery to me._

* * *

After having dropped the cousins off at Ms Matsuo's office with the promise of picking them up after lunch was finished, Yugi was making his way towards the rooftop. The stairwell was empty, just as expected, and he was sure once he made it to the top level, the area would be free as well. It was common knowledge amongst those in his year level; after all, that Kaiba spent most of his lunchtimes on the roof and always had when the noise of the classroom was too much. And, if there were any students brave enough to show up there, he would have cleared them out, Yugi was certain of that.

Not many of his peers were brave enough to even think of challenging someone with Kaiba's amount of power, and those who were had either already been dealt with or would be if they tried anything in the future.

Pushing open the door, he walked out, squinting under the harsh sunlight as he looked for his rival. As he assumed, giving a quick onceover of his surroundings, no one was around. "Kaiba?" He called.

"I'm here." He turned around, finding the older student leaning up against the wall, waiting patiently. Yugi gulped with uneasiness as he moved towards him. There was seriousness in his posture that made him anxious.

"I think you have an idea of why I asked you here." Kaiba was trying to catch his eye, to know he held his undivided attention.

Yugi tensed at the statement, heart sinking as he realised just what those words meant. "I think I do." He gathered the strength to meet his gaze. "Duellist Kingdom."

He nodded in acknowledgement, continuing, "It's been a thorn in my side since I first heard of it, and I'm sure the feeling's mutual. Of course, in all the madness I wasn't able to catch you. At least, not after you undid whatever trick that _psycho_ pulled."

Absently, Yugi's hand went to his abdomen, touching the space his Millennium Puzzle once weighed against. The mere mention of Maximillion Pegasus and Duellist Kingdom left nothing but a bad taste in his mouth. "I'm not sure I can explain exactly _how_ he did it."

"We have time. 25 minutes, to be precise." Kaiba replied evenly. "I don't know what he did to your Grandfather, my brother, and I, but I know it wasn't some cheap party trick." His eyes narrowed. "But I saw far too many strange things that day, and I need answers."

"I don't know if I can give you those answers or where to start…" He trailed off, unsure.

"Start with October, back before Duellist Kingdom was even an issue."

"You mean our Duel, don't you?" Yugi asked quietly, lowering his gaze to the ground. He sighed, clenching his fists as he went back to that day. It felt like it was a lifetime ago, not a mere three-four months.

He still had his Millennium Puzzle back then, and it had taken control of him in the last moments of their face-off. He knew the Puzzle was protective of him as its bearer, overly so, and it had stolen his memories over the months that it had used him as a vessel for its magic. Every time he found himself forgetting certain points in the day, he knew that it had punished someone, even killed, and that terrified him to no ends when he eventually pieced it all together. It held darkness from the times of the Shadow Games, something he couldn't hope to control, and yet he continued to wear it.

He feared it, and yet it protected him and his loved ones, even saving the lives of those close to him while taking the ones of those who crossed him.

On the day that Kaiba had stolen his Grandfather's card and sent him to the hospital from the stress he'd put him under, Yugi felt both sadness and rage pulse through him, and the Puzzle reacted to his emotions accordingly. When he delivered the final blow through Exodia's unstoppable might, his Millennium Item decided that it wasn't going to let Kaiba off that easily.

He had been petrified when he felt his arm moving on its own accord, reaching out as a power thrummed through his veins and shot out towards his opponent. His lips had formed words without him even realising, and as heat rushed to his forehead and electrified him, Kaiba had fallen.

Yugi had momentarily blacked out himself, staring at Joey in a daze as he questioned him frantically about what he'd inflicted upon the other duellist.

He could only gape at what he was told, as he had no recollection of uttering the words _Mind Crush_.

"I never meant for you to get hurt or for anything of that extent to _ever_ happen to you!" Yugi exclaimed. "I was angry, and sad, and bitter for what you did to my Grandpa…but I'd _never_ -"

"You don't _have_ that kind of heart, Yugi." Kaiba cut in, a sense of understanding residing in his eyes that Yugi didn't expect to see. "It doesn't sound sane in the slightest, but the only reasonable explanation would be yours –that it has a mind of its own."

"I know it doesn't make sense, but…"

"If you meant to do that," the other boy cut in, "then why would you have bothered to visit me each day until you left for Duellist Kingdom?"

Violet eyes went wide. "Y-You _know_ about that?"

"I don't believe in all that superstition that coma patients can hear everything that goes on around them..." Kaiba attempted to appear nonchalant about the subject, "but I heard you. Every time you visited."

Yugi flushed at that. "Then you understand how sorry I am."

"After hearing a person apologize over and over again for a certain amount of time, the message sinks in." Kaiba smirked, but Yugi's spirits lifted at the hidden gratitude he heard.

Kaiba had an insane talent of being unreadable, but Yugi was incredibly perceptive, and with the amount of time he had spent with the other duellist, he could read him better than most ever would be able to. And, watching him now, he felt relieved. Kaiba knew how much regret he held in his heart over what had conspired between them that day, and that he had spent as much time at his side as he could every day after.

Kaiba _understood_.

Now, his rival listened carefully as he explained, best he could, the dark magic the Item possessed, the same of Pegasus'. The dark nature of his Puzzle was something he didn't know much about, but had vast experience with. The Millennium Eye was both a different and similar case. Somehow, his Puzzle was able to barely ward off its Mind Scan abilities, but with great effort and strain on both the Item itself and its bearer. Pegasus was obviously much more versed and in control of his Eye, but as their Duel came to a climax, even he could not explain what happened next.

As he spoke, Kaiba reflected on his own experience during that time. Somehow, he was able to watch the duel with Sugoroku Mutou and Mokuba at his side as if on a screen before him. He could clearly remember how it all ended, with a demonic shriek piercing the air, shadows abruptly flooding the arena and both duellists bracing themselves against the sudden attack on impulse. For once, whatever was happening wasn't Pegasus' own doing.

The Puzzle begun radiating, causing Yugi's whole form to glow with a golden light, as if it were shielding him, just as it had been throughout his entire Duel. But the moment the shadows vanished, so did the light, and in a single moment, the Millennium Puzzle burst from the inside, countless pieces scattering across the floor.

Kaiba wondered if it had given out under all the strain, but his attention was diverted after Yugi did just the same. He collapsed as a scream tore its way from his throat, clutching at his chest as if his heart was abruptly failing him. Yet, as the last of the shadowy remains dispersed, and his friends rushed to his aid, they learned just that.

He was displaying all the symptoms of a heart attack.

Kaiba was unsure of what happened from then on as amidst all the confusion, Pegasus freed the souls in his care. But, as his spirit was returning to his body, he caught sight of the large, gaping crack splitting down throughout the man's Millennium Eye.

"Téa said I blacked out for a while…but when I came to, I was fine." Yugi was finalising, shaking his head. "The doctors checked me over and found no trace that anything had ever happened, which baffled them. It contradicted all the results they'd received when I first arrived."

"Understandably." Kaiba mused. "And yet, you have no idea what happened? By the way Pegasus reacted, it wasn't part of his little show."

"It _wasn't_...I saw it in his face. He was _scared_." Yugi's voice was softer. "He went off the radar straight after Duellist Kingdom…I think he's searching for answers. Maybe he has been this whole time…"

"I want answers too, but I have nowhere to start looking." Kaiba muttered. "You haven't reconstructed that Puzzle yet either, and I don't know if that's a blessing or a curse."

"It won't let me reconstruct it." Yugi replied quietly, as if he were ashamed to admit it.

Kaiba scoffed. "It's an _inanimate object_ , Yugi."

The smaller boy didn't react. "I know it sounds strange," He mumbled, "but whenever I've picked up the pieces, they've burned me. It doesn't want to be reassembled…not yet."

"That whole idea just sounds ridiculous."

"I know, but…there _will_ be a point in time when it's ready to be reassembled." Yugi rested his hand over his lower stomach, where the Puzzle usually sat.

"Oh, I'm sure…" the taller student grumbled.

"…And when that comes," Yugi continued. "I'll get back to you."

"Sooner rather than later, I hope." Kaiba narrowed his eyes. "Wherever that snake of a creator disappeared to, I'll find out. And I'll send for you to join me when I do. Whether or not he's back in the public eye by then doesn't matter."

"We'll find him." Yugi agreed. "I'll do all I can to help, Puzzle assembled or not."

"Good." Kaiba nodded. "Once he does make his reappearance, however," He murmured, "people will be wondering where the King of Games is." He looked down at his rival. "You'll have to step back into the spotlight eventually, Yugi."

"I know." Yugi answered, smiling up at him. "I hope you can be by my side, Kaiba. I may be the King of Games, but you still hold the title as Prince of Cards."

Kaiba smirked at his words. "Don't forget that."

* * *

"So, what'd I miss today?" Téa's smile was cheery as she took her usual place beside Yugi, who brightened up at the sight of her. He hadn't seen her since the start of the day.

"You have no idea." He gave a dramatic sigh, leaning to the side to rest his head heavily on her shoulder. "I don't think I'm cut out to be a guide."

"I'm sure you'll do fine." She giggled. "Mai told me all about those three, from what she's heard from them and you. Oh, and what she heard from some of the art girls."

"Of course." Yugi mumbled quietly. "I forgot how all of them love eavesdropping for gossip."

"Well, a few rumours started spreading around lunchtime about them being Ushio's friends." Téa continued. "And about them getting kicked out of their last school. They've got a bad reputation already."

"They got themselves detention during their first lesson; of course they'll have a bad rep." Yugi replied, lowering his voice when their teacher sent a warning look their way. "Luckily for me, all of them are in Maths B, so they're across the hall."

"I'm sure Ryou and Mai can handle them." Téa said. "And, as usual, Joey and Tristan are late."

"Speak of the Devil." Yugi chuckled softly as he noticed the two sneaking in, tiptoeing towards their seats as not to alert their teacher to their late arrival. As always, it didn't work, and their friends had to muffle their laughter as the two were scolded. "Anyway," he questioned next, "what was up with you seeing Mr Iwamoto this morning?"

"I'll tell you after school, promise." Téa assured, giggling at the face he pulled. "By the way, is it still okay for me to come over for dinner Friday night?"

Yugi gave a playful roll of the eyes. "When has it ever been _not_ okay for you to come over?"

"Point taken there." She laughed at that before glancing over her shoulder, where Joey and Tristan had sat down behind them. "What made you guys late _this_ time?"

"We thought we had English." Joey muttered, his face flushed in embarrassment. "So we ended up waltzing into a first-years' classroom instead."

Yugi had to fight to keep a straight face. "Then where's Duke?"

"Oh no…" Tristan's face suddenly went pale. "I think I sent him to Maths by accident."

"Tristan, we're _in_ Maths right now."

"No…he asked us for directions and I accidentally told him to go to one of the classrooms across the hall. For Maths B." He let out a pitiful groan, hiding his face in his hands. "Crap…"

"Heaven forbid you actually use your schedules." Téa giggled behind a hand.

Tristan sighed. "Don't blame me; Joey made mine into a paper aeroplane in homeroom."

Joey simply shrugged at that. "Duke used mine for a game of paper toss, it's karma, really."

"True that." His friend nodded. "I wonder what happened to his though…"

"Well, until he turns up..." Téa said, looking to Yugi. "You _have_ to tell me about the Sennens."

Yugi felt a bit uneasy. "What do you want to know?"

His childhood friend smiled. " _Everything_."

* * *

In fourth period, Atem was reunited with Yugi again, joining him for English. The classroom was across the other end of the school, and the hike there made practically their entire class late, save for the few students that had rushed to be there on time.

On arrival, Class 2-B was greeted by a member of faculty that he'd been assured was known infamously around Domino High for her nature.

Ms Chono lived up to Joey and Tristan's detailed analysis and stories, and if he paid careful attention, he could notice the tell-tale lines of age under the makeup she'd caked on that morning. From the descriptions he'd heard, she seemed to be cruel at heart, as Mai had told the stories of how she dated some men just to string them along and break their hearts, and Téa mentioned the long list of expulsions she'd handed out.

"Fifteen students in six months, only last year," she had said, "That's why everyone calls her _The Wicked Witch of Expel_. She finds enjoyment in causing pain for others."

"Catchy title." Had been Bakura's only comment on the matter.

After a stack of novels had been distributed around the class, Chono had begun rattling off about what content they were going to be covering which was mainly that of 18th century England. The book she'd handed out was one she claimed to be a classic, and as Atem half-heartedly leafed through it he found himself disinterested, as most of his peers seemed to be. In fact, not many people seemed remotely engaged with their teacher, and he couldn't really blame them.

With a glance to his right, where Yugi was sitting, he noticed the small teenager seemed to be dozing off entirely. Grinning at the sight, he gave the boy a gentle nudge.

"Falling asleep already?" He asked teasingly, chuckling at the playful glare he received.

"I went to bed really late last night, and if you're going to blame anyone for that, blame Joey." Yugi muttered softly, palming at his eyes. "Him and his old martial art movies…"

Atem seemed impressed. "If it was a good movie, then it was worth it."

"Easy for you to say…" Yugi retorted sleepily. "I had to be _dragged_ out of bed this morning."

Atem laughed at his words. "Really?" He asked. "I can tell why, you look exhausted."

"I'm running on a lot of soft drink at the moment." Yugi murmured. "But we have study for last period and I'm telling you, I'm _definitely_ taking a nap then."

"I wouldn't blame you." Atem laughed. "If anything, I might join you."

"Nap buddies for life." Yugi mumbled through a yawn.

Atem snickered, shaking his head. "You did _not_ just call us nap buddies."

Yugi smiled, rested his chin on his folded arms. "You shouldn't engage in conversation with me when I'm half-asleep." He advised. "The stuff I say always sounds weird."

"The word you're looking for is _creative_." Atem corrected, beaming. "And hey, I happen to _like_ half-asleep Yugi at the moment." He leant forward, giving a playful flick at the boy's fringe. As the gold strands fell back against his forehead, Yugi gave another faintly amused smile.

"You're saying that now." His classmate said, absently raising a hand to fix his hair back into place. "You're lucky I'm not at the irritable stage yet."

"I bet I am." Atem allowed, glancing back toward the front, where Ms Chono was still talking. He looked back to the smaller boy, brightening up with a sudden idea. "Hey, why postpone that nap when you could take one now?"

His eyes widened just slightly at the question. "Um, because Ms Chono will kill me." He said it as if it were obvious. "And in study, no one can because we aren't supervised today."

"We're sitting up the back and she isn't taking any notice of us." Atem assured. "I'll cover you, don't worry about it."

"She'll probably use it as a reason to expel me, you realise."

"From what I can tell, she'll be lucky if she can even tell us apart. And she hasn't even noticed that Joey's been asleep since the minute we sat down."

The two glanced to the right, sharing a smile at the sight of the student quietly snoring into the books he used for a pillow. Tristan and Duke were working on drawing him a moustache in marker, and Mai was readying her phone for a picture of the final product. Bakura was giving pointers on what exactly to cover Joey's face in, Malik eagerly encouraging by his side, and Téa was documenting the progress in stages.

Ryou was the only one actively paying attention to Ms Chono, and Yugi knew they'd probably all flock to him the next day and copy off his notes.

"My friends haven't really set the best example for you guys today, have they?" Yugi asked, laughing softly at their antics.

"Hey, my cousins and I were all kicked out of our last school; you guys seem like a good influence either way so far." Atem chuckled at the angles Mai was capturing.

Yugi seemed thoughtful at that. "You'll have to tell me that story one day, you know."

"One day." Atem echoed in agreement. "For now, you have some sleep to catch up on." 

His new friend tried to argue, but his words dissolved into another yawn, as if proving a point. Reluctantly compiling, Yugi buried his face in his arms, and Atem smiled in some sense of achievement, carefully keeping watch on their teacher in case she glanced their way and noticed another of her students not paying attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for more of the Sennen cousin shenanigans and, ya know...dark magic shenanigans. In that order.


	3. One That Does Tell a Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domino is a city that holds a few fresh faces, and the new residents set off to explore.

"Remember, a drawing that does not tell a story can never be good, and one that does tell a story can never be wholly bad." -Walt Stanchfield

* * *

Three of Domino High's new students hadn't even finished one week of attendance and already carried a remarkable reputation amongst their peers.

Word had gotten out the moment their first lesson had finished on that Monday morning, a group of girls having eavesdropped on the whole conversation, taking what they heard and proceeding to blow it out of proportion upon presenting it to their fellow classmates.

It had spread across the majority of the second-years by the end of lunch, while the cousins were in counselling and their so-called 'guide' was on the roof with Kaiba, oblivious to what was happening below them.

The rumours were that the three were psychotic, having been kicked out of school due to violent and erratic behaviour, and shipped to Domino High for reconditioning.

Then, Ushio had been brought into the story, portrayed as a friend of theirs, a fellow gang member, even.

The mere mention of the male was enough to send some running for cover, and now with the fabricated backstory in place, numbers of students made sure to stay out of their way completely.

By Friday, a lot of damage had been done. Yugi had only known his new classmates for five days, and couldn't do much to stand up for them, but that didn't mean he hadn't made an effort. In fact, all of his friends had, somewhat reluctantly, stood up in favour of the cousins, but that was all they could do for the moment.

Ushio was infamous in Domino High, and anyone that was deemed to be affiliated with him was automatically viewed as bad news.

Even Yugi couldn't help but be cautious as well, for the three were still practically strangers to him, and Ushio was someone that he had a long, dark history with. He didn't need to add anything else to their story, and he wasn't even sure how in-depth the Sennens' link with him was.

It was also a topic the four hadn't discussed since Monday, when it had first risen in conversation, and he didn't know if he wanted to bring it up.

His friends were already cautious enough around them at the rumours, after all. At just a few mentions of Ushio, Joey seemed as if he were going to crack and demand their whole life stories just to get a better grasp on the situation. And members of Ushio's gang had already taken a liking to Atem, Malik, and Bakura, and made that known to them. He just wasn't sure what they'd do with that knowledge, or what they'd do when Ushio actually decided to show up to school.

Yugi glanced to his watch, giving a soft, barely audible sigh. It was his second last period on a Friday afternoon, and he was just as anxious as anyone to get home. He shared his study class with all of his friends, and normally that always brightened his spirits, but for the moment, everyone seemed to share his eagerness to leave campus.

Malik and Bakura were busying themselves with their phones, the former lazily playing Tetris, the latter intensely focused on a zombie-shooter game.

Duke was engaged with the Rubix cube Yugi had gifted him with that morning, as during the previous afternoon he stated he'd always wanted to try solving one. Yugi had found one easily enough at home, and presented it to him just before homeroom. He had only made minimal progress, but wasn't giving up anytime soon. Tristan was watching him mess with it, throwing in pointers here and there when he felt like it, even though he had no experience at solving one either.

Joey was fast asleep; Mai slowly dozing off beside him, both slumped over their desks, heads against one another's. By the smug look he received after catching Ryou's eye, he knew the soft-spoken student had captured photographic evidence of the scene beside him, discreetly tucking away his phone as he refocused on the novel he was reading.

It took Yugi a second to realise it was the one they'd received in English on Monday, also the one that Téa was half-heartedly flicking through beside him, a bored expression on her face. He shuffled closer to catch a glimpse on what page she was on, and realised that she'd barely begun, but had found herself already dissatisfied with the contents.

Chuckling at the pout she faced him with, he glanced around, searching for the last two in their group.

Kaiba was typing away at his computer, secluded towards the back in a corner on his own. By his expression and movements, Yugi deduced he was working on something KaibaCorp-related. It could have been anything from spreadsheets to an important email to a business associate, and he knew that the CEO worked better on his lonesome, so Yugi didn't make an effort to approach him.

Yet, not far from him, one of his cousins sat, his book forgotten at his side. Yugi remembered seeing him heading over to the fiction section to find something to amuse himself with, but had grown disinterested and retired to one of the couches near Kaiba.

Atem seemed to be writing on his phone, brows furrowed in concentration as he tapped at his on-screen keyboard with determination. Yugi watched him with vague interest, wondering what it could be.  _A diary? I didn't think he was the type. Hmm…maybe he's texting someone._ He looked away when Atem glanced up, hoping that the other student didn't catch him staring. He didn't want to appear nosy, or anything of the sort.

Instead, Yugi turned back to Téa, smiling brightly when she looked his way.

"I haven't seen you frown at a story  _that_  much since you read Joey's draft for English in term three." He said, beaming at the soft laughter he received in response.

"That's because this physically  _pains_  me to read." Téa replied, closing her novel, placing it back on her desk to push away. "Just like Joey's attempt at a ' _thriller_ ' short story did."

"I can't argue with that." Yugi grinned at the recollection. Joey's writing hadn't been the best, but he certainly didn't complain when Ms. Chono handed his draft back, complete with corrections just about every few words.

"Mm-hmm." His childhood friend hummed in agreement, smiling at him for a few moments before her expression slowly grew sour. "That's another thing I've been thinking about…it  _is_ Friday, after all. The week's almost over."

"Hmm?"

"Ushio still hasn't shown up yet." Téa murmured. "Maybe the rumours are true, after all. You know, the ones about him getting special behaviour rehabilitation."

"Well, he  _was_ suspended for the last month of school." Yugi said thoughtfully. "But even when he  _was_  here, he spent most of his time in Ms. Matsuo's office."

"All I say is that I hope he doesn't come back." Téa's fists were clenched. "All he means is trouble." She looked to her friend. "Sometimes I wish the Puzzle didn't let him off so easy…"

Yugi's chest tightened at what she was implying. "Téa…you don't mean that…"

"I do." She was scowling. "He did all of those horrible things to you, Joey, and Tristan. It isn't fair. He lost that Shadow Game and suffered penalties, but…did he _learn_  anything?"

He didn't want to admit that she had a point. The illusions he went through initially terrified him and then the second wave publically humiliated him. He was punished and he suffered for a few days in a psychiatric ward after his crazy outbursts, but he didn't seem to change or see any errors in his ways after recovering. It was something that concerned Yugi to no ends, because he feared the next time. What would the Puzzle do if it had him it its power again…and would Ushio ever learn from the crimes he committed? Not just those against Yugi, but against anyone he'd ever wronged?

She was looking at him, waiting for an answer he didn't have.

"I don't know, Téa." Yugi answered softly. "Honestly, I wish I did."

He placed a hand over the place his Puzzle used to reside, and he wondered just that.

* * *

"I'm not sure if I've ever seen anyone look as unhappy as you on a Friday afternoon before."

If anything, Bakura's scowl only deepened at his words. He gave an aggravated sigh of sorts at Yugi's patient, awaiting expression, and decided to elaborate as to why. "Mother is forcing us to go out and 'explore' Domino this weekend." He muttered, lazily placing air quotes around the word. "We moved here three weeks ago, I think we've done enough of that."

"That depends on your definition of  _explore_." Malik replied at his side, cracking a smile. "You do realise we've spent most of our time at home, right?"

"Domino's massive, Bakura." Yugi seemed amused at his theory as he leant in the doorway of the entrance hall. "You couldn't have seen it all. And, by the sounds of it, you haven't seen much anyways."

Bakura scoffed at him as he tugged his shoes on. "I find that to be a manner of opinion."

"You're our guide, aren't you?" Atem asked, smirking as Yugi met his gaze. "You're responsible for showing us around, after all."

Yugi snickered. "I'm expected to show you around the school, not the whole city."

"Sassy, aren't you?" Atem chuckled. "How do you suppose we find anything? We could get lost, of all things. That'd be by your hand."

" _Well_ , what kind of place are you looking for?"

The three cousins exchanged thoughtful glances. "Actually," Malik murmured, "it'd be nice to stock up on some new cards; I'm a bit behind on all the latest booster packs."

"I suppose my deck  _could_  use some fine-tuning." Bakura reluctantly confessed under Yugi's knowing smirk. "And with what you've been sketching all week, I'd say you know your Duel Monsters."

Yugi couldn't help but let his smile grow. "You could say that."

"So?" Atem was looking at him with interest. "Maybe you can recommend a place?"

"Why don't you just give me your addresses, and I'll see what the closest stores are?"

"That'll be easy enough." Malik said, motioning for him to pass him a writing instrument. "We all live in the same house, anyhow."

"Oh, um, okay then." Yugi seemed to be thrown off a little by that with surprise, but passed over his phone, smiling all the same. "Here."

It only took a few moments for Malik to punch in the address and pass the phone back. Upon reading it Yugi's eyes widened for just a bit, then, his face became blank again. "There's a Game Shop just a few blocks over, actually." He said, chuckling softly as he saw Malik had also put his number in under the name of  _Tomb Keeper_. He glanced back up, sharing a smile with the other boy. "Is that a nickname, or something?"

Malik nodded, folding his arms with a wink. "Something like that."

"Anyway, where's our map?" Bakura cut in, seeming abruptly impatient. "We have places to be, you know."

"Map?" Yugi asked, raising his brows. "I can just give you an address…"

"Knowing us, we'll somehow lose it." Atem added, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly.

"Yugi!" the four of them turned to notice Téa coming their way, smiling brightly as she called out. Yugi's eyes went wide with sudden recollection of what he had planned that afternoon, and realised he needed to go.

He gave a theatrical sigh at the expecting looks he was still receiving, shaking his head. "Pass me some paper."

* * *

"Grandpa, we're home!"

Sugoroku brightened up at the sound of Téa and Yugi announcing their presence, giving cheerful smiles as they approached the counter he worked behind. Their arms were full of groceries, which were set down once reaching him.

"Téa! Yugi! Come in, come in!" He cheered, waving in greeting. "I'm sure you two are happy your first week is over!"

"Relieved is another word." Téa said, resting her elbows on the counter as she leaned over the display, gazing at the cards inside. "You weren't kidding about the new stock, Yugi!" She breathed in amazement. "Joey will freak!"

"I know." Yugi chuckled. "I already showed him some of the new Trap Cards I got, and he almost ran over here during lunch. He and Tristan are coming over tomorrow afternoon, I think."

"Well, that boy  _could_  use an update on his collection of Magic Cards, that's for certain…" Sugoroku hummed, thoughtfully scratching his chin. When the two students glanced up, he winked cheekily. "But that doesn't mean I'll give him a discount."

His grandson snickered as Téa laughed freely. "Of course not, Grandpa." He replied with a grin. "By the way, sorry we're late. The buses were delayed with maintenance or something."

"However…" Téa placed a plastic bag on top of the glass display case, smiling brightly. "We bought you some sweets on the way over to make up for the delay!"

"You two certainly know the way to my heart." Sugoroku chuckled. "Hopefully I can find some room for dinner after these!"

"Speaking of which," Yugi said, exchanging a grin with his childhood friend, "we'll be in the kitchen if you need us, Grandpa. You okay to close up?"

The elder nodded. "As long as I know you're making a delicious meal upstairs, I'll be fine." He assured happily. "Don't start any fires, okay?"

"No promises!" The two shouted in unison, eagerly heading upstairs to leave the shopkeeper to his gifts, the sound of his laughter growing fainter as they neared the top level.

"With all of this, we should've invited Joey and Tristan over." Téa said after walking into the kitchen, panting slightly as she dumped all of her bags onto the counter.

Yugi followed suit, dusting his hands off. "It isn't too late to ask them, I guess." He mused. "It's been a while since we all had dinner together, after all. Grandpa wouldn't mind since  _we're_  the ones cooking."

"You turn on the stove and I'll text them." Téa replied, sorting through the bags with one hand, the other occupied with her phone. "I'll ask them to pick up some drinks on the way, we forgot to get those."

"Maybe some sauce too." Yugi said thoughtfully, leaning over to watch her type. "I know we ran out of some this morning…"

* * *

"Really? Ryou's actually going to set it up?" Joey's jaw dropped at the news, and laughter resounded around the Mutou family kitchen at the sight. "But he chickened out last year!"

Sugoroku had closed the shop for the night and retired to the couch to watch television while Téa and Yugi cooked. The two had banned Joey and Tristan from helping them, as the boys both had experience with setting off smoke alarms during their mandatory Hospitality lessons last year. That had been the last time either were allowed near a stove, and the final product had practically been a pile of ashes.

To compromise, they'd made themselves comfortable atop a cleared counter, passing along ingredients and utensils upon instruction. Plastic bags filled with drinks and pre-dinner snacks resided at their feet.

"Why not?" Tristan asked, cracking open another can of lemonade. "I think it'd be fun. And hey, cut the guy some slack, he's gotten a lot tougher since he transferred."

"I think the word you're looking for is  _confident_ , Tristan." Yugi replied, smiling fondly. "I think it'd be cool. We all loved those RPGs he showed us last year, did we? A club would be fun!"

"Yeah, yeah," Joey said, "I get that much, but doesn't he need permission or something?"

"You're allowed to create clubs, as long as they're approved by a member of faculty or Mr Iwamoto himself." Téa reminded, looking up from her work to glance at Yugi's progress. He caught her eye and smiled, reaching over to add a dash of salt to her pan, which she mixed in smoothly. "But there's regulations too," she continued, refocusing once more, "like how you need to have five members or else it isn't counted. Remember last year? The astronomy club had to disband because Tosaka-san from Class 1-D left."

"Eh, it was probably for the best." Tristan said, disinterested. "Those girls couldn't afford all of that fancy equipment anyway. They should've thought about that from the start."

"True…" Yugi hummed. "But, as a requirement, all clubs have to have a booth at some of the festivals, to show what they're doing and what they've done. What kind of progress do you make in a RPG club?" He looked to his friends, who returned his confused expression.

"It's not as easy as the manga club, that's for sure." Téa sighed. "Although, last year the tea ceremony club just dressed up in kimonos and poured everyone tea. And the sports club just set up games of soccer and baseball for everyone. It could be anything, really."

"You have a point, I guess." Joey agreed, leaning to the side to catch a better glimpse of Yugi, who seemed to be finishing up. "Yo, Yug', it's just the five of us tonight, right?"

"Mm-hmm." Yugi's features soured momentarily, but then he perked up, gesturing towards the cupboard. "If you could get plates out, that'll help a lot. Téa and I are finished."

"You heard the man!" Tristan jumped off the counter with sudden enthusiasm, moving to help Yugi plate up as Téa and Joey moved to gather sauces and drinks.

"His Mum's gone out again, hasn't she?" Joey asked in a hushed tone, careful that Yugi didn't hear. "She didn't even bother to show up to the entrance ceremony, did she? Even my Dad made an effort, and that's fucking saying something."

"Of course not." Téa muttered icily. "I can't even remember the last time I saw her home for a family dinner like this."

"Neither. I wonder how she even keeps that job of hers sometimes."

Téa wasn't finished. "She goes on about having tradition and honour when she goes out drinking with her friends from law school all the time...it's disgusting."

"How honourable." Joey scoffed, glancing over his shoulder to see Yugi and Tristan serving up everyone's portions. "Is Yugi holding up alright?"

"He's used to it." Téa's voice grew softer. "But you know how she is, how she comes home and yells at him in the middle of the night sometimes. I've told him that he can stay at mine, but he feels like a burden."

"Of course he does, you know how Yugi is." Joey said. "But we're all here for him, aren't we?" He perked up with a smile, nudging her. "And we always will be, right?"

Téa couldn't help but brighten up at his words, nodding. "Yeah." She breathed. "We're family too, after all."

* * *

Yugi's Saturday began in the early hours of the morning, with a cold breeze sweeping through his open window, and the sound of an engine running, a vehicle pulling up around the back of his home. His eyes fluttered open slowly, and he stirred slowly, feeling more alert upon recognising the noise almost instantaneously. It was his mother's car, returning home at the wondrous time of… _4:46am_.

He didn't bother to suppress the groan the bubbled in his throat, sluggishly dragging himself from the warmth of his covers, reaching for the spare key he kept in the bottom drawer of his desk.

Nine times out of ten, she forgot her key, and Yugi didn't want her to start pounding on the door in drunken disarray like she had the last time she'd found herself locked out in the cold. Yugi was sure Grandpa  _and_  their neighbours would not want a repeat of that dreadful night.

Swiftly making his way down the stairs as silently as possible, he found his way to the back door, unlocking it to find his mother being tugged towards him with equally as intoxicated friends. He forced a smile at their cheerful waves, attempting to keep their interaction as short as possible as his guardian staggered inside.

She was somehow unaware of her own unsteadiness, as per usual, and it took the student all he had not to reprimand her right then and there.

For the moment, Yugi's priority was to keep his mother and her friends out of the cold any further, hopefully before their conversation started to become unpleasant. He had far too many memories of alcohol-induced physical and verbal confrontations to count, and definitely didn't need those totals growing any higher.

"Nothing like drinks to celebrate a successful case, hey, Yugo?" Mrs Hayashi, who he'd known since childhood sang, cheeks bright red as she beamed at him. He raised his head at the sound of being addressed, wincing slightly when his parent roughly shoved past him, grumbling under her breath. He only hoped she'd find her way to her room without tripping up the stairs in the heels she still wore.

" _Yugi_." He heard himself correcting shortly, palming tiredly at his eyes as drunken chortling reached his ears, the woman falling into a fit at the mispronunciation. It was a minor mistake, yet for some reason he felt oddly irritated at that, perhaps due to the situation. Forcing another smile out of nothing more than politeness, he bid her farewell. "Thanks for bringing Mum home, Mrs Hayashi. I'll…see you later?"

"Aw, Yugi, I've known you since you were a little boy!" She drawled. "What happened to the good ol' days when you used to call me Aunt Riko?"

 _You stopped coming over after a couple years and now I only see you either drunk or hungover…_  Yugi thought bitterly, grip on the door handle tightening ever so slightly. "Ah, that's right, sorry, Aunt."

Mrs Hayashi brightened up at that, and, satisfied, left to call a taxi home. Yugi wondered in concern who had actually been in charge of driving his mother's car home, but decided he was better off not knowing.

Instead, after checking that his mother was in her room, sound asleep, he returned to his own room, breathing a sigh of relief that it had been a short, easy task to get everyone home safely. Merely moments after his door clicked shut, his phone lit up at his bedside table with a new notification. 1 NEW MESSAGE flashed across the screen, and he arched a brow, unsure as to who would be awake at such a time, trying to contact him.

After all, Téa had left an hour after dinner and Tristan and Joey had stayed a few hours longer in favour of playing video games. Those two had left just before midnight. All three should've been asleep.

/

**Direct Message: The Queen of Dance, 4:58am, Saturday**

**Téa:** She's home, isn't she? I heard her car tearing down the street. You okay?

/

He smiled at the sight of Téa's contact name, eyes shining as he read the message. He was touched she'd be checking up on him at such a late hour. Another part of him was saddened though, as he thought back to the laughter that had filled the house merely hours before, when he was surrounded by his loved ones.

Now that his mother had arrived home, it seemed she'd taken all of the good vibes and crushed them upon entering the household.

/

**Direct Message: The Queen of Dance, 4:58am, Saturday**

**Yugi** : I'm okay. She just went to bed, nothing else. Thanks for checking up, though. :P

 **Téa:** Well duh. :D Get some sleep, okay? You're helping out in the shop in a few hours, after all!

 **Yugi:** Ugh, don't remind me. -_- Night Night

 **Téa:** Night Night x

/

His Saturday restarted several hours later, after a night of unrelenting restlessness. Finding himself unable to return to sleep after a certain amount of time spent glaring at his ceiling, Yugi finally found the effort to drag himself out of bed, yawning all the way to the kitchen. He made himself busy with preparing breakfast, feeling it was better to be productive than anything else.

His mother wasn't particularly fond of tamagoyaki in the slightest, but it was his Grandpa's favourite, and he was sure that the former wouldn't be up and about anytime soon anyway.

He was cooking for Sugoroku in the first place, after all, and it brought a smile to his face thinking about the elder's reaction to him cooking for him twice in a row. It wasn't rare to find Yugi in the kitchen, but it was to see such a late riser up so early. Yet, he was sure Sugoroku wouldn't even question that when he was presented with omelettes as a wake-up call.

Personally, if it were him, Yugi certainly wouldn't be complaining.

Not half an hour later, he was proven correct, and the delighted expression that spread across his relative's face was enough to stamp a permanent smile on Yugi's. He moved out of the kitchen with a skip in his step after treating himself to the same breakfast and cleaning up the resulting mess, beaming as he went. He wasn't sure where the sudden energy had come from, especially due to the lack of fulfilling sleep, but he decided to enjoy it for as long as he possessed it.

It was better this way, after all, as he was making the morning brighter for not only himself, but his Grandfather, who seemed joyful at the sight of Yugi's own cheer.

"Grandpa, I'll be opening up shop today!" Yugi called down the hall, cupping his hands around his mouth to help his voice travel. "If you need me, I'll be downstairs!"

"You spoil me too much, my boy!" was the cheery reply. "You'll have to tell me the occasion!"

Yugi laughed in response, assuring him that there was nothing of the sort, although he was certain the man wasn't convinced. Grinning, he headed downstairs, twirling the shop keys around a finger as he thought of all the things he'd have to take care of in order to make the Game Shop ready for business.

He wouldn't let a bad start to the day ruin it entirely.

* * *

For whatever reason, Bakura couldn't understand why Atem had woken him up before 11am on a Saturday, or why his cousin seemed so eager to take a tour around Domino all of a sudden. Atem didn't understand why he was so sour about it. Malik was also already awake, sitting on the floor, back against the couch, a bowl of cereal balanced on his knees as he watched the morning cartoons at his side.

His parents were both up as well, and seemed chipper at the sight of them being so ready to explore the town on their own accord.

In fact, the only member of their household who wasn't awake was his little sister, but Mana had spent the evening at dance lessons, and Atem didn't have the heart to wake her without letting her properly recover from the strenuous activities.

Malik respected his decision. Bakura did not. He didn't respect the art of dancing, apparently.

Finally, to put his foot down, he regarded Bakura with the simplest summary possible. "There is a Game Shop within walking distance of our home and I will be  _damned_ if I do not walk to it."

"Why can't you walk to it at a normal hour?" His cousin asked in exasperation.

Atem chuckled. "Do you have something  _wrong_  with the eighth hour of the morning?"

"Several things, yes." Bakura snarled back, as hostile as ever in the earlier hours of the day. "I have a personal vendetta against all hours before the eleventh, so I don't take it kindly when you wake me before then!"

"You aren't a member of the undead, 'Kura, therefore you shouldn't shy away from the sunlight." Malik inputted, sharing a smirk with Atem at the frustrated noise that tore its way from the other boy's throat. "However, with that reaction, you might actually need to shy from moonlight, which would actually  _disprove_ -"

"I will rip your voice box out if you aren't silent within the next five seconds."

Malik's jaw clicked shut. Atem laughed.

"Well," Atem jumped back in, "it'd be a waste if you don't come with us, seeing as you're already up and dressed. Wouldn't you say so, cousin dearest?"

"Call me that again and it'll be your voice box on the floor." Bakura hissed.

Atem raised his hands in mock surrender. "I'm just stating a fact." He said. "Isn't it a little early to be so violent?"

"It's too early to even be awake."

"Well…" Malik looked to the two, raising his phone out towards them to display the screen. "Yugi just texted me. He said the shop he was talking about just opened."

Atem gave a theatrical sigh. "I still can't believe you got his number before I did."

"Don't worry about it," the other boy advised, rising from his seat as he did. "I'd bet any amount you'll get it before Bakura."

"True." Re-energized with new enthusiasm, despite Bakura's scowl, he found the map Yugi had grudgingly sketched out for them, waving it around in his hand. "Tell Mother that we're heading out. We've got some cards to buy!"

As Malik went to do just that, Atem gave himself the task of dragging Bakura out the door, which was accomplished with only minor remarks and bruising. They waited on the doorstep for the last boy to join them, and then headed out, intently following the scrap of paper in Atem's hands to get them to their destination.

It took longer than expected, over half an hour according to Bakura's constant time-checking, but they came to the doorstep of the Kame Game Shop, just as the directions described. Atem pushed the front door open with a smile on his face, eager to enter.

The layout was a great deal larger than what he expected upon arrival, and that only brightened his spirits as he went about examining the games on offer. He searched through shelves with glee, fingers skimming over products ranging from old board games to the latest in upmarket video games, several of which Atem either already owned or was looking to purchase. He found himself in awe at the range of vintage to modern, grinning like a kid on Christmas, marvelling at everything in sight.

Bakura seemed to lose his annoyance at the early visit as he poured over old, foreign boxes covered in ancient script that were stowed towards the back with the brightest smile he'd seen on the other male in a while. Malik wasn't far behind him, sorting through packs of cards from various games across the globe, some with languages Atem didn't even recognise.

He felt nothing but adoration for this store and all its contents, knowing that the next time he saw Yugi, he'd shower him with nothing but love for showing him this wondrous place.

"You know, I was wondering when you'd three would show up."

"Yugi?" Atem spun around, the surprise etched across his features swiftly replaced with joy as he threw himself forward, capturing the smaller boy in his arms. "Yugi!" He cheered, squeezing him tight. Yugi froze in surprise at the abrupt display of affection, thrown off by it entirely, yet after a few moments, he returned the gesture. Atem was grinning all the same, pulling back to rest his hands on his classmate's shoulders to give him a dazzling smile. "This place is absolutely  _amazing_ , Yugi! I could kiss you."

Yugi's face flushed red at that, and he stuttered incoherently for a bit before smiling back. "G-Glad you l-like it?"

"If you can't tell, he loves it!" Malik called, giving a cheerful wave from his corner. "When did you get here, Yugi?"

"Early enough." It was either his imagination, or Yugi's smile seemed somewhat mischievous. "I actually opened the store, you know."

"Really? You work here?" Atem inquired. "How often?"

"I'd describe it as casual work, I guess-"

"You  _work_ here?" Bakura exclaimed, practically rushing to his side at the discovery. "Then you have to explain wherever the hell you got all of this shit from!" He shoved a box on intricately designed cards into the boy's hands, staring at him with impatience.

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked with clear indifference in his expression, lifting one out with practiced ease. He had no idea why he was reacting in such a manner, and his cousins appeared just as lost. "They're just some old tarot cards." He turned it around; staring at the one he'd picked with a slight frown, and then placed it back with the others, closing the lid.

"That's not it!" Bakura replied hotly, and Atem watched him with uneasiness. He knew from the moment Yugi touched one of those cards, something was up, and Bakura had picked up on it. By his reaction, the Millennium Ring he wore beneath his shirt must have reacted to what he found and he wanted to know what something like those were doing in a normal game shop. He just couldn't explain to Yugi  _why_.

 _How could he?_ Atem wondered to himself absent-mindedly.  _Where would he even begin?_

Yugi was startled at the outburst, but settled after a few heartbeats, offering Bakura a patient smile. "I think I get it. You can feel some magic energy in the cards right?" He chuckled at the bewildered expression he received. "Tarot cards are strange things, aren't they? Since they're so in tune with spirits, sometimes you can sense it, you know?"

"Y-Yeah." Bakura nodded, lying through his teeth. "That's what I meant."

"Not a lot of people really believe in their magic." Yugi continued. "I know Téa thinks anything like these is a scam."

"I'm sure." Bakura replied, knuckles white as he gripped the box after Yugi passed it back. "I'll go put these back."

 _He's enthusiastic._  Yugi nodded and smiled at him as he did, turning back to Atem. "So, what about you?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you believe in magic?" Yugi elaborated, a shine coming to his eyes as he asked.

Atem couldn't help but smile warmly in return. "Absolutely."

It was only then he realised his hands still resided on Yugi's shoulders, having rested there so comfortably, he'd almost mistaken it as second nature.

* * *

"It seems like it's a slow day, today." Atem commented after watching a group of kids leave, leaning back against the counter Yugi worked behind, looking over his shoulder as he spoke. The shorter boy flashed him a smile, propping his face in his hands as he leant over the display.

"Well, it's early." Yugi replied evenly. " _And_  it's a Saturday. Everyone's probably still asleep."

Laughter was the first response. "I know Bakura wishes he was."

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you dragged him here against his will." Yugi mused, interest captured by the mischievous sparkle in the other's eyes. "You did, didn't you?"

Atem feigned ignorance. "You can't prove anything."

"Mm-hmm." It was then he remembered something he'd noticed the day before. "Speaking of which, I wanted to ask you something, if that's okay."

"Go on."

"Bakura and Malik are your cousins but they call your mother…" He started, "…well,  _Mother_ …"

Atem wasn't fazed at his words. "I suppose, well, that's the figure she is for them. Bakura's parents were killed in a car accident, Malik's mother died from illness and his father…" He paused, seeming disturbed at his own recollection, "…died from sickness as well."

Yugi somehow got the feeling he wasn't being told everything but shook it off.

"Malik's mother died barely a year after he was born, and Bakura's parents passed away when we were either three or four. I can't even remember their faces." Atem's expression was somber. "Mother raised them as her own, and even if she is truly their Aunt, she'll always be a mother to each of us."

Yugi smiled softly, deciding to ignore the fact Atem had chosen not to mention Mr Ishtar a second time. "You all sound like a close family, even if you seem to bicker a lot."

"We truly are." Atem said fondly, beaming as he looked at his classmate. "And you?"

"There really isn't much to say." Yugi's smile faded, and his eyes seemed to sadden at the mere mention. "I've been living with Grandpa for as long as I could remember. My mother's never really… _there_ …and my father's always travelling for work. I haven't seen him in years."

Atem arched a brow at the hesitance now on Yugi's part, noticing the subtle wince at the mention of his parents. He didn't mention it. "So you don't see them often?"

"There's an email every so often, or a phone call if we're lucky, but that's about it. The only real indication I get that Father's okay is the monthly checks he sends in. Mum's…in and out."

"Not home often?"

"Not home often." His smile didn't reach his eyes. "When she is, sometimes I wish she wasn't. She's…strict, if you want to put it nicely. Judgemental might be better. We don't really see eye to eye."

Atem felt his heart sink. He knew nothing but love and warmth in his own home, and due to Yugi's bright and cheerful nature, he expected the same of the other boy's upbringing as well. Now, he just held sadness in those bright eyes of his, and Atem wished he'd never brought it up. "I apologize for asking, then. I didn't mean…"

"It's no big deal." Yugi dismissed his concerns with a wave of his hand, perking up slightly. "But I will tell you that my Grandpa is one of the  _kindest_  men you'll ever meet. He has this really great sense of humour, too, and so many stories of his travels…" His eyes shone. "And family is family after all. You're stuck with them."

Atem chuckled at his words, echoing them, "Family is family."

Yugi grinned as turned towards where Malik and Bakura stood, crowded around the same section when those old tarot cards had come from.

Atem followed his gaze, wondering just what his cousins were up to when he saw a glimmer of gold beneath Bakura's shirt. He stilled, noticing the two visibly react to the sign as well, the Ring bearer more so than the other, and realised why Bakura had freaked out so much before. Some magical or mystical entity was causing the Item to react, and they needed to find the cause of it.

"Oh no…" His attention snapped back to Yugi at his murmuring, and he seemed paler than usual, expression almost haunting. He was only just about to ask before the violet-eyed boy spoke again, "I forgot to unpack the…uh, new Monster Cards that came in last night!" He flashed Atem a somewhat panicked smile before darting from his post, assuring him that if any customers were to come in, he was to alert him immediately.

He hadn't even heard Bakura's footsteps, so he jolted when he and Malik appeared at his side, "I was wondering when he'd finally leave…"

Atem turned to face him, frowning softly. "I don't know what you have against him, honestly."

"Nothing as of yet." Bakura said, rolling his eyes at his words. "That doesn't matter right now. What  _does_  matter is what the Millennium Ring is trying to tell me."

"And what would that be?"

"The energy I've been picking up, it isn't the tarot cards." Bakura said, only a fraction calmer.

"What do you mean it  _isn't_  the cards?" Malik was the one to ask first, surprised at the declaration. "You sounded so sure."

"It's not the cards at all." Bakura reiterated, eyes darting about the room, searching for any sort of indication on what his Millennium Ring was directing him towards as it materialised over his shirt. "It had nothing to do with them. It was the area in which they were placed."

He moved away, head moving side to side as he began to scour through shelves. His Item was pulling him in another direction, and his cousins moved in a hurry to keep up with his sudden change of pace. "The Ring's only ever acted like this when we found the Millennium Key."

"So, you're saying there's a Millennium Item here? Here, of all places?" Atem demanded. "Bakura, it's just a shop that sells different types of games."

"Then you tell me why the Ring is acting like this." Bakura retorted.

Neither could answer, choosing to simply continue following him instead, passing by a cluster of boxes as they did.

If they'd taken a moment to inspect the packaging, the three would have noticed it was the same stock Yugi claimed to be unpacking at that moment.

* * *

If there was one thing Yugi knew to never ignore, it was any message the Puzzle sent him.

It came as sudden as a bolt of lightning striking his entire being, jolting him into action before he became aware of it. His hasty excuse was lame at the very least, but the words had left his mouth only moments prior to another wave of… _something_  washing over him. The Puzzle was calling out to him, demanding his presence by its side for whatever purpose, and he knew better than to dismiss it.

He took the stairs two at a time, bursting into his room with such a force the door slammed against the wall, the handle leaving an obvious scratch that he would only allow himself to worry about later. For now, his main priority was seeking out the fragments of the Millennium Puzzle, which resided in his desk, hidden in a bottom drawer, away from his mother's prying eyes.

He fished the casing out with panicked haste, heart pounding in his ears as he opened it.

The pieces were pulsing with light, an occurrence he hadn't seen since his last encounter with Pegasus. They were reacting to something, some magical entity nearby. He'd be lying to himself if he claimed to not have felt anything himself, but now that he was in the Item's proximity, those feelings were amplified. There was something in the Game Shop that it was alerting him of, but he knew no more.

He rifled through the box, wincing slightly at the minor stinging the contact of gold and skin caused.

This time, the pieces didn't hold uneasiness to the idea of being assembled, but something else in regards to whatever it sensed. Yugi could only hope to speculate whatever it was, his various ideas ranging from one extreme to the next. He picked up the central piece, the eye radiating with heat that only just gave him discomfort with prolonged contact. He could feel some form of aggression, and found himself staring at his favourite fragment in wonder, ignoring the soft  _hiss_ of his slowly burning fingertips.

_Would it really react so hostilely in regards to another Item, something of its own kin?_

Yugi knew couldn't spend too much time trying to sort this out. Atem, Malik, and Bakura were all still downstairs, and before long, they'd go searching for him. He could only hope they hadn't noticed him sneaking through the side door and run upstairs instead of heading into the storage room like he claimed.

Tucking the box away once more, he headed back downstairs, unable to shake the anxiety he felt as he did. He could still feel the Item calling out to him, but ignored it, instead focusing on the three cousins as he found them waiting for his arrival at the counter.

Somehow, the atmosphere had changed in his absence.

He wasn't sure as to why or how, but was certain that the smiles he was greeted with were all false. There was something haunting about their expressions, even as they thanked him after he bagged their purchases.

Yugi almost found himself speculating if they could sense something off in the air too, and perhaps that was the cause of Bakura's strange outburst from earlier, but found the idea ridiculous. There was surely no way, no matter how odd the new students seemed, that they were caught up with the dark magic that was the Millennium Items. It wasn't plausible in the slightest.

At least, that's what he told himself when he watched them go, finding himself pressed against the wall, listening to their conversation as they stopped outside the front entrance, looking in. He wasn't sure why he was eavesdropping on whatever conversation they were having, but something told him he  _had_  to. A gut feeling that was not the Puzzle's, but his own.

"Something's up with this place." Bakura muttered, his tone holding underlying suspicion. "And I'm going to figure out just  _what_ doesn't add up."

Yugi only just heard the others murmur in faint agreement before they departed, his eyes growing wide with fear.

The Millennium Puzzle had been reacting with a sense of distrust and warning to a presence inside the Game Shop, and the sensation of fear and unease it had instilled within its host had only vanished upon the departure of his classmates. In short, that meant the Puzzle didn't trust them in the slightest, and it had a bad track record of causing unimaginable hell for those it wasn't fond of.

The Item was something that had kept him safe, yet not without sacrifice, and now it could potentially bring harm to Atem, Malik, and Bakura.


	4. The Only Serious Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A darker part of Yugi's history resurfaces to reshape his present.

"Art is the only serious thing in the world. And the artist is the only person who is never serious." -Oscar Wilde

* * *

The remainder of the weekend had been spent with a tremendous amount of thinking on Yugi's part, but by Monday morning, he wasn't sure if he'd come to a certain conclusion yet. He wasn't even aware on what exactly he was in the midst of figuring out. He was absolutely lost as to why the Puzzle had reacted the way it did towards the Sennen boys, and no closer to figuring out Bakura's sudden distrust towards the Game Shop.

The only explanation that seemed even somewhat reasonable was the idea that Bakura possessed some Millennium Item of his own, and that was the cause for his sudden suspicion.

Maybe he'd sensed the Puzzle and its darkness.

 _"_ _Something's up with this place."_  Bakura had said.  _"And I'm going to figure out just what doesn't add up."_

Something about his choice of words instilled a deep sense of unease that hadn't quite settled even as minutes drew into hours, and then into days. He'd made himself comfortable sitting at his desk in the early hours of Monday morning, his mind too restless to even consider sleep, twirling smaller fragments of the Puzzle around his fingers.

And, as Yugi became content with no other company than the unassembled pieces and the stars, it was then that he eventually managed to find a plausible reason as to why the Item refused to be placed back together.

After all, the pendant had more than enough evidence to support the thought that it had awareness of what it was and made for, so he believed it was also aware of its abilities. It made perfect sense that since it only held such tremendous power when it was in one piece; it wanted to remain broken up in a defensive mechanism of sorts.

Perhaps it had something to do with whatever had happened during his and Pegasus's duel all those months back...and the dark energy that had surrounded them. There was so much about that day he didn't know. The demonic, animalistic screaming he heard, he was certain that came from creatures from the Shadow Realm, but if they  _were_  what had attacked him and Pegasus, how had they appeared? How had their Millennium Items not kept them in a separate dimension of sorts, like they always did whenever Shadow Games commenced?

Why had he felt like he was  _dying_  once his Puzzle fell apart?

Pegasus didn't seem to have the answers either, and Yugi was certain he would resurface again once he had. But without the only other Millennium Item holder he knew personally, he felt alone. Kaiba's independent research was only frustrating both of them, but he was the only one who could at least  _try_ to help. But with the way they were going, Yugi could see no end to this mystery in sight. And his Puzzle...

The Millennium Puzzle did not want to fall into any hands other than those of Yugi's own. That much was certain. What Yugi wanted to know was when exactly it'd decide to become whole again. Until that day, he was, in a sense, defenceless. Even if it had methods that he regarded as dangerously unorthodox, it had kept him  _and_  his friends safe from horrific injuries…and worse. Without it, he feared that the worst would happen to his loved ones, and he could do nothing to keep them safe.

At the same time, he was scared of ever wanting to rely on it.

It was only after he received a text message from Téa that he realised he'd been so caught up in his own thoughts he'd walked to school on his own instead of meeting up with her to take the bus together. Wincing slightly as he keyed in an apology, with his eyes trained on his screen, he didn't watch where he was walking and bumped into another passer-by, his phone clattering from his hand just after he pressed send.

"Ah, excuse me, I didn't see you." He moved on auto pilot, noticing he'd knocked the student's books from their hands, crouching down to gather them up. His fingers barely ghosted over a Geography textbook, the same one he'd seen tucked under Duke, Joey, and Tristan's arms after he'd met up with them after class, before he was roughly pulled upright by the collar of his jacket.

Any complaints he had at the sudden action died on his tongue when he lifted his head and met painfully familiar brown eyes. His chest tightened with an abrupt wave on anxiety, raw fear closing up his lungs so he was left breathless. In that moment it was as if his brain had short-circuited on him, and all he could do was gasp out the male's name in shock _, "U-Ushio."_

He was just the same as the last time he'd seen him once he'd come back to school after their Shadow Game. After recovery. His lips were curled into that same cruel smile whenever he asserted his dominance over whoever he pleased. The few inches Yugi had gained over the Christmas break meant nothing as Ushio's grip on the fabric tightened, as he felt just as tiny as he did when he first ran into the delinquent all that time ago.

He felt smaller than he ever had before, the pavement feeling miles beneath him as the thug lifted him into the air.

"Not a good start to the year, hey, Yugi?" Ushio's gruff voice held a tone of amusement, dark eyes shining with glee at the terrified expression Yugi was wearing. "You'd better apologize before I get  _upset_."

The words left his lips in a rush, his heart racing at the same rapid pace. "I-I'm sorry. It completely was my fault; I should have watched where I was going. I-I didn't mean to run into you, honest!"

"That's right, it  _was_  your fault. Sometimes I forget how brain dead you are up there." He tapped his forehead harshly, smirking as he released the smaller boy, who staggered when his feet hit the ground. "It's strange how everything always ends up being  _your_  fault, isn't it?"

"Y-Yeah." He absently dusted himself off, picking up his phone to check for any damage. Luckily, it only had dust on the screen and a few scratches, but that was the least of his worries. "I'm  _so_  sorry."

"That's what I thought." Ushio gathered his own things, tucking his books under an arm. "You know, I'm  _glad_  to see that things haven't changed with you, short-ass."

The smaller student's head snapped up instantly, and he gulped. "H-Huh?"

"I'm just saying…" Grinning, Ushio moved forward, and Yugi didn't dare move back. He stayed where he was, his entire body frozen in fear as the other boy leant down, lips merely inches away from his ear. "My presence still has the same effect on you, Yugi." He whispered. "You're  _pathetic_."

His fingers barely had to ghost over Yugi's shoulder to cause his breath to hitch, lashes dampening with warmth as he felt anxiety continue to bubble in his chest, shivers racing down his spine. From their proximity, Ushio heard the subtle reaction and laughed. "Look at that, won't you?" He pulled back and smirked. "You're trembling."

Yugi gritted his teeth, averting his gaze as he blinked away tears, unable to retort. Ushio was right after all, even after all this time with his friends at his side, building up his confidence, nothing had changed. Without them, he was nothing but a small, cornered child.  _Useless._ And without the Millennium Puzzle, he only just realised how dependent he was on it.  _Defenceless._

It was the first time he had ever properly longed for the Millennium Puzzle's destructive power, or for the security it held in its dark strength, and he felt even  _more_  fear at the thought.

The mere idea that he would ever yearn to wield such darkness at his fingertips brought a much stronger sense of terror than Ushio's presence could. The concept of his mind possibly becoming altered or corrupted due to exposure to the Item was not one he was unfamiliar with, but one that was forever present in the back of his mind, and brought up by his Grandpa on more occasions than he could count. Now more than ever.

Sugoroku knew better than anyone what the darkest of Egyptian artifacts had done to men he'd known and travelled with. Yugi knew he was waiting to see if the Millennium Puzzle would take any dark effect on his Grandson, and Yugi knew he'd never have the courage to tell him of the crimes it'd made him commit once lulling him into a trance. More nights than not, he was left sleepless in fear of how he could hurt his loved ones, worried that he could cause them devastating harm without even realising he wasn't in control.

More often that not, he was glad it was tucked away, unassembled and powerless. This had been the first time he'd ever wished he had it. He felt sick.

"Yugi!"

He was broken from his thoughts by a deep, warm voice calling out for him in the distance, and he jumped, spinning in the direction of the sound. Relief washed through him like a wave at the sight of Atem jogging towards him, his cousins following after him. The sound of his voice was nothing but the sweetest comfort at that moment, and he swore he could've just run into his arms in gratitude.

"H-Hey," He gasped out breathlessly when the three reached them, fingers unconsciously grasping onto the fabric of Atem's sleeve after he moved to his side.

"Is something the matter, Yugi?" Atem asked softly, concern etched across his features as he touched a hand over Yugi's own, noticing how it was shaking. "You're trembling…"

"That's 'cause I accidentally scared him," Ushio cut in before Yugi could stammer out a response, grinning when everyone turned to him. "He scares easy, that's all."

"Did you startle him?" Malik asked, smiling at the nod he received. "Heh, he probably didn't expect you or something."

"That kind of stings, seeing as I expected a welcoming party." Ushio feigned hurt, gripping the back of Yugi's jacket collar to pull him from Atem's side. "After all, Yugi and I have been pals for years."

"Really?" Bakura was laughing as he asked, in disbelief at the mere thought. "You and Yugi? I thought you were more of a gang leader than a friend with a guy like him."

"'Course." He slung an arm around the smaller student's neck, nails digging into his shoulder, daring him to say otherwise. "Ain't that right, Yug'?"

His grip tightened, urging him to respond, and Yugi bit back a wince. He felt his stomach churn at the mere idea of Ushio using the nickname only Joey and Tristan were ever allowed to call him. "Y-Yeah." He stuttered out. "M-Me and Ushio, we go way back."  _Not exactly a lie, I've known him far longer than I'd have ever wanted to..._

"You two are a pair I didn't pick, honestly." Atem said, and as Yugi looked up at the sound of his voice, he noticed him nudging Malik and gesturing towards him with a subtle tilt of his head. The two now looked at him with unreadable expressions, as if trying to read him, and he looked away, focusing on regulating his breathing to stop the quickly advancing panic attack that was about to suffocate him.

He was barely listening to Bakura and Ushio as they began to talk in regards to their expulsions from their previous school, unable to focus on anything but how close he was to somehow he feared so greatly, practically trapped within his arms. He kept blinking, trying to fight back the tears that kept coming forth out of sheer anxiety above all.

In a sense, he felt the world around him quieting down, heavily weighing him down as if he were underwater and being spoken to by others who were above the surface, a place he couldn't reach.

Perhaps that was why he couldn't breathe, because of the intense pressure at his chest of the coldness of the ocean waves that had dragged him under.

But then there was a new pressure, located at his back, and as it pushed him forward, towards the sun, where the air found a way back into his lungs and freed the water that was clogging up his senses. There was shouting, and Joey's name left his lips before he even properly processed the voice, and Yugi heard himself take a sharp, sudden breath out of reflex as he was shoved out of Ushio's grasp and into someone else's. He only just registered the pink and blue of her uniform when Téa caught him with practiced ease, closing her arms around him to hold him steady.

"T-Téa," He stuttered, gripping onto her for balance. "When…w-when did you…"

"Doesn't matter." Téa hushed him gently, looking over his head to where Ushio and the others stood, and he followed her gaze in return.

His eyes widened at the sight of Joey and Tristan yelling at Ushio while Atem, Malik, and Bakura stood by in shock, unable to process their sudden hostility towards their old classmate.

 _Maybe because they think Ushio and I are friends…_ Yugi thought bitterly, swallowing the lump of emotion in his throat as he felt Téa loosen her hold on him, but not entirely release him.

He caught only a fragment of whatever Tristan had been saying when Joey's shouts raised in volume, "We said if we  _ever_  saw you touch him again, you'd be dead!" He had fistfuls of Ushio's collar while the other student raised his hands in a light-hearted gesture of surrender.

"Fellas, it's a new year." Ushio mused, smiling charmingly. "Isn't all of our history just water under the bridge?"

"Oh, you tell  _us_." Tristan snarled, raising his arm and pushing back the sleeve to show faded scarring running up the skin of his forearm. Yugi winced at the familiar sight. "I still find our so-called  _history_ pretty fresh, wouldn't you?"

"Now, now…"

"Did you pull a fucking  _knife_ on them?" the words came from Bakura, and the smile was long gone from his face.

"It seems he's conveniently forgotten." Joey muttered darkly. "Maybe he needs a reminder…"

 _"_ _No!"_  Yugi broke out of Téa's grip in a burst of energy, rushing to Joey's side, grasping to pull his hands away as they aimed for Ushio's throat. He looked at his friend pleadingly, tears in his eyes as he tugged at his arms. "Please, Jo…" He whispered. "It isn't worth it…"

Joey softened up at the sight of his misty eyes, releasing Ushio as asked. "Yug'..."

"Your friends won't always be to come save the day, little Yugi." Ushio's tone sent a shiver down his spine and his head snapped in the directed of his voice, which was lowered so now only he and Joey could hear. "But they won't be around to protect you forever…and when they're not, I'll be there."

"Bastard…" Joey cursed, his rage reignited.

Ushio wasn't fazed, glaring solely at Yugi. "You put me in a hospital last year, and I haven't forgotten." He hissed. "Whatever voodoo shit that was, I don't care. But you better watch your back."

"Son of a bitch-"

"Joey, no!" Téa dragged him away and held him back as the thug sauntered off, pleased with himself. "He's not the priority right now, you  _know_ that." The two turned back to Yugi, who was shaking, those parting words chilling him to his core.

His eyes were glassy, unfocused, and she quickly moved to his side, pressing a hand against his face, saying his name in an attempt to bring him back into reality. Yet he kept staring into space, his breathing beginning to speed up to a rapid, unstable pace.

"Yugi-"

"I've got him." He was transferred back to Téa's arms, and that was when he truly crumbled.

* * *

Nothing had ever brought Téa more pain than the sight of Yugi's own anguish.

Since they were young, she had always known that he'd selflessly made her happiness his first priority, even if it meant sacrificing his own. It was simply who he was as a person. As they'd grown older, nothing had changed in that respect, but they both had as people. His family's financial state had begun to crumble once his mother left law school, intent on defying Japan's standards for women in the work place, but her university fees had left them in sizable debt, even with his father working hard overseas and sending checks whenever he could.

And it was no secret that his father had a bit of a drinking addiction on the side, which hadn't helped with the bills in the slightest.

Yugi took it upon himself to work harder around the house and in the Game Shop, even asking to do chores for neighbours on weekends when he was just a child to help out that little bit extra. It was something Téa could never understand, seeing how he never stopped to act like a real kid, who wanted to play games and run around in the afternoons, but instead acted like he was ten years older than he was just to support his family.

He was the one who pushed for the Game Shop to start selling more modern products to increase profit, the one who cleaned out the store and ordered stock and handled finances. It'd been that way for years.

She often wondered if that was why he only truly allowed himself to become immersed with games of all sorts in his high school years, because he never had the chance as a youngster. People called him childish when he was enjoying an aspect of a childhood he'd never had.

Yugi was so selfless to the point where he'd work until he made himself sick just to make someone smile. That was why Téa had taken it upon herself, once they became friends, to always look after him, to care for him when he was consumed with caring for others before himself. When Yugi developed anxiety, and then depression later on, something she was certain was a result of the bullying and neglect he'd gone through in his earlier years, Téa promised herself she'd never let him feel alone in one of his episodes. She'd never let him feel alone at  _any_ time.

It was her personal goal to help him through every step of the way, to aid him whenever he was sad or anxious or simply needed a hug, because she felt it was the only way to repay him for all he'd done for her. But she wasn't stupid, she _knew_  she couldn't fix something like a mental illness, but she'd be damned if she couldn't support him through it.

They had moved off to a more secluded part of campus, down in the gardening shed where the Gardening Club met before getting to work on warmer days than this. It'd had been unlocked and it was far more preferable than being stuck out in the cold, so she'd snuck them inside and gently ushered Yugi to sit down against a wall while she crouched in front of him. She wasn't sure how long it'd been, but she could tell he wasn't as bad as he had been only minutes prior.

Now that the main threat was gone, he'd calmed slightly, but even in the aftermath he was still chilled to the core.

His hands were shaking as they covered his face, and his breaths came out in loud, rushed sobs as he cried. The sight never failed to bring tears to her own eyes during any of Yugi's anxiety attacks, seeing as he only ever cried like this when it was one of the more severe. But her main priority was to get him to breathe, to properly intake air and expel it just the same, or at this rate he would surely lose consciousness from the lack of oxygen he was receiving.

She ached to hug him more than anything, but in a state such as he was, he would only panic further unless he was the one to initiate contact, so she was forced to stay at a slight distance.

"Yugi, you're okay, you know you are. You're safe." It wasn't her first time trying to comfort him, but she'd say it a million times if it would help get the message across. "It's just you and me, okay? Just us."

She repeated herself over and over until he listened, daring to drop his hands from his face to properly meet her gaze and confirm that her words held truth. And she smiled in reassurance, as brightly as she could, slowly reaching her hands towards him as an offering of support. He sniffled, slowly, almost cautiously mirroring her movements and lacing his trembling fingers with her own.

Téa praised him softly, gently squeezing in a gesture of comfort. "You need to breathe, Yugi. All you need to do is follow me, okay? Can you do that for me?"

He shook his head, blubbering out a mix of jumbled words and she quickly shushed him.

"You can do this. You know you can. You're not alone. I'm  _right_  here." Her tone held more firmness on her next attempt to reach him, and her form blurred in his eyes as they filled with more tears. He blinked a few times, attempting to gather his bearings, the action causing damp warmth to spill down his cheeks. He hiccupped slightly, practically digging his nails into her wrists as he clung to her for support, clumsily mimicking her breathing as she instructed him through it.

Téa ignored the mild discomfort his grip caused, smiling at him in encouragement as she continued until his hyperventilating slowed to a more stable rate of inhaling and exhaling. And he stumbled through it, curling further into himself, shying away from her more than a few times, but she remained persistent.

And he eventually made it, just like he always did.

"That's better. You did amazingly, Yugi." The words came out in a rushed, relief breath of air, and her features brightened when Yugi fixed her with a shaky smile before moving forward, falling into open, welcoming arms. He sank against her, the force knocking her back a little as he wrapped his arms around her neck. She laughed a little in surprise after sitting them up better, gently running fingers through his hair, something that always comforted him whenever he was upset.

"It's okay." She assured. "I'm here. I'm  _always_  here."

Yugi rested his head on her shoulder, sniffling slightly. Her heart ached, knowing that even if this episode was over, all of the trauma Ushio had brought back would haunt him, just like it used to. She hated it, how beautiful and kind-hearted Yugi was, and how someone as cold as Ushio could damage him in such a way over so many years. Yugi didn't deserve to suffer. He didn't deserve any of the pain he went through.

It wasn't  _fair_.

"Thank you." His voice was slightly hoarse and muffled in the fabric of her jacket, but Téa could still understand. The pain in his voice shattered her. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

She tightened her grip on him, feeling him shudder, a soft sob falling from his lips. "I don't know what I'd do without you either." She whispered honestly, blinking back tears, hoping her voice didn't betray her.

Téa didn't dare let her mind wander to how she'd cope if she ever lost him, because right now, she didn't think she could bear it.

* * *

When the bell rang for homeroom, neither Téa or Yugi had made a reappearance, and Atem was left without any answers as to why.

He'd asked Joey and Tristan countless times for any form of explanation for Yugi's apparent breakdown, for some kind of reasoning for their abrupt exit and neglect to return to them, but he'd been told nothing. His pestering had only gotten on their nerves, and after an outburst on their behalf, Atem had decided it was for the best to remain silent and be on his way.

 _"Why do you even care?"_  Joey had shouted at him. _"It seems you know Ushio far more than you'll ever know Yugi, and from what we've heard, you're all fucking pals!"_

Tristan's eyes had been cold when they'd met his.  _"He's right. The rumours running around are ones you've started. And if you're on any kind of friendly grounds with that punk, you can forget being any friend of ours."_

It'd left him feeling wounded, more than anything, because they were right. He'd only had the privilege of knowing Yugi Mutou for seven short days. Within those days, they'd spoken for almost the entirety of each lesson they shared, but he barely knew anything about the other student. He had only the slightest grasp on what Yugi's character was, only a brief idea of what made him smile and laugh. He was a mystery to Atem in every way, but what little he  _did_  know was that Yugi was compassionate and caring, even when he didn't have to be.

Joey was right; he didn't know Yugi, or any of them, for that matter. But he'd be damned if he didn't care about him.

Atem's fingers were drumming against the table's surface with an anxious touch, his gaze trained on the doorway, waiting to see either one of them pass by or through the entrance. He didn't share homeroom with Yugi, but he  _did_  share it with Téa, who hadn't resurfaced either. That was just as concerning. She was with him, after all, and from what he'd seen, she was the one caring for him.

 _Where are they?_ It was a question that had run through his mind with each minute that passed, one he met with countless scenarios. He just couldn't pick one that seemed even somewhat likely, especially with the fact that besides Joey, Téa, and Tristan, none of the others in their group of friends had been around when this entire thing had happened.

Duke had a knack for being late, something he'd learned from one of Yugi's offhand comments, and apparently so did Mai. From the little he knew about Ryou, it was that he was organised, so where was he this morning? The only others he shared homeroom with were Joey, who was a lost cause at the moment, and Duke.

He, Malik, and Bakura had been split up in homeroom, but shared most classes, something he found odd. And Malik was luckily placed with Yugi.

And according to Malik's texts, Yugi hadn't turned up. Funnily enough, Mai was absent herself, and Seto was also a no-show. It left Malik virtually alone in a room of strangers, something the teenager detested the idea of. Atem felt sympathy for him as he wondered where the others could be.

It was still a mystery to him as he gathered his books and left for his first class for the day, meeting up with Malik and Bakura along the way. Even with their stumbling about to find their classroom without Yugi's assistance and their late arrival, neither Yugi or Téa had arrived yet.

It set his teeth on edge, just not as much as when their guidance counsellor decided to grace the three with her presence. Bakura gave an exasperated sigh under his breath, causing Atem's lips to quirk into a smile.

"There's my favourite newbies!" Ms Matsuo gushed, tucking strands of blonde behind her ear. "I hope you enjoyed your first week!"

"It was delightful." Malik replied, not even bothering to leave any sarcasm from his tone. "Truly."

"That's what I love to hear!" Their teacher beamed at them before she glanced around the table, and her smile wavered. "Where's Yugi?"

"Late." Bakura muttered, leaning back in his chair, arms folded behind his head. "Isn't that obvious?"

Ms Matsou pursed her lips. "Hmm, as your guide, he's responsible for you three, so he should be here. Normally he's so punctual..."

Atem rolled his eyes at her words, and his head turned at the sound of the door opening, barely hearing Malik murmur "Speak of the Devil..." in amusement.

And it was, he realised, as Yugi and Téa finally made an entrance. He watched them walk towards Ms Matsuo, who excused herself to talk to them privately, and saw Téa present the teacher with a slip of paper, excusing their lateness. Atem's gaze fell upon Yugi, though, studying him. He'd never thought he'd ever see eyes as bright as his look as dark as they were now. And yet, here they were.

He felt his chest tighten at the remains of tears on his cheeks, the soft dampness to his lashes, and how sad he appeared, even if he was trying to hold it all together. In fact, now that he had taken more notice, he saw signs that Téa had been crying too.

 _Ushio did this_. Atem's fingers curled into tight fists at the mere thought.  _But what on Earth did he do in the past to cause such a reaction?_

He offered Yugi a small smile when he looked Atem's way, one that wasn't returned. Yugi turned away, his fingers subtly brushing over the back of Téa's hand, and she laced their fingers without even looking his way or breaking eye contact with Ms Matsuo as they continued to converse. Bakura nudged him once he noticed the sight, as if he hadn't been watching the two since they'd entered.

At his lapse in attention, his cousin jabbed him in the ribs, causing him to scowl his way. "Why do you look so miserable?" Bakura questioned, seeming put off by it.

"I..." Atem slumped back in his chair, finding that Téa was avoiding his eyes as well. "They've lost their faith in us already."

Malik stopped scribbling messily at his side, his interest caught. "What do you mean?"

"All the rumours and our behaviour...it's only been a week and we've earned quite a name for ourselves. But, regardless, they gave us a chance." Atem gave a heavy sigh. "I know you believed that claiming association with Ushio was something of a harmless, comedic endeavour, Bakura," He faced the other boy when addressing him, "but obviously, it was something they all took extremely seriously."

Bakura frowned. "I can see that." He said. "You don't need to tell me twice, I heard the shit that Joey and Tristan said."

"But did you take it in?" Atem countered. "Malik and I watched Yugi, and he didn't just look scared of being with Ushio. He looked  _traumatised_." His voice rose in anger, either directed at Bakura or at Ushio, he couldn't tell. "I know you saw the fear in his eyes, even when you were joking around with that  _thug_. And Ushio didn't even deny pulling a knife of Tristan in the past!"

Bakura's scowl deepened. "Are you trying to tell me he isn't the greatest guy?" He asked, scoffing. "I'm the  _last_  person you need to say that to, I've spent the most time with him-"

"Ushio was always a horrible person, even when we knew him." Malik spoke up before Atem had the chance. "You still became involved with him anyway, and Atem and I had to as well, just to save your ass." His eyes held something neither could place. "We did a lot of horrible things, but  _apologized_  to those we wronged. We paid back our debts, we cut our ties to those gangs and whoever we were affiliated with."

Atem nodded in agreement. "We said we'd have a fresh start. We said we'd be better. We promised our parents that." He clenched his fists as he spoke. "We promised  _Mana_ that."

"And if your Ring has sensed  _anything_  when you're with Yugi," Malik added, "it is that he has the  _kindest_  heart." He softened, then. "He doesn't even know us but he  _believes_ in us."

"So I don't know about you," Atem inputted, "but I would choose Yugi in a heartbeat, even after knowing Ushio for the lifetime that we have."

Whatever he was about to retort was lost, Bakura shutting his mouth with an audible click when he noticed Yugi and Téa moving towards them at last.

"Hey." Téa greeted quietly, trying for a smile as she took a seat, Yugi following suit. "Sorry, we lost track of time...we didn't mean to leave you guys to find your way around on your own."

Malik leaned forward, shaking his head. "It's no trouble." He assured. "We...we know it's been a hard morning."

"And we'll respect your privacy." Atem continued, offering a warm, soft smile when Yugi finally, properly met his gaze to stare at him in surprise. "You deserve that much."

He was awarded with a very faint, gentle whisper of gratitude in response, and the little flicker of light that returned to Yugi's eyes was a sight that Atem held dear.

* * *

Art passed by easily enough when the cousins did their best to act as if they hadn't seen him on the edge of a breakdown earlier that morning, and Téa comforted him in any way that she could. However, the forty-minute lesson ended, and he was with his childhood friend in the hall, the three under his care standing a fair distance away, courteous not to listen in on their private conversation.

Téa was lingering at his side, her hands grasping his, hesitant to leave him for second period. However, she had to attend Drama, and he had Ancient History in a classroom on the other end of the school. His fingers slowly tightened around hers in means of reassurance. He would survive another forty minutes without her. He'd had time already to pull himself together, and she'd done more than enough to stabilize him. Additionally, Ryou and Mai already knew what was going on, what he was recovering from.

He knew for a fact Mai had come late to school because once Téa had sent out a mass text detailing the situation to those who hadn't arrived yet, she'd gone and gotten something to cheer him up, just like she always did.

Everyone in their tight-knit group knew well of the struggles he had with mental health, and, bless their hearts, each of them had their own methods of helping him deal during or after attacks. Or when he felt crappy in general. He reminded Téa of this, and the fact that Mai and Ryou would be by his side the entire time, but she still stayed there, unsure. Perhaps it was due to the fact that she could read him better than most could.

He hoped she saw the gratitude in his eyes when he didn't trust his voice.

 _I don't deserve you...or any of them..._  He thought disdainfully, averting his gaze when he noticed her eyes soften. Then, he bid her a quiet farewell and was on his way, leaving her to stare after him before finally heading off towards her own classroom.

"Your girlfriend's quite persistent." Bakura murmured when he reached them, smirking as he raised his head. Yugi regarded him with a slightly quizzical look before he laughed softly, shaking his head.

Bakura smiled at the sound, despite himself.

Yugi found both Mai and Ryou waiting patiently in the hallway outside their shared classroom for him, and were at his side in moments once sighting him. Mai, however, slung an arm around his shoulders, tugging him away from all four of them, and smiled at him like nothing had happened at all. The two huddled toward the back of the classroom, out of earshot of their classmates.

"I've got the latest two issues of Zankyou no Terror in my bag, as well as two cans of pink lemonade and an entire block of chocolate at the ready." She said cheerfully, flashing him a dazzling smile. "First break is you and me, baby!"

"That's three of my favourite things!" Yugi laughed, his own smile growing even brighter when she ruffled his hair in the playful, older-sister fashion she often did. "Four, if I count spending time with you." He added, causing her to snicker. "Thank you, Mai. Really. I think I'll need that."

Her features softened. "I need to look after my faithful Dark Magician, don't I?" She replied, gently nudging him.

He gave an affectionate roll of the eyes. "Only if my dear Harpie Lady allows me to care for her once in a while."

"There's the snarky Yugi Mutou I know and love." She cheered, punching a fist in the air. "Oh, but you've  _got_  to tell me that you're up to date on ZnT before I hand over the goods."

"When _aren't_  I?" He feigned an appalled expression. "You both and I follow it as religiously as Téa follows all those sports anime doujinshi she fawns over."

"God, which one?" Mai asked, chuckling. "I swear last time it was either about the angst-y swimmers or the crazy volleyball-players."

"I really don't know whether or not I want to join this conversation." Another voice piped up, and the two turned, finding Ryou smiling at them softly. "You two kind of just took off for a few moments, there."

"We were discussing important business-related things." Mai replied sweetly. Yugi grinned at her words, looking around for the Sennen cousins, who had settled down towards the front. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Uh-huh, I'm sure." Ryou nodded, looking to address Yugi directly, who turned back to him. "Also, I thought you'd like to hear that Vivian's back."

"Oooh!" Mai cooed, as Yugi's cheeks burned. "Your little wannabe girlfriend's back, Yugi! She'll probably be on the prowl for you..."

"Oh, Gods, why?" He hung his head in despair. "I'll need to find somewhere to hide. Rooftop, maybe?"

"Well, everyone  _does_  steer clear of the roof." The blonde beside him sang. "That's where you and Kaiba kiss and  _don't_  tell, am I right?"

 _"Mai!"_  The noise that came from his throat did not sound remotely human, the shrill pitch causing his two friends to cringe before bursting into fits of laughter. He stammered on, face flushing red. "T-That's not it a-at _all_!"

"Here we go..." Ryou hummed, even though he was grinning in amusement.

"Then you better tell that to Kaiba before he...you know..." She leaned down, whispering in his ear, " _gets the wrong idea_..."

Yugi let out another high-pitched wail, covering his face with his hands before he sank to his knees, curling up against the back wall.

"One of these days, he's going to explode." Ryou chuckled, crouching beside the boy, who seemed to be screaming in frustration against his palms. "Yugi, you know she's kidding."

The reply was a muffled shriek of disbelief that he couldn't decipher, which only caused Mai to laugh even further. Ryou shook his head.

* * *

Duke showed up at the beginning of first break, laughing as he explained he'd slept through their first two classes and decided to rock up after assembly with the excuse of car troubles, a tale that had his friends in hysterics, and a detention slip in his pocket. Apparently, he explained with a pout, their Principal, however kind he may be, didn't appreciate Duke's lack of punctuality. But he'd been up all night working on his personal project, one that had been months in the making and a secret to those around him.

The only hint they'd been able to squeeze out of him was that it was a game, but tabletop or video, they did not know.

Yugi was sure it had something to do with the various dice-related games the older boy enjoyed. When they'd first met, it'd been a little rocky, with Joey convinced he was cheating to impress the female classmates that came to watch him each lunchtime. Somehow, they'd formed a bet, Joey had lost, and to protect his best friend's honour, Yugi had stepped forward to play against Duke in one of the odd dice games. He'd gone in blind, with no knowledge on the concept or even the  _rules_ , but he'd managed to win. It'd been months since then, and eventually everyone had welcomed Duke into their little family, the rest history.

Yet, even with their bond, Duke wouldn't spill any more details about whatever he was creating. In fact, at the moment he was off in the library, having asked not to be disturbed, so he could continue working. The rest of the group had bundled up and headed for the roof for the sake of avoiding the Yugi-crazy nightmare that was Vivian Wong, Joey, Téa, and Tristan huddled toward the top of the staircase, Mai and Yugi the next level down, manga in hand. It was still far too cold to brave the elements and go out into the open air, the majority had decided, even with Yugi insisting otherwise.

How Yugi and Kaiba had gone and had that lunch-long conversation in such weather was beyond the rest of them.

As far as they knew, Vivian was still impatiently searching the halls for him. A close encounter with the girl had resulted in their group scrambling around a corner and sprinting down a corridor, huddled around Yugi as if they were his bodyguards. In all senses, they supposed they were.

"So where are Bakura, Atem, and Malik?" Tristan was the one to ask, looking to Téa to provide the answer. "Like, Duke went off to the library and Ryou's helping the cooking class set up for their next practical, but those three just vanished into thin air! Does  _Yugi_  even know?"

"Of course he does, he's in charge of them." Téa laughed, playfully rolling her eyes. "He said that Kaiba finally decided he wanted to see them. Something about giving them a "talking-to", Yugi's words, not mine."

"I still can't believe those four are cousins." Joey grumbled, seeming sour at the mere mention. "But it kind of makes sense, seeing as they're all fucking insane. Fitting, almost."

"I can't argue with you there, pal." Tristan said, his lips quirking into an amused smile as he lightly punched the blonde's shoulder. Then, he sobered up, his posture straightening. "Speaking of which, now that Ushio's wandering the halls again, what are we gonna do?"

"We need to look after Yugi..." Téa said, lowering her voice so the two in the level below them wouldn't hear. Her eyes saddened. "You should've seen him this morning...he was hysterical." She hugged her knees to her chest, biting her lip. "I was so,  _so_ scared."

Both boys shifted instinctively closer to comfort her, Joey wrapping an arm around her shoulders, Tristan doing the same after him. She smiled softly at the action. "Thank you," she breathed.

"We're all scared for him, you know." Joey murmured, and she turned to him wordlessly. He gave a tight smile. "Scared  _shitless_. He's our little buddy, you know? I hate it when he's not smiling. All I've ever wanted is to see him happy."

"So we'll be there for him." Tristan replied, causing the two to look at him in surprise at the softness to his voice. "We'll protect him. We'll make sure Ushio won't get anywhere near him again. Right?"

"Right." Joey and Téa chorused, nodding with sudden determination.

"So we'll start today." Tristan continued. "Pizza and the arcade after school? To get his mind off of everything?"

"You bet." Joey grinned. "And now that you mention it, I wonder if he and Mai are still freaking out over their manga."

Téa perked up, seeming relieved for the break in tension. She leaned to the side, peering downward through the gaps in the railing. "I'm not really sure what just happened, but Mai, uh, screamed and hurled her manga down the stairwell..." She observed with a touch of concern. "And Yugi's curled up on his side and he's doing that thing with his hair that he does whenever he's distressed. You know-"

"The one whenever either something horrible has happened to him personally or something's happened to a fictional character?" Joey asked, whistling long and low when Téa nodded. "Ah, not good. Those two are pretty invested in this series..."

 _"Really?"_  Tristan asked with a measure of sarcasm, watching Mai look to Yugi in a frantic mess before scrambling, on her hands and knees, after the comic she'd just discarded. "I couldn't tell."

Yugi seemed to be close to tears when she returned, aggressively re-reading the section they'd decided to have a meltdown over, while the blonde was just plain  _furious_. She'd knocked over their empty cans of soft drink and torn up the chocolate wrappers already. Was it a plot twist? A really stupid plot twist? None of the three spectators were brave enough to even  _think_ about asking.

"Do you think we should go ask what's going on?" Téa asked, mildly concerned, but mainly amused. "Or do we leave it like we always do?"

"Nah, they'll be fine." Joey assured, waving his hand dismissively. "Yugi usually draws his feelings over crap like this. Like, remember that crappy spin-off they made for.."

"Oh,  _no_  you don't!" Téa turned in her seat, folding her arms across her chest. "I  _dare_ you to attack SE's spin-off!"

"They completely butchered the characters!" Joey fired back. "It was a fucking disaster! I bet Kokurano's shitty predictions were more accurate than that portrayal of the cast members!"

"Are you even hearing yourself?" Téa countered, jabbing a finger against his chest. "How could you say something so ridiculous?"

"A better question is how they even let something that fucking ridiculous air on national television!"

"Ah..." Tristan mused, leaning back in his seat as he watched four of his closest friends have complete breakdowns in front of him. "This is why we've stopped watching TV together, isn't it?"


	5. Dirtying the Paper Delicately

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another year may have begun, but the events of the previous tend to linger…and haunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for mentions of anxiety and anxiety attacks.

"All art is but dirtying the paper delicately." -John Ruskin

* * *

 

It had not been the best of Mondays, and by the end of it, everyone seemed to quieten down. According to Joey and Tristan, Ushio had taken the hint and skipped first period, as, well, as far as they knew, Geography was the only class he shared with any of Yugi's friends. Yugi was more than thankful for the news, and grateful for the support of his friends throughout the day.

However, as the final bell rang, everyone seemed at least somewhat sombre, and he couldn't help but feel guilty for dampening the moods of those close to him, knowing it was his fault. He didn't know if apologizing would make it worse, because then they would know that the events that had taken place were was weighing on his mind. At least Joey and Mai were acting cheerful, for his sake.

As for those two, they'd squished Yugi between them after regrouping at the end of their last class, complaining animatedly about their English novel. They'd been assigned with daily and weekly deadlines, and were expected to reach certain chapters by each lesson, or there'd be consequences.

As it was only the start of the second week back, not many students were very motivated for the exercise. Joey and Mai were two of them. Mai liked reading...just not this particular choice. And Joey, well...he definitely preferred video games as a hobby. In fact, Yugi had barely seen him read…ever.

As for himself, Yugi found his energy for the day gone after his breakdown in the earlier hours, but was happy enough just to listen, and to give a quiet laugh every so often at their dedication to the topic. He could tell that his quietness throughout the day had been concerning everyone, and had tried to perk up at least a little bit, but faking it only seemed to worry his friends even more.

At least it'd gotten easier as the hours went on.

"That reminds me," Joey nudged him to get his attention, which had been momentarily directed elsewhere, "are you up for pizza at the arcade tonight? It's been a while since we've done that."

Yugi gave a small, but genuine smile at that. "Weren't you just talking about our English homework?" He asked, nudging his best friend back. "You  _do_ know that we have to have another chapter read by tomorrow, and Ms Chono said something about a summary…" He could only imagine her reaction if they turned up to class without completing the work she set, and their most likely punishment started with an  _e_  and ended with an – _xpulsion_. It wasn't like she'd be able to do it for something as simple as forgetting to do assigned homework, but she'd certainly try.

Joey tilted his head and grinned. "Do you honestly think I'm bothering with that? We have  _traditions_  to worry about, Yug'!"

"And there is  _nothing_ better than the pizza they serve at the arcade!" Tristan piped up from behind Joey, flashing Yugi a dazzling smile when he looked over his shoulder. "I don't know, there's just something about the excess cheese…"

Téa scrunched up her face at that. "You've got to be kidding." She whined, and the others laughed at her expression. "Last time we went, I couldn't even pick mine up without scraping something like, five  _layers_  of the stuff off! I swear, it was just a heap of muck!"

"That's all part of the  _tradition_ , Téa." Joey stressed, clapping her on the shoulder. "You get crappy pizza, but amazing video games. You can't have one without the other."

"And, to be fair," Yugi added, trying to be cheerful for her sake, "they have really good milkshakes."

Téa brightened up at the sound of his voice, and she smiled at him. "I'm sure you'd be more impressed if their speciality was burgers."

Mai heard that part and laughed. "Yugi's a simple man." She said. "Burgers, card games, and milkshakes. What more do you need?"

He only shrugged, grinning a little wider as his friends chuckled in response. "I can't argue with that."

Duke waited for the laughter to die down before he spoke up, looking slightly sheepish as he did, "Sorry guys, I'll have to pass tonight." He said, and Yugi used that time to duck out from between Joey and Mai to sneak to his side, "Rain-check, alright?"

Tristan frowned. "Aw, c'mon, first Ryou bails early for some weird D&D tournament downtown and now you're ditching too?" He complained, his shoulders slumping in disappointment, which made Duke shoot him an apologetic look. "Next thing we know, Téa and Mai are going to leave us to get manicures or something." He whined, which made both girls' heads snap towards him.

"Video games might not be my thing, Tristan," Téa said, glaring at him, "but I'll be damned if I don't keep my high score on the  _Dance Dance Revolution_  machine."

"And I wouldn't miss a chance to beat any of you silly boys at your favourite games for something as trivial as a manicure." Mai added, smirking at Joey and Tristan's stares.

"Is that a challenge, Mai?" Joey asked.

Her smirk didn't falter. "You bet it is, Joey."

Yugi glanced up at Duke. "You sure you want to miss tonight? It looks like it's going to be pretty interesting." He lowered his voice slightly, smiling at him knowingly. "Your secret project, it's got something to do with that dice game you versed me with when I first met you. That was just a prototype wasn't it?"

"You…" Duke was silently gaping at him, and he quickly glanced around, making sure everyone else was more focused on Joey and Mai's conversation than theirs before answering. "You…figured it out…you're the only one so far." He shook his head in disbelief before laughing. "No one can get anything past you, Yugi."

Yugi beamed in return. "Téa's always said that."

"Well, she's right." Duke was looking at him with a sense of admiration. "You know, sometimes I still can't believe you won that day…after all, I barely told you any rules. You're not the King of Games for nothing."

Yugi felt his heart sink at that. "I haven't really been living up to that title, you know." He said, feeling ashamed to say the words out loud. "I haven't been going out to any big-name tournaments. I haven't shown up on a screen since Duellist Kingdom. I've seen a couple segments on the big gaming websites, asking me to make me debut, but…"

_Just like Kaiba said… "…people will be wondering where the King of Games is."_

His friend seemed to understand. "You don't want to."

Yugi nodded, looking away. "I don't like being in the spotlight. I didn't even go there to win the crown, Pegasus sent me that invite and…"

"Hey." Duke placed a hand on his shoulder, and he turned back to the taller boy, who held a softer expression. "No one's forcing you into anything. It's only been what, a month or two since Duellist Kingdom?" He smiled supportively at him. "Take your time, dude. Don't let some strangers online pressure you. Wait until you're ready."

Yugi relaxed at that, letting out a soft sigh of relief. "Thanks, Duke. That helps a lot."

Duke grinned, raising his voice, reminding Yugi that they'd been speaking lowly, privately this entire time, "You guys have fun tonight, you hear?"

The others turned and bid their farewells and Yugi stared at the front entrance of Domino High in disbelief, unsure as to how he hadn't noticed they'd made it to the exit in the time the group had been talking. Then again, he wasn't quite sure where the  _whole day_  had gone, it'd passed by in a blur in some parts. He'd zoned in and out throughout it, as the only clear crystal point had been his encounter with Ushio.

He wasn't even sure when he'd said goodbye to Bakura, Malik, and Atem, or where Ryou had wandered off to so quickly after the end of class. Had he even  _seen_  Kaiba today?

 _How much have I missed today by being so wound up in my own thoughts?_  He wondered aimlessly, looking to Téa who'd moved to his side, touching his arm.

His childhood friend was smiling at him gently. "Hey, Yugi," she said softly, almost hesitantly, "are you coming to the arcade tonight? I know that we've got English homework to worry about, not to mention the Maths worksheet, but I'm sure we won't be out too late…"

Ah, he understood what she was doing, and he felt his heart fill with nothing but love. She was giving him an excuse to escape if he didn't feel up to it after what had happened earlier in the day. A part of him found it a tad strange, as he was sure the outing would have been a plot she, Tristan, and Joey would have cooked up together so he wouldn't have stayed home and been alone.

Then again, maybe if he didn't go out, she would have come over for the afternoon to check up on him. He couldn't exactly be sure, but what he  _did_ know was that there was nowhere he felt more safe and comfortable than with those he loved the most.

So he smiled brightly and genuinely, and told her that he'd be joining them for the evening. The response he got was one of the happiest, most relieved hugs he'd ever received.

* * *

After parting ways with the others at their respective stops, Yugi made his way home on his own, something that had been a rare occurrence as of late. Ever since the Puzzle had come into his life and had brought Joey and Tristan to him and Téa, it was like he hadn't had to worry about being alone in the longest time.

It made being on his own feel all the more unnatural, which was something he was still trying to get used to, even after all this time. Old habits, he supposed.

He called out to his Grandpa to let him know he was back, smiling with a wave when the elder looked up, leaning to the side so he could look past the customers he was serving to greet him. "Yugi, my boy!" He cheered, gesturing for him to come.

Yugi made it to the front counter just as the man finished the sale, folding his arms over the surface of the display. "Hey, Grandpa." He said, watching him thoughtfully packing away the booster packs he'd just been showing the last customer. "I was just wondering, is Mum home?" He knew better than to look around the Game Shop for her, she hated the sight of the place. "Or is she still at work? It's just, I know she's probably got a case, but-"

"Ah, no," Sugoroku hummed in response, passing a pile to Yugi, which he packed away by instinct, practically muscle memory at this point. "She took the day off." He glanced up toward the door, sighing softly, "You just missed her, going out with friends, I assume. You mustn't have noticed, you went off to school before she got out of bed and must've assumed she'd already left."

Yugi nodded, dusting off his hands and shutting the display case. That, in fact, was exactly what he'd thought had happened, but as it turned out, it wasn't the case at all.

Sugoroku arched a brow, practically scrutinizing him. "You went out awful early today, that's a bit out of character for you." Then, he lightened up. "Getting ahead on studies, I hope!"

Yugi forced a weak smile. Sugoroku didn't need to know about what had occurred that morning, after all. He had more than enough to worry already. "You know me, Grandpa." He said, swallowing the lump in his throat. "Always studying hard."

Sugoroku laughed heartily, knowing full well what Yugi's true studying habits were like. "If it was a school based on Duel Monsters, maybe I'd believe you." He chuckled, shaking his head. Yugi's smile broadened into something more natural, and he watched as his caretaker leant down, reaching for a crate of unpacked cards by his feet. "Speaking of which, are you helping out in the shop tonight, or do you have plans with your friends?"

"Joey, Tristan, and Téa want to meet up at the arcade at around 6:30. And Mai, if we're lucky." Yugi said, crouching down instinctively, gently batting his Grandpa's hands away. "It's okay, Grandpa, I got it." He assured, looking up and winking cheekily, "Your back doesn't need the extra stress right now, you're an old man, you know."

The shopkeeper gave a dramatic gasp, acting as if he were offended. "I'm still young as ever!" He exclaimed, motioning for the crate with a hand. "Here, I'll prove it to you!"

"Nuh-uh!" Yugi sang, lifting the box onto the counter with ease, "There," He said with a flourish, depositing the lid beside it. "I just saved you another ten years, you're  _welcome_."

Sugoroku leant forward, his eyes shining with pride, "With that attitude, you're definitely my grandson." He said, smiling as Yugi laughed, "So, 6:30? You'll have to take the bus in if your mother doesn't make an appearance by then."

Yugi wasn't surprised, his expression souring slightly. "I can stay in and close up if you need the help, Grandpa." He leant forward, peering at the latest stock. "Especially if you need me to put away the new stuff, or keep any of the regulars entertained while you do it."

The elder waved him off, just as he expected. His Grandpa hated to keep him from his friends. "Nonsense. I can manage just fine." He assured. "Just make sure you have all your schoolwork done either before you go or after you get back, okay?" He pointed a thumb in the direction of the stairs. "Maybe you should get a start on it now."

Yugi nodded, waving in farewell as he started toward the stairs. "No opening heavy crates without me, okay?" He called over his shoulder.

His Grandpa saluted him, just to get him to laugh. "Yes, boss."

The duellist burst into a fit of laughter, snickering as he hollered back, "Lift with your knees, not with your back!"

He heard the smile in the man's voice, "What are you, my doctor?"

Yugi couldn't keep the grin off his face as he made it to the top of the stairs, shaking his head. "I might as well be!"

He headed to his room, shutting the door behind himself and dropping his bag by it out of habit. He let out a soft sight, stretching his arms behind his head as he walked to his desk, feeling, for some strange reason, like he needed to seek out the Puzzle.

The strange sensation had washed over him many times before, a strange trance that would lull him into a gentle sense of calm, where he was barely awake, and then not conscious at all once the Item properly took control. The scariest part was, the idea of falling under its power terrified him, but when it was happening, he was never properly aware of it, it just felt like he was falling into a slumber that was peaceful beyond his comprehension.

Then the serenity would fade, and he would wake up with blood staining his hands, screams echoing in his ears, and no memory of what had happened.

The item bearer's hands stilled once they closed around the box that held the Puzzle, and he jolted out of his daze. He didn't know how he'd ended up in the centre of the room, already having managed to unlock the bottom drawer of his desk and take it out. Of course, it was only a short lapse in memory, but it always chilled him to the core whenever moments like these occurred. Trying to shake off the feeling, he opened the box, sensing the impatience of the pieces, and reached out to touch them.

That was when the temperature of the room completely dropped and light enveloped him. He opened his eyes again and his heart was in his throat at the sight of that same image from this morning. Ushio. He stared in dissociated horror before the exact scene began to play before him and he realised the Puzzle was searching through his memories, having felt his distress and wanting to find the cause. He knew exactly why, it was always the same reason. Someone had hurt its bearer, and they were going to pay  _dearly_.

He could hear the misery in his own voice as he actually  _begged_  the Puzzle to stop -he didn't want to relieve this, but the Item certainly did. It was clawing through  _all_ of his history with Ushio, right from the very beginning and his emotions were only pushing it further. The pieces began to flare with that same familiar protectiveness and then with burning  _fury_.

As Yugi stood, shaking, breathing frantically, the images slowly began to flicker and fade, but they were quickly replaced with new ones. But they weren't his memories, no, it was Ushio, but he was lying on the ground, battered and bruised in a fashion that Yugi knew wasn't from his own personal reel of recollections.

He couldn't go to him, couldn't move from where he was standing, but something told him that he was the person that had done this...and he felt  _proud_.

Warmth flickered at his forehead, circling in the pattern of an eye as he felt that same sense of calm wash over him, and he tilted his head to the side to get a better look at the form laying crumpled before him. The illusion of the student moaned, curling into himself more. He was still alive.  _But not for long_. The thought came so quickly that it startled Yugi, but then faint whispers of reassurance surrounded him, praising him, saying that this was  _justice_. He'd wronged him, Joey, and Tristan after all. This  _was_ right. A bubble of laughter left Yugi's lips. He was going to put the Puzzle back together and then, once he had the full extent of the ancient power the Item had at his fingertips, he was going to  _kill_ him.

However, that was when Ushio, or at least, the figment that appeared as him turned his head, and Item bearer was brought back to reality with a shattering halt as the illusion was destroyed.

" _No!"_  Yugi let out a strangled scream and dropped the box, the pieces scattering across the floor. In that instant, he felt the weight clear from his mind and stared wide-eyed at the mess in a sense of detached horror. His hands shook uncontrollably as they covered his gaping mouth. Those had been  _his_  thoughts. The Puzzle, even unassembled, had taken over his mind again and had been wishing  _death_  against Ushio, and he hadn't even harmed Yugi today.

 _But he'd threatened to in the future._ Yugi dropped to his knees, gathering all the pieces in a panic.  _You can't run from him forever, you're going to need the Puzzle sooner or later to protect yourself._

 _"Shut up!"_  He shouted, slamming the drawer shut once the box was safely stowed away inside. He barely managed to lock it before he scrambled backwards in a slight panic to get away, falling back against the side of his bed, panting slightly. He couldn't help but stare at the drawer, half expecting something to happen, waiting for light to burst from between the cracks and consume him once more. But a few moments passed, then minutes, and he was met with silence, other than the sound of his own frantic breathing.

Eventually, it evened out, and he shakily climbed to his feet, feeling blindly for his phone more out of habit than for actual curiosity for what the time was.

Somehow, more time had passed than he'd expected, and unsurprisingly, there were a few notifications on the screen, unread messages from his friends. All of them were asking to confirm if he was actually coming tonight in varying degrees of subtlety. For Joey and Tristan, of course, it wasn't there forte.

Yugi let out a soft sigh and glanced back toward where the Puzzle rested. He closed his eyes, and willed himself to be strong.

The sound of his phone buzzing in his hand made him jump and he placed a hand over his chest in an attempt to settle his racing heart, the other raising the still-ringing device up so he could check the caller ID.  _Tomb Keeper_. He stared at it for a few seconds before putting the pieces together and remembering that was the name Malik listed his number as. That was right. He brushed away the remains of his tears, cleared his throat, and answered. "Hello?"

" _Hey, Yugi, it's Malik_."

"I didn't expect a call from you so soon." Yugi chuckled, wondering if it sounded at all genuine, "Do you guys have somewhere else you need to see in Domino? Or another map drawn?"

" _Actually, no._ " Malik said, a little offhandedly. " _I was...uh, calling to check up on you_."

Yugi stilled, attempting to perk up a little more. "On me?"

There was a slight pause, then, " _You were really upset this morning, and then we didn't really see you for the rest of the day. I suppose we did in class, but there wasn't much of a chance to talk to you. My cousins and I, we weren't sure what to say._ "

The student smiled faintly at the sincerity, which seemed absurd in light of what had just occurred. "Thank you for checking up on me, then. It's really thoughtful of you."

" _It's no trouble, truly_." Malik assured. " _I know you mustn't think the world of us at the moment, with all the rumours going around about our relationship with Ushio. We have a troubled past with him, but it wasn't exactly what Bakura implied. As for the rumours, they're…_ " He heard him take a breath, " _forgive me, it's probably better if I explain it to you in person some other time. I'm afraid I couldn't entirely explain it to you over the phone_."

"I understand." Yugi said, wincing slightly as his voice hitched slightly. He  _really_ didn't want to talk about Ushio right now. "Can...sorry, can we talk about this later? I just...I just need to wrap my head around some things. Especially the whole...Ushio thing."

" _Of course, absolutely_." His classmate's voice sounded a little rushed, and Yugi wondered if Malik felt he'd upset him. " _I'll see you tomorrow?_ "

"I'll see you tomorrow." Yugi agreed, but it sounded strained even to his own ears. "Thank you for calling, really. It means a lot."

" _Anytime, Yugi. Goodnight_." After echoing the farewell, Yugi ended the call, dropping the phone by his side. He felt bad for hanging up so suddenly, but he really couldn't talk about this at the moment. At least, not with anyone other than Téa, Joey, or Tristan.

He glanced back toward the drawer, and then dropped his head back onto his bed. Sometimes he wished the Puzzle had a voice, and then there were times where he swore it  _did_  have one.

As for now, Yugi simply wished he could figure it out.

* * *

Somehow, everyone had managed to turn up on time, which was saying something with someone like Joey holding a core role in their group.

Mai was eyeing the diner somewhat hesitantly as the group headed inside. "Did you even make a reservation? The place looks pretty packed."

"There's no need." Tristan assured with a shrug, waving his hand dismissively. "Tony always saves a table for us on principle. Good guy, he is."

"How _often_  do you guys eat here?" The blonde arched a brow. "It's still beyond me how well all the staff treat you." Mai said, half to herself, and Yugi couldn't help but chuckle. After all, she'd only been to the actual diner with them once or twice, having rocked up late to all of their other arcade meet-up's late most likely on purpose. She'd probably been avoiding it, just as Téa tried to, for one reason or another.

From the black and white tiles looked like they needed an extra polish to the lights near the back that always flickered, Yugi honestly found the place charming. Sure, it was a little run down, and the jukebox might've be more for decoration than for use, and maybe it always smelled like salt and burger grease, but Joey always said that was what made it authentic.

"I'm pretty sure we're like 70% of their business." Joey grinned, sliding his arm around Yugi's shoulders as they headed towards their table. "They love us."

Yugi couldn't help the bashful smile that formed at the move, which caused Joey to pull him closer to his side with a laugh, his smirk molding into something much more fond when their eyes met.

To Mai's surprise, but no one else's, their usual booth toward the back was left vacant, so they settled in, Yugi dragging around an extra chair to sit on the side.

"So, are we going for the usual, guys?" Tristan nudged Yugi's knee lightly, giving a smile when he glanced up, one which he returned instinctively. "Extra-cheesy pizza and milkshakes?"

"Like you even have to ask." Joey gave an incredulous gasp and his friends snickered at his dramatics.

"Please don't ask for extra." Téa moaned, dropping her face into her hands, and Yugi leaned forward, patting her shoulder sympathetically.

The waitress came around, the usual favourite that Joey and Tristan always said wore too much eyeliner and Téa, without a fault, would critique the hair colour of. It was always a different colour every time they came in, something the dancer never understood. " _It must cost a fortune_ ," She would insist, " _what's her deal? Is she trying to cycle through the whole colour wheel?_ "

As for tonight Mai and Téa were arguing over which shade of red it was after she left, for all the difference it made. Yugi rolled his eyes half-heartedly when asked for his opinion, sipping his complimentary glass of water with a smile instead of answering. Somehow, however, they dragged Tristan into the debate, and Joey was too busy making a tower out of the salt and pepper shakers, coasters, and a generous amount of straws to participate.

Yugi sat back and watched as time passed them by, listening but not engaging, laughing when their food was brought out, but the chaos continued. Somehow it was normal, natural, and he found something... _beautiful_ in it all. Joey jabbed Tristan in the ribs when he accidentally knocked over the "fortress" he'd been building, triggering an all-out argument, " _why would you even put it there in the first place?"_ Téa hushed them angrily, face flushed with embarrassment when other patrons looked their way at the commotion. Mai, at her most helpful, flicked two packets of salt their way and somehow managed to hit both boys in the centre of the forehead and told them to stop being children. They stared at her, wide-eyed, and Yugi broke the laughter by snickering.

A sudden mirth bubbled up in his chest, his throat, and he was laughing loudly, openly, as if he hadn't in years. He banged his fist on the table and doubled over, in hysterics, and after a moment, they easily joined him. After all, it was the happiest they'd seen him all day.

It was as if the darkness that had blanketed him had evaporated, gone in the brightness that his friends brought with them. For Yugi, it was almost like it was too hard to be sad when he was with them. In that moment, after all, it was just them, there was no Millennium Puzzle, no Shadow Games, no thugs out to hurt them, all of that could've been from another life as far as he was concerned.

For now, he caught Joey's eye, and with nothing but his friends' laughter filling his ears, something told him everything was going to be alright.

Then his forehead pulsed where his third eye normally made it's appearance, and dread pooled in the pit of his stomach.

The chair legs screeched against the floor as he got up and Yugi winced inwardly at the sound, glancing hastily towards his friends, who looked back in varying degrees of concern. He gulped, giving a weak smile, excusing himself before he made a beeline for the bathroom.

Yugi found himself dry heaving over the sink moments after he'd rushed into the room, tears immediately stinging in his eyes in reaction. He gripped onto the sink, squeezing his eyes shut after he chanced a glance at his reflection and noticed his surroundings seemed to spin with a rotation that was dizzying. In retrospect, it was a stupid action on his part to look up while he was gagging over a sink -just seeing that made his stomach churn even  _more_ \- but his forehead felt so hot that it simply wasn't  _natural_.

Somehow, his dinner managed to stay down. He'd  _just_ eaten, after all, it must've been some kind of miracle.

He splashed water on his face after estimating the episode was over, slowly lifting his head once more. He stared at his reflection, eyes narrowed slightly under the strain from his head. He leaned forward, touching his fingertips to his forehead, feeling his chest tighten at the temperature.  _It's hot, just like when..._ He shook his head, squeezed his eyes shut and opened them again, a panicked gasp leaving his lips at the light that flared upon his skin, flickering as it attempted to grow into that shape that was  _all too f_ _amiliar..._

"Yugi?"

Yugi jumped at the sound of his voice, whirling around to find Joey pushing the door open, brow pinched in concern. "Yugi, what's going on-"

He spun back on his heel to face the mirror again, but the heat had faded from his forehead and so had the  _eye_. Yugi couldn't believe it.  _Was it just a trick of the light? After today, with that vision with Ushio...am I losing it?_ He looked to Joey and winced slightly at the expectant look he received. "Sorry, Jo," He tried for a smile, "the extra cheese didn't really agree with me?"

The joke fell flat. "Uh huh." Joey eyed the still-running tap suspiciously, and pursed his lips.

Yugi rubbed at his forehead and was surprised to find his hand come back wet. A few droplets of water were still rolling down his cheeks, and Joey passed him a few paper towels, which he took gratefully, pressing to his face. He'd forgotten to dry it, somehow.  _Question answered, I **am** losing it._

He heard his friend take a few steps towards him before stopping, and he could imagine the student rocking back on his heels. "You sure you're alright, little buddy?" He asked tentatively, and the water was cut off.

"Yeah." His answer was slightly muffled by the thin material, but he knew Joey heard it fine after noticing his expression once he finished drying his face. By the look in his eyes, the blonde didn't believe him one bit.

Joey smiled at him a little sadly. "You don't always have to say that, you know."

Yugi swallowed, scrunching the paper in his hand into a ball, aiming a throw for the bin. If it'd been one of their paper toss matches at school, Joey probably would've cheered and complimented his skills after seeing it go in.

However, right now they were in a small, cramped bathroom and when Yugi made the shot, Joey didn't even glance in the direction of the noise. He levelled his gaze with Yugi's, only seeming more concern when he didn't answer. "Yugi, you look sick as hell." He said, taking another step closer, leaning down to get a better look at his face. "I don't think I've seen you that pale since you got the flu last year."

Yugi averted his gaze. "The food just didn't sit well with me, okay?" He replied, his voice coming out softer than he intended, and Joey hummed in a way that made it seem like he still didn't believe him.

"Was that why the tap was running?" He asked, "Did you throw up or something?" He drew back and sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Yug', what's going on with you?"

Yugi lightly tugged at his collar, uncomfortable, and Joey gave him an apologetic look. "It's kind of stuffy in here; do you want to go outside? Dinner's already paid for, after all."

The shorter boy gaped, his hand falling to his side. "What do you  _mean_  dinner's already paid for?" He exclaimed, eyes wide, his startled expression causing his friend to laugh.

"Just what I said, lil' buddy. I slapped down a couple bucks before I came after you. No big deal." Joey said simply, moving toward the door and pushing it open, gesturing for Yugi to leave before him. "You coming or what?"

Yugi glared at him, almost storming his way out, and Joey followed suit, easily catching up. "That's not fair, Joey." He said, feeling hurt as they made their way toward the front doors, the blonde texting their friends to let them know what they were doing. "I can pay for myself, you know." He took a breath to attempt to compose himself, but after a moment, he realised he felt insulted. "I can  _look after_  myself."

"I never said you couldn't." Joey replied, unfazed, typing away at his phone. "All I'm saying is that it's nice to have a meal bought for you now and then."

"You know that's not it."

Joey frowned at his tone, finally looking up. "Is something wrong?" He asked, tucking his phone away.

Yugi waited until they were outside to answer, having headed around the side of the building for privacy, before he started, "You're all treating me like I'm some kid!" He snapped. "This happens everything single time I have some bad episode!"

"Because you close up when it gets this bad!" Joey snapped back. "You shut down! It scares us because we don't know what's going on inside your head!" He paused, rocking back for a moment, and then grimaced as he said the name, as if he didn't know how Yugi would react to it, "Ushio…"

"He what?!" Yugi demanded. "He came back and I freaked out, okay? We're  _allowed_  to talk about it!" He shoved Joey's hand away when he reached out. "But sure, just treat me like some kid, that will  _help,_  won't it?" Joey winced at his words, but he only continued, "I can still hear everything that you're saying when you think I'm not listening!" He turned his back on him, rubbing angrily at his tears and Joey took a step toward him, sighing.

"Don't do that, Yugi." He said softly. "Don't turn away from me. You have to  _talk_  to me, pal."

Yugi shook his head, sniffling slightly, "I... -Just-just let me walk for a bit-"

He started to walk away but Joey grabbed his wrist and pulled him back, "Yugi, I'm not going to let you do that." He loosened his grip when the boy looked up. "We're out here to talk, aren't we? So you've gotta talk to me. You have to let me know what's going on inside that head of yours."

The Item bearer let out a shaky breath. "You...all of you...you're always protecting me, and it isn't  _fair_." His eyes were glassy, lashes dampening. "This time, it's no different. And it's nothing to do with  _magic_ or some Shadow Game..." His breath hitched. "It's just me, and my  _head_ and you're looking after me again."

Joey's lips broadened into a gentle smile. "That's what we're here for, Yug'. That's our  _job_. We're supposed to look out for each other, ya know?"

"It's not fair to you guys." Yugi insisted, staring at the concrete. "If I was stronger without the Puzzle... _someone_  without it-"

Joey grabbed him by the shoulder, cutting him off, "Do you really have no idea how strong you are?!" He exclaimed. "Yugi, you're the King of Games! You defeated Pegasus all on your own!"

"I wouldn't have been able to do it without the Puzzle." Yugi said, his voice small. "The only reason I  _could_ beat him was because of the Puzzle's magic fighting against his Millennium Eye."

"Because he was a no-good  _cheater_." Joey replied, shaking him gently, as if it would help get the point through. "If that was purely a test of skill, you would've duelled circles around him in  _seconds_. And even with that major disadvantage, you  _still_ beat him! You almost died that day, but you left that island with a crown!"

Yugi smiled faintly, finally looking up. "I still have no idea what happened..." He sighed. "Kaiba and I are looking into it-"

"I thought Kaiba didn't believe in magic or whatever the deal is with the Millennium Items." Joey said, arching a brow.

"Oh, no, he doesn't." Yugi beamed. "But I think he's a bit more reasonable after we discussed it,  _and_ after he watched the Duel. Somehow he was able to see it from wherever Pegasus had placed him." His brow creased in thought. "It must've been to do with Pegasus's Millennium Eye..."

"And you're looking into it?"

"Yeah, well at least, everything that happened." Yugi said, rubbing his forehead absently. "I think the Puzzle shattered from all the stress of deflecting Pegasus's Eye's magic and protecting me from...well, whatever tried attacking us that day. As for what attacked us, I have no idea. I'd like to ask Pegasus on his theory, but he's disappeared. Kaiba has people tracking every social networking site and news source possible for any sign of him." He patted his pocket, where his phone was, for effect.

Joey eyed the movement, perplexed. "And he's keeping you updated?" At Yugi's nod, he scoffed. "When did you two get so close?"

"I  _did_ go and visit him every day he was in that coma before we left for Duellist Kingdom." Yugi shrugged. "Apparently he heard me talking to him. And, after all, the only reason he duelled me was to get Mokuba back."

"Still, everything  _else_  he's done, and how he's treated you-"

"It's not really the issue right now, Jo." Yugi replied, waving his hand dismissively. "At least we're not hostile for once, right? I'd prefer us to be friends."

Joey laughed. "Why don't you tell  _him_  that? I don't think 'friends' is in his vocabulary."

Yugi shot him a look. "Anyway, for now, the Puzzle is still in pieces, and it won't let me assemble it, Pegasus is off the radar, and we still have no idea what those creatures were that attacked us." He sighed. "I don't know what I can do without it as of now..."

"You can't let that thing define you, Yugi." He stared at him in surprise, and Joey shrugged as if it were obvious. "That Puzzle is nothing without you. You earned that title yourself, Yugi. And you're more than some ancient artifact." He lightly punched his arm, and Yugi chuckled.

"Do you really mean that?"

The blonde nodded. "Course I do." He insisted. "You know, I still remember the day Ushio came after Tristan and I like it was yesterday. The first time, obviously." He had a faraway look in his eyes. "Even after everything I did to you, you still came along and protected us.  _Before_  the Puzzle had all its pieces. That was  _all_  you, Yugi. You stood there with all your own strength and you got the beating of your life for  _us_.  _You_ did that. All I could do was sit back and stare...wondering how someone like me could have someone like you stand up for my sorry ass." Joey smiled tearfully at him with such affection Yugi couldn't help but smile back, brushing away his own tears. "To this day, I still can't understand it. And I  _can't_ understand how I got somehow like you in my life."

Yugi sniffled slightly. "You're my best friend, Joey. You know that, right?"

"You keep saying shit like that and I really  _will_ cry." Joey gave a breathy laugh and stepped toward him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "C'mere, little buddy."

Instinctively, Yugi turned, pressing his face against the Joey's chest, hugging him with all his might. He felt him chuckle just as he heard it, his other arm circling around him, a hand tousling through his hair in a warm, comforting gesture.

He'd never felt so small but so safe at the same time. "Thank you… _really_ , for all of it…"

"You don't need to say it, Yugi, I know." He assured. "I love you, man." He brightened up when they pulled away. "Just don't tell Tristan, the guy gets jealous, you know?"

The smaller boy snickered, and his eyes widened when he noticed a sparkle at the boy's chest. He tilted his head, the corners of his mouth quirking upwards as he recognised the pendent. "You're still wearing that everywhere. I haven't seen you take it off since I gave it to you."

His friend clutched the Red Eyes. "Maybe because you're the one that gave it to me. And it's custom made,  _and_ expensive as hell." Joey said, as if it were obvious. "I don't know  _where_  you got the money from."

Yugi gave him a sly smile. "I live a life of crime." He said simply, and Joey snickered at that, causing his friend to brighten up even further.

" _Sure_  you do." He wrapped his arm around his shoulders. "How about some soft drink and video games? First round on me?"

"You're on!" Yugi laughed as they headed back inside, waiting by the entrance of the arcade as he watched Joey get drinks from the vending machine down the other end of the hall.

_That Puzzle is nothing without you._

His stomach turned. Maybe he was thinking too much into it, but what if there was a truth to Joey's words? What if the secret to putting the Puzzle back together was...Yugi himself?

 _It couldn't be._ Yugi thought to himself.

"Tomorrow." The word left his lips before he even properly processed it, coming out softer than a whisper. He gulped, and repeated it, stronger, firmer this time, " _Tomorrow_." He ran a hand over his face, feeling a bout of exhaustion roll over him like a wave.  _Tonight...tonight I just need video games...and then I need sleep._

* * *

"Does she even understand how incredibly and utterly  _vague_  the concept she's presented us with is?"

Yugi gave a frustrated sigh and dropped his head onto the desk. "It's meant to be  _open to interpretation_." He grumbled into the surface, causing Atem and Téa to snicker. He looked up, squinting at Bakura, who continued to stare at the large, block letters on the board that defined their entire term.  _TIME._ "The fact that it's so broad means that it's easy to do so much with it." He could already feel a throbbing at the side of his head, a telltale sign of a stress-induced headache that was on its way. They were only five minutes into a sixty-minute lesson, wasn't he allowed peace?

Bakura didn't seem to hear him, or just ignored him. "She's obviously made it this way so no matter what we come up with, she can say our interpretation was wrong and give us a bad mark."

"Now I just think you're grasping at straws." Atem said from his place beside Yugi, where he was attempting to write down potential ideas for the assignment. "She's a guidance counsellor, not a  _dictator_."

The white-haired student threw an eraser in his direction, but it sailed straight past his head. He huffed. "Well then what do  _you_  suppose we do for this stupid thing?!"

Atem propped his head up in a hand, regarding him with a sly smile. "I don't know, draw a clock."

Malik glanced up from his laptop, chuckling. "I'm sure that'll only be a visual representation of the time he's wasting."

The aggravated noise that came from Bakura's throat didn't even sound remotely human. He leant forward, only inches from their faces, eyes narrowed. " _Neither_  of you are helpful."

"On the contrary," Atem replied, unfazed, as Malik shuffled back slightly, returning to his work, "I think I'm  _quite_ helpful."

"The main point is," Téa chimed in, shooting Yugi a sympathetic smile when she saw how frustrated he seemed, "you've got thirteen weeks to produce  _something_ for Ms Matsuo to grade." Then, she gave a soft laugh. "Well, fifteen if you count the two weeks we have off between terms, but I doubt anyone will be doing schoolwork then."

"It's basic maths, cousin." Atem spoke, the smirk evident in his voice at Bakura's perplexed expression. "It's a ten week term, it's week two now, the assignment's due in week five next term,  _honestly_ , do you even pay attention-"

"Alright!" Yugi jumped up from his seat and pushed Atem out of harm's way with a scolding look in his direction, "Let's just have a calm morning, okay? Please?" He looked at Bakura with a pleading expression. "If you didn't get the subject outline she handed out last week, I'll photocopy you another one, okay?" He gave a sigh of relief as Bakura rolled his eyes but, nonetheless, gave an affirmative nod. "Okay," He said, sitting back down. "Just let me get it out of my book-"

"Why would she give us  _fifteen weeks_ for  _one_  godforsaken art assignment?"

Yugi and Téa looked at each other and laughed. The cousins exchanged glances, their confused expressions mirroring one another's as the two calmed down.

"That's exactly what  _you_ think." Téa said, as she sobered up, jabbing a pencil in his direction. "You  _think_ you've got all this time, but that deadline's gonna come way sooner than you think. Trust me, no one  _ever_  finishes their art assignment early. Not even the A-Grade students."

"That's because everyone  _thinks_  they have so much time." Yugi chimed in, twirling his own pencil between his fingers. "We're talking from experience, here. Everyone puts it off because they reckon they've got enough time to focus on their other subjects. But then everything piles together and you realise you haven't even  _started_ yet." He shrugged, smiling sweetly. "Do you have  _any_ idea how long it takes to do an oil painting?"

"Don't attempt one." Téa advised before any of the three opened their mouths. "Don't do a painting unless you have good time management skills. You'll regret it."

An amused smile danced across Malik's lips. "Are you two speaking from experience here as well?"

"Last year, tenth grade, third term." Téa gave a shudder. "Everyone had to submit a painting and  _no one_ slept properly for weeks."

"I haven't seen anyone attempt a painting since." Yugi inputted, sharing a grin with Atem. "It's how Téa and I learned that I have a  _lot_ of patience...and she  _really_  doesn't..." He winked at her and she punched him lightly in the arm at the comment. "But that's the thing, there's so many roads you can take, you're not just limited to drawing and painting. That's what makes it so much fun, because everyone in the class has different styles."

"So when everyone's finished their assignments, it's like having our own little art gallery." Téa said cheerfully, and Bakura rolled his eyes.

Atem, on the other hand, smiled at the thought. "That makes it sound wonderful, amidst all the marking."

"Téa always finds a way to shine through when you need her." Yugi said fondly, and she blushed lightly. "But, that's where you guys need to start, you need to find out what you're good at."

"How do you propose we do that?" Malik asked, and Yugi beamed.

"Experimentation." He said. "Try out whatever you like until you find something. For me, it's drawing, for Téa, it's photography and film. You just need to find what you prefer to do and find your own style."

"Is that really necessary?" Bakura groaned.

"If you want to pass, I'd say so." Téa replied, tossing an eraser at his head. He barely ducked out of the way in time, swearing at her in response.

"Here." Yugi placed a paintbrush and a pencil in his hand and closed his fingers around them. "Ask Ms Matsuo for the keys to the storage room. You'll find some paint and canvases in there, okay? Go  _experiment_."

Miraculously, he pushed off with no further argument other than grumbling under his breath. Atem leaned forward and high-fived Téa over the desk, congratulating her on her attempted assault.

"Ooh." Malik let out a low whistle. "Is it really the best idea to let him go unsupervised? I'm not really sure what'll happen to the equipment."

"Knowing him, he'll probably destroy something and use the excuse 'it's for art' or something idiotic along those lines." Atem mused.

"I really hope not." Yugi sighed, covering his face with his hands. "Can we just hope for the best, please?"

Atem shrugged, no longer fazed. "It's Ms Matsuo's funeral, really. She's the one actually authorising him access to her things."

The four of them glanced toward the storage cupboard, watching Bakura disappear inside in varying degrees of concern.


	6. At War With the World

**A/N: @widdlewed you're my hero. I'm still getting used to this website and idk if you can PM people but if there's a way let me know, I want to send you paragraphs of love and gratitude for your kind words. Thanks for the support <3**

Chapter Six: At War With the World

"Every true artist is at war with the world." ― Anthony Kiedis

_If you have all the pieces, why is it so hard to put everything together?_

* * *

The dusty smell of the storeroom had never sat well with Yugi. It was part of the reason why he never went near the place. The lingering stench of dried paint and the general odour that surrounded the 'overstocked cupboard', as Téa put it made it so whenever he had to go inside, it was always a quick trip. In and out.

Unfortunately, when Bakura hadn't resurfaced after a prolonged period of time, it was the first place he had to check. Perhaps the fumes had gotten to him and in the darkness (the lone, faulty ceiling light flickered  _off_  more than on) he'd suffocated. Yugi prayed that he wouldn't fall prey to the same fate.

He coughed and spluttered upon entry, waving his hand around to clear the cloud of dust he'd caused after nudging a stack of canvases, wondering when Matsuo had last bothered to clean the room out. It was an ultimately pointless journey that left him slightly irritable and faintly smelling of various stenches, making him wonder, as he headed into the adjacent classroom through a side door, if the unpleasant smell had seeped into his jacket.

He hoped not. He  _really_ hoped not.

It was in the centre of the empty room that he finally tracked down the student under his care, but his relief was short-lived upon sighting that Bakura was in the middle of assaulting some of their art department's finest equipment. Wrenching him away from it was no easy task, especially when his foot had finally broken through the surface of the canvas by the time Yugi had rushed to his side, and he had toppled to the ground with the momentum.

Fast-forward to the present moment, and the stress-induced headache that had been forming since the beginning of the period was in full swing, and Yugi was  _fuming._

"You know, you can't use the excuse, ' _it's for_   _art_ ' for  _everything_ , Bakura."

From his place on the floor beside the discarded, torn object of interest, Bakura looked up, scowling. "I don't see why not." He shrugged, nudging it with his foot. It slid across the floor and touched the tip of Yugi's trainers. The other boy didn't bat an eye at the contact. "You were the one telling me to go  _experiment_."

"You  _know_ what I meant by that!" Yugi let out a frustrated sigh that was louder than necessary. "You were in the middle of  _kicking in a canvas_." He huffed, tapping his fingers impatiently on his arm. "The art budget isn't endless, you know. Ms Matsuo's probably going to make you pay for it."

Bakura wasn't exactly fazed. "It's  _one_ canvas, Yugi, it's no big deal. I only managed to put one hole in it anyway-"

"That's not the point!" Yugi exclaimed, his arms dropping to his sides, eyes wide. "It's such a waste! I don't understand why you don't- why you don't care!" He clenched his fists. "Do you think it's funny or something, to just go around destroying other people's things, not even-?"

Bakura cut him off. "I don't understand why you care so  _much_. It's  _one canvas._ " The corner of his mouth quirked up, half-amused. "What, are you one of those coupon fanatics? The excessive, soccer mum kind?" He barked out a laugh. "Get a grip, Yugi, it's not a big deal. Why are you freaking out so much?"

Yugi stopped short, looking at him wordlessly. His hands slowly uncurled, his features softening until his face was simply blank.

Maybe he  _was_  needlessly freaking out. Maybe seeing Bakura trying to destroy the canvas had reminded him of when he was younger, how he used to ask his Grandpa for more pencils, art books, and paint, but it'd all add up and he eventually stopped asking.

Maybe his words reminded him of the first really bad financial patch the Game Shop went through, and the second, and how they just barely made it through thanks to those exact stupid coupons Bakura mentioned and due to Yugi picking up as many jobs around the neighbourhood as he could.

Even then, that didn't work, and he had to resort to other methods, some he wished he could forget about. Only Téa knew about those activities to this day.

He tensed, and his voice came out soft when he spoke next, "Just think about how your actions affect other people next time, okay?"

As he crouched down to pick up the discarded paintbrushes and pallets, Bakura stared at him, nonplussed, startled at the abrupt shift in character. He opened his mouth to respond, but the door slid open behind them, and Yugi heard the click of her heels as Matsuo stalked towards them both.

" _There_ you two are. I was beginning to get worried…" She trailed off as Yugi straightened up, and he knew where her eyes had fallen. "What's happened here?" She surveyed the mess with a pointed look, lips curling into a frown, and then she looked to Bakura, who didn't falter under her gaze. Yugi, however,  _did_ , even though he wasn't the one in trouble. "Bakura, I trust you have an explanation."

"I think it's pretty self-explanatory." He retorted, smiling sardonically, and her eyes narrowed.

"Well, I suppose it is." His teacher allowed. "Your anger management issues continue to astound me... It's fortunate that we have our weekly counselling session at lunch today." At this, all traces of amusement faded from his face. "We'll have plenty to talk about." She shook her head, turning to the student beside her. "Yugi, you can head back to your work, I need to talk to Bakura about his behaviour privately."

"Ah, yes, Miss." He nodded, turning on his heel, not bothering to spare a glance back towards the older boy.

* * *

When Yugi returned to his friends, Atem and Malik gave him almost identical expressions of confusion at the sight of Bakura's continued absence.

Atem arched a brow. "You were gone for a while." He said, eyes darting back the way Yugi had entered. "I trust that you found Bakura?"

"I  _did_." Yugi sighed, his cheek leaning into his palm. "Although when I got there he was halfway through destroying one of the canvases with his  _foot_ ," he only nodded in acknowledgement when Téa's jaw dropped, "so Matsou's giving him a lecture now."

Malik tried to stifle a laugh, "Sounds like him. You know, I think I remember him throwing an easel out the window last year when he stormed that senior class." He looked to Atem for clarification, his cousin leaning back in his chair, arms folded behind his head, smiling wistfully at the memory. "Isn't that how he got himself suspended?"

"He got himself a detention breaking the glass with the easel," Atem recalled, chuckling, "then the suspension for actually  _throwing_ it out the window in the direction of someone in the courtyard below. Oh, and all the language that followed. Mother and Father certainly weren't pleased. What I didn't understand was why he didn't just, I don't know,  _open_ the window with the latch-"

"No, that was because some of those windows didn't open, remember?" Malik interjected, and Yugi stared blankly at him, while Téa, who had been silently working on her laptop, lifted her gaze just to look at him quizzically. "Because of some of the incidents, some of the classrooms had windows that didn't open. It was a strange place."

"Sounds like it." was all Téa said, smiling at Yugi, who shuffled his chair closer to her side to inspect her screen. She followed his gaze back to the file she had open, depicting a shot of the beach highlighted with different colours and filters, fading from one hue to another from left to right. He was in awe at the sight of her work, wondering why he hadn't seen it earlier. Normally, whenever either of them had created something, the other would be the first to know.

"Wow." He breathed, watching as she cycled through the different colours, playing with the photograph. "That looks amazing, Téa, when did you do this?"

"I've just been messing around with it while you went on your little search for Bakura." She said, blushing faintly at the praise. "It's nothing, really, you're the one who taught me how to edit photos like this, after all. I thought I'd start practicing, you know, maybe it'd help me get an idea for the assignment."

"Well it looks great." He leant over, clicking onto one of the separate layers, and another photo appeared, showing a different angle of the waves, the rays of the sun causing them to sparkle. "Wait, these are some of the ones you took when we went to Mai's beach house!"

"Yeah! I didn't think you'd recognise them!" Her features brightened up, and across the desk, Atem smiled at the two of them conversing so animatedly. "I have to ask her to take us back there sometime...I mean, we only got to stay there for a week..."

Yugi laughed, leaning back in his seat. "I know! I've never seen such a place before!" He shook his head, grinning. "She still wouldn't tell us who it actually belonged to, so, it remains a mystery."

Téa smiled slyly. "Maybe she swiped the keys?" She pondered.

"You mean Mai as in, Mai Valentine, right?" Atem asked for clarification just in case, his words holding a tone of slight concern. Téa and Yugi nodded in sync, and Atem arched a brow. "Huh."

"Some people steal keys to beach houses, some kick in canvases." Malik mused, still typing away. "You learn more about people everyday."

"That's one way to put it." Yugi agreed, tilting his head as he watched Malik. "Have you had any luck yet? Found a medium you want to try out?" His eyes moved to Atem. "Either of you?"

"I think he's writing a list, at this stage." Atem remarked with amusement. "As for me, well, I like expressionist art, but I don't think I have the time or the patience for a painting like that as you and Téa have said is required." He frowned in thought. "I might not have much skill, but I could always try drawing and see where it takes me."

Yugi beamed, practically jumping out of his seat. "I can help you with that!" He exclaimed, Téa laughing at his excitement. "And it doesn't matter about your skill, it's how you address the assignment, really. It's the depth or your body of work and the  _meaning_ behind it, that's what's important!"

"Wow, okay," Téa said, jokingly taking his arm to ease him back into his chair, "down boy." She chuckled when he teasingly swatted her hands away, and looked to Malik. "And you? If you end up doing photography or film, that's my kind of thing. I can help with that."

"Well, I'm out of ideas." Malik said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "So, I just might take you up on that offer. I can at least give it a shot."

"That's two out of three." Atem said, hiding the grin behind his hand as Yugi started scribbling in his book, a bright smile adorning his lips. "I think Bakura should try doing something like a sculpture. Anything that he can really get hands-on with. It might actually help some of that pent-up anger of his."

"Speak of the Devil..." Malik murmured as Bakura skulked back in, scowling as he trailed behind Ms Matsuo, a paint-stained rag in his hands.

" _Oooh_ ," Téa and Yugi sang in unison, nudging each other, " _palette duty_."

Malik seemed put off by it, brows knitting together. "Do you two do that often? It's mildly unsettling."

"Sometimes." Yugi shrugged it off, his attention focused on Bakura, who was visibly  _sulking_. "I guess he's stuck cleaning palettes for the rest of the lesson."

Téa was snickering. "That's  _gotta_ suck."

Yugi hummed his agreement, frowning softly as he watched Bakura angrily scrubbing away.

_"Something's up with this place. And I'm going to figure out just what doesn't add up."_

_"Get a grip, Yugi, it's not a big deal. Why are you freaking out so much?"_

It was enough that Bakura was already suspicious of the Game Shop, that alone had left him uneasy around the other boy since the day the three boys had come over. In fact, they hadn't come over since. But now this too? He was probably overreacting, but he just wanted them to understand each other.

The pain at the side of his head continued to throb.

* * *

"Ah, Yugi!" Joey was waving him over eagerly, not caring how loud he was, or for the people who were shooting him looks for the noise. "Over here!"

He smiled sheepishly, apologetically towards those whose conversations seemed disrupted by the racket, and jogged over to where Joey and his friends sat, absently massaging his temple. "Hey," he greeted softly," smiling at the familiar sight of their classroom desks pushed together as usual during the lunch hour, the surface covered in scattered Duel Monsters cards, "I've just dropped the cousins off to Matsuo. Are we heading to the cafeteria?"

"You bet!" Joey was grinning ear to ear as he stood up, gathering his cards. "My Red-Eyes already destroyed the last of Tristan's defences anyway!"

"You missed the main event, Yugi." Mai smirked, patting Tristan on the back in faux sympathy. "You should ask Yugi for some pointers on deck-building, hun." She said, laughing when he shrugged her off.

"Oh, laugh it up." He said, rolling his eyes. "We all know the only reason Joey's so good is because of Yugi and his Grandpa training him so well."

"Well," Mai rested her arm on Yugi's head, who yelped at the sudden weight in surprise. "He  _is_ the King of Games." She smiled at him teasingly. "He's got a lot of power for a guy so little."

Yugi winked at her, stepping out from under her arm to let it fall to her side. "Well," he said, grinning, "I beat you, didn't I?"

Her jaw dropped and the boys howled with laughter. Joey came up to him and lifted him into the air, hollering, " _That's_ what I'm talking about, Yug'!" He was laughing as Yugi flailed his arms in panic, making sure he didn't fall. "Your lunch is on me, little buddy!" He lowered him to the ground. "Now let's go before she kills us!"

"The only person I would kill would be you, Joseph." Mai said, her tone scathing. "After all, Yugi's right, he  _did_ beat me. I can't say anything to that. But," she leant down, narrowing her eyes, "you better hold onto the crown of yours  _tightly, '_ cause I'm coming after it. I said I wanted a rematch."

"Then I guess we'll both build our decks." Yugi agreed, smiling cheerfully. "I'll be happy to Duel you anytime, Mai, but I'll be keeping my King of Games title."

She laughed. "We'll see then, won't we?"

"Okay, food first, Duel later!" Tristan clapped his hands together for their attention, motioning towards the door. "Chop chop, guys, I'm starving!"

Fortunately for the group, Ryou, bless his heart, had saved them a spot in line, and Tristan offered to buy him a drink for his efforts after they shuffled into the crowd of students.

"I heard there's been some complaints about the curry, today." He said offhandedly when Joey mused about what he was going to eat. "Something about it being too spicy. So now, whenever someone orders it, they're given sour cream as a precaution." He raised his brows when the blonde suddenly looked excited. "Joey, please don't tell me you-"

"I'll take that as a challenge!" He beamed, nudging Yugi eagerly. "And since I'm shouting you lunch, you're going to join me."

Yugi's face promptly drained of colour. "Joey, really, you don't have to buy me anything, I can pay for myself..."

"Nope! We're going on a _curry crusade_ , Yug'!" He rested his arm on his shoulders, Yugi huffing at the weight. "Imagine it...we'll be named heroes if we can do this! Especially if everyone else has chickened out!"

Tristan gave a sympathetic wince. "It can't be that bad, right?"

Mai rolled her eyes. "They're handing out sour cream in small piles _._  These two are going to  _die_."

Ryou looked to Tristan, giving him a hopeful smile. "You said you were buying me a drink, right?" At his nod, he chuckled. "Maybe give that to Yugi instead, he's going to need it."

"Now you guys are scaring me," Yugi said, laughing uneasily. "...maybe it's not even that hot. I can think of worse things."

* * *

It was just as humid as he remembered, the air itself constricting his very person on the worst of days.

He hadn't been back to Egypt since receiving his Millennium Eye, and yet, returning with it damaged almost seemed like an insult when he'd been given so much.

Nevertheless,  _that_ was why he was here, to find out exactly what could have disrupted a Shadow Game created with the magic and might of a Millennium Item, and what it was that had the strength to harm his Eye and the Puzzle.

It pained him whenever he thought about it, the way Yugi Mutou, who he'd forced into that very Shadow Game, who had risked everything, had suffered.

His very heart had given out under the strain once... _whatever_ that darkness was had attacked them Pegasus could do was have him sent to the nearest hospital and send him and his Grandfather his heartfelt apologies. Of course, that wasn't enough.

He pressed his fingertips against the cracks of his Millennium Eye, tracing them thoughtfully. They seemed to be healing, somehow, on their own. Some had even managed to close up since his arrival in Cairo. He had no answers as to how, yet that was something of a regular occurrence as of late.

Countless questions, zero answers. He had to find answers, not just for himself, but for his newly crowned King of Games as well. He owed him that much.

Egypt was the beginning of everything; it had to give him something.

His hands spread out over his notes, countless pages having taking over the desk and walls of his hotel room, a decorative insight to the madness of his mind. He would be here a while, it seemed. There were places to investigate, people to interview, mysterious to solve. But not now. Tomorrow, he assured himself. Tomorrow, it would all begin. Tomorrow, he'd finally get somewhere, for himself, for little Yugi-boy.

He wouldn't return before he got somewhere. He wouldn't answer any of Kaiba's persistent efforts to contact him on every platform of media and each device he owned. His emails, texts, voicemails, and the like would remained unopened and unanswered at this rate, as they'd only be a distraction.

The Item bearer only hoped Kaiba didn't get desperate enough to resort to more traditional means, he didn't want to return home to a overfilled letterbox.

He pushed away from the desk, strolling towards his window.

"Cecelia," Pegasus murmured, his eyes turned skyward, "follow me on another journey, would you?"

His Millennium Eye, the Item he'd been brought to in his search to bring her back, caught a ray of light, sparkling, and he smiled, as if having heard her answer.

* * *

"This is it, this is how I die." Joey coughed. "School-bought curry, my one weakness."

The rest of the table, save for Yugi, burst into fits of laughter at his statement, watching with pity as he choked down his fate.

"If it's got Joey of all people down, I don't think there's much hope for the rest of us." Tristan remarked, eyeing his own plate somewhat wearily, his hand poised at the ready to dig in. He left it hovering, chancing a hesitant glance around the table to see how the others were faring.

Yugi was halfway through downing his second coke, head tipped back and all, and he scrunched up his face the moment he slammed the empty bottle down. "I regret this." He wheezed out. "We should've listened to them when they offered to put  _sour cream_  in it."

"That probably should've been a good indicator." Téa mused, propping her chin in a hand, pushing her Grape Fanta towards him with a sympathetic smile. "We'll listen next time, won't we?"

"Uh huh." Yugi's words were lost, muffled as he pressed the bottle to his lips and began chugging. Téa rubbed his shoulder, shooting Joey a filthy look for what he'd forced her childhood friend into.

Joey recoiled slightly at the sight, seeming just as apologetic as he was in pain. "Never again." He mumbled pitifully. " _Never again_."

"You're still eating it, though." Mai noted with a measure of amusement. "Are you a masochist?"

"I'm a goddamn  _warrior_." Joey spat back. "Tristan obviously isn't."

"Hey," Tristan muttered, insulted, "you  _dared_ me into this, and I've just realised that I don't have a death wish, okay?"

"It's a bit of a strange time for a epiphany, isn't it?" Ryou said thoughtfully, more to himself. Tristan ignored him.

"The things you guys get up to when I'm not around." Téa sounded woeful. "Honestly, Joey? This is one of your worst ideas yet."

"Maybe reprimand him when he's more conscious." Mai offered. "You might enjoy it more. This?" She gestured to the other blonde, who looked close to tears from the heat. "This is kind of sad." She glanced to Yugi, snickering slightly. "I'll get you another drink, hun." She said, smiling when he looked up. "You look like you need it."

"Thanks, Mai." He sniffed, returning her smile with something more watery. Téa shook her head, telling him he'd make himself sick if he kept eating and drinking so quickly.

"Why doesn't anyone care about me?" Joey whined, causing Tristan to smack him upside the head.

"Dude, stop sounding so pathetic." He scoffed. "You brought this upon yourself."

"This really is quite the predicament, isn't it?" was Ryou's only comment.

* * *

His headache finally subsided toward the end of the school day, but, with a pang of guilt, Yugi used it as an excuse to go home on his own.

Téa watched him go with an unreadable expression, seeming as if she wanted to say something, perhaps to call his bluff, but couldn't find the words. Maybe she just wanted to allow him this, the time he needed.

He took the bus home instead of walking, a gnawing pain in his gut telling him he needed to get there sooner than his feet could carry him, faster than he could run.

The Puzzle had been calling out to him more as of recent, and he'd been more receptive, even from a far distance, as from what he could tell from the previous night at the diner. Perhaps he was more in tune with its magic than he realised, or that their bond, however one could describe it, was stronger.

Yugi tapped his knee impatiently from where he sat the entire ride home, rushing past the crowd of students on-board once his stop was reached, practically crashing into the front door on arrival. His Grandpa looked up from his register in surprise, barely able to get out a greeting before Yugi was already racing up the staircase to his room, the apology shouted over his shoulder coming out as a unintelligible, jumbled mess.

"Youngsters these days, always in such a hurry..." Sugoroku muttered under his breath, however the tone was nothing but fond.

Yugi's door slammed shut behind him, and he threw his schoolbag to the side, his heart racing. His eyes fell upon the drawer where the Puzzle was locked away, and he squeezed them shut.

_That Puzzle is nothing without you._

He  _had_  to know. If the Puzzle needed strength from some external source...from him,  _somehow_...he could finally start solving this mystery, putting every piece together just as he put the Puzzle together. He could start helping again, help Kaiba, Pegasus, his  _friends-_

The box was in his hands before he knew it, and for once, he didn't feel dread upon holding it, nor some eerie calm, just...nothing. He was ready.

Yugi sat on his bed, folded his legs, and spilled the pieces across the cover, setting the box down in the space between the furniture and the wall in case he needed to hide them quickly.

_Now or never._

"Look," he started, his tone placating, "I'm not exactly sure what happened back at Duellist Kingdom, but I do know one thing...you were protecting me." At this, the pieces flickered with light, as if in reply. He smiled softly at the sight. "You helped me through that Duel with Pegasus so I could get my Grandpa back, and I did get him back. And you helped protect me from whatever darkness attacked Pegasus and I during that Shadow Game..." He gave a slight shiver at the recollection.

More light flickered, but not with the same warmth there'd been moments ago, this was more rapid, showcasing the Item's hostility at the mention of two beings that had tried to harm its bearer.

"Hey, it's okay..." A part of him saw the humour in trying to comfort an ancient, magical artifact, of all things. "But that's why I'm here."

The pieces shimmered, waiting for him to continue.

Yugi brightened up, leaning forward, glad that he was getting somewhere. "I want to find out what happened, and I can't do that without you. But, I know there's more than one reason you won't let me reassemble you. You don't think I trust you, don't you?"

His eyes softened at the glimmer of light that made this fact certain.

"I'll be honest, you've done a lot of bad things, some I'll struggle to forgive you for. You've hurt countless people, yet at the same time, I know that it was your way of protecting me and my friends. And I thank you for that."

The shine that resounded was hopeful.

"I might not forgive you for everything," Yugi continued, his voice soft, "but that doesn't mean that I don't want to help you. You need me, don't you? Well, we need each other, in a sense, right?" He broke out into a smile. "We're bound together, so I guess that makes us partners."

He reached out and grasped a handful of pieces and this time, for the  _first time_ , they didn't burn. There was a welcoming he hadn't felt since he'd first assembled the Item and it made his heart soar.

Yugi closed his eyes as he felt the familiar warmth return to his forehead, however dulled it was. "Alright." He said. "Just tell me what to do."

* * *

The sun had well and truly set by the time Téa arrived at the Kame Game Shop, the sky above the building glittering with stars. The store had closed for the day, a note in Grandpa Mutou's cheery script inviting the customers back the next day taped to the window, the words decorated with a sketch Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl, the style she knew well as Yugi's own.

She smiled fondly at the sight before taking out her spare key, something Yugi had given her toward the end of middle school. At first it'd been for emergencies, just as she'd said to him when she'd given him a spare house key for her own home, but then it soon turned into surprise visits in the middle of the night for the most random of reasons.

 _Perks of living a few houses away from each other_ , she mused.

Téa bumped into the Game Shop's owner in the hallway when he'd heard the front door open and had come to inspect the noise, glad to see it was her and not an intruder.

"Ah," her cheeks flamed, "sorry for intruding, Mr Mutou."

"Téa, don't mind such formalities." Sugoroku waved a dismissing hand, laughing heartily as he turned the lights on. "You know you're welcome whenever you like, just don't give this old man a heart attack next time." He smiled cheerily at her. "What brings you here? Did Yugi invite you over? He didn't mention anything..."

She shook her head, giggling. "No, actually. Yugi lent me his textbook today for Maths and I forgot to give it back before he went home." She reached into her bag, retrieving the book in question, smiling sheepishly. "Should I run it up to him?"

"Yes, feel free to." Sugoroku beamed, already heading back towards the kitchen. "I was just about to call him down for dinner. You're welcome to stay."

Téa brightened up. "Ah, thank you. I won't be a moment." She tucked the book back under her arm and headed up the stairs, knocking softly on Yugi's door when she reached it. From what she could see, the light was off, which made her raise a brow. He surely couldn't have been asleep. Yugi wasn't known to take naps in the early evening unless he was ill. "Yugi?" She called, a touch of concern in her voice. "It's Téa, you awake?"

There was a pause, some shuffling. She knocked again. "Yugi?"

"You can come in." His voice was faint.

With that, she nudged the door open, running her hand across the wall blindly feeling for the light switch. "Do you mind if I turn the light on?"

He chuckled, and she could faintly make out his form sitting up in the darkness. "No, go ahead."

Light flooded the room, Yugi's features straining slightly as his eyes adjusted. Téa smiled apologetically, a gesture he returned brightly upon seeing her as she moved towards him. "Hey, Yugi. I'm sorry if I woke you." She gave a slight wince, wondering if it was just her imagination, or if he seemed paler than usual. "I texted to see if it was okay to come over, but I guess your phone was off." She held up his textbook, waving it playfully before discarding it on his desk. "You rushed off before I could give this back!"

"Oh, I completely forgot about that!" He laughed, shaking his head. "Thanks, Téa, I wouldn't have realised until tomorrow."

She smiled bemusedly, leaning back against his desk, but after a moment of surveying him, her lips curled into a thin line. "Yugi..." she said carefully, "are you alright? You don't look very well." She leant forward, frowning. And he didn't. He'd slept in his uniform, which he must've been too tired to change out of before retiring to his bed, and if she hadn't woken him up herself, she wouldn't have guessed he'd been sleeping anytime as of recent. The creases beneath his eyes were a token of that.

 _How sick have you gotten the few hours that have passed since I've seen you? Did you really only have a headache this afternoon?_  "You didn't seem very well this afternoon either." She was at his side before he could even answer, a cool hand at his heated, sticky forehead. Her brow creased in concern. "You might have a temperature..."

Yugi brushed her hand away, attempting to dismiss her worry. "I'm fine." He ran a hand through his hair, which was sticking to his face. "It's probably just a cold or something, I'll sleep it off."

Téa folded her arms, unconvinced. "Uh huh." She said, words coated with an extra measure of sarcasm. "Last time you said that you got the flu and were  _sleeping it off_  for a few weeks." The retort made him flinch slightly. "Grandpa Mutou doesn't even know you're sick, does he? He wanted me to call you down for dinner."

Yugi sighed, hugging his knees to his chest. "No, he doesn't."

Téa pursed her lips in disapproval. "Look, you should have a bath, it'll make you feel better. Warm, though, not hot. Don't make it worse. Mum always said that helps with a fever." Her features softened. "You might be getting one. You don't look very well."

He smiled cheekily, gently nudging her arm. "Thanks,  _Mum_."

She laughed. "Don't make me ground you." She got up, smoothing out the creases in her jeans. "I'll go tell Grandpa Mutou you'll be a little while. I'll see you downstairs."

Yugi nodded, and only after the door closed behind her did he open his other hand, where the central piece of the Puzzle stared back at him, glowing faintly as it continued to draw power from him.

He swallowed, feeling his head spin, but at least he knew it was  _working_.

"Just you wait, Puzzle." He whispered. "You'll be back at full strength in no time."

* * *

"18th century England." Joey remarked, tossing his assigned reading onto the desk before him as if it'd scalded him. "Why  _18th_  century England?"

Duke stared at him incredulously from the seat beside him. "Did you want…oh, I don't know,  _19th_  century England?" He nudged Joey's arm with his knuckles. "Would  _that_  do it for you?"

"Oh, shove off." Joey hissed, pushing him to the side, Duke's chair legs scraping against the floor at the movement. The other boy threw his head back, laughing.

Atem, perched on the adjacent desk, glanced at the discarded novel with bemusement. "What's his problem?"

"If I had to say..." Téa's smile was cheery as she approached the boys, sliding her bag off her shoulder and onto the floor beside her desk. "Joey's mad because he got in trouble for not doing his homework... _again_." She laughed at the resulting glare. "We didn't even stay at the arcade that long, Joey, I'm sure you had enough time to read a chapter or two."

Duke snickered, smacking his hand on his thigh in amusement. "Nah, he just wasn't bothered to do it!"

"What's with you and your mouth today?" Joey snapped, shoving him again, who cackled. "You're almost as bad as Tristan, I swear!"

"Should I take that as a compliment?" Duke asked.

"Definitely take that as an insult." Téa advised.

"I can't believe she's making me reorganise all of her books." Joey moaned. "She's an  _English_  teacher, do you know how many she has?!"

"I can only imagine." Atem murmured somewhat empathetically.

Joey sighed, his eyes sliding to Téa. "What's the deal with you today, anyway?" He asked, and she stared at him, confused. "You  _always_ beat me to homeroom, so why the change today?"

Her eyes grew troubled. "Yugi's sick. I was checking up on him this morning before I came to school."

"Shit, really?" Joey suddenly leant forward, listening with rapt interest. "How sick? Is he gonna be alright?!"

Atem stared at him, nonplussed, yet Duke and Téa weren't fazed by his abrupt shift of character, as if he was always like this when it came to Yugi.

 _Perhaps he is._ It reminded him of Joey's fierce protectiveness over Yugi when Ushio was in the picture, how he'd acted that entire day at the mere mention of Yugi when he didn't know how he was. Agitated, uneasy.

Yugi was someone who he cared for deeply, that much was obvious.

"When did you find out?" was Duke's only question, and he nudged Joey again, but this time gently, as if to calm him down.

Téa gave a soft sigh. "I stopped by last night to drop off his textbook and Mr Mutou invited me to stay for dinner, so I went upstairs to get Yugi and that's when I saw how sick he was..." She dropped down into her chair, her chin in her hands. "He looked really sick, like  _pale_...and he had a bad temperature. He won't be coming in today." Her eyes slid to Joey. "I hope it's not like last year..."

"I'm sure it's not. That was just bad luck." Joey was quick to reassure, but he seemed hesitant. "Although...he didn't seem that hot at the arcade. When I checked up on him in the bathroom, I think he was throwing up into the sink."

"Oh, poor guy." Duke whistled in sympathy, leaning back in his seat. "I hope he's okay."

"Does Yugi had a bad track record with illness?" Atem asked, the abrupt question making Joey and Téa stare at him blankly for a few moments before exchanging glances.

"Something like that." remarked Joey, seeming uncomfortable, shifting slightly, like he wanted to change the subject. "Anyway, Téa, we're visiting him after school, right?"

"Well, duh." Téa gave him a look, but she was smiling. "Maybe Tristan will pick him up some manga like he always does whenever Yugi's unwell. It's his trademark by now."

As the others laughed, Atem frowned slightly, part of him wanting to ask if he could go along, yet he knew it wasn't his place. He didn't know Yugi well enough, of course. He would have to wait until he was well enough to return to school before he could see him again, and for some reason, that didn't sit well with him.

* * *

" _YU-GI_!" Joey, of course, had chosen to announce his presence in the loudest way possible on their arrival to the Game Shop, pushing the door open with a flourish. "WE'RE HERE TO CHECK UP ON YA, LITTLE BUDDY! HOW'RE YA FEELING-"

" _Ssh_ , Joey!" Téa smacked him in the back of the head, flushing at the bemused glances they were receiving from customers for the disturbance, and a few glares. " _What_  are you doing? You don't just go bursting into stores like that,  _or_ people's homes!"

"Yeah, dude, don't be rude." Tristan said with a pointed look, which for his part was sincere until his prompt acquaintanceship with the nearby stack of shelves.

Téa could've cried. Honestly, she could have. "I should've left you two behind."

Joey scoffed, not bothering to help with the merchandise Tristan was hurriedly trying to pick up from the floor. "We could've gotten here  _without_ your supervision."

"Oh,  _barely_." Téa sneered.

"Are you three here to fight or are you here to see Yugi?" Sugoroku smiled charmingly, appearing seemingly out of nowhere, making the teenagers practically jump out of their skin. Joey and Tristan shrieked louder than either of them would've ever admitted, clinging onto each other out of fright, while Téa was left to fend for herself as their shield.

" _Jeez_ , Gramps, give us a warning next time!" Tristan gasped out, sheepishly untangling himself from Joey, the boys awkwardly coughing it off.

The elder laughed heartily. "Then it wouldn't be any fun!"

"He's got us there." Téa said, grinning. "Sorry about the mess, Mr Mutou..."

"Don't mind it," Sugoroku nudged the fallen games towards the two boys, "it was probably Tristan or Joey's fault."

"Hey!"

"Well, he's not wrong..."

Téa rolled her eyes at them, sighing exasperatedly as she turned to the shopkeeper, who was more than amused. "Is Yugi in his room?"

The traces of cheer seemed to fade from his face at the mention. "Poor boy's been sleeping all day." He murmured, his eyes sliding towards the back of the store, as if Yugi would appear at the bottom of the staircase, full of life as he always did, eager to see what new stock had arrived for the day. Whenever he was ill, the house just seemed quieter. "You should go up and see him, I won't keep you."

"Thanks, Grandpa Mutou!" Joey gave what seemed to be a brief salute. "Tristan, we'll see you after you finish cleaning up!"

"Well how is  _that_ fair?!" Tristan growled, but he didn't follow after them, crouching over his mess as the two disappeared up the stairs.

They bumped into Mrs Mutou in the hallway, adorning matching expressions of surprise upon seeing her. Téa wasn't sure what the woman curled her lip at in distaste towards, their reaction, or their unceremonious arrival which she undoubtedly had been on the way to investigate.

"I thought I heard a racket." Her tone was nothing but disapproving as her eyes narrowed upon Joey, who held her gaze. "It doesn't surprise me that a delinquent such as yourself would be the cause. I suppose the other is still downstairs." Her scowl vanished, however, once she turned to Téa, a sudden brightness coming to her face. "Téa, I hope you're doing well. Yugi's told me you two are sharing several classes this year, as usual. Oh, and how's dancing going?"

Forcing a polite smile as Joey excused himself under his breath, heading towards Yugi's room, Téa nodded. "Yes, we do. We sit together in almost every class." She glanced to Joey's retreating figure, and then back to Yugi's mother. "I've been looking into some dancing programs in my spare time as well. Mr Iwamoto found some opportunities for me in the holidays that I've already applied for, so I'm excited."

The tone that followed was awfully patronising. "Well, it's lovely that you're following your dream...as long as you're being realistic."

Téa wondered if her smile looked as much of a grimace as it felt. "Of course, Mrs Mutou."  _I see you're still the same as ever..._

"It's lovely to see you again, Téa, do visit more often." with a gentle pat on the shoulder, she spun on her heel and headed back down the hallway, leaving the student by herself.

_Honestly, I think I 'visit' your home more than you do._

She shook her thoughts away, putting on a cheerier expression as she sauntered into Yugi's room, where Joey and Yugi were sitting on the bed, laughing, like always.

It was a comforting sight to say the least.

Yugi's eyes lit up when he noticed her. "Ah, Téa, I was wondering where you were." He waved her over. "Is Tristan still cleaning up downstairs?"

"You know, I'm not as uncoordinated as Joey makes me out to be." Tristan grumbled behind her, and she jumped, elbowing him in the ribs for scaring her. "Hey - what was  _that_ for?"

"You can't just sneak up on people!"

"She's been so  _angry_  today..." Joey said in a hushed voice to Yugi, who giggled, "I think it's because she's so worried about you. If you don't get better soon, I don't think we'll make it."

"Well, that's a bit dramatic." Yugi teased, massaging his forehead. "I think you'll be fine, Jo."

"Speak for yourself." Tristan repiled with a dramatic sigh, dropping his shopping bags at the foot of Yugi's bed. "You're safe here. Téa could probably kill us and get away with it." He reached into the bag, retracting a comic book, tossing it towards his friend. "I got you some manga to read while you're cooped up here! I think Mai said you're reading this series...?"

Yugi was eager to swipe it, beaming. "Yeah, they released the new issue today! Thanks Tristan!" He flushed slightly. "You really didn't have to..."

"I really did, man." Tristan insisted, as he sat down. "One of my best friends is stuck in bed and one of his favourite things had just been updated! What's a guy to do?"

Joey was laughing as he dropped down beside Tristan with an unceremonious  _thump_. "Chicken soup might've been a better alternative, T. He  _is_ sick."

The other student took offense to that. "Chicken soup is a short-term fix, not a long term fix!"

"That's a matter of opinion! It's basically medicine!"

" _Anyway..._ " Téa sat at Yugi's side, rolling her eyes at the boys' bickering, which Yugi smiled at in amusement. "Are you feeling any better? You have a bit more colour than yesterday, that's good."

He kept rubbing at his forehead, an insistent headache, she was sure. "A little, I guess." He murmured, sighing deeply. "I haven't been able to eat much, though. I think Grandpa's a little worried."

"You know how he is." Téa said fondly, "Of course he's going to worry."

"Of course." Yugi echoed quietly, his eyes suddenly faraway. "I just wish he didn't. He has enough on his plate."

There was a brief pause. She tried for a smile. "I just hope the cafeteria curry didn't make you any worse."

"Honestly, I think I might be a bit sick from that too." Joey cut in, entertained at the mention. "I'm never getting that again."

Téa shot him a glare. He promptly swapped places with Tristan to create distance between them. When she looked back to Yugi, his head was turned in the other direction, eyes downcast.

He seemed so distracted, and she couldn't fathom why. "Yugi?" She prompted.

He jumped, startled, looking back to her with an expression that seemed almost  _guilty_. That couldn't have been it, surely.  _Am I imagining things?_ She wondered, studying him for a moment. "What are you looking for?"

"A-Ah, nothing. I just felt a bit lightheaded." His fingers returned to his brow, a weary smile touching his lips.

"Maybe you're dehydrated." Tristan said, moving to get up. "I could get you something to drink. You do look kind of pale."

"That'd be great, thanks." Yugi looked to Téa and Joey in turn. "You guys can help yourselves to anything you want, too. I went grocery shopping the other day, so we have plenty of drinks in the fridge!"

"Well that's one way to get me onboard!" Joey jumped up after Tristan, swinging his arm around his shoulder. "Race ya?"

"Oh, you're  _on_!"

"I should go supervise so they actually use cups this time." Téa announced, and they both gave slight shivers at the thought of the alternative. "Do you want anything in particular?"

"Just water, thank you."

"Alright." She smiled as she got up, grateful that Mrs Mutou wasn't in the hall when she stepped out. Breathing a sigh of relief, she glanced back towards Yugi's door, hesitating to close it all the way behind her.

Something told her that she shouldn't, and it was  _him_  that warned her, even before the dark magic and Shadow Games had invaded their lives, to always follow her gut instinct.

So Téa left a small gap, just wide enough that she could see, and peered through it.

Maybe it was just her imagination, but she could've sworn she saw a flicker of gold between Yugi's fingers.

.

..

...


	7. Things as They Really Are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bella isn't an OC, she's a character you can battle against in the Yu-Gi-Oh! mobile game 'Duel Links'.

Chapter Seven: Things as They Really Are

"No great artist ever sees things as they really are. If he did, he would cease to be an artist." ― Oscar Wilde

* * *

The act of dragging oneself from a relatively comfortable cocoon of bedsheets was one Yugi was already reluctant to partake in on any given day of the week, but with his fever and its habit of making fabric stick to skin, it only made everything that much more unpleasant. He would've groaned in annoyance if his throat wasn't so dry.

He kicked his blankets away sluggishly, knowing he had to get up. Lying in bed all day, however tempting the offer seemed, would only prove to be self-destructive in the end. His sleep schedule was bad enough already.

Yugi was, in a word, tired. Exhausted seemed to be a better description, something that illustrated the visible creases under his eyes, the hunch of his shoulders, and the paleness to his skin. It was strange, seeing as of a few minutes ago; he'd been dead to the world for thirteen hours straight, asleep from the moment his friends had left, all the way to the next morning.

Either way, he assumed it was his own fault for messing with dark magic, assuming it wouldn't have side effects. It  _was_  the Millennium Puzzle,  _his_ Puzzle, after all, he knew its history. The bad and the good. It was the good that he tried to focus on, to convince himself that he was doing the right thing. Either way, he would stay in the dark until it was reconstructed, having to wait it out to see what the outcome would be.

He just hoped Pegasus could find a way to fix his Millennium Eye, for his sake. Would his sight be impaired? Would he be okay with it in its current condition? Where  _was_  he?

Yugi didn't know what to think.

He instead focused his thoughts on eating something, getting his strength back even though the central piece of his Item was tucked away in his pocket, absorbing any energy he had to give whenever it touched skin. He wasn't sure if his sudden habit of toying with it had resulted from his anxiousness to rebuild the Puzzle or if it was the Item's own influence, grasping for power. Hell, it could've been a mixture of both.

The kitchen was empty when he reached it, the kettle still warm to the touch from his mother's morning coffee. By the absence of her handbag on the stool she always sat it on and her keys from the hook, it seemed she was at work, and with his Grandpa working the counter downstairs, Yugi virtually had the house to himself.

It wasn't an unfamiliar feeling, he'd been used to the quiet ever since his father had left to work overseas, but he never really knew how lonely it felt during school hours up until now.

 _How does Grandpa do this every day?_ He didn't like thinking about how he'd cope with such a situation for hours on end by himself. _The silence would send me insane._

Speaking of the elder, Grandpa Mutou had set medication out on the kitchen counter, alongside a note and a bottle of water. Yugi smiled at the sight, picking up the note first, squinting at his grandfather's messy script.

_Yugi, my boy! I hope you've been sleeping off that fever!_

_Make sure to have breakfast and take some tablets. I'll be in the shop if you need me._

_-Grandpa_

It was just like him, and a fondness swept through Yugi as he put the note in his spare pocket, taking the pills as instructed, and moved toward the fridge for something to eat.

Unfortunately, someone downstairs had other plans for how his morning was going to go.

" _Hell-o_? Anyone home?" It was a young girl's voice, from what he could tell, more high-pitched and upbeat than any teenager he'd encountered for sure.

A young girl, wandering around in the Game Shop, was denying him leftover pancakes.  _The nerve of her._  Yugi shut the fridge door, sighing in exasperation.  _I guess breakfast will have to wait._

Only when her voice sounded again did he feel like he had to respond.

"Won't be a moment!" He called back, cringing slightly as the last word of his sentence died out into nothing more than a hoarse whisper. He coughed into the back of his hand, hoping to clear his throat.

 _Where's Grandpa?_  He wondered absently, tiredly palming his eyes as he trudged down the staircase.  _He's supposed to be on register today…don't tell me he just left the place unattended._

As he expected, there was a girl, a middle-schooler, he assumed, waiting patiently at the register to be served. Her dark hair was tied back in pigtails with cherry-red ties, and instead of a uniform she was wearing a hoodie and a skirt. Yugi gave her a slightly quizzical look, ( _it's a school day today, why is she here?_ ) before falling into his usual, bright, customer-service persona. She smiled just as cheerfully at him when he resumed his post, and he did his best to return the gesture, wondering how sick he looked. Definitely paler than usual, he was certain of that, but he must've seemed exhausted, judging by the look she gave him when he wandered inside.

Still, he had to make the effort. "Hey, sorry for the wait. My Grandpa's supposed to be in charge of this today, and I'm supposed to be in bed." He gave a laugh, and she gave a look that seemed…sympathetic? "How are you?"

"I'm okay." Her brightness from just a moment ago had evaporated, and he didn't see why. "Um, sorry mister, but are  _you_ okay? I-I'm not trying to be rude." She flushed, one hand gripping a booster pack a little tighter, another sliding into her hair. The girl seemed uncomfortable with her words, or at least how he'd react to them.

Yugi didn't understand what was wrong. He had his best customer service smile on. He'd brought his can-do attitude with him. He was determined, even if he was sick out of his mind and possibly delirious from a dark magic-induced fever, to make sure this sale went well. This girl would walk out of the Kame Game Shop with her arms _full_  of booster packs, or he wasn't the King of Games.

His customer tilted her head to the side, twirling one of her pigtails almost a little nervously, and tried for a smile. "Um…it's nothing, really…" She said, averting her eyes sheepishly, "…but you..."

"I look pretty sick, I know." He assured. "I don't mind if you mention it, I probably don't look that great." He ran a hand through his messy hair for effect.

"It's not that..." Her face burned an even brighter shade of red. "Um...you're still in your pyjamas. Just, with the way you were acting, I didn't know if you knew."

Yugi barked out a laugh that sounded hysterical even to his own ears. "What? I have  _no_  idea what you're talking about…" He glanced down, just to humour her, and yet, just as she said, the blue, star-printed fabric stared back at him. He tugged at the front of his shirt, just to make sure, and then closed his eyes. He'd forgotten to change before coming downstairs, the thought not even crossing his mind in his delirium.

At that moment, he was ready for the ground to open up and swallow him.

_God damn Millennium Items._

* * *

Even though Téa had prepared herself for having another day without Yugi, (who knew better about his current state than her, Joey, and Tristan?) it was still odd not to have him around. More than a few times she found herself glancing towards the door a few minutes after class had started, hoping he'd turn up. Unfortunately and with no real surprise, he didn't appear, and she went about her day normally.

Well, just a bit more distracted than usual. It was the previous afternoon which had invaded her mind and captured her thoughts. Not only Yugi, but what she'd seen shining in his fingers. When she saw that glimmer of golden light, she recognised it immediately. There was nothing else on Earth that could possibly glow like that, not that she'd ever seen. It  _had_  to be the Millennium Puzzle, there was no doubt in her mind.

Had he  _finally_  been able to start reassembling it? Why would he keep something like that from the rest of them, and only take out the pieces once he thought no one could see him? She thought he would've been ecstatic to share the news, especially as it'd been a few months already since it'd fallen apart at Duellist Kingdom.

There had to be more. More that she wasn't seeing or placing together.

When they'd approached him after Duellist Kingdom and he'd admitted, albeit reluctantly, that the Puzzle wouldn't allow him to reassemble it, it struck each of them as peculiar.

Téa, who had watched him try and put it together over months at his desk during lunch breaks the previous year, knew how dedicated he was to it. It made the situation even stranger. Why would the Puzzle reject its chosen bearer, the only one capable of solving it in three thousand years? Yugi had been the sole person able to come close to touching it disassembled without suffering the curses of those that had disturbed the tomb it'd been discovered in, so the shift was entirely out of character, if the Item had one at all.

Her brow creased in thought. She'd known Yugi for most of her life, and he always told her everything, so why was this a secret? They'd spent so much time together, trusted each other with so much, yet, he was hiding something from her. Why wouldn't he tell her he could put the Puzzle back together if he'd been so stressed about it?

_...Is that what's making him ill?_

Her grip on her pencil loosened in surprise at the revelation, sliding from her hand, tumbling quietly onto her desk. That  _had_  to be it...the timing was too convenient. She looked to her left, past Yugi's empty chair, and glanced at Joey. The blond was, albeit reluctantly, taking notes, having been reprimanded for daydreaming too many times already. The night they'd gone out to the arcade, he and Yugi had gone outside for a while, talking to themselves. Joey had said he found Yugi was sick once he'd followed after him, the shorter duellist having left the group's table in an unexplained hurry.

 _While they were out there...what did they talk about? Did Yugi mention the Puzzle?_  Her fingers curled into fists. Joey had to know  _something_ , and whatever it was, she was going to find out.

Téa nudged him after the lunch bell rang, asking him to meet outside so they could talk in private, and he joined her without question. They stood beneath one of the larger trees for shade, shoulder to shoulder.

It was only after she was certain no one would hear them that she asked. "Monday night," She started, and he raised a brow, perplexed, "you and Yugi were talking for quite a while. Did...did he mention the Puzzle?"

"Huh? The Puzzle?" Joey scratched his head, looking baffled. "Yeah, we talked about it for a little, I guess. He's still pretty bummed about-"

"I meant about solving it." She didn't mean to cut him off, but she was impatient. "Did he say anything about  _solving_ it again?"

"Ah, well, he didn't seem to have much faith in himself in that regard." Joey's shoulders slumped, but his eyes were hard. "And I  _hate_ when he gets like that, y'know? He was actin' like he was nothing without that thing, which is  _bullshit_." A certain edge came to his voice toward the end of his sentence, but then he took a breath, and calmed down. "I couldn't stand for that, so I told him it was the other way 'round."

His words caused her to falter. "Yugi...really thinks that?"

"I  _know_ , right? It's so stupid." He grinned at her, though, optimism gracing his tone. "But I think he got a bit more confident after we talked."

"It's because of people like Ushio, isn't it?" Téa murmured, voice growing soft. "I just...I didn't know he'd say something like that. I thought..."

"Hey, don't go beating yourself up over it, 'kay?" He nudged her shoulder with his own. "We can't read his mind and know how he's feeling unless he tells us."

"Still..."

"He'll be fine if he's got us." Joey assured. "And we're always gonna be there, right? So, case closed."

She smiled a little at that. "I guess you're right."

"I'm  _always_  right." was his proud response, and she burst out laughing at that. "So, why do you want to know about it?" He nudged her again, this time teasingly. "Feeling left out?"

Téa rolled her eyes. "As if..." She folded her arms over her chest, turning her head. "I... I just had a thought, that's all."

"You gonna fill me in?" When she looked back, his gaze met her own. She had his full attention, now. "Téa, come on, I'm not  _that_ dense. I know when something's wrong." He leant back against the tree trunk, frowning. "Don't be like Yugi and keep it to yourself until something goes bad. You know how that always ends up."

She winced at that. Joey was right, after all, there was no use dancing around it.  _Not when Yugi's safety might be on the line..._

"That's just the thing." Her words came out rushed, panicked, even. "I-I think Yugi's hiding something."

"What?" He was aghast. "What do you _mean_?"

"Well...you said he was sick on Monday, but he was playing it off." There was no point in backpedaling now, she needed to have it out there if she was going to get anywhere. "Then, Wednesday morning, he had a headache and was going home to rest, right?" She started to fidget, fingers locking and twisting together as she worked through her words. "But I got there that evening and he had a full-blown fever and he looked exhausted."

"So...he got worse?"

"No, what I'm saying is that he couldn't have gotten  _that_  sick  _that fast_. It's not possible."

The blond's lips curved into a sullen pout. "I'm not getting what you're saying...you're all worked up because Yugi was hiding the fact he was sick?"

" _No_ ," Téa gave an exasperated sigh. "I'm saying that he's hiding the cause, Joey." She pushed off the tree, spinning on her heel to face him. "I don't have much evidence, but I think his Puzzle's making him ill."

The incredulous stare she received didn't exactly make her feel confident in her theory. "H-How?" Joey spluttered out. "That thing's his Item, it  _protects_ him, why would it-"

"Because I spied on him yesterday, just for a moment." She confessed, cheeks burning with shame. "And I saw something gold in his hands. It  _had_  to be the pieces of the Puzzle. What if he's giving his energy to it-"

"'Cause it's all out of juice from everything that happened at Duellist Kingdom." Joey finished with a heavy sigh, sounding like he was echoing a conversation he'd had before. "Look, I don't know what to tell you. Let's say, for a minute, you're right, and that  _is_ what's going on." He shrugged his shoulders. "What can we do?"

"What can we - what do you  _mean_? We have to tell him to stop!" Téa glowered at him, practically shaking at his nonchalance. "He's making himself sick-"

"He was  _chosen_  for that thing!" He fired back, voice rising into a shout. "It's some weird, stupid destiny crap, like his Grandpa said! It's not some huge coincidence that's Yugi's the first person to solve the freakin' thing in three thousand years, is it?!"

Téa shoved him back when he stepped toward her, fuming. "I'm not going to sit by and watch him destroy himself over some stupid thing-"

"We might have to." Joey said, softer this time, and when he moved closer, this time she didn't push him away. "We're not like him, Téa, we're not a part of this crazy dark magic stuff, are we?"

Tears were brimming in her eyes. "But we're his best friends..."

"I know." She didn't expect to hear his voice waver. "But in these...  _Shadow Games_ ," The duellist swallowed, trying to sound stronger, "and all their spiritual shit, we're just bystanders."

Part of her knew he was right, that they, no matter how much they loved him, could only stand and support Yugi through this darkness. They'd be forced to watch him overcome the worst of it from the sidelines, unable to partake in his fights because it was what destiny had decided. The other part didn't want to accept that - no,  _fuck destiny_ \- because he was her best friend, and she wouldn't let someone she loved so much go through something like this. She wanted to shield him from it, to hide the Puzzle somewhere far away, hell, even give it to  _Pegasus_ , just so they could return to their normal lives.

But that couldn't happen. It was a harsh truth, but they had to accept it.

His fate had been sealed eight years ago, when Sugoroku Mutou had bestowed upon him a cursed treasure like no other.

"It's not that I don't trust him-" Téa's voice broke, her tears finally spilling. "I  _always_ have, but I-I hate it when he shoulders all these burdens by himself. I-" She hiccuped, covering her face, just as Joey swept her into his arms. "I just want to  _help_ him."

"We will." Joey hushed. "We just gotta believe in him, like we always do, and when he figures everything out and he lets us know what's going on, we'll be there."

"When's that going to be?" She blubbered out, dropping her hands from her wet cheeks just so she could wind her arms around his neck. "When will he let us in?"

"When he's ready." There was no doubt in his voice, and she knew he never doubted those close to him. "All we have to do is wait."

* * *

Yugi didn't make his reappearance downstairs until he'd showered and changed. He didn't want to think how stupid he must've looked, let alone smelt. He felt bad for the girl, whoever she was.

"Let's try this again," he said once sauntering back to the counter, his face burning, "how can I help you?"

Her pigtails bounced as she ran back over to him, beaming. "J-Just this one, thank you!" She said, pushing a booster pack across the glass surface he was leaning on.

His interest was sparked as he swiped it up, gazing at the cover. The sight of Black Luster Soldier adorning the front with a glassy sheen made him smile. "Oh, Chaotic Compliance, huh? That's a good choice."

"Is it?" She seemed unsure.

"...Haven't you bought a booster pack before?"

Colour flooded her cheeks. "Um...n-not exactly." She fidgeted with the string of her hoodie, averting her eyes. "I'm kind of starting out today."

"Oh, that's great!" He didn't think he'd be this happy for someone who'd interrupted his breakfast. "Do you know how to play?"

"Kind of..." she couldn't really bring herself to look at him for very long. "I watched a bit of Duellist Kingdom when it was airing."  _She mustn't be good with people, maybe that's why she's so nervous,_ Yugi figured. "That's what made me want t-to start."

"Duellist Kingdom?" His smile broadened. "I'm glad it inspired you."

"A-And that was you on there, right?" The girl's eyes were bright. "You're the King of Games now, aren't you? Yugi Mutou?"

"That'd be me."  _Please don't tell me she's a fan and her first impression of me is some delirious, pyjamas-wearing weirdo_. Yugi felt like now was a good time for the internal screaming to resume. "If you'd like, I can teach you some of the rules, maybe find you some cards."

She grinned. "That'd be awesome!"

Not even ten minutes later, Grandpa Mutou arrived with lunch, giving his grandson, and the girl he was with, a quizzical look upon finding them. The two sat next to one of the booster-pack stacked shelves, sorting through cards and discussing how to use them. He would've been proud if he weren't worried for the teenager's health.

"Yugi," He said, a touch of concern in his voice as he neared them, "shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Hey, Grandpa!" Yugi was cheerful when he looked up. "I'm just teaching Bella here about Duel Monsters. She got inspired by some of my matches in Duellist Kingdom, isn't that great?"

"Yes, but," he smiled briefly at Bella out of politeness, but his main concern was Yugi, "are you alright to do so?"

"I think being active's better for me than lying in bed all day." Yugi replied, not exactly addressing his question, but the sheen of sweat on his forehead in itself was answer enough. "And you forgot to put the  _CLOSED_  sign on the door before you left."

"Can't blame an old man for being forgetful." was Sugoroku's only joking remark before he disappeared upstairs to put away his groceries.

"So..." Bella chimed in, looking too timid to have interrupted them. "What about this one?" She passed over a card, and Yugi glanced at it briefly.

"Psychic Path is a good spell card and all," He allowed, eyes travelling to the pile of cards by her side that she'd approved of, "but its really only useful if you have psychic-type monsters."

"It says I have to banish them too," She made a face, "...that seems unfair."

"You can't expect to get anywhere in a game like Duel Monsters without sacrifice." The Puzzle piece in his pocket hummed at that, and he frowned.  _I guess that 'sacrifice' doesn't only apply to the game, huh?_

"Like with tribute summons?"

"Exactly like tribute summons." He brightened up. "The Dark Magician's my favourite card, but I can't get him onto the field without sacrificing two monsters because of his power level."

"I like Dark Magician Girl." Bella admitted shyly, smiling softly. "She's...pretty."

Yugi laughed quietly. "Yeah, I guess she is." He reached forward, taking one of the cards Bella had collected to look at. "But most of your cards are Fairy attributes. Dark Magician Girl is a Spell-caster type."

"I kinda like fairies more."

"Then we'll build you a Fairy-based deck." Yugi decided, a fond expression on his face. "You know, one of my friends had only Fairy-type monsters in her deck."

The girl seemed entranced. "What's she like?"

"Strong." It was the first word to come to mind. "Kind. She fights for what she believes in, and for her friends." He handed the card back to her, grinning. "She even fought on behalf of me once."

Bella looked down at her booster packs in awe. "With her cards?"

"That's right." He was sorting through more of the makeshift deck, shuffling distractedly. "I couldn't have become the King of Games without all of my friends, after all. Including her."

"Your friends sound amazing!"

"They are." Yugi agreed, wondering if their next adventure would be soon. "I don't know what I'd do without them."

"I..." the middle-schooler bit her lip. "I hope I'll be able to find friends like that, someday."

Yugi smiled at her gently. "I'm sure you will," he assured, patting her shoulder, "you just need to find people that are like you."

She brightened slightly at the idea. "Like me?"

"People that believe in what you believe in."

She nodded at that but the sound of the door opening cutting off whatever she was about to say. Her eyes widened a little. "Oh, my Mama's here." She jumped up, dusting off her skirt.

Yugi chuckled after noticing her looking forlornly at the cards they'd picked out together. He gathered them into a pile, and passed them over. "Here."

"For me?" She was smiling again, eyes sparkling with hope.

"You deserve it." He motioned for her to take them, smiling. "Go on, Bella."

Her eyes lit up and she dove forward, throwing her arms around his neck. "Thank you, thank you,  _thank you_!" She cheered. "I'll come back sometime soon, promise!"

"I'll look forward to that." He laughed. "See you later."

She skipped off excitedly, rushing to her mother, who Yugi knew from their chat had just finished a doctor's appointment. He waved goodbye as they left, shaking his head.

He hadn't really been a mentor to anyone other than Joey, and Grandpa had mainly taken over in that case. Sure, he'd taught a few kids wandering around the rules of the game, but not to this extent.

Maybe he'd really help this girl out. The thought cheered him up.

The fragment in his pocket, that had been mostly silent since he'd had company, started to hum again, louder than before. Now that he was alone, it could distract him and turn his thoughts to his current mission.

Massaging his forehead with one hand, the other went to retrieve the piece, but regret flooded through him just as the agonising pain did.

He squeezed his eyes shut, specks of black colouring his vision. What _am I doing?_

* * *

"I don't understand why you lot keep passing us around like some plaything." Bakura muttered, scowling at Joey as he presented them to Téa with a dramatic bow.

The blond's smile was sly when he straightened up. "That's because none of our schedules match up as well as Yugi's does."

"And while he's sick," Téa continued, smirking when Joey patted her on the shoulder sympathetically at the trade off, "we have to make sure you three know where you're going."

"Tell that to our cousin." Bakura said. "He took us to the wrong room and we were wandering around aimlessly till Wheeler came and found us."

"And you two weren't unfortunate enough to be under Seto's supervision during mathematics." Atem replied, practically pouting at Téa and Joey. "He's as tall as he is  _heartless_ , he left without us."

"He was trying to get rid of us, but he just did a poor job." Malik said, unfazed. "I'm simply surprised he thought he took us to the correct classroom."

"Well, we  _were_ going to bribe him..." Téa giggled behind a hand, causing the cousins' focus to gravitate towards her. "Just mention him getting a Duel with Yugi and you're set, right, Joey?"

Joey laughed out loud at that. "We would have him on a leash the second you'd bring that up. Maybe we should try it, sometime..."

"Wait, what?" The irritation from Bakura's face had molded into confusion. "A Duel with  _Yugi_? How the fuck could _that_  make him do shit for you?"

Téa stared at him blankly. "You're his cousins and you've never heard of his and Yugi's ongoing rivalry?"

"I swear I hear him monologue about his revenge at  _least_ twice a day." Joey murmured thoughtfully.

"Hold on a second," Atem interrupted, "you're saying Yugi beat Seto?! He's the best duellist in Japan!"

"Seeing as you didn't get the memo, I guess we'll have to tell you." Téa said, beaming with pride. " _Yugi's_  number one now, but...not just in Japan."

At their befuddled expressions, Joey stepped in. "I don't know if you guys are playing dumb or you've just been living under a rock for the past three-four months." He said, arching a brow. "But he's the goddamn  _King of Games_. Got the crown and everything at Duellist Kingdom."

"You're shitting me." Bakura spat, but there was no malice, just pure shock. "That midget beat  _Maximillion Pegasus_?!"

"He could probably Duel circles around you, too." Joey glared. "Ask any of our pals, or hell, even ask  _Kaiba_."

"Anyone here that follows Duel Monsters could confirm it if you don't believe us." Téa added, glancing around at the students passing by. "But for now, we should probably get going."

"Ha, I hear that." Joey smirked, and with a parting wave, he was on his way.

The cousins, however, stayed with Téa. "Get going?" Malik asked. "You mean, to see Matsuo? Hard pass."

"Well  _that's_  negative."

"It's also fair," Atem inputted, "given her strange fascination with us and our case."

Téa playfully rolled her eyes. "Save the complaining for  _after_  class, would you guys? We're already a few minutes late."

"The horror." Bakura grumbled sarcastically under his breath, pushing off of the wall as if he was going to walk away. Téa shot him a warning look. Atem stepped forward and placed a placating hand on his shoulder, and their gazes met. Bakura held it for a moment, then relented.

Téa elbowed Atem lightly after they entered their classroom, in awe, "How did you  _do_  that?"

Atem chuckled, whispering back, "If you live with someone for a certain amount of years, you know how to get through to them." He motioned toward his cousin with his head. "Well, most of the time."

She laughed at that. "I'm sure."

Their usual table was free when they arrived, which the group flocked to upon sighting it. Téa and Malik set up their laptops, only the former was more so using it to create an illusion of studying, while the latter was focused on actually researching photographers. Atem was practicing in his sketchbook, the same type Yugi used, Téa noticed, and Bakura left briefly, only to return with a cube of clay to mould. He glared in a way she could've mistaken for embarrassed when they stared at him curiously.

"Matsuo said she bought some clay, specifically for me." He grumbled. "Remind me to kill Yugi when he's better - apparently  _he_  recommended it."

"Oh, don't be like that," Atem said, smiling mischievously behind his fingers, "it was mostly a group effort."

"It  _was_ a group discussion." Malik agreed, not even flinching when Bakura threw an eraser at his head, his go-to means of expressing anger. Well, at least that was what Téa thought it had to be. It was the only way to show his aggression without using his fists and getting another suspension.

She sighed, wondering how Yugi had dealt with the three for the past two weeks. Then, her eyes widened.  _Yugi. I haven't heard from him today. I hope he's okay..._

With a sweeping glance of the room to ensure the supervisor's attention was elsewhere, she fished her phone from her skirt pocket, holding it under the table to make it less obvious.

Malik lightly tapped her ankle under the desk, stretching forward slightly so he'd reach her from his seat. He gave her a knowing smile when she looked across. "That's not really subtle, you realise."

"And you're supposed to be the goody-two-shoes or something, aren't you?" Bakura said, not bothering to keep his voice low as the two had. "You're not really setting the best example for us."

"I don't really care." She whispered back, looking hurriedly over her shoulder before she lowered her head once more. "I'm checking up on Yugi."

Atem glanced up at that. "Truly?" He questioned, a teasing smile touching his lips. "Tell him its been hell without him and that his friends traded us around the past few days like we were toys."

Téa smiled at that, and Malik leant over the desk, trying to catch a glimpse at what she was texting. He arched a brow. "Could you tell him to get better soon? He's the only one willing to put up with us."

"You can tell him I don't believe he beat both Seto  _and_ Maximillion Pegasus." Bakura said when she glanced his way, poking away at his clay. "And, if he did, I'm not apologizing."

"Of course you wouldn't." Téa sighed, shaking her head. "I'll let him know. Thanks, guys."

/

**Direct Message: The King of Games, 2:39pm, Wednesday**

**Téa:**  Hey, just checking up on you. How are you feeling?

 **Téa:**  Everyone's missing you at school. x

/

She placed the phone on her desk, under her pencil case just in case Ms Matsuo came to check on them, and began to wait.

* * *

Yugi had forgotten how long he'd been walking for, after a while. He'd come to doors that wouldn't open and paths that led into nothing but dead ends and pitfalls. The most confusing aspect was the stairs that started travelling south, into the depths of darkness below, but then wind around in the opposite direction and even upside down, defying how gravity would've intended for them - or him - to go.

The paths he'd taken, each and every one of them, had all finally spiralled back to the same hallway he'd started in, so he simply stopped avoiding it and gave in to wherever he was meant to go.

There was no source of light in the corridor, other than the Puzzle that weighed against his abdomen, which was shone softly, but barely. He could scarcely see his own feet, let alone what was ahead, and that filled him with dread.

The only way to see any further than the little shimmer that his Item gave off was to touch it, to let it steal his light to provide its own externally. It didn't seem like a fair trade, but the Puzzle wasn't complete, and as he kept going, the darkness would grow, crowding closer and closer. It was foolish to believe something so close to falling apart could protect him from the surrounding shadows.

Regardless, he pushed on, even as his legs lost their strength and felt like they were about to give out under the strain. Something was telling him to keep going, whispers in the back of his mind and heart encouraging him to continue. The duellist didn't recognise the voices, but a part of him felt as if he'd heard them somewhere before.

Perhaps they were a memory that'd dissolved over time and what he could hear was all that remained. Fragments, like those of the Puzzle, that would thread together to unveil the answer to the mysteries that kept him up at night. When he finally reconstructed it, Yugi felt like everything would fall into place.

Everything would be  _okay_.

He tapped his Puzzle a few times, wincing slightly at the headrush his action brought, and breathed a sigh of relief as his surroundings momentarily brightened. There was a door, at last, at the end of his path, the pale pastel blue standing out as an obvious contrast to the cracked golden walls that enclosed it. It was open slightly, unlike the others he'd encountered, inviting. His eyes widened as the sensation of familiarity that came with it became clear.

It was his  _Soul Room_. He'd been here before. The Millennium Puzzle had brought him here once the Egyptian he'd met at the museum had invited himself into Yugi's mind. Shadi.

When he entered and glanced around, he found it was almost in the same condition it had been as last time. Gentle pastel colours, various games from Egypt and Japan alike decorating the floor. However the defining fact that made him realise something was amiss were the golden pieces of his Puzzle scattered alongside the toys. Yugi moved forward cautiously, stepping with extra care, closing a hand around the chain that held his Item, only for it to disappear out from under his fingers. He backpedalled slightly, looking around for the source instinctively, just as the walls began to shudder.

The segments by his feet began to rush forward, drawing towards the centre of the room when they slipped into place, constructing into the Item they'd once been before his eyes. He could only watch, gazing upon it in awe as the Puzzle, in all its completed glory, floated towards him, gently settling into his open hands. Cautiously, he closed his fingers around it, and felt his muscles tighten at the stream of magic that raced through.

Then, he felt nothing at all, and that was when his legs finally  _did_ give out. He crashed into the floor, gasping for air, and his own Soul Room caved in around him.

Yugi woke with a jolt, coughing loudly, tears prickling in his eyes.

The first thing he was aware of was the heat flickering against his palm, and he let his fingers go slack, unwinding from the vice grip that he'd unconsciously held a handful of golden fragments in during his slumber.

He stared at them in awe, just as he did with the indentations they'd left against his skin, and released a shuddering breath.  _It was just a dream,_ he assured himself dazedly, _I'm okay._

The buzzing of his phone, however, made him jump, and he released the pieces in his hand just to reach for the device. He squinted at the notifications as they ran across his screen.

A fondness came to his eyes at the sight of Téa's messages.  _The King of Games_ ,  _The Queen of Dance_ , the thought of the matching contact names they'd jokingly picked for each other never ceased to make him smile.

Her messages, however, just made him laugh.

/

**Direct Message: The Queen of Dance, 2:39pm, Wednesday**

**Téa:**  Hey, just checking up on you. How are you feeling?

 **Téa:**  Everyone's missing you at school. x

/

**Direct Message: The Queen of Dance, 2:41pm, Wednesday**

**Téa:**  You're really missing out on a lot. Bakura's been given clay.

 **Téa:**  I think he's trying to make a self portrait? Help?

/

**Direct Message: The Queen of Dance, 2:52pm, Wednesday**

**Téa:**  Okay, I've been proven wrong. It's supposed to be of Atem... I think.

/

**Direct Message: The Queen of Dance, 2:53pm, Wednesday**

**Téa:**  Either way Atem's not really impressed and I've never seen Ms Matsuo so openly horrified when looking at someone's work.

 **Téa:**  And we had JOEY in our class last year, so that's saying something.

/

**Direct Message: The Queen of Dance, 2:58pm, Wednesday**

**Téa:**  Atem's destroying the sculpture while Bakura's in the bathroom. I'll keep you updated.

/

**Direct Message: The Queen of Dance, 3:03pm, Wednesday**

**Téa:**  Bakura's come back and he doesn't seem happy XD

 **Téa:**  ...And now he has a pair of scissors OH GOD I NEED TO GO

/

**Direct Message: The Queen of Dance, 3:08pm, Wednesday**

**Téa:**  Malik wrestled the scissors from him and now he's stormed off to the other side of the room.

 **Téa:**  Atem's laughing. He seems pretty proud of himself. Oh, and Malik's taking pictures of the sculpture on his phone.

 **Téa:**  Well...it's not really a sculpture anymore. I don't really think it was one to begin with.

/

**Direct Message: The Queen of Dance, 3:09pm, Wednesday**

**Téa:**  Oh, by the way, these three wanted to say a couple things.

 **Téa:**  Atem says, and I quote, "It's been hell without you and your friends traded us around the past few days like we were toys."

 **Téa:**  Malik's message was actually kind of sweet, he wants you to get better soon since you're apparently the only person willing to put up with them.

 **Téa:**  Bakura...well, we told him how you beat Kaiba and Pegasus, so he said he wants you to know he doesn't believe you could do both of those things.

 **Téa:**  Oh, and "if he did, I'm not going to apologise."

/

**Direct Message: The Queen of Dance, 3:11pm, Wednesday**

**Téa:**  We sure know some crazy people, don't we?

 **Téa:**  Text me when you wake up, btw x

/

He was snickering by the end of it, typing out his response the second he finished reading the last one.

/

**Direct Message: The Queen of Dance, 3:12pm, Wednesday**

**Yugi:**  Can you come over after school? I need an in-depth recount ASAP.

 **Téa:**  Like you even have to ask.

/

* * *

"So...do you actually need new cards, or are you here with some mysterious, ulterior motive?" Atem asked, periodically jabbing his cousin in the arm as they stood, waiting outside the Kame Game Shop.

"I thought this would be a good place to murder you, actually." Bakura said, deadpan. "I came to scope out the burial site."

Malik whistled. "That's cold. You could at least do it somewhere like a graveyard, it'd be less suspicious."

"You should do it under the cover of darkness, too. Then there's less chance of witnesses." Atem suggested, pursing his lips in thought. "It might be cold out, though."

"He could always wear a jacket." Malik replied.

"Ooh, good idea." Atem elbowed him. "Better stay warm if you want to keep your strength. You know, for the actual part where he digs a grave for my handsome, lifeless body-"

"What the  _fuck_  is wrong with both of you?" Bakura exclaimed, shoving them both away. "Why are you helping me plot the murder of one of you?!"

"Boredom, mostly." Malik said. "It helps pass time."

"The one time we help him, he shuts us down." Atem mused. "Speaking of help, do you have any accomplices?"

"You can count Mana out." Malik started laughing, looking at Atem. "She wouldn't be too keen on burying her brother."

Atem pretended to look horrified. "I'd  _hope_  not."

Bakura rolled his eyes. "If I've said it once, I've said it a million times - I hate you both."

" _We know_."

They entered the Game Shop in silence after that. Bakura led them to one of the back corners, where some old board games were stacked, and the three pretended to browse through the collection so they wouldn't draw suspicion.

After a quick glance around, he decided it was safe enough to divulge his plan. "Yugi's sick, so he won't be here working, which makes this the perfect time to investigate." He started. "We'll be able to sneak by whoever else is on shift and check out whatever disturbed the Millennium Ring."

"Does it really matter if Yugi's working or not?" Malik asked, arching a brow. "I'm sure we would've been able to sneak around whether he's here or not. Atem could just sweet-talk him like last time."

Atem gave him a blank look. "I'm not even going to ask why you thought that was what I was doing-"

" _Anyway_ ," Bakura cut in, "I'm sure whoever is here isn't as painfully observant as our little guide."

Atem tilted his head to the side. "That's like a roundabout compliment."

"Then be sure to tell him what I said," Bakura muttered sardonically, "and that he can take it or leave it."

His plan went into effect, then. Malik was to look busy walking around browsing, Atem was to distract whoever was at the counter, and Bakura would sneak through the door his Ring was pointing towards and follow the path it wanted to show him. Even with Atem missing an Item and Malik's locked away under Ishizu's care, Bakura had faith that whatever it was, he could handle it.

Atem sauntered over to the front counter, finding an old man tending to it, and smiled at him in greeting. "Hello," he said, "I was wondering if-"

The elder's eyes crinkled. "Ah, are you a friend of Yugi's?" He asked, which paused Atem in his tracks, the teenager staring at him in surprise. "I just noticed you have the same uniform."

"Uh..." Atem nodded slowly. "Yes... yes, you could call us that."

"That's a shame." The man made a face. "He won't be around the store this afternoon, I'm afraid. He's still quite sick."

"Oh, he is?" the student frowned. "I hope he's going to be alright."

"Me too, son." He squared his shoulders, attempting to settle for a cheerier expression. "But, with that out of the way, is there anything you need help with? We have a game here for everyone." He peered at the boy closer, scratching his chin. "And you...something tells me you're a fan of Duel Monsters."

"...How do you-"

The jingling of a bell behind him made him flinch, startled, and he chose not to finish his sentence, instead turning on his heel to see who'd come in.

Sure enough, Téa waltzed over, a bag slung over her shoulder, books tucked under her arm. As she noticed him, she stopped momentarily to stare in surprise, then brushed it off with a smile. "Hey, Atem." She said. "I didn't expect to see you guys here...but I  _did_  hear from Yugi that he recommended it to you."

"Ah, Téa!" the shop keeper said happily, and Atem wondered if she was a regular to receive such a reaction. "I was wondering when you'd visit next. Although, you're later than I expected."

She laughed at that. "I was just borrowing out some books from the library and lost track of time." She patted the books she held for effect. "I came to visit Yugi, but..."

Atem smiled sympathetically in understanding when she glanced around, disappointed. "He's not around," she let out a sigh, "so I guess he's still too sick to work."

"He helped out while I was on a lunch break, which he really shouldn't have done." The man replied, his concern apparent in his aged features. "He's been around, so maybe that's a sign he's getting better, but... I'm not sure if its just me, but he's looked quite distracted lately."

"He's been like that for the past couple of days." Téa nodded in agreement. "I can't really understand why, though..."

"Hmm..." The two hummed in thought for a moment before Téa turned to Atem. "Oh, have you two been introduced to each other?"

"No, we haven't." Atem replied, smiling politely back at the elder. "My name is Atem, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"So formal." the man chuckled. "So you're  _that_ Atem. Yugi couldn't stop going on about you and your...cousins, I believe?"

Téa barely gave Atem a second to think about his words. "And this is Sugoroku Mutou." She said cheerfully. "Yugi's grandpa!"

"Everyone just calls me Grandpa." Sugoroku added, brushing a few strands of hair from his face, which Atem only just noticed looked  _just like Yugi's_ , only without the colour.  _How did I not notice?_

"That's because you're, like,  _everyone's_ Grandpa." Tea was giggling. "Especially to Joey and Tristan."

"If  _I_  don't raise those boys right, who will?" Sugoroku countered, and Atem laughed. Smirking at his response, he motioned toward Téa. "Téa, why don't you go put your books down somewhere? I'm sure they must be heavy."

"I can help." Atem offered, but she shook her head.

"Thank you, but I'm fine." Her eyes were full of amusement. "I think you're needed elsewhere, anyway."

He followed her gaze and saw Malik waving his way, attempting to get his attention. He sighed. "Yes, I suppose you're correct."

Atem moved away from the counter, surprised to find both Malik  _and_ Bakura back at the same place they started Bakura's so-called plan. He made a face. "Why are you still here?"

Bakura scowled. "I tried sneaking through this back door and I found a staircase." He grumbled. "Turns out there's, like, a  _house_ upstairs. Someone lives here. Probably the old man. So, I'll need backup-"

"You mean Yugi's Grandpa?" Atem cut in to clarify, his cousins gaping at his words.

"That's his Grandpa?!" Bakura rolled his eyes. "Great, just great."

"It's interesting that out of all the game-selling stores in Domino, Yugi chose to direct us toward the one that his grandfather owns." Malik said thoughtfully. "Not to mention the fact he works here."

"Can we get back on topic?" Bakura hissed.

Malik smiled. "Ah, yes. The topic of you breaking into an old man's home."

"I didn't even know this was a home up until two minutes ago!" Bakura retorted, sighing angrily. "What does it matter, anyway? If the Ring's pointing upstairs, we have to check it out, don't we?"

"I didn't expect to be breaking into a home today." Atem remarked, frowning. "Especially not one belonging to someone in Yugi's family."

"What difference does that make?"

"You're correct." Atem clapped him on the back. "It doesn't matter whose home it is, it's still breaking and entering."

"I haven't broken shit-"

"Just entering, then." Malik grinned.

"Shut up." Bakura elbowed them both. "Seriously, shut up. The Ring's reacting to something..." He looked around, eyes narrowing in suspicion. "Something down here. Keep your eyes peeled."

"For what?" Atem asked bluntly. "A mysterious, three thousand year old artifact? Got it."

"Didn't I just tell you to shut up-"

"Hey, guys." The three flinched at the new voice, turning around in unison to see Yugi smiling at them politely. "Téa told me you were here."

Malik looked alarmed at his abrupt appearance. "Where did you even come from?"

"Upstairs..." Yugi arched a brow. "I  _do_ live here, you know."

"You what?" Bakura choked.

Yugi didn't seem to hear him, his eyes trained downward, his eyes going wide. "What is  _that_?"

Atem looked down as well, unable to stop himself from staring at the sight of Bakura's Millennium Ring materialising over his shirt, one of the prongs lifting itself skyward.

Bakura looked just as surprised at it showing itself, yet even more so when the prong gleamed gold the moment it settled into position...pointing directly at Yugi.

.

..

...


	8. Things That Are Not You

Chapter Eight: Things That Are Not You

"Art and love are the same thing: It's the process of seeing yourself in things that are not you." ― Chuck Klosterman

* * *

Atem was certain his brain had completely short-circuited. It was either that or he was having some strange out of body experience, finding himself staring blankly at Yugi with his jaw dropped, unable to say a word.

What  _could_ he say?  _Oh, don't mind my cousin's ancient, cursed Item, I'm sure the fact that it's directing us towards you doesn't imply anything ominous in the slightest._ Yeah, right.

Atem cursed internally. He was certain that his afternoon wasn't supposed to be this stressful. Sure, he'd wanted to learn more about Yugi, but not like he had today. Finding out he'd beat Seto and become the number one duellist in Japan was one thing, but beating  _Maximillion Pegasus_  and becoming the best in the  _world_? All of that was a bit much to take in, but bearable.

Discovering that Yugi lived in the very same Game Shop that Bakura's Millennium Ring implied held Millennium Items inside...that was enough to give him a headache. As of now, with the prongs of the Ring gravitating towards Yugi and Atem and his cousins rendered completely nonplussed, he was lost. Either Yugi held a Millennium Item or he was shrouded in some mysterious, magical aura that led Bakura's Ring to believe so. Atem didn't know which of those outcomes he'd prefer.

Yugi's eyes were trained on the Item as if he were mesmerised. It was then that it registered with Atem that Yugi had asked what the Ring was but no one had answered him. He jabbed Bakura in the ribs, giving him an almost pleading look, and his cousin spluttered out a rushed explanation, "Just a fancy necklace. Battery operated. That's why it, uh," Bakura gestured to it halfheartedly, "points and shit."

"Oh," Yugi said, tucking his hands in his pockets, rocking back on his heels, "it just looks...interesting. Like something Grandpa would bring back from Egypt." He smiled a little. "He visits there a lot."

"Small world." Malik remarked, somehow finding his composure. "That's where we and our family are from."

"Are you?" Yugi brightened at that. "Wow, you should talk to my Grandpa, then! He  _loves_  Egypt...he'd be happy to tell you about all of his trips."

"We'll have to hear about them, sometime." Atem said with a tight smile. "Perhaps on our next visit."

"Yes, exactly." Bakura said, closing his hand over his Ring, as if to settle it. "Now, it's been fun, but we have to get going."

"Yes, that reminds me." Malik coughed, clearing his throat when Bakura roughly clapped him his shoulder, pushing him to go along with his words. "Father wanted our help with something at home this afternoon."

_Father..._ Atem knew what they meant. They needed to talk to him about this development. Akhenamkhanen Sennen had dedicated a large portion of his life to tracking down the Millennium Items to shield anyone they may come into contact with from harm. He had told Atem he was pushed by memories of another life to do so, a life where he had been Pharaoh and created the Items through the blood of countless souls. Atem had never believed his stories, but his cousins had, Bakura especially.

He remembered his father saying when they were younger that having Bakura brought to him as another son to care for was a means of atonement for past sins, which he was grateful for. Atem never understood it.

The farewell to Yugi was rushed and awkward, but Yugi didn't seem to notice, or was too polite to say anything. Atem was certain it was the latter.

Even after he and his cousins stepped outside, the world around him felt too cramped to breathe. He wouldn't believe Yugi had a Millennium Item until he saw it with his own eyes. Creations of darkness such as those weren't meant to fall into the hands of someone like him. He had seen what they'd done to people, to his  _family._ He had watched his father bring Malik home when they were merely children, the boy screaming and covered in his father's blood. He had seen the Millennium Ring drive its prongs through Bakura's chest so it wouldn't be separated from its bearer. He'd seen Ishizu sleepless from nightmares more nights than he could count, and his father's distraught expression in each of these occasions as if they were all his fault.

_Not Yugi_ , he thought, hands curled into fists when they reached their street, barely able to keep up with Bakura's frantic pace,  _not him too_.

"What are we going to say?" Malik broke the tense silence, a little out of breath. "Bakura, seriously, slow down."

"Father said if we ever came into contact with dark magic and we knew the source we were to tell him  _immediately_ ," Bakura said sharply, "especially if it were that of an Item."

"Yes, but it'd be better if we gathered our thoughts first!" Malik snapped, looking to Atem for assistance. "Atem, don't you agree?"

"It would be wise if we assessed the situation before disturbing Father's work." Atem huffed, wondering if it was natural for his chest to feel this tight. He was internally panicking. "For example, we don't even have proof-"

"The Ring has never been wrong." Bakura replied curtly. " _Never._ "

"Hypothetically, then," Malik stopped in front of their front door, blocking Bakura from entering. He calmly pushed him back with a hand against his chest, stalling, "if we were to say he has an Item, which one would it be?"

Bakura sighed aggravatingly. "Can't you just do a process of elimination?! We have your Rod, the Scales, Ishizu's Necklace, Shadi's Key, my Ring..." He stopped abruptly, paling slightly. "If he has the  _Puzzle_ -"

Malik nodded, seeming no less distressed. "It would be quite a sensitive topic for Father." He leant back against the door, folding his arms. "We should pray that if Yugi  _does_ possess an Item, it's the Eye."

"Because  _prayers_ are so helpful."

"It would fit in his pocket." Atem remarked, ignoring Bakura's irritated comment. "If it was, that was why Bakura's Ring would pick up on it being on his person, even though we couldn't see it."

"Pieces of the Puzzle could too." Bakura interjected. "If he hasn't solved it. And, seeing how three thousand years have passed without anyone doing so, I would say there's hope he hasn't either."

"Three thousand years passed before anyone even left that tomb  _alive_." Malik added. "Nevertheless...what do we tell Father?"

Atem took a breath. "I'll talk to him."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." He motioned for Malik to move, and he did, stepping to the side to allow Atem to enter.

The house was quiet as he took off his shoes, as expected. His mother would still be at work, his sister would be in her room, and his father would be upstairs, working from home for the day. He knew how his father's political work often drained him, but he would only get into trouble if he withheld the truth. Ascending the stairs, he nodded at Bakura and Malik in reassurance, and with that the two headed into the living room. To play video games or to study, he wasn't certain, but he was grateful they would be out of earshot for the upcoming conversation. He and his father had a good relationship, but when they clashed, which was often, the screaming matches weren't something anyone would want to stick around for.

Atem paused in the hallway on his journey to his father's study, nudging the door to his sister's room open to see if she were home. Sure enough, Mana was in bed, headphones on, phone cradled in one hand.  _Sleepyhead_ , he thought fondly, making a mental note to wake her up later. He needed to make sure she didn't throw her body clock out of whack, especially not with one of her dance studio's upcoming performances merely weeks away.

His father's study was at the end of the hall, and he rapped his knuckles against the door twice before announcing his presence verbally. Akhenamkhanen asked him inside before he'd even finished his sentence.

"Atem," his father greeted with a smile, motioning for him to sit, "you've been coming home later these past few afternoons. I never thought I'd hear Mana complain about not seeing you."

Atem couldn't help but smile at that. "Yes, Father. I've somehow been adopted into a circle of friends." He could hear the fondness in his voice, but he wasn't ashamed to admit it. "It's bizarre, when I think about it."

"Your mother and I couldn't be happier to hear that. I would enjoy meeting some of them, when you have the time." Akhenamkhanen said, and Atem felt his throat tighten. It'd been so long since he'd invited anyone home. The last time one of his cousins had was when Bakura invited a group of thugs and the afternoon had ended with his father hurling them out into the street, shouting bloody murder.

"It's in regard to these friends that I wish to talk to you." Atem said, squaring his shoulders, mentally psyching himself up. "I...I believe we have located another Item."

The colour faded from his father's face just as his smile did. He watched the man tense, hands curl into fists, and noticed the slow, drawn out breath that he attempted to steady himself with. "Are you certain?"

"Yes."

Akhenamkhanen pinched the bridge of his nose. "Is it the Eye?"

"I'm...not so sure." Atem winced inwardly. "There's just as much a chance it could be the Puzzle-"

"The  _Pendant_ ," his father hissed, and Atem closed his mouth, "is long gone... Shattered and stowed away in the depths of a cursed tomb."

"But Father-"

"Nothing good has ever come from these Items." Akhenamkhanen cut him off, eyes narrowed. "A few small victories in ancient times means nothing today. You may ignore my tales of that other life, son, but you cannot ignore the darkness that clouds these...these _tools_." He paused to collect himself, and Atem could only wonder how tightly he had clenched his teeth by the stain in his features.

"I know, Father." Atem said, frowning. "I understand what shadows linger here..."

"There aren't simply shadows here!" Akhenamkhanen slammed his fist onto his desk and Atem flinched, startled. "Nothing  _lingers_. There is only chaos and destruction. The darkness that these Items were born from has only grown  _stronger_ over the years _. Son_ ," He was breathing heavily, shaking his head in despair, "they are  _cursed..._ just as I am. Just as this family is. This is my cross to bear for all the lifetimes to come. Regardless of my obliviousness at the time...my call had consequences."

He didn't want to think of his family as cursed, or to believe the truth in his words, but his father was right. Atem didn't know what to say, but his silence allowed his father to straighten up and compose himself. Once he did, he apologised briefly, and faced his son once more. "Where is it? The Eye?"

Atem looked away. "I fear a friend of mine bears it. Bakura's Ring pointed directly to him, noting him as the source of the dark magic."

"That...is a shame." Akhenamkhanen replied, and by the slouch of his shoulders, as if he were weighed down by a burden larger than he could carry, Atem knew his words were sincere. "You must seek out this Item and bring it back here. It is this family's duty to protect the Items and keep them from the outside world." He stood up, walking around his desk to Atem's side, squeezing his shoulder. "For your friend's sake, we must rid him of this darkness."

"I understand." Atem nodded. He rose, prepared to leave, but found himself hesitating once he made it to the door. "...Father."

"Yes?"

"If my friend were to have the Pendant...would he survive?"

The raw fear that settled in his father's eyes was a sight that left him speechless. Not once in his life had Atem ever seen his father look  _afraid_.

"When I wore the Pendant, in my past life, I was overcome with constant paranoia. Plagued with horrific images from dusk till dawn." Akhenamkhanen looked haunted by his own recollection, and he sank back into his seat with the weight of it. "There were whispers...the souls of the dead haunted each Item, but mine even more so. I couldn't bear it." He took a shaky breath, slowly raising his head to meet his son's eyes. "For your friend's sake, I  _pray_  he doesn't have it. I would rather die by the Pendant's hand than suffer the nightmare that is living in its presence."

Atem felt his stomach churn with nausea at the mere thought of such a fate befalling Yugi, but gave his father a reassuring smile. "I see. Thank you, Father." He turned to leave.

"...Atem."

He glanced over his shoulder, and his father had lowered his head, defeated. "I suggest you hurry in securing it, Pendant or Eye...it might very well destroy the boy's life."

"...I understand."

It was only once he was out in the hallway, with the door shut behind him, that he allowed his features to crumple.

_Not Yugi_ , he thought again, biting his lip so hard he expected to taste blood at any moment,  _not him too_.

* * *

Téa wasn't sure when Yugi's hands were going to stop shaking. It seemed as if he barely registered her presence. He kept staring blankly ahead as if his desk were the most interesting thing in the world, his eyes hazy and unfocused. She laced her fingers with his own, closing her free hand over both of theirs, squeezing softly. He glanced to her briefly, then back to his desk. She couldn't get a word out of him.

The lack of colour in his face had her worried when he bolted upstairs to find her, and for a moment she'd thought he was running to throw up in the nearest bathroom. With his illness, the idea didn't seem too unlikely, but when prompting him, words tumbled out of Yugi like water from a burst dam, rushed and frantic. Téa had only been able to grasp a few choice words from one sentence to another and string them together on her own to make sense.

That was when Yugi had sunk into the mattress beside her, shutting his mouth with audible click, that she pieced the jumble of words together.

_Bakura has a Millennium Item. He called it a Millennium Ring -his Millennium Ring - and it recognised me. I don't know if recognised is the right word, but they looked scared of me. I think...I think it knows about the Puzzle. They know about the Puzzle. I think they want it...and I don't know what they'll do with it._

His hands had been shaking ever since, and he refused to say anything more. Téa had contemplated calling Joey, but what he'd said about their role was, surrounding the Items and all things related, she didn't want his opinion. She didn't want him telling her again that she was a bystander in all of this. She, Joey, and Tristan, they weren't just cheerleaders...they were Yugi's  _family_. A strange, messy, card-crazy family, but a family nonetheless.

That was why Téa knew she wouldn't leave Yugi's side, no matter what.

She followed his gaze somewhat warily, knowing that he wouldn't be staring so intensely at it unless there were something inside he was focused on. The Puzzle, in all its deconstructed glory, had to be inside. He would freak if she tried to get it, so instead, she turned her attention back to Yugi himself.

"Yugi?"

"Hm?" He didn't look at her, but it was the first noise he'd made in a while. Part of him had resurfaced, and the rest was just a little distant. Hopefully still within reach.

Téa took a breath, knowing that she'd only get somewhere by being direct. "The Puzzle is in your desk, isn't it?"

He spun to gape at her in that same instant. "H-Huh?"

"Probably the bottom drawer, now that I think about it." Téa added with a knowing smirk. "I'm right, aren't I?"

He smiled sheepishly. "Well, yeah..."

_Yes!_  She mentally cheered.  _We're getting somewhere! Just a little further..._  "So, would you tell me if I was right if I said something else? Like a wild guess?"

He frowned a little, thinking about it, but relented. "Sure."

"Okay." Téa said, attempting to sound relaxed although her heart rate was anything but. "I think that you're rebuilding the Puzzle...without telling us." She said, wincing inwardly as the rest of the colour promptly drained from Yugi's face. "And I think that's what's really made you sick these past couple of days."

The reaction was instant as Yugi immediately pulled his hand from hers, folding his arms defensively. His posture confirmed all Téa needed to know...she was right. "Yugi-"

"What was I supposed to do? Leave it the way it was?" He retorted, eyes flashing with anger. It wasn't something she saw often in him. "You know how many times its saved us? Saved  _you_?"

By the look he gave her, she knew which time he was referring to. That one afternoon, a lifetime ago, that Téa had been working as a waitress and had a gun pulled on her by an escaped criminal. Yugi had stood up and challenged him to a Shadow Game. At the time, Téa didn't know about the Shadow Games or what the Puzzle had been doing to its bearer since he solved it, but she knew something had been wrong with him that day. His eyes had been dark, and he wasn't like himself. Cocky, arrogant, unafraid to face death or to  _gamble_ with it. That wasn't the Yugi she knew.

With the glare she was receiving from him now, Téa wondered about whether or not the person in front of her was the same Yugi he'd been before the Puzzle came into their lives.

"I need the Puzzle to keep everyone safe." Yugi continued, rising to his feet.

"It's  _hurting_  you, Yugi." Téa insisted angrily, but he didn't reply, heading toward his desk. "...I think it needs you more than you need it."

"I doubt that. I think, in its own way, it wants to keep me safe. It cares about me as its bearer." He leant down, unlocking the bottom drawer, taking out the same golden box she recognised as the holder of the fragments of his Item. "It protected me from those shadows during my Duel against Pegasus...and from his Millennium Eye. So...I think it can help us figure out what happened that day too."

Téa frowned, watching as he opened the box, the fragments inside shining as if in greeting. She rose and approached tentatively, Yugi placing a stalling hand on her wrist when she reached his side.

"Don't touch," he warned quietly, "I don't want it to hurt you."

To her, that warning in itself seemed like another sign of its danger that Yugi refused to see. Nevertheless, she obeyed, and he let go. Peering into the box was a strange feeling, a sense of wonder settled over her as she gazed inside, yet at the same time she felt nervous. She knew it was silly, childish almost, but a part of her feared something horrible would happen to her if she stared for too long.

That was when she saw half of it was already reconstructed, Yugi reaching for the remaining pieces. He started clicking a few in place, pausing only to cough into his shoulder.

"Are you finishing it?" She couldn't really believe her eyes.

"Yeah." His smile was thin, his skin paling with each moment that passed. "I'm almost there, so why stop now?"

The clicking was hurting her ears, just as the radiating glow made her eyes water. "B-But you're making yourself worse-"

"I'll be fine." He hushed. "Everything will be fine."

Frowning, Téa stepped away, moving toward the door. Something was telling her to leave, to go somewhere far away that the Puzzle couldn't find her. She tried to quell that feeling by focusing on her best friend. "Your voice doesn't sound like it will be. You've only been touching it for a few seconds and you're already..." She cut herself off, taking a breath to calm down. "I'll get you some throat lozenges, okay?"

Yugi brightened a little at that. "Thanks. I'll have anything that isn't lemon."

"Got it!"

Getting out of the room was like a breath of fresh air. The pressure that had been building in her chest abruptly vanished as she walked down the hall. Despite everything, she couldn't help but smile as she found the bathroom, the cough drops sitting on the counter in plain slight. It reminded her of when she and Yugi had both caught bad colds in middle school and Yugi had stayed at hers for a few nights just for the company. They'd shared her bed and had marathons of different shows until they got better. She missed those days...

Maybe it was just her imagination...or they'd grown distant in the past few weeks. With the madness surrounding the Puzzle, she felt like she was seeing him less and less...the  _real_  Yugi, that was.

Unease was building again in her stomach as she headed back to Yugi's room, clutching the packet to her chest as she nudged open the door with her shoulder. "I'm back-"

The sight of him standing in the centre of the room instead of at his desk, beaming as their eyes met, caught her off guard. Yugi was smiling at her, brighter than she'd seen in a while, and she grinned at the sight of his cheerful expression until she noticed the cause. The Puzzle, in all its reconstructed glory, sat in his trembling hands, which he rose to show her just as happily.

"It's okay," He assured, and her eyes went wide at the sound of a raspy breath catching in his throat. He coughed, wheezing slightly, and the Puzzle slipped through his fingers just as his legs gave out under him.

"Yugi!" Téa lunged instinctively to catch him, and he crashed against her, dead weight in her arms. "Yugi, talk to me-" she shook him frantically, but his head lolled against her chest, eyes shut. " _Yugi_!"

Beside them, the Puzzle glinted in the rays of the afternoon sun that shone through Yugi's window.

* * *

Honestly, Joey was still having trouble wrapping his head around the whole situation. He'd gotten a frantic, all-caps string of messages from Téa and came running to the Kame Game as fast as he could.

Téa was a hard person to understand when she was panicking, all he heard was her raising her voice and shouting nonsense when he came into Yugi's bedroom. Fortunately, the state of things painted a clear enough picture for him. The sight of the Millennium Puzzle finished on the floor and Yugi lying on his bed looking more dead than alive, that was enough to work out on his own.

Téa was another story, one that Tristan was trying to settle as Joey took his seat beside his best friend.

"-And you haven't told Grandpa Mutou 'cause-"

"Because he'd freak!" Téa huffed, folding her arms over her chest. "What do  _you_  think, Tristan?!"

"I was just asking a question!"

"Guys." Joey hushed, frowning. "Have your little domestic outside, would ya? Our lil' buddy's tryin' to sleep."

"We're not having a-" Téa cut herself off with a loud exhale of breath, pursing her lips. "Whatever." Her gaze fell on Yugi, features softening as they did. "...How is he?"

"Still out cold." Joey muttered. "I dunno what we're gonna do." He turned away from them, touching the back of his hand against Yugi's forehead, feeling his temperature. He sighed. "He's burning up."

"This is bad," Tristan said, "how do we help him?"

Téa made a face, mumbling, "I... _might_  have an idea."

"Well let's hear it," Joey gave her a look, "c'mon, Téa, we're burning daylight."

As if to illustrate it, a quiet groan of pain came from Yugi, and grimaced in his sleep. Joey reached and brushed a few stray strands of hair from sticking to his face.

Téa dropped her arms by her side, defeated. "The Sennens. I know we don't really know them-"

"But apparently one of them has an Item," finished Tristan, exasperated, "and wants the Puzzle. I figured you'd bring that up again."

"They might know something." Téa said hesitantly. "It's our only shot."

"I hate to say it, but I think you're right." Joey replied. "Gramps is our go-to guy on the freaky shit, but he's got nothing. I guess we gotta do what we gotta do."

"Planning to go to them is one thing, but we don't know where they live." Tristan said, shrugging at the irritated look Joey shot him. "What? We don't."

"Fuckin' great." The blond groaned, rolling his eyes. "Of course we don't."

"So, what are we supposed to do?" Téa looked like she was growing more impatient with each passing moment. "Wait for Yugi to wake up? We can't just sit around and  _hope_ that he'll be okay."

"What else can we do?" Tristan asked, glancing over his shoulder. The Puzzle sat on the carpet, its eye radiating with light. He squinted at it for a moment before turning away. "Jeez...that thing is hurting my eyes."

"Tell me about it." Téa sighed. "Look, guys...we can't just hang around forever."

"Grandpa Mutou might think something's up if we do." Joey agreed. "But that doesn't change anything. Something's wrong, and we can't do a goddamn thing."

Tristan stepped closer to Yugi's bedside, peering down at him with a furrowed brow. "Téa...you said that the Puzzle was draining strength from him for itself, right?"

"Right."

"So, what if this is just the last hurdle?" He spun on his heel to face her. "Think about it, the Puzzle's finally back together, you saw him finish it just before-"

"-he blacked out." Téa's tone was cold. "A fever is one thing, Tristan, but you didn't see him when he collapsed..." Her eyes began to water, and she bowed her head. "You didn't see how...how  _awful_ he looked."

Tristan took a few steps toward her and pulled her into his arms. She didn't say anything more, so he filled the resulting silence. "All I'm saying is...it might not be as bad as we think. This might be the end of...whatever this is."

"Like his body purging out whatever whack thing the Puzzle's done to it." Joey added, smiling reassuringly when she lifted her head from Tristan's chest to look his way. "And hey, this is  _Yugi_ we're talking about. If he can survive Duellist Kingdom, hell, he can survive this."

"I guess you're right." Téa laughed, and Tristan loosened his hold on her, allowing her to wipe her eyes and regain her composure. She smiled at them each in turn. "Thanks, guys. I forget that you're actually pretty smart when you're not being absolute knuckleheads."

"Since we're having a moment," Tristan allowed, "I'll ignore that."

Téa giggled, and he smiled, the two breaking apart. Straightening her posture, the brunette placed her hands on her hips, a sign the boys recognised as her taking charge of the situation. "You two go home," she said, "and I'll hang around. If anything changes, I'll call."

"Are you sure?" Joey asked.

"I only live down the street," she reminded, "so I can go home whenever. It's different for you two."

"Ain't that the truth." Joey muttered. "I gotta get home before my old man starts blowing up my phone."

Tristan winced sympathetically. "Yeah, same for my Ma." He glanced back to Téa. "You sure that's alright? That you're alright?"

"Yes, I'll be fine, just...we  _have_ to talk to Bakura tomorrow."

Tristan frowned. "Of course they're not just pains in the ass, they're also involved in this freaky magic show."

"We can never catch a break." Joey grumbled. "Seriously."

Ignoring them, Téa glanced back down at Yugi. His face was flushed, strands of blond hair sticking to sweaty skin. By the tightness of his jaw and strain in his features, he was either in pain or having a nightmare. He shifted, nestling his face into his pillow. Just as Joey did, almost instinctively, she leant forward to brush away the hair that had fallen over his eyes.

Then, perhaps by a trick of the afternoon sunlight, she saw the centre of his forehead shine.

* * *

This time, it was different. This time, after the Puzzle had again invaded his subconscious, he didn't feel fear or restlessness. Yugi felt...content.

It was a strange thing to feel in light of his last dark magic-induced dream, but this wasn't some strange, exhausting trip down a darkened corridor. He wasn't surrounding by cracking, golden walls, but familiar pastel blue.

His Soul Room was restored - at least, the version in his psyche, not his reality - and it was where he sat now. Leaning back against a wall, cradling his Puzzle against his chest, a sense of security washed over him. The thin rope that held the Item wasn't suffocating, but alike a second skin. And his skin felt warm as the Puzzle radiated in his hands, the glow soft, gentle. Part of him felt as if he could stay here forever.

The other part became alert at the sound of approaching footsteps, and a voice that sounded far too much like his own, "I never thought you'd come this far, or do so much for me."

Yugi looked up, and found himself instinctively backing up against the wall as far as he could. The person, whoever they were, looked just like him. Almost the same, but not quite all at once. He was smirking proudly, defiantly, in a way Yugi himself could never find the courage to muster. And his  _eyes_ , both the third upon his forehead and the two below...they weren't natural. His irises flared with some inner light, red and purple clashing behind his pupils, one colour bleeding into the other.

Other than that, they could've been twins...but something just felt  _wrong._ It wasn't the eerie smile or the stance, but the aura of...of  _whatever_ stood before him. It was dark...dangerous.

Something inside his heart told him to run, but he couldn't. Instead, he raised his head, hoping his internal panic wasn't visible. "Who... _are_  you?"

His double snickered. "Isn't that obvious, Yugi? I am you."

"No...no you're not." Yugi swallowed, attempting to strengthen his voice. "There's only one of me in this world, and that's  _me_."

"I suppose you have a point." The figure tilted his head to the side, amusement flickering in those gleaming eyes of his. "Let me put it simply: I exist through you, through the Puzzle."

Frowning, Yugi found it somewhere within himself to stand, the Puzzle falling from his hands to weigh against his abdomen. "Then where do you come from?"

That earned him a sinister smile. "Nightmares you can't even imagine."

With the last syllable that left his lips, ice-pick pains prickled at Yugi's temples, and images flashed behind his eyes. And he saw it, the carnage, the  _blood_ , and the Items that were born as a result. He clutched his head, grimacing. "The Items-"

"...are born from genocide." The mirror image's features had darkened. "And I... I am the laments of the dead. Countless souls bound together in blood for nothing more greedy King's lust for power." He stalked forward, and Yugi couldn't do anything but stand there and allow it, cornered against the wall. "I am the soul of the Millennium Pendant." His eyes crinkled. "The very being you will  _become_."

As his fingernails dug into Yugi's temples, his world went black, screams dying in his throat just as he shot up in bed, gasping for air.

_I'm okay,_ He reassured himself, running his hands over his face, trying to take deep breaths,  _I'm okay. It was just a nightmare._

Still, the figure's words had unsettled him. The centre of the Millennium Puzzle's darkness was practically the embodiment of death. Countless souls brought together in blood to form... _whatever_ he'd spoken to. The fact that he - it -  _that_  had taken form as a twisted version of himself left Yugi unsettled.

_I am the soul of the Millennium Pendant. The very being you will become._

It didn't sound like a scare tactic, it sounded like a  _promise_.

The sound of banging from somewhere behind him made Yugi jump, and he immediately looked around in a panic, seeking out the Puzzle. Fortunately, it was sitting on the floor by his desk, quiet for once. He took a breather, finding comfort in the fact that the noise wasn't some creature from the Item, but only a soft pounding of a fist against his window.

Then his heart dropped into his stomach.  _Holy shit, someone's trying to break in through my window._ Yugi kicked back his blankets, diving for the Puzzle, moving by muscle memory to lock it away. For a moment, he contemplated taking it with him, but as the knocking continued, he tried to think about it logically.  _Would a thief knock on my window or just smash the glass? What if its Joey and he just forgot his key again?_

Chancing it, Yugi took out his phone and turned on its flashlight, approaching cautiously. When he saw Atem through the glass, he was glad he hadn't brought the Puzzle with him. Then, he was confused.

He barely finished unlatching the window and pushing it open, Atem ducking under it, before deciding to bombard the Egyptian with questions. "What are you doing here?! It's the middle of the night!"

"Ah,  _no_ ," Atem's grin was teasing, "it's..." he paused to check the time on his phone, the other hand keeping him steady at his post, "10:17PM. A lot of people our age are often still awake."

Yugi rolled his eyes. "I can't believe you actually scaled a tree in my backyard to break into my house."

"I'm not sure how else I would've reached it."

"That's not what I..." Yugi pursed his lips. "Why are you here, anyway?"

Atem's smile faded, and he shifted on the branch, a move that made Yugi anxious. "I had a fight with my Father...a bad one...and you're the only person I know that I could go to."

Yugi softened at that. "Oh...sorry."

"I should be the one apologising." Atem assured, smiling sheepishly. "I mean, I  _did_ come all this way without first consulting you. I wouldn't blame you if you kicked me out."

"Atem," Yugi giggled, "you're literally sitting in a  _tree_  outside my window, risking a two-storey fall." He stepped back, gesturing for him to enter. "I'm not just going to leave you out in the cold."

Atem couldn't really believe his eyes, crawling in cautiously as Yugi flipped the lights on. "I don't think I've met someone quite like you before, Yugi..."

"Hmm?" Yugi didn't seem to hear him, busying himself with rummaging through his cupboard. "Also, heads up, if you turn out to be an axe murder, I'm calling the police."

That caused Atem to laugh, not quite expecting it. "I'm not an axe murderer, see?" He raised his hands in a gesture of surrender. "No axe."

"You could still qualify as a normal murderer without the axe." Yugi squinted at him over his shoulder. "You could have a switchblade in your pocket…or in your shoe."

Atem stared at him quizzically. "What kind of person  _are_  you?"

Yugi didn't budge. "Joey was in a gang before he became friends with me. He and Tristan didn't have the nicest pals." He gave him a quick once-over. "You don't have a yo-yo, do you?"

"No…?" Atem wondered if he was serious. "...Should I?"

Yugi snorted. "No, you shouldn't. It's 10 o'clock at night and you're breaking into someone's house." He arched a brow. "Why would you have a yo-yo?"

Atem didn't know what else to do other than continue staring at him blankly. "I…honestly don't know what to say to that."

"Well, don't mind it." Yugi said, brightening up. "Just…don't make too much noise, okay?" He glanced anxiously toward his door. "If Mum came in and saw that you were here, she'd kill me."

"Got it, no noise." Atem shrugged off his jacket, folding it before discarding it on Yugi's desk. Something twisted in his gut the moment his fingertips made contact with the surface, and he pulled away unconsciously. Raising a brow, he reached out again and placed his palm on the desk, a chill rushing through his bones as he did. He knew that sensation, it only meant one thing - there was dark magic at work here. He glanced back at Yugi, who was tucking a spare change of clothes under his arm."Going somewhere?"

"To shower." Yugi said, shrugging. "Oh, and to eat. I haven't had dinner yet."

Atem frowned. "That's right, you're still sick, aren't you?"

Something passed over Yugi's face as he considered his words, something Atem couldn't describe. Yet, it passed as quickly as it arrived, and Yugi was smiling again. "Actually, I feel great. Better than ever, actually."

With a parting wave, he shut the door behind him, leaving Atem alone to think over what he'd said. It only made his mission clearer...he needed to find the Eye. He could sense its darkness somewhere in the room, that was enough to go on.

_Don't worry, Yugi_ , he thought, clenching his fist,  _you're going to be rid of this darkness soon enough._

* * *

It wasn't long before Yugi came back, drying his hair with a towel. He noticed Atem watching him, smiling in amusement. Yugi figured it was the sight of him dishevelling his hair...maybe it reminded Atem of how his own got when it was wet. It was still startling to comprehend how alike it made them look.

"Nice pyjamas." Atem teased, gesturing to the star-printed set Yugi wore, the latter jokingly rolling his eyes.

"At least I  _have_ pyjamas." He quipped back. "You're not going to sleep in jeans, right?"

"Bold, aren't you?" Atem remarked, "asking me to take off my clothes."

He only kept his composure a moment more before laughing at Yugi's reddening cheeks at the implication.

"...Anyway." Yugi looked away to hide his face, settling the towel around his neck. "I think I have some spare in the cupboard."

"Yugi, I mean no offense," he turned back to notice the other boy smiling awkwardly, "but I believe I'm at  _least_ half a head taller than you."

"None taken." Yugi grinned. " _Everyone's_  taller than me. But I have some of Joey and Tristan's clothes here, so those might fit you." He spun back to his cupboard, sliding the door open to look at what he had hanging up. He pushed past two of Tristan's jackets, one of Téa's dresses, and  _four_  of Joey's shirts before finding one he liked. In the adjacent shelves, he found a pair of Tristan's shorts, chucking both articles of clothing over his shoulder. "Try these."

"What-" with a yelp, Atem caught them. "...Do you want me to change in here or the bathroom?"

Yugi shrugged his shoulders. "Your pick."

"Well, I don't want to risk being caught snooping around the hallway by your mother or grandfather, so I suppose here will do." Yugi heard fabric rustling. "I'll tell you when its alright to turn around."

Yugi waited. "So...how'd you know it was my room?" He asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"Hmm?"

"How'd you know it was my room that you were knocking on the window of?" Yugi reiterated.

"Ah." He heard Atem laugh. "Truth be told, it was a lucky guess."

Yugi snickered. "What would you have done if you'd ended up in someone else's?"

"Run or panic, most likely." Atem's tone was thoughtful. "Fortunately, yours was the only one accessible from the outside."

"You mean from a tree." Yugi replied, smirking.

"I won't argue with that." Atem's smile was evident in his voice. "You can turn around, now."

Yugi did. It was an odd sight, seeing Atem dressed in his best friends' clothes, but that wasn't to say they didn't suit him. He did laugh at the sight of Atem tugging at the shirt, eyeing the logo curiously. "What's this...?"

"Joey listens to a lot of rock music." Yugi supplied. "A lot of bands I couldn't name. I think that's the symbol for one of them."

"Ah, I see." Atem let go of the fabric, and Yugi watched him head to his desk, picking up his phone. He seemed to frown at the notifications running across the screen.

Yugi followed after him, perching on the desk. "You okay?"

"...Yes." Atem's gaze didn't leave his screen. "Malik is simply pestering me."

"He knows about the fight?"

"Everyone within the neighbourhood must have heard of it." Atem replied with a humourless smile. "It just...simply got out of hand."

Yugi didn't want to pry, but at the same time, he didn't like seeing that troubled expression on Atem's face. "You said you and your father were close, right?"

That made Atem actually look at him. "Yes. I deeply admire him... I have since I was only a boy. And I know that he is proud of me as his son."

Yugi inclined his head. "Then something like a single fight won't diminish that. I'm sure by tomorrow, everything will be fine."

Atem's eyes grew distant. "And...if it isn't? What if this is an issue only I can solve?"

There was a feeling in his gut that told him Atem wasn't talking about the fight with his father. It was something else, a burden that looked like it was going to weigh him down into the ground.

In response, Yugi gave him the most reassuring smile he could muster. "Then I'll walk with you through it, okay?"

"What?"

"We're friends, aren't we?"

Atem gaped at him. "Y-Yes, but-"

"But nothing." Yugi patted his arm. "Friends are there for each other, no matter what. So stop stressing." He stepped away, leaving the older boy to his thoughts, and sat down on his bed.

"...Yugi."

"Hm?"

"Thank you." He could hear the gratitude. "You have no idea how much I appreciate such support."

At this point, Yugi was certain he'd never get over Atem's formal manner of speech, but he returned the gentle smile he received.

It was quiet after that. Atem switched the lights off and the boys both climbed into Yugi's bed, lucky that it could comfortably fit the two of them.

By habit alone, Yugi's gaze was drawn to his desk, even in the dark. He squinted to make out the shape of the furniture, wondering about the Puzzle within. Now that it was finished, he could start wearing it again, but he had no idea what the resulting reaction would be. Téa would freak, surely, and he knew Joey and Tristan would have mixed reactions. Not to mention the Sennens. If they saw him with the Puzzle...would they call out his act, how he feigned on knowing what the Millennium Ring was?

Right about now he could do with a phone call from Pegasus... Sure, the guy was sketchy, (which was putting it lightly) but at least he understood what it was like to have an Item. He understood Yugi's current predicament more than anyone right now. Maybe Kaiba's search would pinpoint him soon, and Yugi could ask him for advice. That's what he needed more than anything, advice, especially from someone with far more experience than himself.

He turned over, knowing he seemed restless. He hoped it didn't bother Atem, whose presence he was ever-aware of. Every time he shifted he felt his feet brush the other boy's legs, or he'd graze an arm against his side. Atem didn't react to any of this, having fallen asleep only a few minutes after lying down.

Yugi had never envied a person more in his life.

Eventually, though, he found the Puzzle reaching out to his mind, and a sense of calmness washed over him. It wasn't the same trance that he fell under when the Puzzle used him as a vessel, but something else. It was...reassurance.

_Rest_ , it seemed the Item was urging, and he felt his eyes closing at the pulse of  _something_ in his head. The Puzzle had always reacted to his emotions protectively, and now it seemed at his restlessness, it would be there as well. He took some form of comfort in that, and let the Item lull him to sleep, hoping he wouldn't wake to see those same, bleeding eyes staring back at him.

.

..

...


	9. The World Doesn't Make Sense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you just gotta get together and talk it out. Bakura strongly disagrees.

Chapter Nine: The World Doesn't Make Sense

"The world today doesn't make sense, so why should I paint pictures that do?" -Pablo Picasso

* * *

Morning came quicker than Atem expected it to. He woke earlier than usual, momentarily forgetting where he was. However, finding Yugi sleeping soundly beside him filled in the blanks easily enough.

He still couldn't quite believe Yugi had let him stay the night in the first place, but it just showed how kind he was. It reinforced Atem's will to find whatever darkness plagued him and snuff it out, only... It wasn't that easy.

Atem was certain the Item, Eye or Puzzle, was in the bottom drawer of Yugi's desk, locked with a key he couldn't locate. Either Yugi kept the key well-hidden, or on his person. Regardless, in the time it'd taken Yugi to shower, dress, and eat, Atem had made zero progress with his mission, other than almost burning his hands. Somehow, the Item had flared with enough heat to singe his fingertips from within the drawer once he'd tried forcing it open.

It didn't want him near, that much was certain. He'd failed to secure it, and the same opportunity wouldn't be presented to him again that easily. His father would be so,  _so_ angry, beside himself with rage and concern all at once. It was why they had fought, after all - Bakura had the gall to bring up the subject at dinner and it sent a wave of irritation rippling from father to son.

Akhenamkhanen had raised his voice and slammed his fist on the table, commanding the matter to be dropped, and Bakura hadn't let it go that easily. When Atem entered the fray, it was he and his cousin against his father, questioning his stance, his hatred, his  _obsession_  with the Items. It was a fight that had been building up for years with Bakura's insistence to  _know_ and Akhenamkhanen's insistence to  _hide_.

The fallout was as unpleasant as the argument itself. Bakura had stormed out, Malik running after him, and Akhenamkhanen marching up to his study with a slam of the door behind him. Atem took his jacket and walked out into the night, not sure where he wanted to go, but anywhere other than his home at that moment seemed like a dream. Mana had run after him, but let him go.

Eventually, he'd found himself outside the Kame Game, and had felt at peace.

At the current moment, he was sitting up in bed - Yugi's bed - scrolling through the messages he'd missed during the night.

A few stern texts from his mother were up first, which he replied to with a wince. A short, rare apology from Bakura was met with an equally brief word of thanks and reassurance. He met the burst of concern and mild alarm from Malik with apologies and promises to talk about the topic later.

Finally, his sister had blown up his phone with dozens of texts and phone calls. Guilt twisted in his stomach. He hated making Mana worry more than anyone, and he knew his soft spot for her was obvious to anyone in their family. He made sure his apologies were as sincere as possible, knowing he'd have to say them again in person.

As for his father, Akhenamkhanen rarely used his phone outside of work-related business. This time was no different. He hadn't contacted Atem, and Atem felt calmer with that than the alternative.

A part of Atem was insisting that this was all pointless. He'd failed to secure whichever Item Yugi possessed, and the darkness would be free to surround and plague his life. If anything happened to him, it'd be Atem's fault, and that tore away at him. He had to do something,  _anything_ , but he was too angry with himself to think rationally. He was too disappointed with himself to attempt to plan a new course of action when his last had blown up in his face.

Movement beside him stole away his attention, and Atem glanced down, seeing Yugi sleepily palming his eyes. "Yugi? Are you awake?"

The other boy yawned softly, squinting at Atem in the light his phone screen required.  _It must have woken him_ , Atem realised, sighing internally. Since the sun wasn't even up yet, it was the only source of light in the room.

"'m up." Yugi's words sounded almost slurred, his voice thick with sleep. He didn't seem awake enough to bother sitting up. "Somethin' wrong?"

Atem couldn't help the smile that formed at the sound. "No, it's nothing." He assured, and the half-lidded violet eyes staring at him shone with suspicion. "Go back to sleep."

"Mm…says you…" Yugi murmured, but he let the subject drop, rolling back over to make himself comfortable again. "G'night."

"Goodnight." Atem replied quietly, locking his phone once more, the screen going dark. After that, he tucked it back in his pocket and settled down under the covers.

Anxiety continued to thrum in his chest, keeping him awake until he was simply too exhausted to keep his eyes open.

The second time he woke, Yugi was half-awake, roused by the sunlight coming through his skylight. Atem laughed freely as the teenager scowled, scrunching his face up at the brightness.

"Not a fan of natural sunlight, Yugi?" He teased, receiving a sharp glare in response.

"Only at a reasonable hour." Yugi muttered, sighing as he sat up. He rubbed his eyes, visibly fighting back at a yawn as he glanced to Atem. "...I'm not sure how to explain this to Grandpa..."

"This?" Atem asked, only for his eyes to widen in understanding. "Ah, you mean me." He tapped his chin in thought before the corners of his mouth quirked upwards. "Unless you're afraid of something?"

His friend made a face. "I don't like that look." He said, pouting. "You look like you're scheming."

"I'm only saying," Atem said with a shrug of his shoulders, "I think you're afraid the implications that may occur if your grandfather were to find us sharing the same bed..."

Yugi scowled, face flushing with colour. "Knew it." He grumbled, looking away to hide his blush. "He'd probably be mad I didn't tell him someone was staying the night...not to mention the fact we have school today..."

Atem smiled sheepishly. "Would now be a bad time to mention I forgot to bring my uniform?"

"Of  _course_ you didn't." Yugi huffed, getting up. "Joey left his jacket here a few days ago, so you can wear that." He headed to his cupboard as he spoke, looking for the garment in question. "But you'll just have to wear your jeans and hope you don't get in too much trouble for it."

"Stellar." Atem said, not bothering to mask the sarcasm. "Thank you, though." His features lightened, smile turning sincere. "Truly."

"Don't mention it." Yugi assured, waving a dismissive hand. "At least we have one less thing to deal with."

"Oh?" Yugi only turned to look back at him at his confused tone. "What else is there?"

"I have to get you dressed and out of here before my mother sees you." Yugi said, giving him a look. "I really don't want to see a ladle lobbed at your head."

Yugi didn't falter at Atem's incredulous stare, which only sent a shiver down Atem's spine. "We can't just tell her your emotionally-dependent new best friend came over for a surprise sleepover?"

Yugi's face went blank. "So that's what you are."

"That's hurtful."

"You climbed through my window at 10 o'clock at night." Yugi countered, pursing his lips. "I think if anything, you're a stalker."

Atem gave a dramatic gasp. "You have such a way with wounding others with words, Yugi."

He was rewarded with laughter, and a teasing wink. "One of my many talents."

* * *

Managing to get Atem out of the house unseen had been easier to pull off than expected, yet Yugi's heart was still racing even as they headed to the convenience shop a few minutes away. He knew he'd get an earful once Sugoroku realised he'd left for school without telling him he was well enough for it. Téa would be similar, which was why Yugi had taken a different route to avoid intercepting her on the way.

After buying breakfast, the remaining walk to school was short, and uneventful as usual. The two boys reached the gates in record time, Yugi stepping to the side, taking out his phone once they stopped.

"Something up?" Atem asked, arching a brow when Yugi looked up.

"Ryou's in the science lab, setting up for class." Yugi answered, waving his phone for effect. "He says he wants help, so I might head over."

"Oh." Atem seemed a little reluctant to let him go, but wouldn't verbally address it. "I suppose you should go, then." A moment passed before his eyes sparked with amusement. "I wouldn't blame you for wanting to forgo your apparent 'stalker'."

Yugi grinned at that. "Well, I hope the whole 'breaking and entering' thing won't become a habit." His smile broadened at the laughter he received in response. "Maybe next time, you could text me a warning first?"

Atem shrugged. "That would require me having ownership of your phone number."

"Then pass your phone," Yugi said bluntly, laughing at the surprised expression he received, "I might need it for future break-ins."

Atem dropped his phone in his open hands, allowing Yugi to tap in his number, texting himself so he'd have it when he next checked his own device. Atem smiled as he handed it back. "Thank you, I'll put it to good use."

"I hope so."

There was a pause, Atem rocking on his heels, brow furrowed in thought. He only met Yugi's gaze when he seemed to have gathered his thoughts. "I'm...grateful for you housing me last night. I haven't expressed it as much as I should have-"

"You're fine, Atem." Yugi said, grinning slyly as he nudged his arm. "As long as you give me a heads up instead of a heart attack next time."

"I'm being serious." Atem insisted. "You did it out of the kindness of your heart when you owed me nothing."

"Well, as long as it wasn't some elaborate plan to get my number," Yugi replied, pretending he didn't notice the momentary drop in Atem's smile, "everything's fine."

"O-Of course." His friend gave him a smile that was too thin to be sincere, and parted with a wave. "I won't hold you any longer."

Yugi nodded and turned away, staring down at his phone as he walked. He felt bad for lying, Ryou didn't really need his help, but Yugi needed the space. There was something with Atem he couldn't shake, a restlessness he couldn't describe. His reaction only minutes earlier confirmed enough. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that Atem had attempted to find his Item while he wasn't in the room, and by the glances he kept receiving, the other student must have sensed it on his person.

In his backpack, he felt the Puzzle reaching out to him in response, warmth pulsing at his temples. Yugi planned to start wearing it again, only when he wasn't one-on-one with Atem or his cousins. He couldn't stand the questioning.

He was only a few steps away from the science building when someone called out behind him, footsteps rapidly rushing toward him. " _Atem_!" A voice, feminine, frantic. "Atem, I  _swear to Ra_ -"

That was when he was grabbed and roughly spun around by...a girl he'd never met. Her hair was blonde, messily falling over her wide eyes, something that didn't appear to bother her as she gaped openly at him. "Who are  _you_?"

Yugi'd had an eventful few weeks of school for the year. First he met his doppelganger, then Ryou's, then  _the actual living version of the Dark Magician Girl_. He was losing his mind. He was certain his eyes were just as wide as hers. "...Yugi."

"Yugi..." She sounded out the syllables as if she didn't believe him. "Oh...I'm so sorry. I thought you were my brother..." Her tanned cheeks grew pink. "But you're a bit...shorter. Okay, a lot. And your hair isn't as crazy... _and_  you're Japanese." She gave him an embarrassed smile. "Sorry about that."

He raised his eyebrows. "You're Atem's sister?" _He's never mentioned her before…_

"Yeah. My name's Mana." The girl blinked. "You know him?"

"He's…he's in my class." Yugi didn't know what depth to go into with her, he had no idea what Atem's relationship was with her. "I've been showing him around Domino High since his first day." He tried for a smile. "I'm guessing you haven't seen him since last night?"

"You  _know_  about that?" Her eyes were wide with disbelief, mouth agape. "Is he okay? Did he come to school today? Have-"

"He's fine, don't worry." Yugi was quick to cut her off before she began to panic. He offered her another smile, this one brighter, more genuine. "He stayed the night at my house and I brought him to school today. He's okay."

"Oh, thank the gods." The blonde let out a long sigh of relief, smiling faintly as she rested a hand over her heart to calm its pace. "I was so worried; I had no idea where he went! I thought he'd just gone on a walk but then he didn't come back and he wouldn't answer his phone…" She trailed off, shaking her head before meeting his eyes. "Thank you  _so_  much for letting him stay at yours. It must have been a hassle on such short notice." Laughter bubbled from her lips.

Yugi grinned. "Imagine me trying to explain that my doppelganger crawled through my window in the middle of the night for a surprise sleepover, then." He said, chuckling at the memory of the evening's events. "I was just lucky my Grandpa didn't see him sneaking out and freak out on us."

"I bet." Mana laughed again. "I can't believe you've stuck with him since day one, though, most people either stay away from him out of fear or…bring him to join their gang." Her expression had soured.

 _She probably knows all about that, then_. "He's had offers, but I'm not sure how that's gone down." Yugi murmured thoughtfully, whether to her or himself, he wasn't exactly sure. "It's kinda strange to think about the whole idea of gangs still going around Domino High after all that's happened, but one of my friends was in one, and I pulled him out of it." He saw her hopeful smile, and returned it. "I'll try and keep him out of trouble, if that helps."

"I already think you're a good person if you're kind enough to let someone you barely know crash at your house in the middle of the night." She assured, giggling a little before she suddenly went quiet, seeming sad within an instant. Yugi's heart ached at the sight as she looked away. "Do…" She sounded hesitant all of a sudden. "Do you think he's going to come home tonight?"

"That depends on your parents, doesn't it?" Yugi asked quietly. "Atem said left because of a fight...he seemed kind of shaken." He could hear the underlying anger in his own tone, directed at two people he'd never even met. "Where were Bakura and Malik?"

"So you know them too?" Mana nodded her head, murmuring something about that being good before she continued. "Bakura kind of started everything, so he just went to his room and had an angst trip. Malik...Malik stayed out of it.."

"I guess that's better than just leaving the house." Yugi said, rocking back and forth on his heels for a moment, jolting slightly when his phone buzzed in his pocket. He gave his new acquaintance an apologetic smile, fishing it out, only to see a familiar name appear on the screen. He allowed a small smile to appear at the sight before accepting the call, pressing the phone to his ear.

" _Yugi_ ," there was that familiar voice of his, sounding somewhat different through the line, " _where are you? I ran into Téa and she's questioning me on your whereabouts, so I had to inform her you ditched me this morning to run some errands of some sort_."

"I didn't ditch you, Atem. And helping Ryou set up for class isn't an  _errand_ , it's  _helping a friend_ , you dork." The last part slipped out before he could stop it, but the reaction from Mana, which was giggling like crazy into her hand, made it absolutely worth it. He was grinning, awaiting the other Sennen's response.

Atem actually  _snorted_  on the other end, bursting into laughter. " _Did you just call me a dork, Yugi? I should be offended_."

"If anything, you should be the last person offended." Yugi said, glancing over to where Mana patiently stood with an amused smile still on her face. "Also, I'm here with a very concerned _sister_  of yours, someone I think you should have a chat with."

" _…You're with Mana right now_?"

"Unless you have any other sisters you've neglected to tell me about, I'd say that's the one."

" _No need to get snippy, little one_." Atem's tone was nothing but teasing. " _Tell her I'll talk to her during lunch, okay_?"

Yugi blushed a little at the sudden nickname. "If you don't, I'm blocking your number from my phone."

He was awarded with a dramatic gasp in response. " _You wouldn't_."

"Oh, I  _would_ , Atem, don't test me." He replied. "I'll see you in class, okay?"

" _Okay. Just…maybe don't block my number before then? I just got it, so that would be cruel_."

"No promises. Bye, Atem."

"You two seem kind of close." Mana beamed when he returned his attention to her. "I'm happy he has someone like you showing him around."

His cheeks reddened. "T-Thank you."

"Don't mention it!" She assured brightly. "Anyway, you said something about helping someone out?" She tilted her head to the side. "Am I keeping you from that? I don't want to hold you up..."

 _First I'm lying to Atem, now to his little sister..._  Yugi thought with an internal wince, hoping it didn't show on his face. "Ah, yeah. I'd like to talk to you more-"

"You don't have to be so polite, just go!" She was laughing. "And don't worry, I'll just snag your number from Atem's phone!"

She didn't even give him a chance to process or respond to that before she was skipping away, laughter trailing behind her.

Yugi blinked once, twice, and snickered. The more he learned about this family, the more confused he felt.

An abrupt heat at the sides of his head snapped him out of his thoughts. The Puzzle was growing impatient with him, and he could feel it, clear as day, even with it stowed away in his bag. He sent a quick text to Ryou as he ducked into the science building, asking him to cover for him with the story he fabricated, saying he'd explain later. His footsteps echoed down the empty hall as he jogged toward the bathroom, breathing a sigh of relief when he found it empty.

Dropping to a knee, he eased his bag off of his back, setting it down in front of him. He took a few deep breaths to steady himself, and then reached inside, feeling warmth pulse through his fingers once they closed around the Item.

 _This is it..._  he took hold of the chain he'd bought for its protection, and raised it over his head,  _everything boils down to this moment..._

The chain settled around his neck, the Puzzle falling against his abdomen, and it pulsed with light. Yugi let out a startled cry, shielding his eyes until it passed. Still thrumming with energy, he felt heat continue to pulse through his stomach, his hands, his forehead.

Then, it settled, and Yugi released a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding. He smiled gently, running a hand over his Item almost affectionately.

"Welcome back."

* * *

It was one thing to see Yugi appear back at school unannounced, but as he found her in the hall, Téa knew her jaw dropped when she noticed the Puzzle around his neck.

"Yugi!" She gaped, staring at him in shock. "You - you look...fine?" It came out sounding like more of a question than a statement, but she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Yeah, I feel like new." He was smiling so brightly, and there was so much colour in his face, she didn't want to question it. She wanted to take a moment to simply appreciate the fact her best friend was back - was  _healthy_ again.

But Téa wasn't stupid, nor was she a child. She had to face things head on, whether she liked them or not. Steeling herself, she met his eyes, trying to see how okay he  _really_  was. "You're wearing the Puzzle again."

"I wasn't going to leave it at home." His tone implied he thought his decision was an obvious one to make. He frowned slightly. "You...don't seem happy."

"I  _am_  happy." Téa replied quickly, trying for a smile. "I'm just worried. About the Puzzle." She faltered for a moment. "About you."

His features lightened. "Téa, I'm okay, really." He said. "Just...about yesterday... I heard you guys talking."

Her eyes went wide. "You were awake?"

"Not entirely." Yugi shook his head. "I was kind of drifting in and out. I heard you mention Bakura, going to him and everything."

"We were scared." Téa answered, averting her gaze. "I still am. I know what you said, I  _know_ they're probably after your Puzzle...but we didn't have any other options."

"It's okay." Yugi didn't seem upset by any means, only understanding. "It's not that I don't want to know what they know about the Items, I'm just worried we don't know how trustworthy they'll be with them." He looked away, fidgeting with his chain. "I  _want_  to trust them, but I've only know them for a few weeks."

"I get what you mean." Téa said with a quiet laugh. "Honestly, when I heard Bakura had an Item...I kind of freaked. I don't really think much of him to begin with, but for the guy to have a Millennium Item..."

"Yeah." Yugi nodded in understanding, seeming as uncomfortable with the matter as she felt. No matter how fine he seemed, it was only now she noticed how drained he looked. Emotionally, physically, the works. He might have recovered from an illness, but the matters at hand were weighing on him like a burden she wished he'd allow her to share. "You'll probably be mad for asking...but if I skipped homeroom-"

"I'll cover for you."

"Really?" Her lack of hesitation made him stare for a moment, then break out into a relieved smile. "I thought you'd say I've missed enough of school already."

Téa felt herself soften. "Yugi, if you need time to wrap your head around everything, then I'm all for it." She reached forward, grasping his shoulder. "Your mental health is more important than a roll call or a class or two."

He let out a heavy breath, expelling his anxiety, but his smile didn't falter. "I can always count on you, can't I?"

Her chest warmed at the words. "Of course you can, Yugi. You're my best friend."

"And you're mine." He grinned, beckoning her with his head. "You sure you don't want to come with?"

"No, I'm okay. I can tell you have some things to think about."

"Thanks, Téa." He hugged her tight before spinning on his heel and disappearing down the hall.

She watched him go with a soft, fond smile. It wasn't hard to be upbeat around Yugi, especially with the brightness he seemed to radiate with everyday. With such a shine in his eyes, it was almost hard to remember something like the darkness of the Millennium Items had torn its way into his world, infecting him to his very core.

 _Almost_.

Téa jumped, startled when her phone buzzed in her skirt pocket. Having a feeling it was important, she fished it out, checking the notification.

 _ONE UNREAD MESSAGE - THE DUEL KIDS TABLE IS THE COOL KIDS TABLE_.

A bubble of laughter left her lips at the sight of her, Joey, Tristan, and Yugi's group chat's name, just as it always did. She tapped the screen, opening the chat.

/

**Group Chat: The Duel Kids Table is the Cool Kids Table, 8:17am, Thursday**

**Yugi:** Joey, Tristan, you two around?

 **Joey:**  if by around, you mean at school? nah. I'm late as.

 **Tristan:**  of course.

 **Joey:**  screw you, man. I'm like two minutes away.

 **Téa:**  Is something up, Yugi?

 **Yugi:**  I was just going to tell those two that I was back at school.

 **Joey:**  you're what.

 **Yugi:**  And that I've got the Puzzle.

 **Tristan:**  you have what now?

 **Yugi:**  Also I'd appreciate it if you didn't talk to the Sennens about the Puzzle. Y'know...

 **Téa:**  Since they probably want it.

 **Yugi:**  Well, we don't really know that for sure...

 **Téa:**  With what Bakura said, they seem pretty keen, and I don't trust them.

 **Joey:**  Yeah, seconded.

 **Joey:**  ...Yugi are you on the roof?

 **Yugi:**  ...maybe.

 **Joey:**  I'd recognise that spiky head anywhere.

 **Yugi:**  It probably helps that I was waving to you. ;)

 **Joey:**  probably.

 **Téa:**  So, everyone's clear?

 **Tristan:** Don't talk about the Puzzle, try and do some digging on Bakura's Item.

 **Téa:**  Well...

 **Joey:**  As if we won't.

 **Yugi:**  Good luck, then. :P

/

Téa sighed as she put her phone away, glancing toward the classroom behind her as the bell rang.  _Time for homeroom_ , she mused,  _...with Atem._

Joey, if he hurried, would be there soon too, and Duke was already sitting at his usual desk, staring out the window. She took some small comfort in that, steeling herself as she stepped inside.

 _Just act natural, like nothing's up. There isn't going to be any problems until they actually see him with the Puzzle._ She told herself, flashing a smile at her friends when they noticed her.  _And if they try anything_ _..they'll regret it._

* * *

The stairwell leading to the rooftop had been as empty as the above level, as expected. No one was really  _supposed_ to be up there, but the teachers had been a little more tolerant with it as of late. Yugi personally suspected it had something to do with Kaiba, but wasn't curious enough to question him about it.

The absent thought, and where he stood, reminded Yugi of their last conversation here. Kaiba didn't know about the Puzzle, yet. He had to let him know.

Oh, and he had to change Kaiba's contact name, too. Maybe later.

/

**Direct Message: Blue Eyes White Douchebag, 8:21am, Thursday**

**Yugi:** Hey, Kaiba. I just wanted to let you know that I've reassembled the Puzzle. Since I said I'd tell you when I did.

 **Kaiba:** That's surprisingly impressive seeing as it took you eight years the first time.

/

Yugi couldn't help the surprise that overtook his features. An immediate response and a _compliment_  from  _Kaiba_? He probably wasn't going to see such a thing again in his _life_.

/

 **Kaiba:**  There still isn't any sign of Pegasus or any new intel into his whereabouts as of yet, but I'll inform you once I find something.

 **Kaiba:**  Have you returned to school?

 **Yugi:**  Yeah, I'm back today. Is there something you want to talk about?

 **Kaiba:**  As a matter of fact, there is. Are you heading to your first class? I'd rather discuss this sooner than later.

 **Yugi:**  I was planning on skipping anyway, so I'm already on the rooftop if you want to join me. :)

 **Kaiba:**  Good. I'll be there in ten.

/

True to his word, Kaiba arrived on time. He greeted Yugi with a quick nod, walking to his side. "You were home sick, but managed to complete the Millennium Puzzle in a few days. That's remarkable, seeing that took you eight years of your reasonably healthy life to finish it the first time." He said, deadpan. "Should I know why, or is that story for another time?"

Yugi smiled. "Another time."

"Right." Kaiba didn't seem fazed, then again he rarely was. He slipped his phone out of his pocket, a sleek, incredibly expensive device that Yugi stared at in mild horror when Kaiba dropped it into his hands. "I have something to show you."

"U-Uh-huh." Yugi blurted, wondering how much it'd cost in the off chance he dropped it and had to pay for a replacement. He'd probably never be able to go to college with such a debt. "Like what?"

"Just watch this," Kaiba tapped the screen, pressing play on a video that Yugi squinted to see in the glare of the morning sunlight, "and tell me what you think."

Yugi took a few steps back so the shade of the entrance would let him see the display better. The video was on a Tokyo-based forum that Yugi himself frequented for the supernatural-esque posts that were discussed on the page. Hearing stories from others around the world about their strange and wonderful encounters, especially with 'cursed' items, gave him some comfort no matter how unbelievable some stories seemed. He scrolled down a bit as the video loaded, taking note that it was only posted a few hours earlier by an apparently anonymous source.  _Not much to go on..._

When it started, Yugi squinted at the screen, trying to concentrate. The footage was hazy, switching in and out of focus rapidly. Yugi could barely make out the darkened street in the shot, but the murmuring from what appeared to be a crowd of onlookers was clearly Japanese. A few more moments passed before the hushed, confused conversation of the crowd died down enough to hear the rumbling. He glanced up to Kaiba for guidance, but he was looking away, eyes narrowed as if he were thinking hard.

Returning his attention to the screen, Yugi's eyes went wide as the manhole cover in the centre of the street burst up into the sky, slamming back down onto the pavement with a clatter. A few people in the crowd screamed in shock and fear as hissing sounded from the open sewers, and something shifted in the opening. With a flash of black, a shape darted out, black, hazy, vaguely humanoid. As it disappeared, more flooded the area, attacking the crowd in a way that was eerily familiar. There was shouting from the person recording, and their hands must have been shaking violently for the image in front of them to seem so distorted.

Unless there was another reason, but Yugi didn't have time to ponder alternative reasons before one of the creatures darted for the person filming, swallowing the phone in darkness before the recording cut out entirely.

Yugi felt nauseous. He took a breath, trying to calm himself. "T-That's the same as..." He raised his head, meeting Kaiba's impassive stare, "the shadows in my duel with Pegasus."

The other student nodded, expression grim. "I traced the IP address back to Osaka." He said, glancing down at his phone when Yugi passed it back. He started tapping at the screen, searching for something. "I looked into a few classified reports in the area where it was filmed, every person there was found unconscious and unresponsive. And the video we just watched? It keeps getting taken down, and put back up again. The original was posted yesterday afternoon."

 _Yesterday afternoon..._  Yugi tried not to let the panic show on his face.  _That's when I finished putting the Puzzle back together. It can't be related, right?_

"The authorities must be trying to hide what happened while coming up with an explanation that actually makes sense." He heard himself say instead, fidgeting with his chain. He could understand that. If he'd been told that his life would be the way it was now a few years ago, he would've thought the idea was ridiculous. "But they appeared the first time during a Shadow Game...why would they-"

"They didn't attack just a few pedestrians." Kaiba cut in, extending his arm, showing his phone screen to his rival. "Recognise these two?"

The display showed a different website,  _Official Duel Monsters Rankings_ , where the rankings of duellists were updated in real-time, the board refreshed every few minutes. Yugi knew just how accurate the rankings were, he had been working with Kaiba on his new Duel Disk so the win or loss of a duel would be automatically sent to the website from anywhere in the world. He also knew he and Kaiba were first and second place respectively, their names listed alongside their official titles.

The two profiles Kaiba had selected to show him were none other than Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood, notorious pains for Yugi and Joey personally, but reasonably decent duellists. The two might have had incredibly arrogant personalities, but that didn't change the fact that the two represented Western and Eastern Japan respectively, even if it was hard to believe.

Yugi inclined his head. "Were they there?"

"They were duelling, up until the weird noises started." Kaiba replied, shrugging his shoulders. "That was why the crowd was there in the first place, those losers were supposedly trying to show off their skills, challenge others to Duels, and improve their embarrassing rankings. A pretty half-assed attempt, if you ask me."

"So...they're hospitalised," Yugi's mouth was dry as he summarised everything he'd just learned, "just like that group of people...because they were  _duelling_?"

"Whatever those things were,  _shadows_ , as you called them," Kaiba pocketed his phone, shaking his head, "they've only turned up around Duels so far. I assume its due to your Items that you and Pegasus didn't end up the same way..." He trailed off, glancing down at Yugi thoughtfully.

Yugi closed a hand over his chest, knowing the words he left unsaid. He was thinking about how Yugi had collapsed, how he'd almost died. It was something Yugi didn't like to think about.

"You..." he needed to change the subject, "you'll let me know how they are? Those people..."

Kaiba squared his shoulders, as if he were taking charge. "I'm monitoring the situation." He remarked. "I'll let you know if anything changes. At the moment, however, it seems as if those people are comatose."

Nodding, Yugi raised his head, staring up at the sky. "Now would be a  _really_ nice time for Pegasus to chime in. I wish we could just call him."

"I've exhausted all methods of contacting him." Kaiba said curtly. "Unless you want to try and see if you can magically get him to answer, be my guest."

Yugi's phone buzzed not a heartbeat later, the notification displaying a number from Kaiba. Pegasus's personal cell. He glanced up, noticing Kaiba's eyes had steeled with underlying rage, as if  _daring_ him to call and prove him wrong.

Hesitantly, he did just that, placing the phone to his ear. As it rang, he looked away, still feeling the CEO's gaze on him. It felt like Kaiba was glaring daggers into his back.

Then, " _If I had to guess, I'd say this is_... _Yugi-boy?_ "

Yugi knew his voice verged on shrill as he cried out in surprise, " _Pegasus?!"_

"Oh you have  _got_ to be shitting me!" Kaiba's hand clamped down on Yugi's wrist and wrenched it away from his head, swiping the phone from his hand. He placed it on speaker and  _shouted_. "I have been trying to reach you for fucking  _months_ and you answer the first time Yugi fucking calls you?! What the-"

" _Kaiba-boy, language, please_." Pegasus's voice was so teasingly smug, it was as if nothing had changed. Yugi could clearly imagine him swirling a glass of wine idly as he spoke. " _At least little Yugi hasn't been harassing me non-stop since I left the country...I owe it to him to at least have a short chat_." He chuckled. " _Yugi-boy, how are you? No further cardiac or medical complications? I do worry for you_."

"No, I'm okay." It was strange, hearing the man genuinely care for him. "I wanted to talk to you about the Items...and where you've been."

"Tell us where you are, first." Kaiba snarled. "I need to know how long I'll have to wait before I can kick your ass."

" _So charming, isn't he_?" Pegasus laughed. " _I'll have you know I'm in Egypt_ -"

"Cairo?" Yugi immediately questioned.

" _The one and only_.  _Now, Kaiba-boy, before you start booking flights_ -"

"I'm already organising my private jet." Kaiba snapped back.

"- _you should reconsider your place_." Pegasus spoke as if he hadn't heard. " _I believe we can solve this little debacle a lot sooner if we're all searching different areas for information_."

"Then why didn't you answer one of my damn calls and tell me that?!"

" _You can be quite unreasonable, Kaiba-boy. You wouldn't have listened_." Pegasus replied smoothly. " _Now, I would love to chat further, but I have some things to do. I'll be in touch_."

Kaiba scowled. "You will?"

" _...Perhaps with Yugi-boy only. He's nicer to talk to. Now, back to your studies, you two_."

The line went dead.

Yugi couldn't say anything before Kaiba stormed off, shoving open the doors to the stairwell with a burst of anger. "You tell me the second he calls." He hissed over his shoulder, and let the doors shut behind him with a loud slam.

Left alone on the rooftop, Yugi stared down at his phone and sighed.

* * *

Thursday had started off with Atem waking up in Yugi's bed and walking to school with him, but he didn't see him until lunch that day. It was strange, after all, Yugi had said he was fine so there wasn't any reason Atem could think of that would have him skipping class. Mai and Ryou didn't think much of it when Yugi didn't appear in second period for Ancient History, brushing off Atem's questions, giving him nothing to work with. His texts weren't answered. It didn't make sense.

When the bell rang for lunch and his cousins headed toward the cafeteria where Yugi's friends said to meet, he was relieved to see him sitting between Joey and Téa, smiling cheerfully as they conversed. That relief vanished into sheer anxiety at the sight of the Item resting on the table, connected to Yugi by a chain around his neck.

He'd heard stories of that Item, he'd been warned about its very presence all his life, but seeing it in the flesh was another thing. The shock paralysed him, and Bakura grabbed his arm, roughly pulling him back into the crowd of mingling students before the others at the table noticed them. It brought his senses back, if only momentarily.

" _Atem_ ," by his tone alone, Atem knew Bakura was  _seething_ , "when you said you came to school with Yugi this morning, I think you forgot to mention that he was fucking  _wearing the Millennium Puzzle_."

"He wasn't... I-I-" He was gaping, mouth opening and closing like a fish, "I didn't  _know_ -"

"Then he didn't wear it to school." Malik was tense, but his words weren't spoken unkindly when he turned to Atem, "You didn't sense it on his person?"

Atem shook his head. "I felt this immense pressure," he pressed his palm against his chest for emphasis, "but I couldn't just  _ask_ him. I...I suppose I was just praying it was the Eye..."

"Well this is fan-fucking-tastic." Bakura scowled. "Any plans?"

"He knows you have the Millennium Ring. He must have recognised it as a Millennium Item, and was just playing dumb at the Game Shop." Malik said. "So, why don't we just outright ask him where he got it from?"

"It's better than deceiving him." Atem nodded his agreement. "But we'll have to ask privately, this isn't exactly polite lunch conversation."

"Don't I know it." Bakura muttered under his breath. "We might as well invite him over to dinner or something if we're gonna be this damn careful."

"That..might not be the worst idea." Malik mused, half to himself. "I'll think about it. But we should probably get over there before they start wondering where we are."

"Ryou, it  _has_  to be you." Atem heard Yugi insisting once he took his seat. "You're the one who loves all these RPGs and got us hooked on them, and you were the Dungeon Master!  _And_  it was your idea in the first place!"

"Sorry," Bakura said, deadpan, "but what the hell are you talking about?"

In the time it took Yugi to look at Bakura in surprise, having not noticed him, Atem examined Yugi. He didn't  _seem_ ill, or appear to have been suffering any side effects from wearing the Puzzle, but that could have meant anything. For all Atem knew, it was clawing away at the inside of his skull, plaguing him with the same horrific images that haunted his father to this day.

"Ryou's finally starting a gaming club, but he's trying to get  _me_  to be the Club President." Yugi said, his tone implying such an idea was ridiculous. He returned his attention to the flustered boy sitting across from him. "You can  _do_ this, Ryou. I'll fill out the forms and everything with you, but you've gotta be in charge!"

"That reminds me..." Mai said, smirking as the cousins took their seats. "Aren't you three on probation? I remember something about you  _having_ to join a club."

"That's perfect, seeing as Ryou's making one. One that  _all_  of us will be in." Téa added, her smile just as devious. "I guess that's a lucky break for you three."

"Or we could just sign you up for the cooking club." Joey shrugged. "Or the tea ceremony club. Or-"

"I get your damn point." Bakura snapped. "If it's focused on games, it can't be that bad, I guess."

"I dunno," Tristan said, "they could always try sports?"

" _Tristan_!" His friends hushed.

"What?!"

"I think gaming's better." Yugi beamed. "We'll meet every week to play games and maybe even develop some. What's more fun?"

" _Every_  week?" Bakura scoffed.

"Well, if you don't come at least once a week, protocol says you're kicked from the club." Ryou replied, obviously a little intimidated. "You need to have at least a minimum amount of participation."

"Oh, and I already asked Yamashita," Mai said offhandedly, her remark directed toward Yugi, who perked up, "he's willing to be our faculty advisor."

" _Nice_." He whistled. "All that's left is to fill out the forms and present them to student council, but I doubt they'd say no."

"As if they'd say no to the King of Games being in a gaming club." Joey laughed, ruffling his friend's hair, causing Yugi to bat his hands away, grinning. "Hell, we could use the time to train our decks and enter a few local tournaments!"

"You can count me in." Téa said cheerfully. "Maybe you'll teach me some moves."

"Ha, I remember when you used to be able to Duel circles around Joey." Tristan teased, only for Joey to smack him in the arm lightly, scowling.

"Joey, c'mon." Yugi hushed. "Now's really not the time-"

" _Yugi_!"

At the high, feminine shriek from behind them, Yugi's eyes went wide. "You know, I think its time for me to go." He pushed his chair back and made a move to scramble under the table, only for a tall, Chinese girl to rush forward, grabbing his arm. " _Yugi,_ I knew it was you!"

Yugi let out a yelp as she pulled him upright, face flushing with colour as she pulled him into a side hug. "I've missed you! Did you see my Duels overseas over break?!"

"Y-Yeah...you did really well, Vivian..."

"Vivian." Joey supplied the information to Atem with a roll of his eyes. "A Yugi-crazy nightmare."

The rest of his friends looked on in varying forms of amusement, save for Téa's death glare, but each of them sat up straight when Vivan's hand reached for the chain around Yugi's neck. "Oh, you're wearing your Puzzle again!" She said, eyes wide. "I heard after Duellist Kingdom, you stopped wearing it. I thought it was a good luck charm..."

"It is." Yugi assured, but his tone was different. He was frowning slightly, gently nudging her hand away. "It's very old, though. I'd prefer if you didn't touch it."

Atem merely stared.  _He's had it since Duellist Kingdom? That was months ago..._

"Of course," Vivian was saying, shaking her hand dismissively, "I know how important good luck charms are. You're mine." She smiled sincerely, even as he blushed and stuttered out some incoherent reply. "Thinking of how you Duel...it gives me strength for my own battles."

"T-Thanks, Vivian."

"Don't mention it." She leant down and kissed his cheek. "I'm so happy I got to see you, but I've already got some lunch plans. I'll see you around!"

"U-Uh-huh..." Yugi stared at her blankly as she skipped off, only for Téa to take his wrist and pull him back into his seat, scowling.

"That chick is crazy." She huffed. "I'm glad we don't share any classes with her..."

"You're just jealous." Joey snorted, only for her to reach over Yugi and slug him in the arm. "Hey, that's uncalled for!"

"Yeah, right." Téa snapped. "Yugi, you can come back down to Earth now."

At her irritable reply, Yugi smiled fondly, still blushing slightly. "I'm back, don't worry."

"Dude, I thought she was straight up reaching for your Puzzle," Tristan said, snickering, "that would've been crazy."

Yugi's smile faded at that, and he closed a hand over it. "Yeah..."

"Where'd you get it, anyway?" Bakura asked abruptly, Yugi glancing up in surprise.

"Egypt." Yugi responded plainly, shrugging his shoulders. "Grandpa went on an expedition and brought it home for me."

Bakura's eyes went wide. " _When_?!"

Yugi exchanged glances with Téa and Joey,  _knowing_ glances, and Atem wished they could all just freely talk about this. He wished they weren't just a group of kids dealing with cursed magic they didn't know how to control.

"A few years ago." Yugi was staring down at his Item. "Eight years ago."

"You've had that for  _eight years_?" It was Malik's turn to sound outraged. "H-How-"

"Why?" Joey cut in curtly. "You lot got something to say about it?" His eyes were narrowed, hands curled into fists.

Bakura held his gaze for a few, tense moments, and pushed off from the table. "I've got  _nothing_ to say to you."

"Bakura-" Malik huffed, getting up, chasing after him. " _Bakura!_ "

"I..." Atem shifted uncomfortably as all eyes fell on him. "I should probably check on him."

"Probably." Tristan said sharply. "Take your time."

Atem sighed, rising from his seat. "Excuse me, then."

He left the table feeling more lost than ever before.

.

..

...


	10. There is a Scream in Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atem angsts over the Puzzle. Yugi contemplates how much an overseas phone call will cost him. Kaiba stays up all night.  
> Just a normal Thursday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOOOOOOOOO I opened up AO3 today and I'm just...amazed??!!? at all these new comments?!!? Thank you to everyone for all the love and support, I'm so stoked to see everyone so excited!! You all are the best!!!

Chapter Ten: There is a Scream in Him

"Art is whether or not there is a scream in him wanting to get out in a special way." ― Chaim Potok

* * *

For the few he'd had at Domino High, Atem had decided that Thursday was his least favourite day of the week. He had a very simple reason for this decision – it was when he had the least number of classes with Yugi.

By contrast, when final period rolled around, he was sitting in his usual seat in art, wishing that he wasn't. It wasn't an unfamiliar feeling, due to the lack of experience he had he felt rather overwhelmed, and Matsuo's obsession with him and his cousins didn't exactly put him at ease. Yugi made it bearable. He laughed at their jokes and helped them with their work. He gave them tips and pointers and spent more time going over their plans for their assignments than his own.

Atem had known Yugi for just under a month, and yet somehow it felt odd to try and imagine what life had been like without him. He'd been there for every lesson they shared, met them for lunch everyday - save for counselling sessions on Tuesdays and the time he'd been away sick - and fit them into his circle of friends, something that he wasn't forced to do. He'd let Atem stay the night in his home with only a rushed explanation to go on, bought him breakfast the next day, and laughed if off as if it were normal simply because they were friends.

He felt honoured to call Yugi Mutou his friend. He felt blessed that he could see someone who was so bright and cheerful every day. He was grateful for everything Yugi had done since Atem's arrival to Domino High.

That was why finding out Yugi possessed the Millennium Puzzle, of all the Items there were, hurt more than anything. It had Atem's stomach locked in free fall, his thoughts racing from one extreme to the next.

One thought continued to drag itself from the others and reaffirm itself at the centre of his panic.  _The Pendant, no, the Puzzle has chosen Yugi._ It was a reality he had to accept. No Item would allow itself to be held by a person it hadn't deemed worthy as its bearer. And, as he'd seen it settled so comfortably around his neck, he knew there was no mistaking it. The current bearer of the Millennium Puzzle wasn't the past Pharaoh Akhenamkhanen, or his successor, Pharaoh Atem.

In the present, it was Yugi Mutou, a Japanese boy who loved games and puzzles and hadn't realised what he'd been dragged into until it was too late.

Atem didn't understand why someone so bright would be chosen by that thing. He doubted there was a darker side to Yugi that the Item had been entranced by, no, it must have been the opposite. It was attracted to his light and survived off of it. Just as the shadows needed the sun, the Puzzle seemed to need Yugi thrive. Such an idea was all the more unsettling.

"This feels like a break-up." Malik quipped abruptly, and Atem couldn't help but laugh at his words. At times, Malik's dry humour didn't fail to make him smile. "We haven't come to class without Yugi or Téa before. It feels unnatural."

"The entire course of our lives has been nothing but unnatural." Bakura replied bluntly. "What do you expect?"

"You have a point, dear cousin." Atem said. "Both of you do. Which is rare, seeing how I'm often inclined to disagree with one of you."

"That's fair." Malik allowed. "It'd be odd if we agreed with each other all the time."

"Ain't that the truth." Bakura said, sighing quietly. "Well...it looks like those two aren't skipping as I thought they were."

Atem gave him a quizzical look, following his gaze. He felt his shoulders slump as he noticed Yugi and Téa entering the classroom, heading to their usual seats across from the cousins, eyes averted.

Yugi looked paler than usual, and Téa appeared to be holding back some type of anger, if her tense posture was anything to go by. The duo dropped their books and belongings onto the desk in dull, synchronised movements, taking their seats without so much as a word. Then, Yugi seemed to shudder, dropping his face into his hands, releasing a slow, shaky breath. Téa started rubbing circles into his back, her free hand wound into a fist.

Atem leaned forward slightly, concerned. "Is he-"

"I'm alright." Yugi's words were muffled into his palms. "Just...gimme a second."

"We saw Ushio in the hall." Téa offered as an explanation, barely able to keep her voice steady. "Just being his  _usual asshole self_."

"Did he do something?" Atem asked, but she shot him a look, telling him to drop the subject. He did so by closing his mouth, leaning back in his chair.

Another minute or two passed, Yugi raising his head just as Ms Matsuo entered the room, the teacher eager to start a lesson Atem knew he wouldn't be paying much attention to.

"You okay?" Téa asked in a hushed voice. Yugi nodded and offered a weak smile.

"I'm okay." He assured. "It's just...you know."

Téa inclined her head in understanding. "I know." She turned, looking to each of the Sennens in turn. "...We have to talk, don't we?"

"Do we?" Bakura asked sardonically. "Or do you just  _want_ something?"

"What I  _want_  is for us to talk this through," Téa hissed, "without you running off mid-conversation like some bratty  _child_."

"Téa..." Yugi's tone was mildly scolding, but Atem could tell by the look her gave her, he was secretly proud of her.

"Shit," was all Malik said, unable to hide his smile. "Well with that, 'Kura, you could at least listen to her."

"What-fucking-ever." Bakura sneered, and Atem raised a brow at the weak comeback, as if Bakura of all people didn't know how to respond. "Just get on with it."

"Thank you." Pleased with herself, Téa began her piece. "As it happens, all of us seem like we're on edge around the whole...Millennium Item topic." She glanced around at Atem and Malik's stiffening forms, Bakura leaning forward to show his attention was on her, and Yugi fidgeting anxiously. "But if we just  _talk_ about it, it might fix things."

"I can tell you what I know, if it'll make you less freaked out." Yugi offered, his voice small. "Because, well, you all looked at me like I'd killed someone in front of you when you saw me with the Puzzle."

"That's putting it lightly." Malik said, somehow finding it in himself to laugh. Yugi seemed to appreciate the attempt at humour, appearing more at ease.

"We'd be happy to listen." Atem added gently, and Yugi smiled back at him.

"Grandpa brought it back for me from one of his archaeology trips." He started, Téa's fingers lacing with his own for support. "That was just a little over eight years ago. I tried solving it for years, because I knew I'd get a wish from it if I finished it." His smile grew softer, fonder. "And it's how I got to know Joey and Tristan. They didn't think much of me, then. They threw pieces of it away without me realising, just so I couldn't finish it."

"And these guys are your best friends now?" Bakura scoffed, half to himself.

"Ushio got wind of them bullying me," Yugi continued as if he hadn't spoken, "back then, he was pretending to be a good role model so teachers wouldn't hear about what he really got up to. So, he beat Joey and Tristan up and brought me to see, so I'd thank him." His voice was shaking ever so slightly, but he pressed on. "I was...I was so upset. They'd thought I asked him to do it, but I'd never...I'd  _never_  do such a thing..."

"It's okay, Yugi." Téa hushed, squeezing his hand. He took a moment to collect himself, Téa picking up where he'd left off. "Ushio thought he was ' _ungrateful_ '," she spat the word as if it were acid on her tongue, "so he, to put it bluntly, beat the crap out of Yugi too. Yugi stood over Joey and Tristan, defending them, even though they told him to run."

"Shit..." Bakura breathed, the smile long gone from his face.

"After I got home, I started constructing the Puzzle." Yugi said with a trembling smile. "I don't know why, but I was suddenly compelled to finish it. Somehow, finally, everything was sliding into place, and I got there. When I needed the final piece, Grandpa came upstairs and gave it to me, saying Joey dove into the river and fished it out for me."

Téa started again when he gave her an almost pleading look. "When he finished the Puzzle, this... _thing_  took over Yugi. It went through his memories and managed to challenge Ushio to a game, like it was avenging Yugi. In reality it was a punishment game..." she made a face, "and Ushio ended up in the psych ward for a few days."

"So that's why he holds such a grudge against you." Atem said thoughtfully. "But...I've never heard of an Item being protective of its bearer other than to keep it as a vessel. A tool."

"Not the Puzzle." Téa replied coolly. "Since he finished it, it fought against anyone who tried to hurt or threaten Yugi..." she glanced to Yugi, who was fidgeting with his chain, "or us, by extension."

"With punishment games." Atem filled in the blanks himself. "This may sound like a strange question, but did you require it on Duellist Kingdom?"

Yugi lifted his head, meeting his gaze. "Yes." He replied. "Maximillion Pegasus stole my grandfather's soul. I only went to Duellist Kingdom to get it back."

Malik's eyes went wide. "S-Sorry,  _what_?"

Yugi's attention shifted to him. "Pegasus has the Millennium Eye. That's how he did it."

"He has the  _what now-_ "

"I did have my suspicions, especially after he seemed to know Bandit Keith's moves at that televised event..." Atem mused, half to himself.

"Well, that solves it." Bakura remarked. "Those are the only two Items we didn't have."

Both Téa and Yugi shot him quizzical looks. "Huh?"

"My father,  _our_  father," Atem said, glancing briefly to Malik and Bakura, "he's been on a crusade to collect all of the Millennium Items all his life. He's convinced himself that it's his duty, that it's our  _family's_ duty."

"Why would he think that?" Téa asked almost warily.

"Because," Atem said, smiling thinly, "he was once the bearer of the Millennium Puzzle, back when it was known as the Pendant."

"Granted," Malik added, "that was over three thousand years ago."

"Okay," Yugi was shaking his head in disbelief, "we definitely have a  _lot more_ to talk about, because I am understanding  _nothing_."

The group shared a laugh, and Atem was just relieved to see that they were back to normal.

Well, as normal as they could be.

* * *

The conversation had gone far more smoothly than expected, that was for sure. At the day's end, Yugi asked Atem, Malik, and Bakura if they wanted to join him and his friends to their usual Game Shop visit, to which they accepted.

After recounting the conversation to the others along the way, Joey laughed in disbelief. "I can't believe Kaiba went and got his soul taken and you guys  _never_ knew about it until now."

"We might be blood related, but Seto isn't exactly a talkative person. We're no exception." Atem remarked with a soft sigh. "In fact, he didn't even know any of us existed up until two years ago."

"After the accident that took his parents, things apparently got very messy." Malik explained. "Father said distant relatives came swooping in for the cash from all over. He was told that one of them had taken Seto and Mokuba in, which we now know was a complete fabrication."

"Yeah, I've been wondering about that." Téa said thoughtfully. "I thought the story was that he and Mokuba were sent to an orphanage after their relatives ate up all the inheritance."

"Our parents were told otherwise." Bakura snapped. "So they  _believed_  otherwise."

Téa raised her hands in a gesture of surrender. "I didn't mean anything against you guys, I was just saying."

"He knows," Atem assured with a gentle punch to his cousin's shoulder, "don't worry."

Bakura returned the gesture just a little harder. "Anyway," he said, "whichever relative it was, I'm not sure who, ended up letting slip what really went down at some gathering-"

"Where all the family secrets _always_  spill out." Malik interjected with a laugh.

"-and our folks went crazy trying to track Seto and Mokuba down." Bakura finished, sending a smirk Malik's way, amused at his comment. "Seto's 'celebrity status' made things a hell lot easier."

"I ain't sure if Kaiba's the kind of guy to take something like that well, though." Joey mused. "What was money bag's reaction like?"

"Cold." Atem replied almost immediately. "Angry. Definitely disbelieving, which was understandable. He thought we were attempting to fabricate our relationship for money. In fact, if I remember correctly, he didn't believe us until Mother privately went and saw him and provided documentation."

"Whatever she said, we'll never know, but she got through to him." Malik shrugged his shoulders. "He seems to like our parents more than us, though."

"That's because he thinks we're 'immature'." Atem smirked. "Remember?"

"That sounds like Kaiba." Yugi said, chuckling. "He isn't the easiest person to talk to."

"You're telling  _us_." Malik huffed. "He never tells us anything that's going on. It would've been nice to have a heads up on what happened at Duellist Kingdom."

"You mean about the Millennium Eye?" Tristan asked. "Shit, I would've loved to know about that  _ages_  in advance." He slung an arm around Yugi, the smaller boy smiling softly at the contact. "Yugi and Pegasus' duel was  _fucked up_."

"I don't even like thinking about it." Téa sighed woefully. "Honestly. Even if Pegasus paid for the hospital bills-"

"Hospital bills?" Atem cut in, a brow raised. "You didn't mention that it ended with Yugi going to the  _hospital-_ "

"Long story short, Pegasus' Eye was battlin' against Yugi's Puzzle to win by cheating, and it put the Puzzle under a lotta pressure." Joey recapped dismissively. "After it ended, these shadowy things attacked them, and to protect Yugi, the Puzzle kicked into overdrive and broke into a million pieces. Yugi was out cold on the ground, like, a second later."

"Well that's one way to put it." Téa said, rolling her eyes. "But yeah, that's the gist of it. Yugi was having this insane physical reaction, like a heart attack or something. Freaked the hell out of us."

"Pegasus got him a chopper to the nearest hospital." Tristan added, pulling Yugi closer to his side to gently rub his knuckles into his head, which the latter laughed at, playfully batting his hands away. "Paid for whatever expense there was. But Yugi ended up being fine after we got all the Puzzle pieces together in a box and set them by his bedside."

"I still feel bad about that." Yugi said softly, ducking out from under Tristan's arm to shoot the three apologetic looks. "You guys burned your hands trying to collect it."

He noticed the cousins discretely exchange glances at his comment.

As Yugi's friends waved and laughed off his worries, Atem found himself watching Yugi closely. "Yugi," he said, bringing the boy's attention to him, "the fact that you had such an intense reaction to the Puzzle falling apart is extremely worrying. Not to mention dangerous." He tilted his head, glancing down at the Item in question. "The more I hear about your relationship to it, the more concerned I am that it remains in your care."

"What," Joey said, incredulous, "you sayin' you got someone else whose up to adoptin' the thing?"

Bakura snorted. "I guess you could say that." As the group slowed to a stop following Bakura's own pause, he stared Yugi down. "Atem told you before, but our old man's been collecting the Items all his life. It's kind of his deal." He tapped his chest, and his Ring materialised over his shirt. "He knows where all of them are so other people are safe from them."

"You're saying..." Yugi frowned, "you want him to look after it for me?"

Bakura wrinkled his nose. "Listen, short stuff." He hissed, practically growling his words out. "Whatever you know about the Puzzle is  _nothing_  compared to what he knows." He stalked closer, Yugi immediately, instinctively stepping back. "We're all better off if that  _thing_ is in more experienced hands, you hear me?!"

"Yo, back off." Joey moved to step in front of Yugi, but Yugi lightly pushed him back.

"It's okay, Joey." He assured, lifting his head to meet Bakura's gaze. "Look, you're right that I don't know a lot about the Puzzle, and-"

He stopped mid sentence, grimacing, a hand going to his forehead.

"Yugi?" Joey stepped closer, gripping his shoulder, a touch Yugi didn't feel outside the heat his skin produced. All he could feel with the pulsing in his head, blood pumping and pounding in his ears. His chest felt cold, he felt everything going  _cold_. "You alright, lil' buddy?"

" _Hck_ -" the pained gasping that sounded from Yugi's throat brought them all to attention, Joey dropping to a knee to catch his best friend as Yugi's legs gave out beneath him.

"Yugi?!"

Whatever noise he'd just heard from the group registered as nothing more than muffled nonsense to his ears. Yugi clasped both hands over his head, his breathing growing heavier. His shoulders heaved with his gasps, and he faintly registered Téa grasp hold of one as if to steady him, her free hand rubbing his back soothingly. She was coaching him on his breathing, he was sure, but this wasn't one of his anxiety attacks.

This was the Puzzle and the rippling static it was sending through him. When it tried to abruptly take over, without the usual routine of gently pulling Yugi into a trance, the outcome was always complete agony. And, with Yugi fighting to retain possession of his own body, it only hurt all the more.

Pain flared in one of his eyes, and he clamped a shaking hand over it instinctively, wondering if its colour was shifting to the same haze of red and violet that the lookalike of him from his Soul Room possessed.

Images -  _memories -_  raced through his head quicker than he could process, the Puzzle's anger swelling in his chest, his throat, and his lips formed words without his consent. " _No_ ," The Puzzle spat at Atem through his lips, baring his teeth, almost snarling, "Akhenamkhanen will  _not_  have me in this lifetime."

And as he took in Atem's horrified expression, he momentarily saw gold materialise upon him, luxurious jewellery Yugi had never seen. A crown with an Eye upon his forehead, his ears covered in more jewels than he could count, his fingers sparkling with rings made of gems and gold. Purple cloth surrounded his shoulders, a cape fit for a Pharaoh. As quickly as the image appeared, however, it vanished, and he was staring at the reincarnation of his Item's last owner, not the Pharaoh he'd once been.

 _He is not worthy of me_ , a voice hissed in his head, and Yugi squeezed his eyes shut as the words echoed with each painful  _thump_  of his heartbeat, _only you are, and I will not be separated from you so easily._

"Okay." Yugi said breathlessly, lifting a hand from his head to grasp the chain that held his Puzzle. " _Okay_. I understand."

"Yugi?" Atem questioned in concern. "Is it speaking to you? Are you with us?"

He couldn't see him. He could only see the blood and the bodies left in the Pharaoh's wake. He closed his eyes again, and the illusion vanished, just as the pain in his skull started to recede. The Puzzle, seeing as their continuing struggle for possession was harming its bearer, was lightening its hold on him. Instead, it was reverting back to its usual pulses and sensations, knowing Yugi had become adept to interpreting what they meant.

Warmth touched his temples, as if the gentle impressions of fingertips massaging the pain away. He was acutely aware of a presence in front of him, but didn't open his eyes, merely leaning into the touch he knew was of his Item's projection.

Everything had gone somewhat quiet, and he dropped the remaining hand from his forehead, moving both to clasp hold of the Puzzle. Comfort washed over him like a wave of tingling, a sense of security that was somehow making him sleepy. It was a side effect of the Puzzle's influence that he was quite familiar with, as much as he knew what its other meaning was - _sorry_. The Puzzle was erasing his pain and replacing it with warmth to apologise for causing it in the first place.

Yugi murmured a mental message of reassurance, and with that, the phantom touch faded away. He opened his eyes, finding himself leaning back against Joey's chest, a little dazed, but good as new.

He blinked a few times, and Téa swam into focus, Atem at her side. They were wearing matching concerned expressions, but it was the former who prompted him first. "You okay, Yugi?"

"Yeah, I'm okay." He nodded, shrugging off the last of the tingling in his bones. He smiled gratefully when she offered a hand, taking it, allowing her to pull him to his feet. "Sorry about that."

"What  _was_ that?" Malik exclaimed. "I've seen Items possess bearers before, but..."

"Not like that." Bakura finished, seeming just as on edge. "what the hell?"

"I think you know what that was." Téa muttered, her arm settling around his shoulder in what Yugi saw as a protective stance. Still a little dazed, he leaned against her, and her other arm folded over him, holding him steady. Her gaze fell back on him. "Do you need a minute?"

"Yeah." He massaged his forehead, blinking a few times to wake himself more.

"Still," Atem tried, seeming no less worried, "I feel like that reaction in itself is a testimony to the fact Yugi shouldn't be in possession of the Puzzle."

"Listen man," Tristan said, attempting to placate, "none of us are real fond of Yugi having it, but we can't really argue with the fact its chosen him."

"We don't like it." Joey affirmed. "Most days, I hate seeing the thing around his neck, remembering what its done to him up here." He tapped his temple for emphasis. "But if you've got an Item," his gaze shifted to Bakura, who scowled, "you know better than we do what its like being stuck with it. To me it seems like a contract you can't just tear up."

"So you want us to just  _leave it_  with him?" Bakura said in disbelief. "Are you hearing yourself?"

"I'm still here, you know." Yugi remarked, standing up a little straighter, Téa's arms sliding off his shoulders as he did. He knew she was watching him as he spoke, a hand hovering over his upper arm. "And, no offence, but I can understand why it doesn't want to go back to your father."

"And why is that?" Atem asked, not unkindly.

"It pins the creation and sacrifice of the Items upon him." Yugi answered, and what little colour was still in Atem's cheeks faded at his words. "The massacres, the destruction. I don't know how true that all is, but it wants me to remain as its bearer as a result."

"Wait,  _massacres_?" Tristan asked. "The hell you talking about?"

"Story for another day." Yugi assured, waving it off. His eyes were steeled when they met Atem's. "Regardless, I've been chosen by the Puzzle, so its my burden to bear now." He softened a little. "I don't think we can do anything to change that."

"It  _shouldn't_ be you, though." the words left Atem's lips before he could stop them, and concern graced Yugi's features at the sound of the emotion in his voice. "I've seen the pain the Items bring firsthand, the burden each bearer has to carry, and I wouldn't wish it upon anyone. I wish they didn't make my family suffer." He took a shaky breath. "I wish they didn't make  _you_ suffer."

A certain fondness passed over Yugi's face at his declaration. Then, very slowly, he stepped forward and pulled Atem against him, settling his arms around his torso. Atem froze at the contact, but muscle memory allowed him to return the gesture while his mind was still processing it.

Yugi made a face when he glanced down. "Why are you saying it like that?" He asked. "Why are you saying it like you're just a bystander?"

Atem laughed breathlessly. "I do absolutely nothing in comparison to an Item bearer. I don't know the same pain."

"No," Yugi insisted, "I think you do." He stepped away, tugging at the chain around his neck. "The Puzzle was once your father's, it was once  _yours_. Even if it isn't in this lifetime, it doesn't mean you haven't gone through this." He frowned. "It doesn't mean you don't help those around you carry that same burden."

"I-" Atem looked up when Bakura slung an arm around his shoulder.

"Short stuff's right," Bakura said, ignoring Yugi's mutter of irritation at the name, "you let these things weigh on you more than the rest of us, sometimes."

"And, if I remember correctly," Malik grinned, "family's all about sharing this kind of thing, isn't it?"

Atem couldn't help but smile at that. "Yes. Yes, it is."

Malik nudged his side. "So let us be here for you, like you are for us."

"No one's alone in this." Yugi's smile grew when he glanced his way. "Téa, Joey, and Tristan have always been there for me, no matter how crazy things get. And you three," he glanced to each of the Sennens in turn, "you're stuck with us now."

"Like a Millennium Item support network." Tristan quipped, causing a few laughs.

"Oh  _Ra_ ," Bakura groaned, "is this the part where we start talking about our feelings?"

"Bitch, it might be," Joey replied immediately, "but you know, whenever it gets mushy, there's only one thing to do!"

"Oh no," Bakura said in a terrified whisper.

"Oh  _yes_." Téa said mischievously, just as Yugi, Joey, and Tristan joined in to cry, " _group hug_!"

Whatever complaints the three boys tried to make were drowned out by the shouts and cheer's of Yugi and his friends as they surrounded them. Atem found himself in the centre of a tangled bunch of limbs, laughter filling his ears, and he threw his head back, joining in.

 _Not just Yugi's friends_ , some part of him reminded,  _they're your friends too._

And, as he glanced around at their smiling faces, Atem couldn't find it in himself to argue.

* * *

Even after the sun had set and his friends shuffled out of the Kame Game one by one, Yugi couldn't keep the smile from his face, as tired as he was.

After dinner, he threw himself back onto his bed with a satisfied  _oomph_ , wincing a little as the Puzzle bounced against his stomach. As he settled against the warmth of his blankets and the cushiony mattress, for that moment, everything was perfect. He and his friends had talked everything out and openly expressed their support for each other, even with however reluctant Bakura might have been. They had gathered in the shop and just acted like normal teenagers for a few hours, joking around and laughing.

For that afternoon, Yugi had forgotten all about the Items, focusing instead on the way Atem's eyes crinkled when he smiled, how Malik would laugh so hard it'd get to a point where he was breathlessly, silently wheezing, and how brightly Bakura's features could light up when he gave a genuine smile.

Yugi felt closer to the three than ever. It was like an invisible barrier had been torn down, and they'd officially become a part of his group of friends. He smiled a little, watching the stars through his skylight, feeling a damp warmth touch his eyes. His laughter came out a little shaky as he blinked back his tears - he was so  _happy_. Two years ago, he'd only known Téa, and even with how close they'd been, he still felt lonely. Before that, he had no one but himself, his Grandpa, and the games he played to pass time.

He'd come so far, and it was still such a great shock.

Yugi's fingers settled against his Puzzle.

"I guess you granted my wish, after all." He whispered, for it had done that and more. It had gifted him with friends that he treasured and saved their lives and his own countless times over. He couldn't ignore the consequences of those actions, of course, but the intention, the protection...

Yugi could never exactly place how he felt about his Puzzle. He could never find a simple definition on the attachment between Item and bearer. There was good, and there was bad, and that was the closest he would get to a final answer.

For now, he would deal with that. He would cope with that.

His phone buzzed at his side, and he moved a hand off of the Puzzle to reach for it, the other remaining closed over the eye at the Item's front. Once his fingers closed around his cell, he raised it above his head, hoping it wouldn't slide from his hand and connect with his face in the process.

He squinted at the screen's brightness, turning it down on the slider so his eyes could adjust. Once they had, his focus was drawn to his text notifications, which apparently contained four unread messages. Opening the application, Yugi realised the messages were from an unknown number, and raised his eyebrows.

/

**Direct Message: Unknown Number, 8:21pm, Thursday**

**Unknown:** Hey, Yugi Mutou, was it? Like, King of Games Yugi Mutou?

 **Unknown:** We bumped into each other this morning. Idk if you remember, but I'm Mana! (Atem's lil sis) :)

 **Unknown:** Anyway, I found your number on his phone (pls don't let him know I know his passcode) and I just wanted to say thank you.

 **Unknown:** For letting him stay at yours and everything. It was really cool of you to do that. :)

/

Yugi smiled at the messages, making sure to save her number as a contact before replying.

/

**Direct Message: Mana Sennen, 8:21pm, Thursday**

**Yugi:** Haha, it was no problem, seriously. I was just happy to help him out.

 **Mana:**  Still, thank you. :)

/

A part of him wanted to ask her about what had occurred today. Was her knowledge and expertise of the Millennium Items as extensive as Atem's? Did she also possess an Item? Bakura had said their family was in possession of every Item, save the Puzzle and Eye, so beside the Ring, there was obviously more. Maybe he could ask Atem how many there were. Unless...unless he just asked his Puzzle.

Hearing his thoughts, his Item flared with light, its gentle glow pushing back the shadows cast in the darkness of his bedroom. He couldn't help the instinctive reaction to recoil, just slightly, at the abrupt shine.

Truth be told, the Puzzle still terrified him. There was so much it could do that he probably wasn't even aware of, and it had far more strength than him. He was more than aware that if the Puzzle had truly wished it, it could have entirely taken over earlier that afternoon. It had only held off because it was harming Yugi, and because it could still force out the words it wanted Atem to hear without complete control.

He didn't like thinking about what would have happened if it had managed to completely take over. He was certain the Puzzle wouldn't harm any of his friends, its actions in the past had proved that, but...the Puzzle was something peculiar. It was one soul made of many, a mess of pieces thrown together that was slathered in blood in place of glue.

Yugi knew what its true nature was like, how the resentment and hatred and  _death_ dominated what it was. How it loved its punishment and shadow games, adored taunting opponents and sending them into a spiral of insanity. He vividly remembered regaining partial consciousness to watch himself - no, not himself, but the Puzzle  _wearing_   _his skin_ \- drag his fingers down the side of one of his victim's faces, watching the digits become coated in their blood with some morbid fascination.

He remembered gagging as the Puzzle tasted the blood on his fingers, remembered waking up the next day back in control of his own body and spending most of that morning retching in the bathroom. When he wasn't vomiting, he was scrubbing his hands raw over and over and  _over_ -

Yugi forced himself to take a deep breath and relax. The Puzzle was thankfully silent, compliant as he attempted to gather his thoughts.

 _We've been over this_ , he gently chided himself,  _there's no point in stressing over the past. We...we just have to focus on the future._

He refocused on his phone as a means of doing just that, tapping on his contacts list, scrolling down the page. He stopped when he found Pegasus' number, shot him a quick text, and waited. His phone rang not even a minute later.

" _Yugi-boy_!" Pegasus cheered when he picked up. " _My, my, that eager to hear from me already_?"

Yugi rolled his eyes, wondering if Pegasus could tell he was doing so even at his distance. "Something like that."

The creator hummed. " _You're curious about my absence, aren't you? Forgive me for not contacting you earlier, but I didn't want to call without any progress_."

That made sense. Yugi was certain if the situations were reversed, he would have been doing the same. "All I know is that you're in Egypt," He said quietly, "nothing else. I just...I wish I had someone to talk to about all of this."

" _Oh_?" Pegasus sounded amused. " _I'm flattered, really, but you are aware you have quite a passionate group of friends that love you dearly._ "

"I know..." A light, fluttery feeling unravelled in his chest as he thought of Téa, Joey, and Tristan cheering him on at Duellist Kingdom. "But you're the only person that knows exactly what I'm going through right now. You went through that Duel, you had those... _things_ attack you, and had your Millennium Item damaged. I don't really know how they'd be able to give me advice when it comes to those things, and they're all worried enough as it is."

" _I understand_." Yugi appreciated the fact Pegasus made an effort to sound more serious. " _If it will help put your mind at ease, I've been investigating the creatures that appeared during our little Shadow Game..._ "

Yugi's fingernails scratched over the central piece of his Item. "Creatures?"

" _Mhmm_." Pegasus murmured in confirmation. " _The ancient tablets and tomes here contain a wealth of information_.  _Apparently the shadows that we encountered were from the very depths of despair_."

"And that means...?"

" _Over the countless millenniums of Shadow Games and the like, the souls of the defeated were often sent to the Shadow Realm, or to die. According to the tablets I've found, the souls have spent their years becoming that very same darkness they are lost in until they are nothing else_.  _It's a result of mutation through dark magic and time_."

"That's awful..." Yugi breathed, his shoulders slumping. "So, they just waste away until they're not human anymore? And this has been happening for  _thousands of years_?!"

" _It's why you were struggling during our Shadow Game_." Pegasus remarked. " _Because your very soul was exposed to that darkness...and it wanted to tear you apart_."

"Wow." Yugi said flatly. "Thanks for putting me in that situation, by the way."

" _The past is in the past_!" Pegasus replied cheerfully. " _Anyway, returning to what I was saying... The texts refer to them as 'shadows', and they only ever appear from their little corners of evil to oversee the very same Shadow Games that created them in order to steal power from the players_."

"And we were attacked because they wanted the power from our Items?"

" _You always were quick to catch on_." Pegasus said. " _But from what I can tell, the shadows didn't only desire the Items, but hosts as well. To return to the real world with. Fortunately, regular duellists won't have to deal with those issues, since there's no magic to attract anything with. Both playing a Shadow Game and bearing Millennium Items made us prime targets, and I assure you we won't be doing the same again_."

"But that doesn't make any sense!" Yugi cut in, sitting up abruptly. "If that's the case, then why did Rex and Weevil..." He trailed off, shaking his head. "I doubt you've been keeping up to date with any Japanese news while you've been gone."

" _That assumption is correct, I haven't been_." He heard shuffling, and the scratching of pencil against paper. " _What's happened, Yugi-boy_?"

"Rex and Weevil were having something like their own unofficial 'Duellist Kingdom'," Yugi said with a sigh. "From what I've heard on the forums, they put up some advertisements to bait people into duelling them, offering rewards if they were defeated."

" _Are they that persistent to increase their worldwide ranking so soon after Duellist Kingdom_?"

Somehow, Yugi managed to laugh at that. "I guess so." He pulled the phone away from his ear, placed Pegasus on speaker, and opened his internet application, searching through the very forums he spoke of. "But during one of their Duels, some of those 'shadows' burst out of the sewers and attacked the crowd. Apparently everyone there fell into comas, and haven't woken up yet." His teeth worried his bottom lip. "Is this...is this because of us?"

" _No_." Pegasus's reply was immediate. " _Listen, Yugi-boy. We may have attracted some of these creatures, but we didn't release any into our world. If there are some on the loose, it is not our fault_."

"Then..." Yugi closed his eyes, feeling as if he knew the answer he was about to receive, dreading it all the more. "If someone released them...who did?"

" _I don't know, but I am going to find out. We are going to find out_." Pegasus took a breath. " _Another thing, Yugi-boy. How is your Puzzle_?"

Yugi straightened up, "That's something I wanted to talk to you about, too." He glanced down at his Item. "I've put the Puzzle back together."

" _Just like that_?"

"It was kind of a struggle." His fingers tangled in the chain, winding and unwinding again. "It wouldn't let me, at first. I had to let it know I accepted it and what it had done to my life, first. Then I had to keep offering some of my own strength to it until it was back to its original power."

" _That's...troubling to hear_." It was surprising to hear the unease in such a confident man's voice. " _I'm not sure if that's the best way to go about things, Yugi-boy. From what I know of the Items, allowing such an attachment can lead to grave danger_.  _Offering something like your very own life force, that is no better than a blood oath. And a blood oath to something like a Millennium Item, of all things_ -"

"Blood oath?!" Yugi scoffed. "I haven't done anything that crazy-"

" _That is what you think. Things appear differently to cursed, ancient artefacts_."

Yugi huffed, frowning. "What about your Eye? Is it still cracked?"

" _No, actually. The damage to my Eye was not as extensive as the damage to your Puzzle, so with its magic, it was able to correct the cracks_." Pegasus said. " _Regardless_ -"

More shuffling sounded on the other line, the sound of a male voice speaking in Arabic, and then Pegasus continued. " _Forgive me, but some new texts have arrived and I must start the wondrous process of translation. It will take me some time, but I'll let you know what I find_." A pause. " _Is there anything else you wish to ask before we part_?"

"One more thing."

" _Yes_?"

Yugi knew his smirk was evident in his voice. "How much is this overseas call going to cost me?"

That got him a rich laugh. " _You always know where you priorities are, don't you_?"

"Haha, I might."

A chuckle. " _Goodbye, Yugi-boy. Till we speak again_."

"Bye, Pegasus."

Yugi glanced down at his phone and made a face.

_He never answered me, though..._

* * *

If there was one thing Seto Kaiba could not get over, it was the tabloids. The news, the press, all of it. Everything that was released and deemed creditworthy was always the opposite. Having been the centre of countless, idiotic articles over the years had given him plenty of time and experience to cement his opinion.

It led him to where he currently was, scrolling through whatever he could find on the Osaka incident. The video was slowly gaining more views by the day, and a few click bait-like articles had been written on the event, but all it did was leave him with no more information than he'd started with. In short, there was nothing as of yet.

The video wasn't going viral yet, - as far as he knew, it hadn't even been shared outside of Japan, yet - but there was definitely some unease stirring the more it spread.

From his research, and the few, well-paid agents he'd sent over to gather intel, there hadn't been any change in the conditions of the crowd present that day. Over fifteen people were in comatose states with  _zero_ explanation. Apparently the current hypothesis was that the cause was a strange autoimmune disease, but there wasn't much to the theory. The families of the victims were understandably emotional, but hadn't been able to gather much publicity on the matter.

It was a situation that officials were trying to keep under wraps to prevent moral panic. It was understandable because fear spread quickly, like a virus without a cure.

His office door quietly creaked open, and Seto checked the time. At 2:46am, all of his staff had been long clocked off for the night, and those who actually lived at the mansion alongside he and Mokuba would have been fast asleep.

That only left one person who would have been game enough to bother him without first announcing their presence with a knock or scheduling to see him in advance. Mokuba, who should have been well and truly asleep by now.

"Big bro?" He turned away from his screen, squinting in the darkened light to make out the outline of his little brother in the darkness of the room. Footsteps approached his desk, and the light of his computer screen highlighted Mokuba in a soft blue as the boy stopped in front of it.

"Mokuba," Seto said, frowning, "it's late...why are you up?"

Mokuba smiled cheekily at what he called Seto's ' _parenting tone_ '. "I could ask you the same thing, couldn't I?"

Something akin to a snort sounded from Seto's throat. "You're not in charge of a multibillion-dollar corporation, little brother, so you don't have the excuse to be awake right now. You should be in bed."

"So should you." Mokuba countered with a soft huff. "We both have school tomorrow, and I doubt you're even doing stuff for KaibaCorp right now. In fact, I'd bet like...500 yen on it."

"You shouldn't be so quick to make pointless investments. And it doesn't matter  _what_ I'm doing, Mokuba." Seto fought the urge to roll his eyes. More times than not, Mokuba could be infuriatingly too smart for his own good. "My business is my own, and I'm currently in the middle of something important."

Mokuba made a face. "Important enough to tell me?"

"I'll tell you about it if the situation escalates." He motioned with his hand. " _Bed_ , Mokuba."

"Grumpy old CEO." Mokuba grinned. He stepped around the desk, and before Seto could react, wound his arms around his neck. "G'night, big bro. Get some sleep, 'kay?"

"No promises." Seto grumbled back, his eyes still on the screen, but his hand shifted from his mouse to rest atop his little brother's head. He ruffled his hair gently. "Do me a favour, Mokuba?"

"Depends on the favour." The teasing reply was just like the little businessman to be his sibling would become. "Anything for you, Seto."

"Put your cards away for a bit, and stay away from any of the Duel Disks we're prototyping." His eyes steeled when Mokuba pulled back to stare at him in surprise. "I can't tell you why as of yet, but just...stay away from anything Duel Monsters-related."

Mokuba snickered. "Bro, we live in a mansion _filled_  with Duel Monsters-related things and own a company built on the same game." His smile faltered a little at Seto's unwavering grim expression. "What's up?"

"It's for your own good." Seto dismissed, not exactly answering his question. "Now, go to sleep or I'll call one of the maids to put you to bed."

"Fine, fine." Mokuba said with a dramatic sigh. "See you tomorrow."

He was acknowledged with a nod. "Goodnight, Mokuba."

As the door shut behind Mokuba, Seto returned his attention to his screen, as if he were waiting for his answers to magically appear upon his feed. Nothing was ever that easy, though, and it didn't take being a CEO to figure that out.

A glimmer of light caught his eye in his peripheral vision, and he glanced to the side. Once he noticed the source, he was unable to help the quiet sigh that sounded as if it were a mixture of fondness and exasperation as it left his lips.

Mokuba's speciality was bringing him coffee when Seto was working late, and it seemed that tonight was no exception, as late as it was. He reached for the mug, bringing it to his lips, murmuring his gratitude as he took a sip.

Seto only hoped he could find something worthwhile before he clocked off for the night.

.

..

...


	11. To Find Ourselves and Lose Ourselves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Kaiba:** I suppose it is pointless to attempt to see logic or reason when it comes to your ancient mumbo-jumbo.
> 
>  **Kaiba:** Regardless, I'd bet one of my Blue Eyes jets that this all ends up in flames for whoever was idiotic enough to start this mess.
> 
>  **Yugi:** ...you have multiple Blue Eyes White Dragon jets?
> 
>  **Kaiba:** That's what you got from all of that?
> 
>  **Yugi:** That's...not important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments, and for waiting so long! Sorry for that, stuff got hectic over break.  
> Chapter warnings: brief mention of death, guilt, and bad/neglectful parenting.

Chapter Eleven: To Find Ourselves and Lose Ourselves

"Art enables us to find ourselves and lose ourselves at the same time." ― Thomas Merton, No Man Is an Island

* * *

"Now _this_  is a clubroom!" Joey cheered, throwing his arms wide with his announcement.

His friends burst into laughter at his enthusiasm as they followed him, but Yugi found it endearing. He grinned and joined Joey and Tristan while they eagerly showed off their handiwork, the effort they'd put into fixing up the old, unused classroom they'd been appointed as their club room.

"Well, well, well..." Téa hummed playfully. "I guess when you put your minds to it, you guys really _can_  do something great."

"I'm going to ignore that since I'm in a good mood." Joey replied, dismissing her with a wave of his hand. "Like,  _look_  at this place! Not too shabby, amiright?"

"At least now we know where you three have been for the past couple of days." Mai whistled, scanning the room. "This actually looks half-decent."

Both Tristan and Joey turned to glare in her direction. " _Half_ -decent?!" The two demanded at once, appalled until she started laughing.

" _Wow_ ," Mai was snickering, "you two can't even take a joke, now? That's new."

"Leave them be," Ryou said, placing a hand on Joey's shoulder, "they worked hard on this, we should at least thank them."

"Damn right." the blond remarked. "So, Mai, I'm free tonight if you want treat me to dinner."

"To thank you for fixing this place up?" Amusement sparked in her eyes at his words. "With the way you just phrased that, you might lead a girl into thinking you're proposing a date."

Joey's resulting grin was so wide it was almost unsettling. "Well, if you're offering, I wouldn't say  _no_..."

"Alright, lover boy, settle down." Tristan hooked an arm around Joey's neck and dragged him away, Mai and Téa laughing at the scene.

Yugi's attention was elsewhere, however. His eyes were drawn to the room itself, not its inhabitants. He was immersed in admiring the posters decorating the walls, the figurines and card games set on the desks, and the boxes of board games stowed away neatly in one corner of the room.

He was impressed by how much they filled the room with between Joey, Tristan, and himself. They'd created enough floor space for lying down on bean bags to play - bean bags that Téa had been nice enough to donate, alongside manga - as well as spread out twister mats. Mai had gone out of her way to supply as many board games as she could get her hands on, from her own home and cheap discount stores. Ryou had contributed to the role-playing games the most, bringing in countless, detailed figurines, cards, books, and mats to play with. With the amount he'd brought in, they'd declared an entire corner of the room to being solely for his RPGs, which prompted Bakura into adding to the collection as well.

Duke had presented a collection of detailed strategy books, dice for his own work-in-progress game and the like, as well as a few graphic novels. Malik had furnished the walls with posters of countless video games, and Atem had brought in merchandise from even more, but it was Yugi who supplied the most.

From the games he'd brought from home, of his own collection and the Game Shop's, to the plushies and figurines, he won by a long shot. It wasn't really any surprise to his friends.

The clubroom was truly a sight to behold. Yugi couldn't help the excitement he felt as he took it all in. Ryou came to his side and smiled hesitantly his way. "You sure you don't want to be Club President, Yugi? I'm fine with being Vice."

Yugi jokingly rolled his eyes. "This was your idea, so it's only fair you're in charge." He insisted kindly. "Have faith in yourself, Ryou."

Colour dusted the quiet boy's cheeks as he murmured his thanks. Yugi beamed, truly happy for him when Joey dashed forward, linked their arms, and dragged Ryou toward the front of the room.

As Joey and Tristan demanded a speech to 'officially' announce the beginning of their club, Yugi hung back, perching on one of the desks. With his attention caught by the cheering and laughter of his friends, he didn't notice Duke sit down beside him until he caught the flash of royal blue in his peripheral vision and felt an arm settle around his shoulders.

"This is crazy," the dark-haired boy snickered, but his words only held fondness, "if you told me last year this was where I'd end up after transferring to Domino, I would've told you that you were insane."

"You also threatened to make Joey wear a dog suit not that long after we met you, and you don't think  _that's_  insane?" Yugi replied, smirking. "I think that was one of the weirdest days of my life, in all honesty."

That made Duke laugh. "You got me there, dude." He said, his eyes softening as he turned to meet Yugi's gaze. "I'm grateful for you guys, y'know. I didn't really have any true friends when I got here, just fan girls. Back in Osaka, that was awesome, but no one here really stuck around after lunch was over..."

The mention of Osaka made Yugi's chest grow cold. He wondered if any of Duke's family had been affected by those shadows. He wondered if any of them were in comas. He wondered if it was his fault.

"Anyway, thanks for being there. For dragging me into this merry band of crazies." Duke grinned, shaking his head. "Sorry for getting all mushy on ya, but-"

"Don't mention it." Yugi slung an arm around his back, smiling. "It wouldn't be the same without you."

The two fell into a comfortable silence after that, but something sank into the back of Yugi's throat, a bundle of words that he held himself back from saying. A dozen questions surrounding what he'd learned surrounding Osaka, Osaka,  _Osaka._ It'd already been a whole week since he saw that video. Nerves churned in his stomach, daring him to say something,  _anything_ on the topic. What he desperately tried to leave unsaid left his tongue stained with an aftertaste of guilt.

If he hadn't been sitting down, Yugi was certain he would've gone crashing into the nearest chair with distress.  _What if I hurt Duke's family? What if he found out? What would he say, what would he-_

"Yugi? You...kinda look like you're having some kind of internal crisis." Duke's voice made his head snap up, and if Yugi looked half as frantic as he suddenly felt, it was clear on the concern touching his friend's features. "C'mon man, you can't let me spill my feelings for a few seconds and then leave me in the dark when it comes to yours. ...You alright?"

Yugi swallowed thickly. "Osaka..." he started, each syllable tasting like regret, regret,  _regret_ \- "You never mentioned why you transferred from there."

It was clear by the shift in Duke's expression that he was well aware Yugi had deflected onto a different topic than what he'd intentionally meant to delve into, but the former didn't push. He leaned back, his arm sliding from around Yugi's shoulders, and he clasped his hands together in his lap, staring down at them. "Not much of a story there, really." He mumbled. "My father was a single dad, and a deadbeat like any I've ever seen. My mother died a few years after I was born, so I never really knew her, but I think her death kind of did something to my old man." Duke glanced up with a thin smile, lightly tapping a finger against his temple. "He...kinda has a few screws loose."

"Oh. Crap, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have..." the breath in Yugi's lungs left in a rush and he was deflating, "I shouldn't have asked you something so personal."

Duke snorted, sounding almost hysterical. "You kidding?! You should be the _last_  person apologising to me, Yugi."

"Why's that?"

The amusement faded from Duke's eyes at that, and he simply shrugged. "...Your family problems are way worse than mine. No offence, but your dad, from what I've heard, is an all-time asshole who hasn't come home or even called in years. And like, I've met your mum and I could've sworn I just felt  _judgement_ radiating off of her."

Yugi laughed. "None taken." He assured. "I know Téa, Joey, and Tristan aren't particularly fond of them."

"That's a really polite way of saying they talk shit about your parents at any given opportunity." Duke replied, grinning. "It's an odd way of showing that they care, I guess."

"I guess." Yugi allowed, but he was smiling in just as much mirth. "Still...even if my parents are worse - which is still debatable - that doesn't mean anything. Just because someone has it worse or better than you shouldn't diminish what you're going through."

Duke stared at him quizzically as he continued. "It's like saying you can't be happy because someone has a better life than you. It's just silly."

"Damn, Yugi," the other student whistled, "If I hadn't seen you Duel or draw before, I'd say talking stuff out is your talent."

Colour stained Yugi's cheeks as he averted his gaze, embarrassed, but Duke only laughed at the endearing sight. "Aw, don't gimme that, you know it's true."

As Duke pulled him into a one-armed hug, from her place across the room, Téa smiled at the scene.

"You seem happy." She glanced over to where Atem found himself a seat on an adjacent desk. "Something good happen?"

Téa motioned toward Yugi and Duke with her head. "Just seeing Yugi happy is enough to make me smile. He deserves it more than any of us right now."

Atem frowned a little. "Because of the Puzzle." At her nod, he sighed. "I can only imagine. In fact, I was going to ask you about it."

Raising a brow, Téa took a seat, leaning forward so he knew he had her full attention. "You'd be better off asking Yugi about this. I don't really know anything."

"That's not how I see it." Atem leaned his chin into a hand, studying her. "When you mentioned the presence that resides in the Puzzle, you seemed to know quite a bit."

Her hands curled into fists in her lap at the mention, and Téa couldn't help but scowl. "What do you want to know?" She asked, trying to keep her voice steady.

"You mentioned that the 'presence', as you phrased it, was protective of Yugi." Atem started.

Her laugh sounded bitter even to her own ears. "Possessive is a better term." Téa replied, smiling thinly. "I've spoken to it before. Multiple times, actually...and it just freaks me out." She shuddered slightly. "I can't understand it."

"I saw it in person only for a moment." Atem said. "But I've heard stories of it. My father, when he was the owner of the Penda- sorry,  _Puzzle_ , he was haunted by it. All he ever had were these horrifically graphic visions, whether he was asleep or not." He closed his eyes, seeming pained. "I need to know if Yugi is suffering the same, or if there's anything I can do. I feel as if I'll be able to assist further if I know all there is to know about Yugi's relationship with it."

"Okay." Téa nodded, and he looked up hopefully. "Just...not here. This isn't the right place  _or_ the right time."

That earned her a laugh. "Yes, I suppose it isn't." He pursed his lips in thought. "So, when are you free next? I'd ask for tomorrow after school, but-"

"Tomorrow's Valentine's Day." Téa cut in, twirling a few strands of hair around her finger. "...Sorry, but Yugi and I kind of have plans."

Atem's eyes went wide. "Ah, yes, of course." He coughed, clearing his throat. "I should have realised."

"Okay...?" _Realised what? Eh, whatever, I'll ask him later._  Téa mentally catalogued that for another time, and took out her phone. "I'll need your number so we can confirm a time if you're free this weekend."

He blinked. "Truly?"

Téa stared at him blankly. "Yes. If it helps Yugi, I'll tell you everything I know. Hell, I'd even dedicate a 20-minute PowerPoint presentation to it if it helped him."

Atem chuckled as they traded phones. "I have no doubt in my mind that you would."

* * *

Valentine's Day had never meant a lot to Atem, personally. He'd never had anyone to celebrate it with other than his own family, which was nice, but a little sad. The customs differed from Egypt to Japan, from the date to cultural means of celebration, but as his family had lived in both countries, they enjoyed celebrating both. His parents got into the spirit of the Japanese holiday in February, (and White Day in March, of course) and the Egyptian holiday in November.

To Atem, it just seemed like a lot of expense. His mother had insisted that when he fell in love, he'd understand why people became so excited over these holidays. Apparently he'd enjoy having an excuse to shower a special someone in gifts. At the present moment, it didn't seem so realistic.

Still, he watched his mother wrap her lovingly hand-crafted chocolates in a box with a bow, and he smiled at the sight. "Do you know if Mana made any this year?" He asked with a sort of glee that only prying older siblings could manage.

Naunet didn't look up from her work, but she did answer her son with an amused smile, "I don't think its my place to gossip about Mana's romantic endeavours."

"She's your daughter," Atem countered, grinning, "if you ask me, its  _absolutely_ your place to gossip. And, as a loving and somewhat over-protective older brother, I like to know if there's anyone in my dear sister's life."

"I appreciate the concern,  _dearest brother_ ," Mana deadpanned as she strode into the kitchen, "but unfortunately my love life is just as sad as yours." She smiled sweetly at the glare he shot her, skipping toward the fridge.

"That's uncalled for." Atem replied, however there was no real irritation in his words, as he knew she was only teasing. "At least we're not as bad as Bakura."

"You mean at least we're  _likely_ to get dates." Mana giggled, nudging the fridge door shut with her foot. She placed a carton of orange juice on the counter, pouring herself and her brother a glass, and sipped at hers once it was full. "I worry about him sometimes..."

"Only sometimes?" Atem asked, and they shared a laugh. He mouthed his thanks when she pushed a glass his way, downing it before turning his attention to their mother. "Father's left early for the Embassy today, hasn't he?"

The woman nodded. "No matter what any rom-coms tell you, work doesn't stop for anyone," she lifted up her gift for her husband, beaming with pride, "even on Valentine's Day. Luckily, I'll see him at work, so he'll have a treat for lunch."

"Oh, the life of a diplomat." Malik announced his entrance with faux anguish, Atem smirking at the comment as his cousin walked into the room. Malik sat down on Mana's lap, ignoring how the girl shrieked and struggled under the sudden weight, and placed a hand to his forehead dramatically. " _Woe is me_."

"Get  _off_ me," Mana shoved him with all her might, and he tumbled to the floor with a soft thud, causing both of them to burst into hysterics. " _Ra,_ I swear you were going to kill me!" She remarked, still giggling. "What do you  _eat_?"

"Only the finest meals that our dear mother has to offer." Malik announced, laughing as he took Mana's offered hand and rose to his feet once more.

"Well, with your timing, you've already missed out on breakfast. You'll have to pick something up on the way, at this rate." Naunet sighed. "And  _where_  is Bakura?"

"Not boxing any chocolates, that's for sure." Bakura grumbled, leaning in the doorway.

"Speak of the Devil and he'll appear." Atem hummed, and Bakura only rolled his eyes. "Well, now that everyone's here, how about we head out? Cute family getaway?"

"I'd hardly call the daily commute to school 'cute'  _or_ a 'getaway'." Bakura replied with a huff. "And at least let me get my damn shoes on."

"And I think that's your cue to leave." Naunet smiled at Atem as Bakura headed out, shrugging on his jacket. Mana and Malik followed suit, and Atem placed his and his sister's now empty glasses in the sink. "Atem?"

He glanced up. "Yeah?"

"Here." Naunet pushed a smaller, separate box across the counter. It wasn't as elaborately decorated as her gift for his father, but it was cute enough. The paper was brightly-coloured and the bow was neater than anything he could manage himself.

Atem played with the ribbon she'd tied, glancing up at her quizzically. "What's this for?"

"That's up to you to decide." His mother replied gently. "I know you're not very far into the year, but this is the first time in a while that you've had such close friends." She leaned forward and squeezed his shoulder. "Maybe you'd like to say thanks?"

He took the box and a corner of his mouth quirked up a little. "Yeah...maybe I do."

" _Or_ ~," Naunet continued, and he fought the urge to roll his eyes at what he knew was coming, "maybe there's a special someone out there who you'd like to-"

"No, no, no, I'm good, thank you." He spun on his heel and started walking away. "Thanks for the chocolates, mother, but I've got to go."

"I just want you to be happy!" She called after him, laughing, and he kept his head down as he caught up with the rest of his family, hoping the blush wasn't noticeable.

With the look Mana was giving him, it totally was. Thankfully, however, she didn't make a single comment.

The bus ride to school was cramped and full of lovey-dovey couples that Bakura pretended to gag at, and Atem was disappointed to find Yugi and Téa weren't on board. They didn't live too far, after all, and they'd caught the same bus a few times.

 _"Tomorrow's Valentine's Day._ " Abruptly, he remembered Téa's words from the day before, and the way she'd smiled shyly, playing with her hair. " _...Sorry, but Yugi and I kind of have plans_."

Atem, just like Bakura and Malik, had been suspicious that she and Yugi had been dating since they met the two. But, if yesterday's interaction with her told him anything, it confirmed that they were.

Maybe they were walking to school together instead of catching the bus. Maybe tonight's plans were a fancy dinner at a restaurant in the city.

He wasn't sure why, but the thought bothered him just a little.

* * *

Yugi already had his inside sneakers on, his usual outdoor pair tucked away in his locker. He had the books for his first few classes tucked under an arm. He was ready for the day.

Still, it was painfully obvious how  _nervous_ he was as he tapped his foot, glancing from the front entrance to the hall way in quick succession. He barely looked up from his points of interest when he heard Atem, Malik, and Bakura arrive.

"Why does Yugi look so anxious?" He heard Atem direct his question toward Tristan, who chuckled.

"He's on the watch for Vivian." Tristan responded, the amusement in his voice clear. "She's probably ready to pounce and shower him in chocolates."

" _Tristan..._ " His name left Yugi's lips in a drawn out whine. "Don't say that, you'll jinx it."

"She'll probably expect him to go all-out for her on White Day if he takes them, though." Joey remarked. "And, like, Yugi's way too polite to turn her down."

"I can  _hear_  you." Yugi mumbled under his breath, turning to look at Joey with wide, pleading eyes. "What do I  _do_ , Jo?"

"So the ladies' man is asking  _me_ for advice." Joey laughed, dragging Yugi into a headlock, playfully messing with his hair. "Maybe you'll get lucky and she'll see Téa giving you chocolates and get her heart broken."

"I'm sure if you told Téa to handle it, she would." Tristan added, unable to stop himself from grinning. "She's really quick to anger around Vivian, ain't she? So  _jealous_."

" _Stooop_." Yugi huffed, ducking out from Joey's arms to hide his reddening face in his hands. "You guys are the worst when it comes to advice."

"And yet you still ask us for it." Joey replied, shrugging. "Where  _is_  Téa, anyway? You guys normally come to school together."

"I had to use the bathroom." Téa replied, causing Joey to shriek in surprise when she appeared behind him, the blond shoving Yugi in front of him as his shield.

"Holy  _shit,_ don't do that to a guy!" He exclaimed, letting out a heavy breath. "You just took a year off my life with that!"

"If that were a thing," Téa said, smirking, "Yugi and I would already be dead by stress alone because of you and Tristan."

"Oi, I-" Joey started, but he paused, pondering her words. "Yeah, you know what? I can't even argue with that."

"Yeah..." Tristan nodded. "You've got us there."

"Anyway..." Joey slowly made his way to Téa's side, smiling slyly. "You got anything to share with your favourite guys?"

With a dramatic sigh, Téa reached into her book bag, plucking two small bags of branded store-bought chocolate from the depths. With one in each hand, she extended them toward Joey and Tristan, who snatched them from her without allowing her to get a single word in. "Hey, wait-"

"Love you, Téa!" They chorused, beaming as they tore into the packaging in sync.

The brunette rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "Those two, I swear..." She glanced down at Yugi, who was laughing at the scene. She nudged him gently, and then his attention was on her.

"Yeah?" He asked, and Téa giggled fondly, reaching into her bag again. The next package she brought out was wrapped in shiny gold paper, topped with a red ribbon. Yugi stared down at it in something akin to awe, blushing. "Is this for me?"

" _Duh_." Téa laughed. "Open it! I didn't make it for you to just stare at the wrapping paper."

"Téa, you shouldn't have..." Yugi murmured, gently tugging the bow undone. As he slowly opened the box, the other boys crowded around him, eager to see what Téa had made.

Atem stood beside Yugi, looking over his shoulder, and he knew even his own breath was taken away by the detailed little carvings of Duel Monsters onto the chocolates. Even with just one glance, it was easy to tell it must have taken forever, and the gratitude shining in Yugi's eyes made Atem realise the other boy was more than aware of the care placed into his gift. He looked back up at Téa after closing the box and pulled her into a fierce hug.

"Yugi's the only one who ever gets handmade chocolate." Joey sighed, shaking his head in despair. "I'm never gonna get anything other than the store-bought stuff."

"Hey," Téa snapped, untangling herself from Yugi to smack Joey lightly, "you're lucky that you get any at  _all_  with an attitude like that."

"Yeah, yeah..." Joey allowed, shoulders drooping. He dejectedly scuffed the toe of his shoe against the floor.

"Sounds like someone's throwing a pity party." Tristan announced, ducking out of the way when Joey attempted to shove him. "I'm in charge of music!"

Yugi grinned. "I call dibs on the decorations."

"Food's on me, then." Téa said, laughing.

Joey glared at them. "You're all the worst."

Atem, Bakura, and Malik exchanged glances at the comments, powerless to keep themselves from laughing.

* * *

Lunch took forever to roll around, but as Yugi and his friends settled in their club room - a much quieter alternative to the cafeteria - Yugi was surprised to find both Duke and Ryou missing.

Mai mentioned something about Ryou hiding from his ever-growing group of fangirls, but nothing on Duke's sudden disappearance.

"He's probably just workin' on whatever 'super-secret project' he's usually off doing." was Joey's comment on the matter. "He barely ever has time to hang out, the guy's too busy."

"That's not always a bad thing." Mai replied. "It's always good to have something to work on or towards, y'know."

"Ugh, you sound like the Principal." Tristan groaned. "I'm trying to have lunch and  _relax_ , Mai."

Mai smirked. "As the oldest, isn't it my job to drone on about stuff like that? To keep all of you on track?"

"If  _that's_  what you want to call it." Joey mumbled, the corner of his mouth quirking upward as she rolled her eyes.

"Honestly," Malik said, chewing thoughtfully, "all of us need all the help we can get."

Mai giggled. "This one," she said, motioning toward Malik with her chopsticks, "I like this one."

They shared a laugh.

Yugi wasn't really focusing on the conversation as it continued. Instead his attention was on his phone as he read over the reports Kaiba had sent him early that morning. He couldn't remember how many times he'd read over each one, or how many times he'd refreshed the page hoping there'd be an update. He wasn't going to bother touching his lunch yet, not with the nerves getting to his stomach in the way they always did.

 _You're anxious._  Yugi flinched at the sudden voice. It wasn't from one of his friends, or even spoken aloud. It was sent to him through his link to the Puzzle.

Warmth brushed against his side and he turned his head, surprised he didn't shriek in surprise as the entity materialised beside him. It was still unsettling that the spirit - if that was even the correct term to use for it - continued to take form as a near-mirror image of Yugi himself. He found it even more troubling to know that was exactly how he appeared when under the Puzzle's influence.

The apparition's pupils could thin in a cat-like manner or disappear completely to fully display the vibrant mess of clashing colours that made up its(?) irises. They could flare with light from within, just like the third eye that Yugi was all too familiar with. That symbol now shone upon his double's forehead momentarily before disappearing.

It was watching him silently with a pensive stare. Yugi gave a quiet sigh, knowing that it wanted him to tell it  _why._ With their link, he knew the Puzzle was more than capable of tearing through his mind for the answers it desirable, able to see any and  _every_ memory Yugi had.

Yet it asked him for his own thoughts. His own reasoning. Not for the first time, Yugi was at a loss.

 _You know why._  He replied instead, lowering his gaze to his lunch, plucking a piece of sausage with his chopsticks. He popped it into his mouth, chewing quietly, and then started to mess with the bento's contents to settle the sudden racing of his heart.  _Osaka. Duke. The Shadows._

In return, the Puzzle pushed forward images of his conversation with Duke from the previous day, playing back Duke's voice like a record.

" _My father was a single dad, and a deadbeat like any I've ever seen. My mother died a few years after I was born, so I never really knew her._ "

Yugi knew what it was saying, that it didn't believe the only family Duke had, that being his father, would have been at that Duel. That it didn't believe Duke's father would have been affected at all. The little flutter of hope in Yugi's chest angered him. He couldn't be getting his hopes up, not now, not when all those people were still suffering, possibly because of him.

Irritation pulsed through their bond from Yugi to his Item's soul. _What do you know?!_

The Puzzle paused, but didn't seem surprised or even bothered by the biting retort.  _Only what you know_ , it allowed,  _and that is enough._

The Item bearer fought the urge to roll his eyes.

"Yugi?" His head shot up at the sound of his name, and he noticed Atem to his side. "I didn't mean to make you lose your train of thought, but you're quite... _aggressively_  attacking your lunch."

He glanced down and made a face at the disarray of what was once a lovingly-crafted meal. He gave a mental apology to his grandfather, and closed the box's lid over the mess.

Atem looked mildly concerned. "You appeared to be thinking quite hard."

"I was." Yugi replied with a soft laugh. "It was over something little, don't mind me."

"If you're sure..." Atem pursed his lips, and then sat down beside him, their shoulders bumping.

The Puzzle flared with heat at the contact, sending shivers racing down Yugi's spine.  _Pharaoh_ , it snarled the title as if each syllable were acidic,  _stay away_.

Yugi pointedly ignored the pulse of hostility. "Something up, Atem?" He asked, trying to seem a bit more chipper. "You looked like you wanted to say something."

"Me? Oh. Yes. Right." He'd never seen Atem flustered before but now he was glancing around the room as if embarrassed by something. "I...I wanted to give you something, as a matter of fact."

 _Stay away._  Another flash of heat. Yugi inwardly winced, setting a hand over the Item to try and calm it. Any more and it'd probably start burning. "Really?"

"Yes." Atem seemed to ponder it for another moment, but then he reached into the bag by his side and dropped a small, colourful little box into Yugi's free hand. "This is my way of saying thank you."

"Thank you?" Yugi repeated, confused. He did, however, smile a little fondly at the faint blush tinging Atem's cheeks.  _Aw_ , he thought to himself,  _he...actually looks adorable._  "You don't have anything to thank me for."

 _He should thank me for sparing his life_. The Puzzle hissed in Yugi's mind.  _If he touches you-_

"Actually, I do." Atem insisted, and Yugi tried pushing the Puzzle's spirit away with his mind. "Ever since I arrived here, you've been nothing but kind to me and my cousins, regardless of our...less than admirable past." His eyes shone. "You welcomed us into your circle of friends. You never gave up on us. And," he gave a laugh, "I know this may be a lot, especially as we've only known each other for a little while, but I'm truly grateful that I know you, Yugi Mutou."

Yugi gave him no warning before he wrapped his arms around his neck, squeezing gently. "Damn it, Atem," he chuckled into his shoulder, "you're my  _friend_ , you're not supposed to make me upset on  _holidays_."

He felt the laughter as he heard it, arms settling around him in return. "We're friends," he remarked, "shouldn't that be my job?"

"You're the worst." Yugi replied, giggling as they broke apart. He glanced down at the little box in his hand, and opened it. "Well, now you have to help me eat these before lunch is over."

"Do I?" Atem blinked. "Those are for you, Yugi."

"Trust me," Yugi laughed, "I'm going to have enough to eat as it is with the amount Téa's made for me this year." He looked up, nudging Atem with his elbow. "So you have to help me out now!"

Atem's smile thinned just a little, but he took a chocolate and popped it into his mouth all the same. Yugi couldn't tell if he was imagining the momentary shift in his friend's mood or not.

The Puzzle continued to send threats to Atem's deaf ears either way.

* * *

**Direct Message: Blue Eyes White Douchebag, 4:09pm, Friday**

**Kaiba:** You left chocolates in my locker.

 **Yugi:**  How'd you know it was me?

 **Kaiba:**  Because it's a plain package and stood out from the rest like a sore thumb.

 **Yugi:**  Yeah, your locker was practically overflowing. I could barely stuff anything in.

 **Kaiba:** Why'd you do it, anyway?

 **Yugi:** Because even if its not traditional for guys to give out chocolates, it IS traditional to give them to friends. :)

 **Kaiba:**  We're not friends.

 **Yugi:**  Then consider it a gift from your rival. ;)

 **Kaiba:**  That's still ridiculous.

 **Yugi:**  If you don't like it, give it to Mokuba. Then again, I did send some to your mansion for him...

 **Kaiba:**  ...

 **Kaiba:**  I'm still going to eat it, if only because its my favourite brand.

 **Yugi:**  Sure, sure ;) ;)

 **Kaiba:**  Do you want me to block your number?

 **Yugi:**  Not necessarily.

 **Kaiba:**  Then stop doing that.

 **Yugi:**  :( :(

 **Yugi:** I was just trying to be nice.

[ _Blue Eyes White Douchebag is currently not receiving messages from you_.]

 **Yugi:**  Seriously?

[ _Blue Eyes White Douchebag is currently not receiving messages from you_.]

 **Yugi:**  I can't believe you.

[ _Blue Eyes White Douchebag is currently not receiving messages from you_.]

* * *

**Direct Message: Moku-Moku (the better) Kaiba, 4:13pm, Friday**

**Yugi:**  Hey, I think your brother blocked my number again.

 **Mokuba:**  Again? Hahaha

 **Yugi:**  Ruuude. I swear, I send a few smiley faces and suddenly Christmas is cancelled.

 **Mokuba:**  Yugi, you know he hates emoji!

 **Yugi:**  That's not my fault.

 **Yugi:**  Think you could steal his phone again?

 **Mokuba:**  Maaaybe. By the way, thanks for the chocolates! I sent some from Seto and I! Did you get them?

 **Yugi:**  Not yet, but thank you! :D I'll have to check when I get home.

 **Mokuba:**  Also you haven't come over in forever! D: It gets lonely over here, y'know. Seto's always working and the staff can't play video games with me like you do.

 **Yugi:**  I could come over next week? I'll run it by Kaiba.

 **Mokuba:**  Well you got my vote!

 **Yugi:**  Thanks, Mokuba. :)

* * *

"Now," Sugoroku's eyes were sparkling with amusement, "remember to hold the door open for her, and pull her chair out."

Yugi playfully rolled his eyes. "You tell me this every time," he said to his grandfather, who merely laughed, "like,  _every year_ , Grandpa. You'd think I'd remember by now."

"And you think after all these years, you'd learn to tie a tie." Sugoroku patted the fabric for effect once settling it into place, and Yugi grinned, fixing his collar.

"Maybe." He allowed, beaming. "Thanks, Grandpa."

"Téa's on her way over." His mother announced as she strode into the room, smiling at her son. "You look handsome, Yugi. It's nice to see you dressed up, for once."

Yugi fidgeted with his tie, smiling thinly. "Well, I have to look nice so Téa doesn't outshine me, don't I?"

That earned him a quiet laugh. "Oh, you know how girls are on nights like these." His mother hushed. "I only hope Téa wears something that covers her a bit nicer than last year..."

Yugi frowned, exchanging a quick glance with his grandfather, the elder shooting him a look that clearly said,  _Don't start._

Relenting, Yugi chewed the inside of his cheek to keep himself from saying the words on the tip of his tongue. He wanted to leave the house in one piece, after all.

Knocking on the door broke him from his thoughts, and he called out for his childhood friend, cheerfully inviting her inside.

"Ah, there she is." Sugoroku cheered, clapping his hands as Téa gently nudged the back door open, smiling shyly at the man as she stepped inside. "You look stunning as always, Téa."

And she did, with the way her dress sparkled in the low lighting of the room, how brightly the blue of her eyes shone against dark makeup. Yugi was sure he was breathless for a moment.

"Thank you, Grandpa Mutou." Téa giggled, tucking a few stray strands of hair behind her ear. She smiled fondly as Yugi walked toward her, offering a hand. "Looking sharp, Yugi." She teased.

"Not as good as you." He replied with a wink, helping her balance a little better with her heels. He jokingly gave them a deliberate stare. "Aren't I short enough already?" He teased, causing her to laugh.

Téa squeezed his hand as she settled her footing, but when he met her gaze, she tapped her collarbone with a questioning expression. He touched his own, curious until he realised what she was silently trying to say.

 _You're not wearing the Puzzle_ , the relief in her eyes said,  _thank you_.

He hoped his smile was an answer enough.

"You look beautiful, Téa." His mother cooed with delight, causing Téa's cheeks to flush a gentle pink. "You two have a wonderful night, alright?"

"We will." Yugi and Téa chorused, both of them exchanging polite smiles with the adults before Yugi pulled the front door open, gesturing for Téa to go before him.

He caught his mother's eye as he was turning away, noticing the almost relieved look on her face, and barely stopped himself from questioning it.

Deep down, he knew what it meant, but he wouldn't bring himself to have that conversation with her.

At least, not until he had to.

* * *

"It feels like only yesterday we were in middle school." Téa murmured wistfully, swinging her heels back and forth in one hand as she walked, her other wound around Yugi's upper arm. His jacket was settled over her shoulders, and she was certain if they had a similar shoe size, he would have offered her his fancy dress shoes. Instead, she walked barefoot beside him, careful to keep her grip on Yugi firm so she wouldn't slip on the wet grass. The downpour had been sudden, but luckily it had finished before they'd left the restaurant.

"Feeling nostalgic?" Yugi's smile was understanding. "Yeah, I get what you mean. This feels so different from the first time we did it."

"That's why we do it, though." Téa teased, lifting her gaze to the sky. "I can't even remember how I came up with the idea."

"It was the first Valentine's Day we spent together," Yugi replied, "or at least the first that passed after we became friends. You were mad because you didn't have a boyfriend, and spent the day complaining to me."

"I was a love-crazed twelve-year-old," Téa reminded him with quiet laughter, "you can't blame me."

Yugi chuckled. "Anyway," he continued, "you said we had to do something so we didn't look lonely."

"Which we were." Téa added.

"Which we were." Yugi echoed, and they grinned at each other in amusement. "And somehow we came up with dressing up and going out."

"I'm happy we don't have any pictures of the first Valentine's." Téa mumbled, shaking her head. "I can't believe my mother let me out of the house! My makeup looked awful."

"I thought you looked nice."

"I looked hideous." Téa huffed. "She could have at least helped me touch up my lipstick... _ugh_."

"That was the first time you did it, though." Yugi bumped her shoulder. "Don't be so hard on yourself. You're great at it now."

"Of course you'd say that." Téa mused. "...You know, my parents used to think we were secretly dating because of stuff like this."

Yugi snickered at that. "I think my mother still thinks that. Or at least she hopes we are." He looked at her. "But I'm happy. It might seem like a weird tradition, but I'm glad we have it."

Téa smiled at him fondly. "Me too." She said. "Especially this part."

The two slowed to a stop, letting their gazes settle on the swing set that rested before them, glistening in the rain. It was the playground they used to play at when they were younger, a place they'd spent most of their weekends at, or afternoons after school. Every Valentine's, after dessert, they'd come here, sit on the grass, and stare at the stars. They hadn't changed a single aspect of the tradition since the first night they'd done it, and they thought it was for the best.

Téa reached into her bag and pulled out the blanket she'd brought along, passing one end to Yugi to they could spread it out across the wet grass. Then, they sat down, huddled together, and looked up.

"Are you still coming over tomorrow?" Yugi asked after a beat of silence. "We have chocolates to eat."

"Well, half the reason I make them for you is so that I can share," his childhood friend giggled, "why else would I put so much effort in?"

"Because I'm your best friend?"

"Hmm, maybe."

The two laughed.

"Unfortunately, you'll have to wait." Téa said, shooting him a sheepish smile. "My bad, but I have plans tomorrow."

"That's okay." Yugi shrugged. "Sunday?"

Téa nodded. "Count on it." She shuffled closer, resting her head on his shoulder. "...but, you're right, you know."

"Huh?"

She smiled. "You're my best friend. You always have been." She kept her eyes on the sky above, hoping her voice didn't betray her with the sudden lump in her throat. "I hope you always will be."

Yugi glanced at her, then chuckled, resting his head against hers. "Of course I will be." The reassurance came to him like second nature, like there was no doubt in his mind on the matter.

Téa was sure there wasn't, but it didn't help settle her. Graduation was still a while away, but the thought was constantly on her mind. Graduating and moving across the world would put a strain on their relationship.

Time zones would limit when they'd both be available to chat. Yugi wouldn't live down the street anymore, and he wouldn't be within walking distance of her anymore like he always had been.

"Is this about America?" Yugi asked after a few moments of silence. Téa merely nodded, and he took a breath, trying to collect his thoughts and plan his approach.

"I'm..." Téa blinked back the tears as they came, "I'm scared, Yugi. I don't want to grow up without you."

"Nothing's set in stone, y'know." His hand found hers, squeezing gently. "We've been friends for years, and after all we've been through, I don't think an ocean will erase that."

"People always say that, and they always grow apart." Téa rushed out, knowing she sounded angry and desperate and hating that she was directing that towards him. "They always promise to stay in touch, but-"

"Hey." He lifted his head from hers and let go of her hand so he could place an arm around her. "Téa, what brought this on?"

"I know we don't graduate until next year." Her shoulders were shaking just as her hands were. "I know, but I- I just can't stomach the thought of losing you."

"Losing me?" Yugi's eyes were wide, concern reflecting in his irises alongside the stars. "Téa-"

"When you got sick because of the Puzzle," Téa cut in, sniffling quietly, "you just - you looked so  _dead_  and I-"

She burst into tears at that, unable to finish her sentence. Yugi held her tighter, and she turned in his arms, huddling against his chest, her fingers gripping the front of his dress shirt.

He ran fingers through her hair as she sobbed, hushing her quietly. "I'm sorry I scared you," he murmured, "I didn't think it'd affect you this much."

Yugi didn't quite catch the response Téa gave, so he continued on. "I...I guess I've been kinda selfish lately." He confessed. "I told myself I needed the Puzzle for all of you, to keep all of you safe, but I haven't really been thinking about how any of this would impact you guys. I've been too wrapped up in the idea of what it could do that I just wasn't thinking straight." He gave a laugh that sounded breathless, the air getting caught in his throat. "I'm sorry, Téa. I'm so sorry."

That didn't stop her tears, though, and he didn't expect it to.

He rested his chin atop her head, closing his eyes.

This scene was so similar to his time after Duellist Kingdom that it brought back a wave of old, painful emotions. He remembered waking up after his Duel with Pegasus to Téa's tearful face, recalled feeling her hugging him as tightly as desperately as she was now. She'd been so worried that she was practically inconsolable, and Yugi had vowed to never be the cause of her tears again.

He supposed now he had well and truly broken that promise, and he hated himself for it. He hated the way Joey and Tristan had barely let him out of his sight in the weeks following their return to Domino, hated how Téa stared at him like he was going to collapse at any given moment.

This time around, it'd been his own choices that had caused them to worry about him again. His bond with the Puzzle had been strengthened at the cost of his friends' emotional well being.

That wasn't how things were supposed to be - it was supposed to keep them safe at all costs, in all forms.

His eyes fluttered open as Téa began to settle, and he lifted his gaze back to the stars, making himself a new vow.

Yugi would tame the Millennium Puzzle and learn to wield it under his own power. He wouldn't make his friends worry about him any longer.

Not anymore.

* * *

**Direct Message: Blue Eyes White Douchebag, 11:27pm, Friday**

**Kaiba:** It happened again. This time in Kyoto, and this time there was an actual news report on it. So, I suppose there are two ways to look at it.

 **Kaiba:**  Firstly, the...things haven't spread very far, seeing the short distance between Kyoto and Osaka. However, its only been a week since the last 'event'.

_[Blue Eyes White Douchebag has sent an attachment. - "TEN PEOPLE UNRESPONSIVE AFTE..."]_

**Kaiba:** Pegasus contacted me and gave me a summary of the situation at hand. The nonsense history, that is, about how this is tied to Duel Monsters and his little 'Shadow Games'.

 **Kaiba:** But if what he says on the 'shadows' is true, then what would bring some moronic idiot to summon things like that?

 **Kaiba:** I fail to see how summoning these things could benefit anyone. What use would they bring?

 **Kaiba:** Deals are only ever made with devils for the sake of benefit, after all.

 **Kaiba:** I suppose it is pointless to attempt to see logic or reason when it comes to your ancient mumbo-jumbo.

 **Kaiba:**  Regardless, I'd bet one of my Blue Eyes jets that this all ends up in flames for whoever was idiotic enough to start this mess.

 **Yugi:**...you have multiple Blue Eyes White Dragon jets?

 **Kaiba:** That's what you got from all of that?

 **Yugi:**  That's...not important.

 **Yugi:**  Anyway, I think you might be onto something. With the whole deals with the devil thing.

 **Yugi:**  I'll let you know if I find anything.

 **Kaiba:**  Good.

.

..

...


	12. To Die of the Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atem had always hated fate, despised the stories his father told of it, and loathed whichever part of it decided to throw someone as bright as Yugi into this mess. It wasn't fair. None of this was fair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Widdlewed. Thank you for everything. Happy Birthday!
> 
> Chapter warnings: Anxiety, near anxiety attack, and mentions of hospitalisation, nightmares, death, gore, and violence.

Chapter Twelve: To Die of the Truth

"We have art in order not to die of the truth." ― Friedrich Nietzsche

* * *

" _...so you're hypothesising that the Shadows weren't_   ** _released_** ,  _per say_ ," Pegasus summarised with a low, drawn-out sigh, " _but were in fact_   ** _summoned_**."

" _Yes_." Yugi answered, pacing the length of the sandpit he was stomping through in quick, frantic movements. It was a definitely strange time to be at a playground, nearing twelve am last he'd checked, but he had no idea where else was close by and relatively safe at such an hour. After all, the park was in a good neighbourhood, was brightly lit, and he'd spent so much time here with Téa over so many years that he knew the place well enough to feel at peace here.

Not to mention he had the Puzzle with him - over the countless layers of clothes shielding him from the February chill, that was - and it'd protect him from any threat that dared to arise. At the current moment, though, it seemed to be doing its best to keep him warm, pulsing with heat and light. Its inhabitant was surrounding him in warmth, and every so often Yugi felt the phantom touch of arms protectively closing around him.

In quiet moments like those, it was hard to imagine the spirit's past, creation, and the trail of destruction it had left behind for Yugi's own sake.

As for where Yugi was, obviously, it would have been a much better idea to just stay at home for something as trivial as a phone call. He knew he didn't need to make the ten minute walk to a playground in such cold weather, but if his mother had caught him on the phone at such an hour, she would have lost it. He knew that from experience.

And, of course, he preferred privacy when discussing the matters of Shadow Games. Whenever he brought them up, his mother would call him insane and his grandfather...

Grandpa didn't need the added stress, and Yugi was certain that if he learned the truth of the Puzzle's impact on his life, Sugoroku would never forgive himself for gifting Yugi the Puzzle.

That left Yugi in the dark and in the cold, sighing irritably at the disbelieving sound Pegasus made on the other end of the line. "I mean, doesn't it make sense?" He tried to sound convincing, wondering if the game creator could hear his teeth chattering through the phone. "You said these things come from the darkest depths of the Shadow Realm itself and that they're - they're  _made_ of dark magic-"

" _That I did_."

"-so why wouldn't someone want that power?" Yugi ran his free hand through his hair restlessly, the other keeping his phone firmly against his ear. "If someone  _somehow_  managed to get into contact with these things, and offered what they wanted - an entrance into this world, or maybe a host like you said before - then they'd get power in return, right? Power makes people do crazy things."

Crazy things, indeed. The more he thought about it, the more unsettled he felt. After going over the footage from both incidents as many times as he had, Yugi only felt more lost on the subject entirely. He couldn't understand why someone would willingly bring these phantom-like figures into this world, and release such animalistic creatures upon unsuspecting members of the public.

His heart ached whenever he thought of the people who had been hospitalised, of the families in the Kyoto news reports who had been sobbing, demanding answers. His stomach twisted and turned at the slowly growing number of either skeptic or panicked forums debating the topics upon the same supernatural-related sites the footage was uploaded on. There hadn't been much debate about it yet, but the majority seemed to agree that it was all a prank or hoax.

Yugi dreaded the idea of these incidents increasing, and a day where there was widespread panic resulting from Shadow-related attacks. He dreaded the idea of potentially causing this whole mess.

He didn't care how many times Pegasus and the spirit of the Puzzle attempted to assure him otherwise. As far as he was concerned, this entire mess was his fault. Until he saw proof that he was wrong, that was what he'd believe.

" _I was afraid it'd be something like this_." Pegasus murmured dejectedly. " _If this had simply been an accidental mess, perhaps it'd be an easier solve. But if we're dealing with such an intent..._ "

"Kaiba and I have been watching the Shadow appearances since the first one." Yugi went on as if he hadn't heard the musings, spinning on his heel to continue his pattern of pacing, kicking up sand in the process. "The first occurred in Osaka on the same afternoon that I reconstructed the Puzzle. That was February 5th."

He tried not to let his unease show at that, or at least become noticeable in his voice. But the Puzzle's spirit sensed his spike in negative thoughts and emotions and pushed back against them.

 _It is not your fault._  It - he(?) - she(?) - they(?) - insisted.  _Don't burden yourself with such an idea._

 _They_. Yugi mentally decided.  _They were human, once. Maybe, beneath the dark magic and the destruction, they still are_.

"And the most recent appearance was yesterday, correct?" Pegasus asked after a few moments of silence, and Yugi nodded, cursing himself for letting his mind wander away from the current topic.

 _You can muse over what the spirit is later_ , he scolded himself, _focus on the task at hand_. "Yeah, yesterday evening. February 15th. In Kyoto."

" _That's not a very far distance to travel, so perhaps we shouldn't be worrying too much yet_." Pegasus advised. " _However, for these creatures to be going from city to city..._ "

"They have to be looking for something." Yugi cut in. "I actually wanted to ask for your opinion on this. Kaiba and I have been stumped on it."

" _Even Kaiba-boy is s_ _tumped_?  _Perish the thought!_ "

"It just...doesn't make any sense." Yugi replied, slowing to a stop, kicking restlessly at a discarded plastic bucket in the sand. "If the Shadows  _were_ summoned by someone seeking power, then why would they need to go hunting for something? The person who brought them to our world would have offered something, right?"

_Right?_

" _Yes_." Pegasus suddenly sounded quieter, something that made Yugi stand to attention. " _If their first appearance - or at least the first appearance that we know of - was the same day as you solved the Puzzle, that might mean something_."

 _Or at least the first appearance that we know of._  Yugi didn't like that phrasing, but it was a point he'd been avoiding thinking about. This could have all started long before the Osaka incident.

The Shadows could have been in his world since  _Duellist Kingdom_.

Anxiety unfurled in Yugi's chest at that. "That's what I figured, too." He confessed, closing his eyes with a grimace. "What are you thinking?"

" _It's just a theory..._ " Pegasus assured, sounding no less unsettled. " _I have no evidence, of course, but we should look into the possibility that they're looking for you, or at least the Millennium Puzzle._ "

"The Puzzle..." A shiver ran down Yugi's spine as he voiced the idea. "If - if they were summoned around the Osaka area and picked up on the Puzzle's activity somehow, then that'd - that'd make sense."

" _Yugi-boy..._ "

"I mean, they'd be familiar with the Puzzle's presence, seeing as they were exposed to it before in Duellist Kingdom!" He rushed on. "That'd make  _perfect_  sense-"

" _ **Breathe** , Yugi_."

It was only then that Yugi realised how frantic his breathing had become. The Puzzle's spirit surrounded him, wrapped him in warmth, and pushed a voice forward in his head. Gentle, soft, instructing.  _Téa_.

The spirit was distracting him with memories of her voice, knowing how it soothed him. It brought fragments of past anxiety attacks to the forefront of his mind, silencing everything but Téa's guidance.

 _"Yugi, you're okay, you know you are. You're safe._   _It's just you and me, okay? Just us._ "

_"You need to breathe, Yugi. All you need to do is follow me, okay? Can you do that for me?"_

_"You can do this. You know you can. You're not alone. I'm right here."_

And the pressure disappeared. He breathed. He was okay.

" _Yugi-boy, as much as I love our talks_ ," surprisingly, Pegasus's voice adopted a tone akin to that of a scolding parent's, most likely out of concern of hearing Yugi's near-panic attack, " _it's nearly six in the evening where I reside. If my maths is correct, that means its almost one in the morning in Domino_.  _You shouldn't be concerning yourself with things like this at such an hour_."

"But if the Shadows are being attracted toward me, to my Puzzle..." Yugi huffed, watching his breath materialise in little, cloudy wisps in the cold air. "I need to know what to do."

" _I'm returning to Japan in a few days_." Pegasus said. " _Don't do anything until then, alright? I will organise protection for you if needed, so don't fret_."

Yugi managed a breathless laugh. "What kind of protection will keep me safe from these things?" He asked, lifting his head to the sky, eyes trained on the stars. "They destroyed the Puzzle, and almost did the same to the Millennium Eye."

" _I will figure it out. I'm sure Kaiba-boy and I will come up with something after our brilliant minds come together_." Pegasus assured, laughing, but that honestly didn't comfort Yugi at all. "... _I won't allow anything to happen to you_."

Yugi swallowed, nodding his head. "Yeah." He said, hating how small his voice sounded. There was a soft, feathery touch at the side of his face meant to comfort him. "Thank you, Pegasus."  _And thank you, spirit._

" _Of course_." the man chuckled. " _Now, please get some rest_.  _Sweet dreams, Yugi-boy._ "

"Okay." Yugi closed his eyes. "Goodnight."

He shoved his phone in his coat pocket after hearing the dial tone, and sighed. "What should I do?"

 _No harm will come to you_. The Spirit materialised beside him, watching him with careful, sharp eyes. Yugi turned to meet their gaze.  _I will protect you_.

Yugi couldn't help but smile at that. "I know." He replied. "If these things come to Domino, I'll be counting on you, okay?"

The Spirit's face - the near-mirror image of Yugi's, that was - was almost always pinched into a scowl. But, at those words, they seemed to soften a little.

"If my friends are in danger," Yugi added, just a bit quieter, "I can't do as much as you can to protect them. I need you to keep them safe."

The Spirit tilted their head to the side, curious.  _You doubt your own strength._ A flash of irritation flared through their bond. They stepped in front of him, stretching an arm out toward him.

Yugi's eyes went wide as they settled a hand against his chest. It was a light, feathery sensation, a pressure that was barely there. He didn't know what to say.

 _Your soul is the strongest I have seen yet._  The Spirit said, firm but gentle.  _Your strength lies here, in your heart. It is why I chose you._

Yugi glanced down at his chest, then back to those fiery, gleaming eyes.  _If you were not strong, you would not be able to contain me._  They went on.  _Understand this._

He simply stared at that. "I...I've never thought of it like that."

And he hadn't. He'd never stopped to ponder why he'd been chosen out of all those who had come into contact with the Puzzle in the past three thousand years. He'd been the only one not to succumb to some strange curse or gruesome death, save for his Grandfather, who had recovered the fragments of the Item in the first place. Perhaps this was the first time Yugi really wondered  _why_ he was the chosen Bearer. Why he'd been the one to carry out the Shadow Games of legend.

Why this had become  _his_ life, not one of the archaeologists' that had uncovered the Pharaoh's tomb in the first place.

 _It is that heart_ , there was a fondness unlike anything Yugi had ever seen in the Spirit's expression,  _that I vow to protect._

That was when Yugi realised he'd never seen the Spirit give such a gentle, genuine smile before. He was more than happy to return it, though.

"Thank you."

* * *

**Direct Message: Yugi Mutou, 2:10AM, Saturday**

**Yugi:**  Hey. I know it's late, but I spoke with Pegasus earlier, and I want to talk to you about it.

 **Yugi:**  Does Monday work? First break on the roof? I have to work in the shop for the weekend, so I'll be busy.

 **Kaiba:**  I have some news to share with you as well. First break works for me.

 **Yugi:**  Okay, cool. See you then.

 **Kaiba:**  Don't be late.

* * *

Téa came by the Game Shop around noon on Sunday, not too surprised to find the place crowded with a variety of ages, most armed with KaibaCorp Duel Disks.

Yugi hadn't made any public appearances since Duellist Kingdom, but he was well-known enough in the community due to local tournaments and Sugoroku's store that he was receiving challenges on a near-daily basis.

Everyone wanted a chance at his title, both as the best in Japan  _and_ the best in the world, but Yugi turned away every offer he received when he was working. She couldn't blame him for that - if anything, she didn't see why he accepted any at all. Those who lost only came back even more determined, leaving her best friend in an endless cycle that she wasn't sure he'd ever get out of at the rate it was going.

She announced her arrival over the sound of the chattering duellists that had crowded around Yugi, and smiled after noticing she was barely able to see him due to his height. His hand shot up in greeting, which she recognised due to the familiar bulky bracelet adorning his wrist, one of a set he'd worn for years. She faintly heard him saying he'd join her in a moment, and Téa ducked behind the counter, happy to help serve customers while he was preoccupied.

It was only after serving the last in line that Yugi managed to break away from the crowd, a hand holding his Puzzle in place as he moved. He shot her a sheepish grin, out of breath by the time he made it to the fitment.

"Rough day?" Téa teased, smiling as he took his place beside her, leaning over the counter with a defeated huff.

"You know how it is." He sighed, and she hummed in sympathy, absently rubbing his arm. "On the bright side, though, sales have been through the roof today. I gave a few demonstrations of the new booster packs, and the Abyss Encounters were sold out in ten minutes!"

"I'm sure Grandpa Mutou will be stoked." Téa beamed, glancing around. "I'm guessing he must be upstairs...?"

"I've convinced him to let me work more hours to give him more of a break. So, weekends are officially mine!" Yugi said, nodding affirmatively in answer to her question. "Oh, and last time I checked, he was catching up on some Egyptian archaeology documentary."

Téa grinned at the thought. "He loves picking those apart, doesn't he?"

"It always drives Mum crazy." Yugi chuckled, propping his head up with a hand. "Thanks for covering the counter for me, by the way. You're a lifesaver."

"Yeah, I am." Téa agreed with a playful smile. "So...should I go find your chocolate stash while it's less busy?"

His features brightened at that. " _Please_."

It only took a minute or so for her to do so, but Téa paused for a moment upon her return. Yugi was serving a little girl, - Bella, was it - one she'd starting seeing more and more often the past week. Yugi had been mentoring her as of late, giving her demonstrations of one pack to the next, letting her sit by his side while he duelled others just so she could see his cards in action. Téa couldn't get over how adorable it was.

Only after the little girl had left, skipping out the front door, did Téa approach him, grinning. "How's our favourite new regular?" She asked.

"She's going great! She's a really fast learner." Yugi commented, happily taking the box she offered. "And that was fast."

"I've been to your house more than I've been to Domino High." Téa replied, dragging a spare chair from the store room to take a seat beside her friend. "I think I know how you stock your fridge."

"Fair point." Yugi opened the same box she'd gifted to him on Friday morning, admiring the carefully hand-crafted sweets for a moment. "I'm lucky Grandpa didn't go and eat all of these while I was asleep."

"Haha. Speaking of him, I saw some dark chocolate in the fridge too. Probably the most expensive brand there is." Téa nudged his side. "Tell me you didn't splurge on that, Yugi. I thought Grandpa Mutou preferred the cheaper kind."

"He likes both, weirdly enough. I don't know how." Yugi snickered. "But no, I didn't buy it. Mokuba did, actually. For me."

"Aw, that's sweet." Téa smiled. "It's just a shame you couldn't eat it." She reached over him, swiping a few pieces from the packet. "What he doesn't know won't hurt him, I guess."

Yugi nodded, making a face. "Dark chocolate is way too bitter." He grimaced, popping a square into his mouth. "I'd take milk any day."

"Agreed." Téa said, chewing thoughtfully for a moment. "Hey, while I'm here, I was wondering if I could get your opinion on some photos I took this morning."

"For the assignment, or for fun?" Yugi asked, making a grabby motion with his free hand after Téa took her phone out of her blouse pocket. "I need to check up on Bakura's progress. I don't think he's done much at all."

"I didn't expect much from him, to be honest." Téa sighed, watching Yugi open her gallery with a small smile. "What about Atem? Has he said anything to you about any ideas yet?"

"He's been practising his sketching, but I don't think he's thought of any actual ideas yet." Yugi huffed, but his features lit up at the sight of her recent images. "I still don't get how you capture stuff like this."

"It's just pressing a few buttons, Yugi." She giggled, but he shook his head.

"Says someone who made a street look like something beautiful." Yugi remarked, eyes wide. "You have to tell me which filters you used, and- oh..." His eyes softened a little. "You took this one on Friday night, didn't you? I didn't even notice."

He angled the phone back toward her so she could see, the two studying the display. The image was of Yugi, staring up at the stars, his figure outlined in the soft yellow of the playground's streetlights. It was simple, quiet, but it held more depth for them both, as Yugi noted she'd taken it only a few minutes before she'd started crying. Maybe she was trying to stay in that moment, or at least keep it with her. Maybe he was too, and he didn't even realise.

"' _Time_ '. That's the theme for our work." Téa murmured. "I'll be honest, I was stumped for ideas until Saturday night."

"What changed? What inspired you?" Yugi asked, glancing up to see her smiling back at him.

"You." Téa breathed. "I know I already had that little meltdown on you-"

"That wasn't a  _meltdown_ , Téa-"

"-but it made me realise something. Something you've always said." Téa cut in gently. "You've always said that the way I take photos is as if I'm capturing something beautiful forever."

"Yeah..." Yugi said, motioning for her to continue.

"Well, I want to capture us. Our friendship. As much as I can." She placed a hand on her chest, the same that had once adorned the black marker that lifetime ago at KaibaCorp's headquarters. The mark that showed she was a part of a group that would never fall apart. A bond that would always stand the test of time. "The theme might be 'time'," She added, "but my focus is you, Yugi."

And that brought a warmth to his eyes and chest unlike anything he'd felt before. For years, he'd watched Téa work on her craft with a sense of awe, entranced by the way she could capture fragments of time itself with film or photography.

Téa had managed to show him the beauty in the silence of still images, as well as the colour and noise they could brighten any moment with. It was something he could only hope to imitate, and yet, for her to choose to create something central to the bond they'd had over the past few years was an act so sincere he couldn't help but tear up.

What had he done to deserve someone like her? It was a question Yugi was faced with every day.

He smiled at her, misty eyes crinkling at the edges. "You know what?" He said after a moment of silence, bumping her shoulder with his own. "I think I've found my focus as well."

Téa giggled a little at that, linking her arm with his, leaning against his shoulder. She didn't say anything else. She didn't need to. They'd used each other as the focus of their bodies of work before, but for some reason, this time seemed to hold more weight. Perhaps it was due to the fact their high school days would be over after the next year, the events over the past couple of months, or the subject material itself. Maybe it didn't matter.

And maybe this was just another way of sharing how much they cared about each other, Yugi thought, just another way of saying, however quietly, "I really fucking adore you."

To capture someone in art was to capture them forever in a single moment. Just for now, however, Yugi wished he could stay in this one.

* * *

**Direct Message: The Fresh Prince of Egypt, 4:28PM, Sunday**

**Yugi:**  Hey, I was thinking about the art assignment and

 **Yugi:**  Wait did you

 **Yugi:**  Did you change your contact name in my phone?

 **Atem:**  I have no idea what you're talking about.

 **Yugi:**  How did you even manage to

 **Yugi:**  I've never even left my cell with

 **Yugi:**  I don't

 **Yugi:**  ...Have you even watched that show?

 **Atem:**  What show? :)

 **Yugi:**  Wow. I was going to help you with ideas for your assignment...

 **Yugi:**  But you know what? Nevermind.

 **Atem:**  Wait. No. Yugi. I'm sorry. Please share your ideas with me.

 **Yugi:**  No.

 **Atem:**  I'm going to fail this class.

 **Yugi:**  Good.

* * *

**Direct Message: Mana Sennen, 4:32PM, Sunday**

**Yugi:**  Hey, this might seem really random, but could you change my contact name in Atem's phone at the earliest convenience?

 **Yugi:**  Or just mess with his phone in general. I can't think of a good name to annoy him rn. Be as creative as you'd like. :)

 **Mana:**  I got your back. Now is as good a time as any for him to learn Spanish. ;)

 **Yugi:**  You're the best.

 **Mana:**  I feel like this is the start to an important friendship.

 **Yugi:**  It definitely is.

* * *

Monday was coming rather slowly for Atem. He'd spent most of his Sunday pondering his Saturday meeting with Téa-

_"That thing normally appears whenever Yugi's emotional, or in danger. I still remember that day at the restaurant, when the guy with the gun called Yugi over. One minute he looked scared out of his mind for me, and the next he's just...laughing."_

_"Laughing?"_

_"You should've seen his eyes. They were just...wrong. It wasn't just the colour that had changed. I looked into his eyes and I didn't see Yugi staring back at me."_

-and what she'd shared with him.

He felt a little at ease being up to speed on things, and he'd shared what he learned about Yugi and the Puzzle with his cousins, but he was still anxious. They all were.

Akhenamkhanen was, of course, the most on edge. He and Atem were fine now, but their argument was still an unseen weight in the household, even with the amount of time that'd passed. It dragged at his father's shoulders, left him sleepless, and he seemed torn between being frantic and fatigued whenever Atem caught a glimpse of him.

It was the Puzzle. It'd always been the Puzzle. Atem had watched his father scour the globe for the Millennium Items for years, had seen the relieved sense of joy that would brighten the diplomat's face whenever another had been secured.

And yet, he would see the shadow that would cross over Akhenamkhanen's face when the search for the Puzzle continued to bear no fruit.

Having the Puzzle's location confirmed should have been a blessing for him, for all of them. The fact that it was not only in the same country, but the same  _city_ should have been news to celebrate over. Atem, Bakura, and Malik had made contact with the current Bearer and had even become friends with him. All of this was more than they could have bargained for, but none of this knowledge was comforting in the slightest. If anything, it left Akhenamkhanen all the more restless.

The idea of leaving the Puzzle with another soul was eating away at Atem's father. He could see it. Over the past few days, the study door had been closed more often than not, and the family car had remained in the driveway in the mornings and afternoons prior and succeeding school hours. His mother had been taking the train to work, and Akhenamkhanen had been neglecting to go at all. He was spiralling.

_"You may ignore my tales of that other life, son, but you cannot ignore the darkness that clouds these...these **tools**."_

Atem knew that. He knew better than to ignore something so prominent, so constant in his everyday life. To do such a thing would be the same as dismissing the suffering that Malik, Bakura, and Akhenamkhanen had been through.

There were reasons why Akhenamkhanen was so adamant about keeping Mana and their mother away from any of their unclaimed Items. Reasons that protected them from that darkness. It didn't keep Mana from having exposure-fuelled night terrors, though. Such things were considered normal in their household, as if the trauma that plagued those around him was to be expected.

It shouldn't have been, in Atem's opinion. He hated it. He hated how his father acted when it came to this topic. He hated how he kept at it, at this obsession, ignoring how continuously bringing it up would affect Malik and Bakura.

It was why this obsession had never sat right with Atem. He didn't care for the tales of past riches and royalty that his father spun. He cared about the lack of sleep Bakura got due to the images of gore and death that terrorised him. He cared about the horror that would momentarily flash in Malik's eyes whenever he thought about the Items, about what the Millennium Rod had done to him and Mr Ishtar. Atem would never forget the day Akhenamkhanen brought Malik back to their home. He would never forget the sight of seeing his cousin drenched in the blood of his father, Malik sobbing as he held the still-dripping Item in a white-knuckled grip.

He'd been so young, so hysterical. Atem had to pry the Rod from his hands just to help him bathe, but no matter how much he scrubbed away, the water continued to run red.

Malik had never been the same. No matter how much he tried to act like he was fine, that he'd found closure and acceptance within himself, Atem had noticed a sort of haunted expression come to his face when he saw Yugi with the Puzzle for the first time.

His cousin had seen himself in Yugi, Atem later realised, and it terrified him.

Perhaps it was purely out of spite for Akhenamkhanen's fixation of the Items that Atem continued to disregard all mentions of his 'past life'. His father was so absorbed by the past that he neglected the present, where his family was suffering. Bakura was so irritable from his lack of sleep that he'd lash out before thinking and Malik was too anxious to attempt to rest at all. The only solace they found was a few dreamless hours that they'd grasp out of pure exhaustion.

During these times, Atem really felt for his mother. Naunet was struggling to look after her family, to care for all of them equally, and it always got to her whenever she couldn't help the way she wanted to. He remembered seeing Malik in the days before their expulsion, agonising over night terrors, and the distraught look on their mother's face when Malik pushed her away as she attempted to comfort him. He'd screamed at her in a frenzy, telling her that he wasn't her real son, that there was no reason to care for him the way she did.

Naunet knew he hadn't meant it, but the way her voice had cracked with her response - " _Blood be damned, you're my son and I **adore**  you_." - broke Atem's heart and made Malik crumple to the kitchen floor in tears.

Atem watched his mother gather Malik in her arms, holding him as he cried and wailed, - " _I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry-_ " - and Atem believed it was going to be alright.

How foolish of him.

It was only two days later that the voices in Malik's head - voices he'd promised had left him alone years ago - overpowered him and pushed him to break into Akhenamkhanen's study and steal the Millennium Rod. Atem and Bakura couldn't find him before school, only managing to do so when Malik tore his way into the courtyard to demolish everything in his path. His eyes had been crazed and Atem had been momentarily paralysed as he watched the darker side of his cousin go after his own classmates.

He switched from dark magic to brute force, almost bludgeoning someone to death before Bakura and Atem managed to subdue him with the Millennium Ring.

They were promptly expelled, and Malik spent some time in the psychiatric ward of the local hospital. He didn't remember a thing, and Atem thought that was for the best. They'd made light of the situation with their jokes of 'violent tendencies', or at least tried to, for Malik's sake, and their parents had moved them to another city so the incident wouldn't follow them.

It seemed his father unknowingly had other plans. Atem had honestly thought they'd never find the Puzzle, with Akhenamkhanen's strong objections against the idea of anyone potentially retrieving the pieces of the Puzzle from that cursed tomb.

And yet, he was wrong. They all were. Yugi Mutou had the Puzzle, and his life would never be the same as a result.

Atem had always hated fate, despised the stories his father told of it, and loathed whichever part of it decided to throw someone as bright as Yugi into this mess. It wasn't fair.  _None_ of this was fair.

But it was a fact he'd have to come to terms with. Just like the fact that he couldn't rid Yugi of that same darkness. It was a hard and bitter pill to swallow.

 _" **No** ," _The Puzzle had spat at him through Yugi's lips, baring his teeth, almost snarling _, "Akhenamkhanen will **not** have me in this lifetime."_

_"No offence, but I can understand why it doesn't want to go back to your father."_

_"And why is that?"_

_"It pins the creation and sacrifice of the Items upon him. The massacres, the destruction. I don't know how true that all is, but it wants me to remain as its bearer as a result."_

The entity that resided within the Millennium Puzzle refused to return to Akhenamkhanen's care.

"Return..." Atem mused out loud, laughing bitterly.

If he chose to believe that much, that his father had once been a Pharaoh and had brought this darkness upon his family, then he might as well have believed in the fact that the Millennium Puzzle had once been his own Item.

With the trauma it had brought his father, that wasn't something Atem wanted to believe in.

Or maybe it was just something Atem refused to believe in.

He turned his head at the sound of footsteps down the hall, not that surprised to hear someone else up. It was only near eleven last he'd checked, but the only light on in the house was that of Atem's phone, so he assumed everyone else to be asleep.

Ever since his dear little sister had changed his cell's language settings to Spanish, the most use he could make of it was the flashlight setting. She'd been kind enough to change his password on him, too.

"It's a school night, you know." Malik said as he walked into view, squinting a little in the low lighting of their phones. "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Says you." Atem replied with a shrug. "I'm not really tired, honestly. I think I have too much to think about, as of late."

"You're telling me." Malik mumbled, gently pressing his knuckles against Atem's shoulder as he passed by, free hand holding up his own cell for light. "It's cold as anything. Do you want a hot chocolate?"

"We might as well call Mana to make us some." Atem smiled. "You know we're both hopeless."

"Yeah," Malik chuckled, "I'll see if she's up."

Ten minutes later, the teenagers were sitting on the floor in Bakura's room, Mana passing him a beverage of his own, which he took with a quiet murmur of thanks.

The four crowded together against Bakura's bed, Mana worming her way past their cousins so she could lean against Atem's chest for the extra warmth.

"Someone's cold," He teased, wrapping his free arm around her, "we'll have to invest in more blankets, won't we?"

"I'm made for Egypt's weather, not Japan's." Mana huffed, sipping her drink slowly.

Malik merely smiled. "We've been in Japan for a few years now, small one."

"Hey, the hot chocolates were  _your_ idea, you goose." Mana pointed out with a small but smug grin.

"I live in a family where ' _goose_ ' is used as both an insult and term of endearment." Bakura muttered.

"I love it, too." Atem responded, half joking, half serious. He nudged Bakura's shoulder with his own, careful not to make either of them spill their drinks, and was rewarded with a rare but soft smile.

"Yeah." Bakura smirked a little, lifting a hand to mess up Mana's hair, which she cursed at, trying to wiggle away in the little space she had available in Atem's hold.

"Stop! I literally  _just_ brushed it! You're the worst!" Mana stuck her tongue out at him, which Bakura snickered at.

"Ssh, you'll wake up the parentals." Malik hushed. "'Kura, stop bothering Mana for like five seconds."

"You're asking a bit much of him, cousin dearest." Atem said, but after draining what was left of his hot chocolate, he closed both arms around his sister, pulling her closer. "Don't worry, little sister, I'll keep you safe-"

"No, you'll make me spill my drink and then I'll have first-degree burns, stupid!" Mana yelped, laughing at the offended expression he made. "Seriously, are  _any_  of you helpful?"

"Ouch." Malik said, deadpan. "I haven't even done anything. You wound me."

"Oh, sorry, Malik." Mana chirped, brightening suddenly. "Here, I'll come sit with you, instead-"

"Fine, just cheat on me-" Atem interjected, feigning distress as Mana got up, scooting over to the blond.

"She just likes me more." Malik said cheerfully, happy to set his mug aside to accommodate the girl. Atem made a face while Bakura merely rolled his eyes, mumbling, "That wouldn't be a surprise." under his breath.

" _Hey_!"

"What?"

"They're so stupid." Mana spoke through a yawn, resting her head on Malik's shoulder as the other two continued to playfully bicker.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He murmured back, rubbing her shoulder. "Do you want to go back to bed?"

"Not yet." She whispered, and Malik took her half-full mug from her hands, setting it down. "I want to stay here with you guys."

"Aren't you tired?" He asked, smiling in amusement.

"Yeah, but...y'know." Mana closed her eyes, and Malik hummed in understanding.

It wasn't any surprise they'd all been up at this hour. Nightmares were keeping them all awake, making them seek one another out for comfort and solidarity. Nights like these weren't uncommon, after all.

If anything, they were expected.

 _And still_ , Malik closed his arms around Mana, whom he saw as a little sister, murmuring an old Arabic lullaby into her hair,  _I wish they'd leave her alone most of all_.

Atem and Bakura paused to glance his way, both softening at the sight, and he knew they shared the sentiment.

Mana was their baby sister, he mused, and perhaps that was why they wanted to protect her from this more than anyone.

They couldn't, though.

Not from this.

* * *

**Direct Message: Gremlin, 6:55AM, Monday**

**Bakura:**  Are you changing Atem's phone back to normal anytime soon? He's bitching about it and I'm trying to enjoy my cereal.

 **Mana:**  No, I wasn't planning on switching it back for like, two or three days?

 **Bakura:**  I can respect that.

 **Bakura:**  Get your ass out of bed, though. I didn't make you coffee just for you to let it go cold.

 **Mana:**  Aww, you made me coffee? （＾ｖ＾） Thank you!

 **Bakura:**  If you make a big deal out of it every time I do it, I'll pour it down the sink.

 **Mana:**  Okay, okay, I'm coming. Loser. (＾ω＾)

 **Bakura:**  Gremlin.

* * *

Seto Kaiba wasn't a person who was fond of normal, polite greetings unless he was forced to remain civil for business purposes.

Yugi had known that for quite some time, yet it didn't exactly make him prepared to have something pelted his way before he'd even shut the door to the rooftop behind him.

"First of all, here." Kaiba shoved a small box against Yugi's chest with a scowl, the latter scrambling to catch it. "It's from Mokuba. He insisted that I had to give it to you personally."

Yugi blinked, glancing down at the little card attached to the top, slowing opening it. There, in messy handwriting he knew had to be Mokuba's, was a message.

_Hey Yugi! I know I already sent chocolates from Seto and I, but he said I got the wrong kind._

_Don't ask me how he knows what you like, he refused to tell me. :P -MK_

He tried to hide his smile, he truly did, but he couldn't help but beam at the thought Kaiba had taken notice of such a trivial fact. "You know my favourite kind of chocolate."

By the irritation flashing in Kaiba's eyes, Yugi realised he hadn't been aware of what the card had said, or how it'd given him away. He had to bite back a laugh at that.

"So? You know mine." Kaiba rolled his eyes. "That's hardly anything to throw a parade over."

"I guess not." Yugi merely shrugged, tucking the gift under his arm. "So, uh, what did you want to tell me?"

"No, you go first." Kaiba folded his arms. "I need to know what Pegasus makes of all of this, or rather, what he's scheming in response to it all."

"I don't think he's  _scheming_  anything..." Yugi mumbled. "But he  _is_ coming back to Japan in a couple days. He said not to do anything until then."

"...Not to do anything?" Kaiba arched a brow. "Why, were you planning something?" His gaze briefly settled on the Millennium Puzzle before returning to meet Yugi's.

"No. Not yet, anyway. Just..." Yugi sighed, trying to find the words. "I did some hypothesising over the weekend and talked it over with Pegasus." He said, shoulders slumping. "We think that the timing's too convenient, with the Shadows appearing on the same day I reconstructed the Puzzle, and that-"

"I didn't come up here for you to waste my time, Yugi." Kaiba cut in, eyes narrowed. "Either get on with it or I'll find something better to do."

Yugi frowned at him. "We think the Shadows are coming after me. After the Puzzle." He said curtly. "That's why they've gone from city to city. They're on their way here."

Kaiba's lips pressed together in a thin line. "And you're certain of this?"

"It makes the most sense." Yugi replied, and Kaiba nodded in acknowledgement. "I mean, these things, they're drawn to power. They're drawn to the Shadow Games they were made from-"

"Rex and Weevil weren't in the middle of a Shadow Game." Kaiba interjected.

"...No, they weren't." Yugi agreed, going quiet.

"So what do these things want from those two?" Kaiba asked irritably. "From that crowd? From both crowds?"

Yugi winced, averting his gaze. "I don't know-"

Kaiba reached forward, gripping his shoulders, shaking Yugi as if that'd help gather his thoughts. "What's their  _goal_ , Yugi?"

The smaller student, blinked, trying to think. "Pegasus said that they'd want a way back here, or at least hosts to come back with-"

"Hosts." Kaiba repeated, scowling. " _Hosts_." He reached into his pocket, retrieving his cell.

Yugi watched silently as the CEO tapped rapidly at the screen before handing it to his rival. On the display was a paused video Yugi was already familiar with.

"This...this is the Osaka video, right?" He asked, looking up for guidance.

"Yes." Kaiba said, frowning. "Rewind it. Watch it again."

Yugi shook his head, pushing the device back. "I-I don't want to. I've watched it enough times, seriously-"

"I wasn't  _asking_  you." Kaiba hissed, dragging him to his side by his sleeve, making the gift box slip from under his arm and onto the pavement. "Stand there and watch this with me."

Grudgingly, Yugi did. Again, it was the same clip, the same hazy footage. Amongst the craziness of the situation, the shaking of the camera, and the distortion of what was salvaged, there wasn't much to see, and even less to go on.

Regardless, he'd watched it plenty of times, trying to make sense of the dark, vaguely humanoid figures. He'd slowed it down and played it back to find some sense in the familiar screams and footsteps of those on tape. And even with all of this exposure to this event, he still flinched as that same darkness swept over those poor, unsuspecting bystanders. He closed his eyes after that wave swallowed each of them up, until the camera was swept along with the tide.

It was just as terrifying as Yugi remembered, and this wasn't something he was fond of reflecting on.

Kaiba gripped his shoulder once more. "What did you see?" He asked abruptly, and Yugi gaped at him.

"What do you mean - ' _what did I see_ ' - are you serious?!" Yugi shook his head. "Nothing's changed, Kaiba! Those things still attacked those people and now they're all hospitalised and it's probably  _my_  f-"

"No." Kaiba insisted angrily. "I asked you what you  _saw_. Those things appeared, Yugi, but they didn't vanish, did they?"

"W-What?" Disbelieving, Yugi turned his attention back to the screen, peering at it with newfound concentration as Kaiba replayed the footage. His heart still sank as the events came and went in the exact same fashion, but Yugi realised that Kaiba was right. The Shadows didn't vanish after launching their attacks on the unknowing pedestrians.

No, the creatures disappeared  _inside_  them. Yugi had been so thrown by the events that he hadn't truly stopped to open his eyes.

"I've had people posted in both Osaka and Kyoto ever since the ' _attacks_ '." Kaiba remarked. "They've been monitoring the situation, sending me medical files, whatever they can get their hands on. The doctors are claiming this to be some strange new autoimmune disease, of all things." He levelled his gaze with Yugi's. "I think you're smart enough to realise what's  _really_  occurred here. Well, that's if you and Pegasus are correct in your little theories."

For one heart-stopping moment, Yugi was filled with oblivious dread. His first assumption, one that made a shiver run down his spine, was that these creatures had stormed their way inside the spectators in an attempt to kill them from the inside. He thought of said patients jerking out of their comatose states, screaming their throats raw with an agony no doctor could cure. He closed his eyes and all he saw was Rex and Weevil choking, spluttering, dying, dying,  _dying_ -

But that wasn't the case. No, not at all.

The actual reality of the situation hit him just as abruptly, and then he felt very,  _very_  lightheaded.

"Hosts..." Yugi said just above a whisper, his eyes going wide as he met Kaiba's gaze.

The other duellist gave a slow, grim nod. " _Hosts_."

Yugi released a long, shaky breath, and let his weight sink against the wall behind him, no longer having the strength to stand. "What the hell..." He breathed. "What the  _hell_..."

Kaiba watched him for a moment, giving him the time he needed to register the information. Then, he took out his phone and started drafting a new message to Pegasus.

If the creator could do one thing for the two students, he could at least speed up his return. As much as Kaiba hated to admit it, he'd feel more at ease with everyone involved in this in Japan.

And - he glanced back at Yugi, his brow creasing as the student slid down the wall, closing his hands over his head in clear distress - Kaiba figured his rival needed the support.

.

..

...


	13. Whatever Emotions Your Imagination Gives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're looking for a long, unnecessary monologue of Kaiba's, you've come to the right place.
> 
> Chapter warnings: Implied abuse, mentions of an anxiety attack, blood, hospitals, and death.
> 
> Let me know if I need to add any more warnings! Thank you for all the reviews!

Chapter Thirteen: Whatever Emotions Your Imagination Gives

"I love to create, and to me, the ultimate freedom of expression is a blank canvas or a block of clay to capture whatever emotions your imagination gives it." -Daniel Boulud

* * *

Emotions had never been Seto Kaiba's strong suit.

He'd been better at dealing with them when he was younger, when it was just him and Mokuba against the world. He'd been the only one around to comfort Mokuba after their parents had died, and he'd been the only one able to ever since. All they'd ever had was each other and, for years, he'd convinced himself that's how it'd always be.

It was a childish hope to cling to, a desire Seto often scolded himself for having as the years passed. It was basic common sense to know that the passage of time was cruel and inescapable, something that didn't discriminate from one person to the next. He knew that Mokuba would eventually grow up, that he'd graduate, that he'd become an adult. Seto was at peace with that.

What ate at him was the idea that Mokuba would move on with his life, that he'd find his place in the world without his big brother at his side. With all the pushing Seto had done over the years, and the distance that Gozaburo had carved between them, that was how he expected things to go. They'd both been trained to be independent businessmen, after all, and it was with all of those gruelling hours under Gozaburo's watchful gaze that Seto had become the man he was today.

' _Cold_ ' was a word he'd heard Mokuba use to describe him. ' _Heartless_ ' was murmured behind his back by his employees.

Neither description was wrong. Seto had been taught that emotions were a waste of time, and he'd come to agree with that. That was why he never allowed them to slow him down, not at his workplace, not at home, not ever. It was the reason he'd never spoken up about the space between him and Mokuba, why he'd allowed it to widen without so much as a word.

Somehow, along the way, he'd forgotten how to deal with such feelings. He masked everything with anger, because that at least he could understand. What he couldn't process of his own, he swallowed. What he couldn't process of others', he pushed away. He sent employees out of his sight at the first sign of wavering in their expressions - always  _pushing_. It was unhealthy, but it worked. Seto didn't need anything more than progression in his life.

That wasn't how Yugi Mutou functioned. He was too trusting and too cheerful for his own good, sometimes so bright that it hurt to look at him. He weaved his way into Seto's life without so much as a second thought, ignoring his friends who insisted that the CEO was a lost cause. Ever since their introduction in first year, Yugi had never been out of his peripheral vision. He was at his desk the second Seto arrived - " _Morning, Kaiba! You look kinda tired, did you sleep okay? Hey, what did you think about the English homework?_ " - and the moment the last bell rang, - " _Hey, you wanna walk home with us?_ " never wavering, no matter how many times he was swatted away.

It was no wonder Mokuba had taken such a shine to him. He wasn't like others who had come to the Kaiba brothers with hidden intentions. Yugi offered nothing. He came from a family than barely scraped by, but he was happy. So happy. All he ever wanted to do was to share that same happiness with those around him.

Seto didn't understand it. Money was everything. It granted more power than anything else ever could. He had more of both than Yugi ever would.

But Yugi was richer in life than he'd ever be. People were drawn to him like moths to a flame, but there was never any danger of being burned by his light. All Seto knew how to do was  _push_  and  _destroy_. He saw relationships as taxing, taking more time than what they were worth. Time was money. Money gifted him and his brother with everything they'd been deprived as children. Money kept him and his brother close as they worked together to accomplish their goals.

Money also kept them distant. God, it kept them distant. Ignoring that for all these years hadn't made it any less true.

Seto had felt himself changing, felt his heart encasing itself with ice, but had done nothing. After a while, he'd come to accept the tightness in his chest as something as natural as breathing, no matter how much it _hurt_  to breathe.

Perhaps Yugi had been suffering through something similar when it came to their first Duel. Maybe taking his grandfather had been the final straw, enough to make whatever dwelled inside him  _snap_.

_"Mind Crush!"_

It'd been dark, after that. Then, he'd finally been able to breathe.

And Mokuba was gone.

He found it fitting that he'd had such an breakdown over Mokuba during a Duel with Yugi. Before Yugi, before Duellist Kingdom, he hadn't felt such an intense rush of emotion in the longest time. It'd been practically paralysing, everything coming to a climax, his adoration of his brother, his fear of losing him, and everything he'd kept locked away. Perhaps Yugi was meant to be the one to bring this about, to bear the full force of Seto's heartache.

They were so similar. They always had been, ever since childhood. Yugi was not merely a rival. He was Seto's foil.

Part of Seto wondered how he would have reacted to Mokuba's kidnapping if Yugi hadn't helped rearrange his psych and rebuild it again. If he'd been the person he was before that Duel when he heard the news, how would he have responded?

 _Would I have been scared for my little brother's safety?_ He'd wondered after it was over. _Or would I have seen him as nothing more than a loss of a KaibaCorp asset?_

If Seto was honest, that second idea terrified him. But, at the same time, he tried to see it as a sign of moving forward. He wanted to be different. He wanted to be there for his brother, like he always should have been.

( _I'll be better_.)

As for Yugi...

Seto would have been lying if he said he didn't feel a dull pang in his chest as he watched Yugi register what they'd just come across.

"Hosts... What the hell... What the  _hell_..."

Seto shoved his phone in his pocket after sending a curt message to Pegasus before striding back toward his rival. He crouched down, studying the smaller boy for a moment.

Yugi's eyes were squeezed shut, hands firmly pressed against his face as if to hide it. His breaths were coming out in short, sharp gasps as a shudder raced through him.

He'd seen Yugi have a panic attack before, so he knew that's what it was. He'd even caused Yugi to have one himself way back at Duellist Kingdom. They hadn't spoken about that, had they? There was a lot they hadn't addressed, a lot he didn't deserve to have Yugi forgive him for.

For everything he'd ever done, Yugi had stayed. He'd smiled, and carried on as if everything was fine. Perhaps he was like Seto and he merely swallowed what was thrown his way. Maybe it was only a matter of time before everything came to a head like it had in the past, a fallout that was inevitable due to Seto's own interference with the duellist's life.

What Yugi didn't know, or at least Seto hoped he knew in his own way was that Seto  _did_  respect his skills. He respected how hard he worked in his grandfather's crappy excuse for a business. He respected and perhaps even envied how happy Yugi was, no matter what he'd been through. He'd never tell him that, of course.

But he'd show it in other ways if he could.

He made a few calls and helped Yugi to his feet, ignoring the confusion swimming in the boy's near-tearful eyes as they made their way back downstairs. If there was one thing he could do to start repaying his debt, it would be to help him now.

It was as much a "thank you for being there for my little brother" as it was a "thank you for being there for me, even when I'm the hardest person to be near".

Words he'd never find the stomach to vocalise, but that didn't make them any less real.

( _I'll be better_.)

* * *

"Téa, I love you, really, I do," the sudden sound of Joey's voice made Téa jolt, her knee hitting the bottom of her desk with a loud  _bang_ , "but you're making it kinda hard to focus."

She blinked at him, wide-eyed, only to notice a few of their classmates were staring at her. Cheeks flushing with colour, she ducked her head, picked up her pencil, and tried to look like she was working. Luckily, their teacher hadn't noticed anything amiss, and she picked up where she'd left off on her worksheet before she'd become distracted. Her free hand slowly massaged her now-aching knee, teeth sinking into her bottom lip with a wince.

"Sorry." was all she could offer, glancing at Joey meekly.

"These desks are  _old_ , y'know. They make a shit ton of noise." Joey said with a wry smile. "And, if you kept bouncing your knee like that, you'd either drive Tristan to shove a pencil through his forehead, or the whole thing-" he nudged his with his foot, "-would collapse."

"Trust me," Tristan muttered from her other side, where he sat in Yugi's seat, "I was seriously considering it."

Duke, from his place at Tristan's left, leaned over his desk so Téa could see him better. "Same here!" He said. "But, seriously, what's the deal?"

"Yugi's late. Really late." Téa replied with a sigh. "And he isn't one to skip class, at least not without telling one of us first."

"Can't blame him if he is, though." Duke shrugged. "Maths isn't my favourite subject, either."

"That's because you're failing." Tristan snickered, earning him an irritated shove from Duke. He laughed even louder.

Téa frowned, staring down at the paper in front of her before tapping her pencil against it restlessly. "It's just...weird." She said, and Joey nodded in agreement.

Yugi hadn't reappeared after first break. All Téa knew was that he was meeting with Kaiba, but none of their group had seen him since. His phone was off too, as all of her calls went straight to voice mail. She didn't have Kaiba's number to check with, none of them did, and how Yugi managed to convince the CEO to trade contact info with him was  _beyond_ her.

"Maybe I should text him again." Téa wondered aloud. "Just to be sure."

"He might just want some time to himself." Tristan said. "Things have been weird lately."

"You can say that, again." Duke whistled. "He'll take a breather, and then he'll be right."

"Yeah, you're right." Téa ran a hand through her hair, telling herself to relax. With everything that'd happened lately, she couldn't help but feel on edge when it came to him. "You're right."

Joey rubbed her back. "We'll check on him first thing after school." He reassured. "I'm sure he's fine."

She gave him a grateful smile. "Yeah."

"So," Duke started, "does anyone understand question three, or am I just stupid? ...Don't answer that, Tristan."

"I'll answer it." Joey cut in when Tristan opened his mouth. "Yes, Duke, you  _are_  stupid."

"Says the guy that failed the practice exam." Duke quipped, smiling teasingly.

"We  _all_  failed it..." Tristan reminded dejectedly. "I mean, except Téa."

"Yugi passed, too." Téa said cheerily. "Just...not by much."

"He was sick, and he came back to an exam. He has an excuse." Joey defended. "Poor guy. I still remember his face as if it was yesterday..."

"Poor guy." Duke echoed as he and Tristan nodded solemnly.

"I mean, that's on all of us." Téa smiled sheepishly. "We all forgot to remind him."

"How was I supposed to remind Yugi if I didn't even remember it was on?" Joey sighed.

Téa giggled at that. "What am I going to do with you guys?"

"Tutor us." Duke pleaded. " _Please_."

For their sake she pretended to ponder it for a moment, but the quiet vibration of her phone cut her off. She jumped, snatching it from her pocket to see an unknown number flash across the screen. Either it was Yugi or...well, she actually  _was_  waiting on another call but-

Téa bit her bottom lip in frustration. She'd already used the bathroom as an excuse to get out of class and call Yugi ten minutes ago, so their teacher wouldn't let her leave again without a proper reason.

"Cover for me?" She sent Joey a hopeful look and he grinned, shooting back a thumbs-up.

"You got it, boss." He replied, turning his head toward the front of the room as Téa snuck toward the side door. "Yo, Okumura-sensei!" His grin widened as the teacher looked up from his notes, arching a brow at his student. "Wasn't it your son's birthday last week? What's he - five, now? Whaddya get up to?"

Okumura's features lit up in excitement as he moved to find his phone, most likely to find photos to gush over.

"Yeah..." Tristan muttered, Duke resting his forehead against the former's upper arm as he sighed in despair, "that'll keep him occupied."

Téa smiled sympathetically at the boys over her shoulder just as she ducked into the hall. She did a quick scan and then accepted the call, pressing the phone to her ear as she power-walked to the nearest bathroom. "Hello?"

" _Gardener._ " A voice that was certainly not Yugi's acknowledged. " _It's Kaiba._ "

"Kaiba?!" She echoed, eyes going wide. "Why are you- How-"

" _I don't care about explaining anything tedious, just like I don't care why it took you so long to answer your phone_."

"I'm at  _school_ -" She snapped.

" _Your tone implies I should feel bad about making you leave class._ " Kaiba drawled. " _Surprisingly, I don't._ "

"I'm waiting for a call from the director of a summer dance program I'm wait-listed for, thank you very much." Téa hissed. "So maybe I expected-"

" _As I quite literally **just**  told you, I couldn't care less why you do anything, Gardener_." Kaiba spat. " _Just so your little dork squad doesn't cause an unnecessary panic, I'm letting you know Yugi's with me_.  _I assumed by now you'd all be losing your minds in his absence._ "

"He is?" Relief rushed through her. "Wait, why is he with  _you_?"

" _My time's valuable, you know. I don't want to waste it telling you something he'll inform you about later. Bye_."

"Wait." She paused, forcing herself to take a breath not to yell at him. Kaiba was hardly the most charming person to converse with. "Is he okay?"

" _...He's an idiot_." There was a subtle change to Kaiba's tone that surprised her. " _He's convinced himself the whole 'Shadow' mess is his fault. Moronic, I know._ "

"...Shadow...mess?" Téa echoed, confused. "Kaiba, what are you talking about?"

There was a pause. " _He hasn't told you_." It wasn't a question, just an irritated statement. " _Of course he hasn't. This is a headache I wanted to avoid_."

Téa felt her chest tighten. The last time Yugi hadn't told her about something, he'd been-

_"I think that you're rebuilding the Puzzle...without telling us."_

_"What was I supposed to do?"_

Téa thought of how sick he'd been, how lifeless he'd seemed when he'd collapsed. She couldn't let that happen again. She wouldn't.

_He hasn't told you. He hasn't told you. He hasn't told you._

"Kaiba..."

" _I'll call you back._ " Kaiba said. " _Go back to class_."

There was a click, and the dial tone graced Téa's ears just as she sank against the wall to her side.

She couldn't go through this again. Yugi promised he wouldn't hide anything from her again. He promised that they were going to work through everything  _together_ from now on.

What was so important that he'd tell  _Kaiba_  before her or the others?

"...what are you hiding?" She murmured, turning her head towards the windows lining the opposite wall. "What is it  _this_  time, Yugi?"

Outside, upon the windowsill, a murder of crows were gathered, a breeze ruffling their feathers. Téa pursed her lips as one met her gaze, tilting its head to the side.

Her mother had told her stories of the birds that flocked Domino, murmurs of mythology that she thought of whenever she saw them. They symbolised guidance, her mother had assured, and rebirth.

Another representation the birds showcased was that of divine intervention, Téa also recalled, and perhaps that was what she wanted the most at the moment.

A miracle.

Something that would cease the involvement of Millennium Items in the lives of her and her friends. Something that would right the wrongs that Yugi, Bakura, Malik, and Atem had suffered through.

They deserved that much.

* * *

" _There you are. I've been waiting for you, you know_."

It was a voice he didn't recognise, a tone filled with such smugness it made Yugi frown. It'd been reaching out to him since he'd opened his eyes, echoing down the halls as Yugi travelled through them, searching for its source.

 _One hallway, two hallways, three hallways, four_ -

His sneakers had squeaked obnoxiously against the floor as he moved, picking up the pace to find a destination he wasn't sure he'd ever reach _-_

 _Five hallways, six hallways, too many doors_ -

-but he'd made it, in the end. Now, all that separated him from finding who it belonged to was the turn of a handle, and a few steps. It was as simple as that. He knew that.

And yet, he couldn't will himself to move.

Yugi wasn't sure how long he'd been standing in front of the same door for. It was stark white, save for a single number centred toward the top. In large, plain black print, read:  **4**.

He could hear a gentle, steady stream of beeping originating from what he knew to be a heart-rate monitor on the other side. He was in a hospital, as far as he knew. That was  _all_  he knew.

" _I've been waiting for quite a while, actually_."

He had a hand closed around the door handle in a white-knuckled grip, but was yet to twist it. He didn't want to go inside. Something in his gut told him not to,  _screamed_  for him not to. It left Yugi frozen, staring blankly at the number on the door.

 **4**. None of the hospitals he'd ever visited had a room numbered as such. It was considered unlucky, since the number was sometimes pronounced as the same word for death. He didn't want to walk into a room marked for that. Yugi didn't believe in many superstitions, but this felt different. There was a lump in his throat that he couldn't swallow, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes from a weight in his chest that he couldn't find the cause of. He was scared. So,  _so_  scared.

_Why?!_

After a while of being the bearer of the Millennium Puzzle, Yugi had noticed a few...changes. For starters, there was the strange, hyper-realistic dreams he had every few nights. The Item's dark magic seemed to amplify whatever invaded his subconscious, sometimes showing him hints of things that were yet to come. Most of the time, he saw flashes of what the spirit of the Puzzle suffered through, fragments of mindless slaughter, of the souls stolen years too soon.

Perhaps that was what he was currently experiencing, another strange dream. A warning in the form of another puzzle he was yet to solve.

"That's it." Yugi whispered, closing his eyes, sweat beading upon his brow. "I've never felt like this for no reason." He took a deep breath to calm himself, and lifted his head.

His instincts had been sharper since he'd come into possession of his infamous shadow magic. With his third eye, he'd found himself sensing danger before it approached, a sixth sense heightened by his Item's abilities.

That's what this was. His third eye was trying to protect him. His instincts were screaming  _danger danger danger_ , and he was faced with a choice: step forward, or walk away.

If he was this terrified before opening the door, before even knowing what was in there, he didn't know what to expect. He didn't know if he had the strength to go in on his own. There was no Puzzle around his neck, no Joey, Tristan, or Téa to protect him.

His free hand curled into a fist.  _That's for the best_ , he thought,  _it's time to show them I can stand on my own two feet._

Another moment passed. He took another breath.

_It's my turn to protect them now._

Yugi opened the door.

"...Huh?"

There was nothing but an empty bed and a heart-rate monitor awaiting him, cables strewn across neat, pressed sheets. There was nothing for the wires to cling to, but the steady beeping continued on, slowly rising in pitch and volume in the moments it took Yugi to cross the room. He winced, squinting at the harsh lighting that made the ceiling only a blur to his eyes, reaching out to see if there was a switch, something to stop the uproar.

His fingertips brushed against the machine and the volume went up with a sudden blast of noise, sending Yugi stumbling backward on instinct, clamping his hands over his ears. He squeezed his eyes shut, feeling tears form at the intensity.

" _Stop it_!" He pleaded, raising his voice into a desperate scream. " _Please_!"

He didn't understand. There was a monitor without a heart to supervise, a bed with no patient.  _What does it mean?_  He wanted to cry out.  _What does it **mean**?!_

A shiver abruptly raced down his spine, causing him to open his eyes with a start.  _Danger_ , his third eye insisted, and he felt his heart drop into his stomach.

For a moment, all sound was lost on him, save for a low, quiet gurgling from behind him. He slowly turned to face the direction the noise had come from, mouth falling open in horror at the sight before him.

In the hallway, dressed in a gown as white as the rest of their surroundings, stood Rex. His eyes were dull and lifeless as they zeroed on Yugi, lashes damp with red.

 _The patient for the empty bed._  His mind supplied.  _But is he the heart?_

"Rex?!" Yugi exclaimed, a lump forming in his throat as he watched thin lines of blood run down the other duellist's hollow cheeks.

Rex began to advance, slowly reaching out toward Yugi in an attempt to grasp hold of him. It sent the smaller of the two backpedalling, searching aimlessly for an escape.

"Hey,  _wait_ -"

Yugi's back smacked against the machine he'd earlier tried to run from, and he realised there wasn't any other way out than the doorway Rex had come through, an exit Weevil now blocked. He seemed just as out of it as his duelling partner.

The Item bearer's instincts were screaming  _run run run_ , but there was nowhere to go.

He was trapped.

Laughter rang out at his predicament, but it didn't sound from either of the students. It was the same voice as earlier, the one he was yet to identify, the one who had started this whole mess.

He didn't speak until Rex had clamped his hands around Yugi's throat, when that familiar smugness of his graced his words.

" _I've finally found you_."

The screech of the heart-rate monitor flat-lining behind him blasted its way through Yugi's eardrums-

-and he was gone.

* * *

 

"They're awake."

The statement came so abruptly that it startled Seto, who turned his head to look at his rival in nothing short of bewilderment. Yugi was staring blankly at the ceiling, eyes half-lidded. He was yet to make any attempt to move.

" _You're_  awake," was the first response to come to mind, Seto closing his book with a quick snap, "and clearly delusional, as usual."

"Rex. Weevil." Yugi continued, lashes fluttering. "They're awake. I saw it."

"You... _saw_ it." Seto slowly repeated, staring at him incredulously. He set his book down on the nightstand, rising to his feet. "Maybe I should have double-checked the dosage of aspirin the maid gave you when you arrived-"

"Where am I?" That question made Seto pause, turning to meet Yugi's gaze. "This isn't a hospital, right?"

Seto snorted at that. "Unfortunately, no. This is the spare room you stayed in last time you visited Mokuba and I."

The smaller boy seemed to visibly relax at that, slowly sitting up. "Good." He touched a hand to his forehead, closing his eyes. "I need you to get in contact with the men you have stationed in Osaka."

"You're serious."

"Dead serious." Yugi looked up at him, his expression becoming distraught. " _Please_ , Kaiba."

With a sigh, Seto retrieved his phone. "Fine." He started typing in his pass-code, only for the device to start ringing in his hand. He arched a brow, placing the call on speaker after seeing the ID. "What's your report?"

" _Mr. Kaiba_!" Yugi kicked back his blankets, seeming re-energised at the panic he heard through the cell. " _My apologies for calling without warning, but some of the patients- they've woken from their comas_!"

"How many?" Seto's eyes followed Yugi as he moved around the room, watching as the duellist retrieved his jacket from the door, sitting back down to tug his shoes on. "Tell me exactly what's happening."

" _Three, sir_." Yugi's head snapped up at the sound of that, and Seto frowned at his sudden interest. " _Two teenagers, one adult. They overpowered the staff and ran, from what I heard_."

"What time did they wake up at?" Yugi asked, turning his back as he rose, looking toward the door. "Was it around three?"

" _...3:03..._ " Seto's contact confirmed after a beat. " _Mr. Kaiba, we couldn't track the patients down after they left_ -"

"Then that should be your current priority." Seto cut in, eyes narrowing. "I have reason to believe these individuals are dangerous. Track them down."

" _Y-Yes, sir._ "

"Get moving." Seto ended the call, his attention returning to Yugi, who was stretching his arms above his head. "...You're calmer than I expected you'd be, Yugi."

"Am I?" Yugi spun on his heel, glancing around the room. Seto studied him in return, noticing that he seemed different. His posture was straighter, if not a bit more determined. He always looked a little shorter than he actually was, slouching because he didn't have the self-confidence to stand tall and proud. But now...

"...You waited up for him." Yugi's voice broke him from his thoughts, and Seto realised he'd taken notice of the book on the nightstand, the chair at his bedside. "Thank you for that."

He was watching him with an unreadable expression, odd for someone so used to wearing his heart on his sleeve. Perplexed, Seto asked, "For  _him_?"

Yugi's eyes crinkled at the edges with the smirk he gave in response, and he curled his fingers around the chain that held his Puzzle. "You aren't familiar with the plurality of three in Egyptian mythology, are you?"

Seto scoffed. "You know the answer to that. I couldn't care less about all of that garbage."

"Well," Yugi considered, "I think someone's trying to play God. And I'm going to find out who." He turned away, heading back toward the door. "I'll send for you when I've found something."

"God, huh? Well, it's finally happened. You've finally lost it." Seto announced, shaking his head. "Took longer than expected, I suppose, but-" He paused when Yugi glanced at him over his shoulder.

His eyes were radiating from within, flaring with a visible hatred so intense that it left Seto speechless for once. "I suggest you watch your tongue." Yugi spat, almost snarling. "I'm not in the most forgiving mood."

The temperature in the room felt as if it'd dropped, and Seto felt a chill race down his spine, something he'd only felt in the presence of-

"It's  _you_." He hissed, glaring. "You're the thing that messed with my mind."

"I don't have time to hear your gratitude." Yugi - no, the thing that  _possessed_  him replied. "Now, if you'll excuse me-"

Seto pulled him - it? - back by Yugi's collar, standing between it and the now-open door. "Sorry, but I think I prefer the pipsqueak over you any day." He snapped. "And I don't think I like the idea of you screwing up the plans I arranged with him."

"That isn't your decision to make." Yugi growled. "Step  _aside_ , Kaiba."

"I don't think so." Seto chuckled. "This is my home, and it isn't in your best interest to make demands." He waved his phone in his hand. "I could have my security team here to restrain you in  _seconds_."

Yugi's eyes narrowed, as he continued, "Oh, but you wouldn't want any harm coming to your precious vessel, would you?"

"You wouldn't dare."

Seto dialled the number of his personal security chief, leaving it on speaker so Yugi(?) could hear it ringing. "Try me."

They stared at each other in a standstill. When the chief answered, Seto merely lifted the phone closer to his ear, quietly, smugly, addressing the boy before him, "What would you like me to say?"

He was given nothing more than a venomous glare, and the red vanished from Yugi's eyes. The duellist stumbled for a moment, pressing a hand to his head in a daze.

Seto smirked, switching the call off of speaker, pressing the device to his ear.

"Everything's fine." He assured. "For the moment, at least."

* * *

[ _Incoming Call... ID: Unknown._ ]

"Kaiba, this  _better_  be good because I am in the  _middle of class_ -"

"I have a car waiting outside the school. Bring yourself and those two numbskulls you hang around-"

"Joey and Tristan-?"

"-and get inside. It's about Yugi. We need to talk."

* * *

Joey was tapping his foot with such rapid irritation that for a moment, Yugi wondered if he'd manage to leave scuff marks on Kaiba's expense tiling.

"So you're telling me-" the blond started loudly, causing Kaiba to  _immediately_  roll his eyes in disdain, "that you two have been looking into this Shadow Magic shit for  _two weeks_ -"

"...Three weeks..." Yugi quietly corrected.

"- _three_  weeks-" Joey swiftly revised, "without telling  _any_  of us?!"

"It isn't my responsibility to alert any of you about my personal affairs." Kaiba replied slowly. "Neither is it Yugi's to report to you about  _everything_  like he's a child."

"We aren't treating him like he's a child." Téa said hotly. "We're concerned because he's our  _friend_."

"Then let him speak for himself." Kaiba said coolly. He inclined his head in Yugi's direction. "Well?"

Yugi suddenly found his hands very interesting, keeping his gaze on them as he fidgeted. "I didn't want to worry any of you until we had proof."

"You could've showed us the video the day Kaiba showed you it." Téa shot back. "You could've told us at  _any_  time, Yugi- why do you keep hiding things from us?"

Distress crossed over Yugi's features, and he scratched at his neck absently, feeling for a chain that wasn't there. His Puzzle sat a few feet away, resting on the coffee table by the couch everyone refused to sit down on.

Kaiba seemed to be the only one comfortable enough to recline in a nearby armchair, the rest of the group standing to have the confrontation he was apparently hosting.

"You promised." Téa continued quietly. "You promised there'd be no more secrets."

"I know." Yugi sighed, running a hand over his face. "I just- I hate worrying you, and I know how all of you feel about this stuff-"

"Because of what it does to you." Tristan inputted. "We're worried about you, man. The shit you've been through because of, well, that...thing..." He glanced wearily at the Millennium Item. "It ain't fair. Especially since you think you need it to protect us, or something."

"If I've told you once, I've told you a million times." Joey added. "That thing is nothing without you.  _You're_  the strong one."

"Dude, you know we're here for you till the end. But we can't help unless you let us in." Tristan grabbed Yugi by the shoulders, squeezing gently. "We're best friends. We're supposed to be working together."

"I know." Yugi said again, softer this time. "I'm sorry." He closed his eyes and Tristan pulled him into a hug that the shorter boy seemed to sink into.

"Heartwarming." Kaiba huffed. "So, can we get back on topic, or will I have to set aside another fifteen minutes for you all to settle yourselves?"

"We're fine, thank you." Téa snapped. Tristan and Yugi broke apart and the latter sat down in the seat closest to Kaiba, his friends following suit.

"So," Kaiba said, "now that we're all caught up, I'm sure you losers have a brilliant plan for what you're going to do with that thing."

Everyone's gazes shifted toward the Puzzle. Yugi sank a little further into the couch, wincing.

"I thought you said you talked it down." Joey said to Kaiba, who shook his head with a snort.

"Knowing how arrogant it usually is, I suspect that it isn't pacified that easily." He glanced at Yugi, who was still refusing to meet anyone's eye. "It's most likely waiting for an opening to take Yugi and go frolicking somewhere in his skin."

"Do you  _have_  to phrase it like that?" muttered Tristan. He made a face when Kaiba looked in his direction. "I thought you didn't believe in any of this stuff, anyway."

"Yugi wouldn't have had the confidence to challenge me like it did." Kaiba replied. "Nor threaten me."

"So...you're saying that it's just waiting?" Téa attempted to clarify. "Waiting for an opportunity to run off to who-knows-where?"

"Yes." Kaiba delivered a sharp kick to the side of the arm chair Yugi sat in, making his rival sit upright with a jolt. "Are you just going to sit there and listen to us talk or are you going to say anything?"

"Watch it." Joey glared. "Could you lay off for like, a second? Imagine how Yugi feels."

"You want me to imagine what it's like to be possessed by something from a time period thousands of years prior to my own." Kaiba said flatly. "What, are you Chono? This isn't English or History class-"

"It's real life. Yes. We know." Téa cut in. "Which is why we're here and _why_  we're discussing this. But going off at Yugi isn't going to help!"

"I haven't even raised my voice and you accuse me of 'going off'." Kaiba scoffed. "That's comedic. Truly."

" _Guys_." Yugi pleaded softly. "Can we not do this right now?"

"If you can think of a better occasion, let me know." Kaiba shrugged carelessly. "I'll let you organise it with my assistant so I know you're not wasting my time."

"You're such a prick about everything, aren't ya?" Joey spat. "God, I don't think there's been one day where you haven't pissed me off."

"Joey..." Tristan sighed.

"The feeling's mutual, Wheeler." Kaiba smirked. "However I'm merely in awe you managed to string together such a long sentence in one sitting. Have you been practising to keep up with me?"

"Okay, this isn't necessary." Téa shoved Joey back into his seat when he made a move to stand. "You two, shut up."

"Last time I checked, this was my home. I'll say what I like." Kaiba remarked. "So-"

"This isn't  _helping_!" Yugi shouted suddenly, causing his friends to jump as Kaiba stared at him incredulously. "We're all trying to figure this out so just-  _stop_! Seriously! I hate it when you two act like this! If you want answers-" He glared at Kaiba, who reeled back, wondering if it was just him or there was momentary flicker of  _something_  behind Yugi's fringe, "then just be civil for once. Please."

He sat down with a sigh, massaging his temples. "Plurality of three. That's what I - what they said, right?" His gaze fell on the Puzzle. "I'll tell you what I know but just...stop fighting. I really don't need another headache."

Téa's hand came to rest on his shoulder, and he sank toward her.

"Well, then." Kaiba said flatly. "I don't see why that was so hard."

Tristan, Joey, and Téa sent him a fierce glare with such synchronisation he almost had half a mind to ask them if they practised it.

"The symbol for plurality in Ancient Egypt was three." Yugi recited quietly, staring at his Item as if he were fascinated. "In their mythology, three usually meant competition. A trio of deities, for example, would symbolise a completed structure. With the God Atum-"

" _Atem_?" Joey questioned, baffled.

"Atum. But I wouldn't be surprised if that's where Atem's name came from." Yugi smiled a little.

"Is the history lesson really that important?" Kaiba asked.

"It took thirteen days for Weevil, Rex, and the others to wake up." Yugi stated. "Three people woke up at 3:03pm on the dot. That seems too coincidental."

"If what Pegasus said is right, then these 'Shadows'," Téa looked to Yugi for guidance, continuing when the boy nodded, "were born from messing with Ancient Egyptian magic. Maybe it isn't too crazy to think they'd follow the same laws."

"And the thirteen part?" Joey pressed, confused.

"The thirteen days part is more of a western thing for bad luck, but there's still a three in there," Yugi allowed, "and its  _still_  a sign of bad luck."

"Great." Tristan sighed. "What I don't get is, if we're messing with stuff like Ancient Egyptian magic and Millennium Items, then why haven't you gone to Bakura, Malik, and Atem? They have Items, don't they?"

"One headache at a time." Kaiba grumbled.

"They could help, though." Joey inputted. "Couldn't they?"

"Well, I, uh-" Yugi's cheeks burned with shame, "I don't want to bring them into this until I-" he glanced wearily at Kaiba, "-until  _we_  confirm something."

"Which is...?" Téa was lost.

"Yugi doesn't want to say it because he doesn't want to hurt anyone's feelings with any harmless accusations," Kaiba interjected, "but I don't really care." He rolled his eyes at Yugi's sudden nervous fidgeting. "I suspect Atem's father might be behind this, to some extent. Yugi doesn't want to start anything without proof, but in reality," He met his rival's gaze, "I think he knows as well as I do that something's wrong with that family."

"They're your family, too." Yugi said weakly. He scratched at the phantom sting from a chain that wasn't around his neck, wincing a little as his nails caught along already reddened skin.

"Not by choice. Only by blood." Kaiba countered. "And," He added, and for a moment Yugi wondered if it was just him or Kaiba's eyes seemed to soften with him as their sole focus, "I think you know as well as I do that blood doesn't mean everything."

Yugi pursed his lips, bowed his head, and clasped his hands together in his lap. He nudged the toe of Kaiba's shoe with his own, a small gesture to show that he was there, that he understood what he meant.

That even if they were far apart, Yugi wouldn't let Kaiba out of his reach.

"It's just a hunch." Kaiba said to Yugi's shell-shocked friends. "All we have to do is confirm whether we're right or wrong."

Yugi felt his stomach twist as the eye of his Puzzle caught a fragment of light, and he prayed to whatever deity that may have been listening that they were wrong. He couldn't bare the idea of those three suffering any more than they already had at the hands of the Millennium Items.

He refused to let the darkness within Atem's eyes worsen.

.

..

...


End file.
